Vom Hass
by Kieksie
Summary: An dem Tag, an dem seine Welt zerbricht, beginnt er sich zu erinnern & er sieht all seine Fehler, all den Hass, den er heraufbeschworen hat.Doch nun ist es zu spät - zu spät noch etwas zu ändern. Er wird alles verlieren, aber er wird es nicht kampflos tun
1. Chapter 1

Der Heimweg - _Heute_

Der Abend dämmerte und die Straßen waren getaucht in das safte Rot eines Spätsommerabends, der herrlicher kaum sein konnte. Unwirklich erschien ihm diese Welt als er aus der Tubestation hinaus trat. Er spürte die schwächer werdende Sonne auf seine blassen Haut. Aus dem nahen Park klangen die Stimmen spielender Kinder zu ihm hinüber. Ihm schien, dass sich all dies unnatürlich deutlich in seinen Geist stahl und ein unzerstörbares Bild dieser heilen, friedlichen Vorstadtidylle in sein Hirn brannte. Es war, als wollte die Welt ihn strafen, ihn matern. Seit Jahren wartete eine höhere Macht darauf, an ihm zu rächen, was er getan hatte und nun war die Zeit dieser unbestimmten Macht gekommen. Die Welt spie ihn all das Glück und die Freude vor die Füße, auf das er immer gehofft hatte und gleichzeitig hatte man ihm jeder Hoffnung beraubt, je ein glücklicher Mensch zu werden. Bis heute hatte er sich versucht einzureden, er sei glücklich, doch er wusste es besser. All das Glück, dass er in den letzten Jahren empfunden hatte, waren nur Episoden gewesen. Fragmente eines Leben, wie es hätte sein können, aber nie gewesen war und nie sein würde. Ahnungen einer Zukunft, die er leichtfertig aufs Spiel gesetzt und verloren hatte. Seit heute war er sich sicher, es würden Episoden bleiben, nichts als Ahnungen und bald würden sie Vergangenheit, nur noch Erinnerungen sein..

Er trat auf die Straße und ging langsam und gebeugt in Richtung des kleinen Weges, der durch den Park direkt in den St. Annas Close führte. Gewöhnlich konnte er es nicht abwarten nach Hause zu kommen. Er war wie jeder Mann, jeder Vater, der sich auf seinen Feierabend, seine Familie, seine Kinder freute. Er hätte apparien können, doch er liebte es, etwas völlig normales zu tun – er kam nur so verdammt selten dazu. Dieser Heimweg, von Charing Cross mit der Tube hinaus, der kurze Fußweg bis zu dem kleinen weißen Haus am Ende der friedlichen Straße, war sein ganz eigenes Ritual. Manchmal warteten die Kinder schon ungeduldig im Park auf ihn und wenn es regnete, dann saßen sie oft am Küchenfenster und hielten nach ihm Ausschau. Dann amüsierten sie sich, weil er vollkommen durchnässt heimkam, wenn er wieder den Muggleschirm vergessen hatte und dennoch gelaufen war, obwohl er doch auch warm und trocken durch das Flohnetz hätte schlüpfen können. All das liebte er an seinem Ritual und es gehörte zu den stets zu rasch verwehenden Momenten des Glücks, die sein Leben ausmachten. Doch all dies mühsam vom Leben abgesparte Glück zerbrach in Scherben, wenn er eine lachende und strampelnde Mira auf dem Arm hielt, Corvus ihm die Tasche tragend vorausrannte und _sie_ in der Tür stand. Der Moment, in dem er sie sah, war stets der Augenblick, der über sein Glück entschied. So selten war ihr Lächeln gewesen in den letzten Jahren, dass er sich kaum daran erinnerte, wie dieses freudestrahlende Gesicht aussah, in das er sich einst verliebt hatte. Der müde Blick und die Leere ihres Ausdrucks waren in ihr Gesicht gebrannt und nur ganz selten flackerte noch die Flamme, die er einmal so leicht zu schüren wusste. Doch diese Tage waren wenige gewesen und sie lagen so weit zurück in der Vergangenheit, dass er sich fragte, ob sie überhaupt je wahr gewesen waren. Die Frau, die seinen Namen trug, die Mutter seiner Kinder, hasste ihn und sie hatte ihn schon an dem Tag gehasst, an dem sie geheiratet hatten. Er hatte das nicht gewollt. Glück war es, dass er für sie, und für sich, erhofft hatte. Sechs Jahre später wusste er, es war töricht gewesen anzunehmen, er könnte wieder gut machen, was geschehen war, rückgängig machen, was er getan hatte, zurücknehmen, was ausgesprochen alles vernichtet hatte. Und heute hatte er die Rechnung für seine Einfalt erhalten. Alles was ihm bleiben würde, waren Erinnerungen. Die gleichen Erinnerungen, die ihm die letzten Jahre die Hoffnung eingegeben hatten, es könnte wieder sein, wie es war. Heute wusste er mit Gewissheit, nichts würde je wieder sein und alles würde enden.

Er hatte den kleinen Weg am Park erreicht und zögerte. Nichts drängte ihn heut nach Haus, nicht einmal die Kinder. Wohlmöglich hätte er den Wunsch verspüren sollen Heim zu kommen, um mit ihr zu reden, sie mit dem zu konfrontieren, was man ihm heute offenbart hatte. Er wollte es aus ihrem Mund hören und wollte es auch nicht. Alles in ihm schrie nach Aufschub – ein zwei Tage mehr, die seine Welt nur wankte. Doch er wusste, er konnte nicht verhindern, dass alles in Scherben zersprang, was er sich mühevoll erarbeitet hatte. Was er sich erbettelt hatte, immer wieder. Sie hatte ihn verlassen wollen, mehr als einmal, zuletzt am Ende des Krieges. Doch sie war noch immer seine Frau. Er würde sie nicht länger halten können und er schalt sich selbst, weil er sie nicht einfach gehen lassen konnte. Er wollte, dass sie glücklich war, und obwohl er ihr Unglück bedeutete, hielt er an ihr fest. Er hatte gezerrt und sie in Ketten gelegt, wie nur er es konnte. Er war ein Malfoy – es gab Dinge, die würden nie aufhören. Der Hass und das Misstrauen würden ihn Zeit seines Lebens verfolgen, wie sein Name noch auf seinem Grab das Stigma eines Teufels sein würde. Er hatte es so sehr versucht, im Krieg und seit wieder Frieden herrschte. Er hatte vergessen wollen, wer er war, woher er kam und konnte es nicht. Die Welt hielt ihm den Spiegel vor, jeden Tag aufs neue. Sie war es, die ihren Mann nicht vergessen ließ, dass er ein Scheusal war und es immer sein würde. In den Augen der Welt würde er immer Draco Malfoy bleiben, der Sohn eines Todessers, auf dessen Arm ein Mahl prangte, dass nie ganz verblassen würde. Er hatte es nur für sie getan, doch sie hatte ihm nie geglaubt. Alles, was er getan hatte, war geschehen, um sie und seinen Sohn zu retten, beide sicher durch den Krieg zu bringen. Man hatte ihm nicht trauen wollen und doch hatte man ihm gebraucht. Er hatte sich bewiesen, sich verdient gemacht und konnte sich dennoch nie befreien vom Makel seiner Geburt.

Die Kinder waren nicht im Park und der Wind fuhr eisig über seinen Nacken, als die Sonne hinter den Häusern verschwunden war. Der St. Annas Close lag im Schatten. Die kleinen Häuser lagen fast träumend da, wenn er gewollt hätte, hätte erfasst glauben können, alles sei in Ordnung und am Ende der Straße warte nicht das Ende seines Lebens auf ihn. Wieder war er stehen geblieben. Nun blickte er durch Mrs. Barkers Rosensträucher hinüber zu dem kleinen weißen Haus, dass er vor zwei Jahren gekauft hatte und wagte nicht weiter zu gehen. Der Flieder in Barrys Vorgarten erfüllte de Luft mit seinem süßen Aroma. Er stand still und schweigend, wartend auf ein Wunder, das nicht kommen wollte. Sein Blick flog die Straße hinunter, zu dem Haus, das er sein Heim nannte. In der Küche brannte Licht und er sah deutlich einen Schatten im Fenster. Langsam und unendlich mühevoll ging er mit zähen Schritten auf das kleine Haus zu. Als er die schwere dunkle Eichentür erreicht hatte, verharrte er ein letztes Mal, bevor er den Schlüssel ins Schloss steckte und die Tür aufstieß. Das kalte Metall der Klinke brannte deutlich auf seiner erhitzten Haut. Als er eintrat war er sich sicher, dass er keinen Aufschub wollte. Er musste es ihr sagen, sie wissen lassen, dass er es wusste. Seine Ängste, sein Zorn duldeten kein Warten mehr. Es musste heute Abend sein – wen er es nicht tat, würde sie es tun. Sie wusste es doch längst.

Seine Schritte halten auf dem alten Schiffboden in der Diele. Die Aktentasche warf er achtlos auf den Tisch neben der Treppe, da hörte er von oben ein lautes Poltern. Er Blickte vom Fuß der Treppe hinauf, als Mira in seine Arme flog und sich an ihren Vater klammerte. Er hielt sie fest und unterdrückte ein Zittern. Wie selten würden diese Begrüßungen in Zukunft werden? Er setzte das kaum dreijährige Mädchen ab, das sogleich nach ihrem Bruder rief um ihn wissen zu lassen, das Dad zu Hause war. Er folgte Mira durch die schmale Diel in Richtung des Wohnzimmers, dass zu dem kleinen Garten hin lag. Als er an der Küchentür vorbeieilte, brachte er nur ein knappes „Guten Abend Ria" über die Lippen. Wie durch dichten, dicken Nebel hörte Draco, wie sie seine Begrüßung erwiderte. Nur noch ein paar Stunden, dachte er, nur noch ein paar Stunden Gnadenfrist, bist die Kinder im Bett waren, sie allein, unter vier Augen sprechen konnten. Er wusste nicht, wie er es ihr sagen sollte. Er wusste nicht, ob er hören wollte, was sie ihm noch zu sagen hatte. Nur noch ein paar Stunden mehr.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Warten – _Heute_

Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages tauchten die Straße in ein warmes Gold. Sie stand am Fenster und blickt in den nahenden Abend hinaus. Die Tage wurden kühler, doch es waren ihre Gedanken, ihre Sorgen, die ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken jagten. Der längst welke Salat schwamm traurig im Becken der Spüle, ihre Hände waren klamm vom kalten Wasser. Das Abendessen hätte lange schon fertig sein sollen, sowie er schon lang hätte zu Hause sein müssen. Sie ahnte, dass er die Tube genommen hatte. Ein unsinniger Umweg, doch er liebte ihn. Dennoch, es waren kaum zehn Minuten Fußmarsch von der Station und es war nicht seine Art sich unentschuldigt zu verspäten. Sie wusste nicht, was sie mehr fürchtete. Das, was unvermeidlich geschehen würde, wenn er nach Hause kam, oder die Möglichkeit, dass er nicht kommen würde, dass sie an diesem Abend vergeblich auf ihn wartete?

Sie warf den Salat unachtsam in das Sieb auf der Anrichte. Wasser lief in einem feinen Rinnsal von der Arbeitsplatte auf den grauen Schieferboden und hinterließ eine glänzend schwarze Lache, doch sie sah es nicht. Eine Stunde war es nun her, kaum sechzig Minuten. Sechzig Minuten in denen ihr Leben sich verändert hatte, seit sie nicht mehr Herrin ihrer Gedanken war. Sie kannte ihn, seit Jahren und sie kannte ihn viel zu gut. Sechs Jahre waren eine verdammt lange Zeit, wenn man an ihrem Ende erst 22 Jahre alt war. Fast seltsam war es ihr erschienen, dass er nicht sofort nach Hause gekommen war, um sie zur Rede zu stellen. Aber er würde nicht lange schweigen. Er wäre nicht Draco Malfoy gewesen, wenn er je geschwiegen hätte. Er war kein Mann, der Dinge geschehen ließ, der sein Leben dem Zufall in die Hände legte. Er schuf seine Welt, er machte die Dinge, wie er sie brauchte – ganz so, wie er sie in sein Leben gezwängt hatte. Gegen ihren Willen, doch mit Hilfe ihres Vaters. Alte Wut kochte in ihr und mischte sich unter die frische Angst, den jungen Zorn. Sie zitterte, als sie nach dem Brotmesser griff, um das Baguette aufzuschneiden.

Als die Klinge durch die noch warme Brotkruste schnitt, fragte sie sich einmal mehr, wie seine Reaktion sein würde. Heftig, soviel stand außer Frage. Er ließ sich nicht ohne weiteres nehmen, was einmal ihm gehörte und er würde sich nicht demütigen lassen, ohne wenigstens den Versuch sich zu rächen. Er war immer aufbrausend gewesen. Solang sie ihn kannte hatte sie seine Launen gefürchtet, doch es war unendlich lange her, dass sie so sehr vor Furcht gezittert hatte, wie an diesem Abend. Der Krieg hatten Draco Ansehen und Status genommen, man hatte ihm das Erbe seines Vaters versagt und ohne jeden Penny hatte er vor zwei Jahren ganz neu beginnen müssen. Alles hatte ihn der Krieg gekostet, nur seinen Stolz hatte ihm nichts und niemand nehmen können. Ein Stolz, der verheerend sein konnte. Sie wusste, sie würde ihn nur allzu bald zu spüren bekommen.

Schlurfende Schritte kamen in die Küche getappt und sie erkannte sofort Corvus an seinem Gang. „Heb die Füße hoch!" zischte sie, sehr viel aggressiver und hitziger, als sie es gewollt hatte. Eine Hand krallte sich an den Griff des Messers, dass ihre Knöchel weiß wurden, während sie sich mit der anderen am Tisch abstützte, als sie leicht nach vorn sank und tief seufzte. Der kleine Junge blickte über die Tischkannte zu der schwarzhaarigen Frau hinauf und sein stahlgrauer Blick fraß sich in ihre grünen Augen. „Alles in Ordnung Mum?" fragte er und setzte ein spitzbübisches Lächeln auf. Mühsam zwang sie Ärger und Angst nieder und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Das gespielte Lächeln im Gesicht ihres Sohnes trieb Furia Malfoy die Galle in den Rachen und sie spürte überdeutlich die Wut, die ihr ihr Name schon ein Leben lang eingab. Sie hatte mit diesem Kind die Hölle des Krieges überstanden. Sie hatten vor weit schlimmeren Abgründen gestanden als diesem, der mit der Rückkehr Dracos auf sie wartete. Auch das würden sie gemeinsam überleben und Ria wusste, dass sie ihrem kleinen Raben nichts vormachen konnte. Er strich sich die schwarzen Haare aus der Stirn und sie dachte unwillkürlich, dass er unlängst wieder einen neuen Haarschnitt brauchte. Der erste normale Gedanke an diesem Abend, seit das Telefon geklingelt hatte und sie diesen alles verändernden Satz gehört hatte, der seither nicht mehr aus ihrem Kopf hatte weichen wollen. Abwesend lächelte sie den Jungen an. „Macht dir keine Sorgen Schatz, Mum geht es gut." Bei den Worten zwinkerte sie ihm mit einem Auge zu und sah, wie sein Grinsen breiter wurde. Er glaubte ihr noch immer kein Wort, doch sie konnte es nicht ändern. Sie wollte ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Nicht jetzt, nicht in diesem Augenblick, in dem sie darauf wartete, dass jeden Moment die Tür aufgehen und die Zeit stehenbleiben könnte. Sie rieb sich die Hände an einem Küchentuch sauber, ging um den Tisch und beugte sich zu Corvus hinunter. „Ich frag mich bloß, wo Daddy bleibt", sie zwang sich erneut zu einem Lächeln und legte die rechte Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen. „Das ist alles. Wirklich!" Mit der linken strich sie ihm sanft über dem Kopf. Er sah so ganz anders aus als sein Vater und war ihm doch so verdammt ähnlich. Sein Haar war so rabenschwarz wie das Ihre, ein Erbe seines Großvaters. Doch seine Augen waren so blau wie Dracos und seine Haut eben so blass. Er war erst fünf Jahre alt und doch war sein Gesicht gezeichnet von dem Erlebten. Es schmerzte sie in seinem Gesicht zu lesen wie viel Leid und Angst er in seinem noch so jungen Leben bereits erfahren musste. Genau wie Draco, der die Schreckenszeit des Krieges und die Narben seines Kampfes gegen diese Welt, die ihn nicht akzeptieren wollte, in seinem Antlitz trug. Wenn sie Corvus ansah, sah sie seinen Vater, wenn er sprach, wenn er lachte, dann hörte sie Draco. Abscheuliche Ängste hatten sie gequält seit dem Tag, an dem sie erfahren hatte, dass sie ein Kind erwartete. Unendlich bitter hatte die Furcht geschmeckt, das Kind vielleicht nicht lieben zu können, weil er der Sohn des Mannes war, den sie so sehr und innig hasste. Doch sie war stolz auf ihren Sohn und sie liebte ihn. Seit dem Augenblick, als man ihr das verknautschte, weinende Bündel in den Arm gelegt hatte, hatte sie ihn geliebt und ebenso liebte sie seine Schwester. Sie hatte damals auf das kleine Kind hinunter gesehen und die Furcht ihn nicht lieben zu können war einer ganz anderen Sorge gewichen. Der Sorge ihn nicht heil durch diesen Krieg zu bringen, der ihnen damals bevorstand und der sich nicht mehr verhindern ließ. Der Angst, er würde nie eine heile Welt, nie den Frieden erleben. Vielleicht würde er nie wissen, was Freunde waren, er würde nie Hogwarts besuchen, nie seinen eigenen Zauberstab halten und sich nie zum ersten Mal verlieben. Nie enttäuscht werden und nie Fehler machen, wie es alle Menschen tun, wenn sie jung sind und heranwachsen. So wie sie es hatte tun können, auch wenn ihr größter Fehler seine Schatten bis an ihr Lebensende werfen würde. Sie hatte eine Chance für ihren Sohn gewollt und sie hatte dafür gekämpft, sie wäre dafür gestorben.

Corvus neigte sich nach vorn und berührte mit seiner Stirn kurz die seiner Mutter. Dann wand er sich um und schlurfte wieder aus der Küche. Er brauchte dringend andere Hausschuhe. In diesen würde er früher oder später noch ganz und gar verlernen anständig zu laufen. Ria richtete sich auf und strich ihre Kleider glatt. Als sie ihrem Sohn nachsah musste sie sich unwillig eingestehen, dass Dracos Anteil an der Tatsache, dass sie den Krieg überlebt hatten, nicht unbedeutend war. Ohne ihn hätten sie wohlmöglich nie eine Chance gehabt. Langsam ging sie zur Spüle zurück um den Salat fertig zu machen. Als ihr Blick aus dem Fenster auf die mittlerweile fast dunkle Straße fiel, erstarrte sie. Am Ende des Parkwegs, hinter Mrs. Barkers Rosensträuchern stand Draco. Sie ahnte ihn mehr, als dass sie ihn sah, doch sie war sich sicher, dass er es war. Erneut durchfuhr sie ein Schauer. Sie krallte sich an den Rand der Spüle, um nicht zu wanken und senkte den Blick. Was war nur los mit ihr? Im Grunde hatte sie seit sechs Jahren nur auf einen Moment wie diesen gewartet. Unendlich viel Zeit sich auf diesen Augenblick vorzubereiten. Hunderte Male hatte sie es in Gedanken durchgespielt und doch hatte sie nun Angst. Die Furcht nagte an ihr, wie die Schuld am Gewissen und doch redete sie sich ein, sie hätte sich nichts vorzuwerfen. Es war richtig so. Warum nur hatte sie dann dieser eine Satz am Telefon so sehr verunsichert? Ein Satz nur, eigentlich ein Versprechen, die Hoffnung auf ein anderes Leben und nun fürchtete sie sich vor der Veränderung. War sie wirklich so verdammt feige?

Sie hob wieder die Augen und sah Draco, der das Haus fast erreicht hatte. Was sollte sie tun? Was würde er sagen, wann würde er es sagen? Sie widmete sich wieder dem Abendessen und zwang sich, die Hände ruhig zu halten. Ria rief nach Mira, in der Hoffnung, ihre Tochter würde ihren Vater abfangen, bevor er zu ihr in die Küche kam. Sie wusste, er würde es nicht vor den Kindern aussprechen und doch wusste sie nicht, wie er sich verhalten würde. Sie fürchtete noch immer seine Wut und wollte nicht, dass die Kinder sie zu spüren bekamen. Dracos Schlüssel knackte im Schloss und Ria hörte, wie die Tür aufsprang, eine Aktentasche achtlos auf den Tisch in der Diele fiel und Mira polternd die Treppe hinunter stürmte. „Lass ihn nicht in die Küche kommen", betete sie. Wie hätte sie nun gute Mine zum bösen Spiel machen können? Sie war viel zu verwirrt. Zu verwirrend war dieser eine Satz gewesen. Dieser verdammte Satz. „Ich habe es ihm gesagt!" Fünf Worte, die ihr ganzes Leben ändern würden. Ein Leben, das sie hasste, doch an das sie sich dennoch gewöhnt hatte. War es da verwunderlich, dass sie ein wenig die Angst vor dem Unbekannten ergriff?

Ihr Körper erstarrte, als Dracos Schritte in der Diele hallten. Mira lief lauthals Corvus Namen rufend an der Küche vorüber. Draco folgte ihr, doch mit einem knappen „Guten Abend Ria" war er vorüber und fast automatisch erwiderte sie seine kühle Begrüßung. Plötzlich fiel die Anspannung von ihr ab und sie atmete mit einem müden Seufzen aus. Er würde es ihr nicht sagen, bevor die Kinder nicht im Bett waren. Ein paar Stunden Gnadenfrist lagen noch vor ihr, bevor die Welt sich auf den Kopf stellen würde. Sie legte das Brot in einen Korb und erinnerte sich unvermittelt daran, dass es beim Essen gewesen war. Beim Frühstück in der großen Halle in Hogwarts, dass er sie das erste mal so genannt hatte. Ria. Niemand sonst hatte sie davor so genannt und mit dem Namen kamen Erinnerungen zurück, die sie lang schon vergessen geglaubt hatte.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Ein schlechter Anfang – _Hogwarts, sieben Jahre zuvor_

„Geschwind, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit. Beeilen sie sich junge Dame", dunkle Schatten tanzten vor Rias Augen und die drängende, missmutige Stimme Professor McGonagalls hallte in ihrem Kopf nach, als wäre sie zurück in den vom Fackelschein erleuchteten Korridoren Hogwarts…

… Eiligen Schrittes hastete die betagte Lehrerin die Treppen hinauf. Ria fiel es schwer der rüstigen Mittsiebzigerin auf den Versen zu bleiben, doch es war nicht Professor McGonagalls schneller schritt allein, der Ria den Weg so schwer machte. Nichts zog sie zu dem Ziel, dass sie anstrebten. Warum war sie nicht gleich ganz und gar davongelaufen? Wie hatte sie annehmen können, dass man sie vergessen würde, dass es genügen würde sich im hintersten Winkel des Schlosses zu verkriechen und zu warten, bis alles vorüber war?

Das Licht der unzähligen Fackeln warf bizarre Gestalten, groteske, unwirkliche Wesen, auf den kalten Stein der Wände. Geisterhafte Kreaturen beobachteten sie auf ihrem Weg hinauf und schienen sie zu verspotten. Hatte sie auch nur für einen Moment geglaubt, ihr Leben könnte ein anderes werden? Ein besseres womöglich? Die imaginären Stimmen lachten sie aus und ihre kreischenden Laute hallten von den Wänden nieder und prasselten auf Ria ein, wie die Wirklichkeit, in die Professor McGonagall sie zurückgeholt hatte. Die abstrusen Bilder ihrer Einbildung jagten sie die Treppe hinauf. Schweiß perlte fein auf ihrer fahlen Stirn und das Herz pochte schmerzhaft gegen ihren Brustkorb. Wenn dieser Abend nicht bereits ein Desaster war, er würde in einem enden.

Professor McGonagall schielte über ihre rechte Schulter und schaute Ria missvergnügt über die Gläser ihre Brille hinweg an: „Nun, wollen sie mir nicht doch verraten, warum sie sich und ihrem Vater das Leben so schwer machen, oder wollen sie schweigen und sich versperren, bis sie diese Mauern wieder verlassen können? Bedenken sie, das wird nicht all zu bald sein. Sie schaden sich selbst – ganz zu schweigen von dem Unglück, dass sie ihrem Vater mit ihrem Verhalten antun. Glauben sie mir, für ihren Vater ist diese Situation womöglich noch sehr viel schwieriger, als für sie und sie ist ihm völlig fremd." Die Lehrerin beschleunigte ihren Gang und als sie die letzten Stufen der Treppe erklommen fügte sie bitter hinzu: „Wissen sie, ich habe mir wirklich vom ersten Augenblick an redlich Mühe gegeben ihren Start in Hogwarts so leicht wie nur irgend möglich zu gestalten. Sie haben es mir mit Zurückweisung und ihrer störrischen, unfreundlichen Art gedankt. Bis heute war ich gewillt ihnen dennoch eine Chance zu geben, doch als der Schulleiter mich vor einer Stunde bat nach ihnen zu suchen, da sie es offensichtlich nicht für nötig befanden am großen Fest zu Schulbeginn teilzunehmen – nun, ich muss gestehen, dass es mir sehr schwer fiel dem Wunsch Dumbledors nachzukommen. Ich war, zugegeben, nur wenig entzückt, als ihr Vater mich bat ihnen hier beizustehen und sie mit ihrem neuen Zuhause vertraut zu machen. Mach sie nur so weiter Furia und sie werden in Hogwarts ein sehr einsames Mädchen sein."

Dem jungen, erschöpften Mädchen fehlten die Worte. Professor McGonagall war nicht der erste Mensch, der so zu ihr sprach. Zurückweisung und Tadel waren ihr wohl vertraut. All das war schon Teil ihres Lebens in Tismana gewesen. Hier, tausende von Kilometern entfernt der alten, verhassten Heimat, war ihr Leben noch immer das gleiche. Die Schule war eine andere, die Menschen waren andere und waren es doch nicht. Hatte sie ihr Dasein bisher im Limbus gefristet, leidend, ohne eigene Schuld, nun warf man sie dem Teufel und seinen Lakaien zum Fraß vor – sie wusste nicht, was sie dagegen hätte tun können, wie alle die tausend Male zuvor. Nie hatte sie sich zur Wehr setzen können, immer hilflos und doch voll Zorn – so war es immer gewesen und würde es bleiben. Als sie Rumänien verlassen hatte, hatte sie sich geschworen, dass sie ihr Leben in Zukunft ändern würde, dass sie sich ändern würde. Doch nun lief sie ohne Widerworte hinter Professor McGonagall her und nichts hatte sich verändert.

Als beide die schweren, verschlossenen Flügeltüren zur großen Halle erreicht hatten, blieb die Professorin stehen, wandte sich zu dem jungen Mädchen um, dass ihr bis zur Nasenspitze reichte und seufzte schwer. Ein schwaches, aber sanftes Lächeln stahl sich in ihre Augen, als sie Ria die Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Kopf hoch, da drinnen mögen Schlangen und Löwen auf sie warten, aber sie wissen, wie die Dinge wirklich sind. Bisher hat sie hier niemand gefressen und von den Schülern wird es gewiss auch keiner tun. Also geben sie sich und den Menschen in dieser Halle eine Chance, sie können nur gewinnen." Ria schluckte schwer. Sie hörte die Worte der Lehrerin, doch sie konnte sie nicht glauben. So leise wie möglich schob Professor McGonagall die Tür zur Halle auf und sie schlüpften hinein. Ria glaubte deutlich wahrzunehmen, wie das Getuschel und Gemurmel im Raum plötzlich sehr viel leiser wurde. Sie spähte an die Decke und beobachtete das Treiben des stürmischen Nachthimmels, der sich darauf zeigte. Die vielen Kerzen in der Luft tauchten die Halle in eine tanzende, strahlende Wärme. Ria senkte den Blick und plötzlich wurde ihr siedend heiß. An den vier Haustischen saßen Horden von Schülern, fremden Wesen, aus einer ihr fremden Welt und das verlorene Mädchen spürte deutlich in diesem Augenblick, wie einer jeder sie anstarrte und mit seinen Blicken skeptisch prüfte. Ihr Urteil würde nicht gut ausfallen, schoss es durch Rias Gedanken. Hier gab es nichts für sie zu gewinnen als Abscheu, Verachtung, Geringschätzung. Man würde ihr mit Zynismus begegnen, sie allein lassen und herabsetzen, wie es die Kinder in Tismana getan hatten. Professor McGonagall irrte sich, sie hatte bereits verloren. Da rastete das Schloss der alten Tür in ihrem Rücken ein und das knarrende, unbehagliche Geräusch kündete von nichts Gutem. Von nun an gab es kein Zurück.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Professor Flitwick auf einem Stapel Bücher war ein absonderlicher Anblick, doch noch absonderlicher war der Professor ohne seinen Stapel hinter dem schweren, goldenen Rednerpullt des Schulleiters, wie er die Namen der Erstklässler verlas. Professor McGonagall war gleich zu Beginn des Festes verschwunden und die Slytherins um Draco spekulierten wispernd, was so bedeutend sein mochte, dass es nicht bis zum Ende des Festes hatte warten können. Draco interessierten die Angelegenheiten seiner Verwandlungslehrerin herzlichen wenig. Er hörte wieder und wieder die Worte des sprechenden Hutes. In diesem Jahr hatte er ein anderes Lied gesungen, ein Lied, das den Malfoyerben sehr verstimmt hatte. Die Aufforderung der magischen, verstaubten, vermoderten Kopfbedeckung, über die Grenzen ihrer Häuser hinaus zusammen zu halten um ihre Schule vor dem Untergang zu bewahren ließ ihn bittere Galle schmecken. Der Hut war sicher nicht darauf aus die Schüler Hogwarts im Sinne des dunklen Lord zu einen. Warum war die Welt der Magier nur so störrisch und einfältig. Er zitterte, allein bei dem Gedanken an die Macht, die sie über diese Welt ausüben könnten. Es war an der Zeit, endlich, die alten Ketten zu sprengen. Der Krieg würde kommen und Draco wäre endlich frei.

Hinter dem kolossalen Rednerpullt war Professor Flitwick nur auszumachen, wenn man den Blick tief sinken ließ um ihn an der reichen Goldverzierung vorbei zu entdecken. Der Lehrer für Zauberkunst verlas soeben den letzten Namen auf der Liste und rollte das schwere Pergament wieder zusammen, als ein kleiner, rotblonder Junge den bereitstehenden Stuhl erklomm, der in diesem Jahr nahe des Slytherin Tischs stand. Sein winziger Kopf verschwand unter der breiten Krempe des sprechenden Hutes und während die gesamte Halle gebannt lauschte, starrte Draco durch den Neuankömmling hindurch.

Vier Jahre war es her, seit er auf diesem Stuhl gesessen hatte, vier Jahre, seit der Hut ihn zu einem Slytherin gemacht hatte, wie alle Blacks und Malfoys vor ihm, oder zumindest, wie all jene seiner Familie, die die Reinheit ihres Blutes in Ehren hielten. Ausnahmen bestätigten bekanntlich die Regel und wer sich gegen seine Familie wandte, der würde früher oder später die Strafe für seine Illoyalität und Missachtung der Familienehre erhalten. So, wie es bereits diesem verfluchten Cousin seiner Mutter wiederfahren war und irgendwann würden auch seine verräterischen Tante ihre gerechte Strafe dafür erhalten, dass sie ihr Blackblut mit dem eines Schlammblüters vermischt hatte. Sollten die Gegner des dunklen Lords sich nur gegen sie stellen, der Zorn Voldemorts würde die Welt verheeren und nur jene verschonen, die es verdienten. Ein selbstgefälliges, süffisantes Grinsen brach seine versteinerte Miene. Sollten sie es doch versuchen. „Toujours pur", dachte er und zuckte zusammen, als Pansy ihn in die Seite stieß.

Gereizt sah er zu der mopsgesichtigen Slytherin zu seiner rechten. Diese beugte sich so nah zu ihm herüber, dass er deutlich ihren warmen Atem an seinem Hals spürte, als sie mit dunkler Stimmer wisperte: „Wo mag McGonagall wohl gewesen sein?" und auf die große Eingangstür deutete. Draco wand den Kopf, doch was er sah und was seine Aufmerksamkeit fesselte war nicht die Professorin, sondern ein junges, schwarzhaariges Mädchen, das so unscheinbar und gering wirkte, dass Pansy sie hatte übersehen müssen. Ihr Haar erinnerte ihn an das Federkleid eines Raben und war zu einem strengen Pferdeschwanz gebunden, es klebte matt an ihrem Kopf. Die Haut war blass, fast kränklich. Der Umhang war alt und ausgewaschen. Auf ihren Wangen begannen glutrot Hitzeflecken zu leuchten, als sie ihren Blick auf die Schar der Schüler senkte. Wenn sie nicht neu war, dann war sie ihm bisher nicht aufgefallen. Sie war recht groß, aber sehr dünn. Er versuchte ihr Alter zu schätzen und war sich vollkommen uneins, ob sie nun eine viel zu groß geratene Drittklässlerin war, oder eine hagere, schwindsüchtige Siebtklässlerin, die aus lauter Angst vor den UTZ-Prüfungen vergessen hatte zu essen.

Inzwischen hatten auch andere Schüler in der großen Halle die Unbekannte entdecken und das Getuschel erstarb. Der kleine rotblonde Junge war von dem Hut zu einem Ravenclaw gemacht werden und stieg gerade von dem Stuhl wieder hinab, um dann schnurstracks wie ein verschüchtertes Haselmäuschen an seinen Haustisch zu eilen. Professor McGonagall durchschnitt die große Halle und ihre kräftige Stimme trug die Worte über die Köpfe der Hogwartsschüler. „Professor Flitwick", sagte sie. „Ich glaube, wir sind noch nicht ganz am Ende der Zeremonie angelangt." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und schaute auf das verschreckte, schwarzhaarige Mädchen, das am Eingang stehengeblieben war. „Eine Schülerin haben wir in diesem Jahr noch, die erfahren möchte, welches der vier Häuser in Zukunft das ihre sein wird. Miss Furia…" Doch weiter kam die Lehrerin nicht. Mit einem Satz war der Neuankömmling bei ihr. „Professor McGonagall", rief diese mit lauter, doch dünner Stimme. „Ich danke ihnen Professor, doch ich denke, wir alle hier, darben schon viel zu lang des Hungers. Bringen wir es hinter uns und lassen das Fest beginnen."

Draco beobachtete amüsiert, wie die neue Schülerin auf den Stuhl sprang und mit Übelwollen hörte er Professor McGonagalls verdrießliches Schnauben, die kaum drei Schritte von ihm entfernt stand. Die Lehrerin nahm den Hut und ließ ihn auf das dunkle Haupt sinken, doch noch ehe er mit seiner rauen Krempe die Ohren auch nur kitzeln konnte schmetterte er laut und deutlich „Gryffindor" in die angespannte Stille der großen Halle. Jubel brach aus am Tisch der Jungmagier um Harry Potter. Draco lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und überlegte, was er von dieser Neuen, von der er nur soviel wusste, als dass sie eine Gryffindor war und auf den abscheulichen Namen Furia hörte, halten sollte. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass es die Mühe nicht wert sei überhaupt darüber nachzudenken, als Furia den Hut abnahm und Professor McGonagall zurück gab. „Ich denke", begann die längst ergraute Hexe, „ihr Vater wünscht sie nach dem Fest in seinem Büro zu sehen." Und Draco horchte auf.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Merci an alle tapferen Mitleser. Hoffe das neue Kapitel hat euch gefallen und hinterlasst mir ein kurzes Review ;-) By the way: Ich verspreche im nächsten Kapitel das Geheimnis um das mysteriöse Telefonat zu klären!


	4. Chapter 4

4. Bittere Gewissheit – _London, zwei Tage später_

Das flackernde Licht der unzähligen Kerzen in der großen Halle verschwamm vor seinen Augen, als er das schwere Kristallglas scheppernd auf die polierte, hölzerne Tischplatte setzte und zurück ins hier und jetzt fand. Feuerwhiskey am Mittag und alte Erinnerungen bekamen ihm nicht. Früher war er zäher gewesen, zumindest glaubte er das. Wer dreiundzwanzig Jahre alt war, konnte nicht auf eine Fülle an Vergangenem zurückblicken.

Professor McGonagalls Worte gellten durch seinen Kopf und er spürte es noch wie heute – die durchtriebene Neugier und ein beispielloser Mangel an Skrupel. Er fragte sich, was er heute fühlen oder denken würde. Hatte er sich wirklich geändert, oder war er nicht doch noch immer der arglistige, verschlagene Draco von einst, der stets auf seinen Vorteil bedacht war?

Er starrte in die kristallene Leere seines Glases – es war bereits das zweite und schon wieder blickte er durch den Boden auf das verzerrte Muster der Holzmaserung. Der Whiskey verfehlte seine Wirkung. Müde rieb er sich mit der rechten die Augen und stieß einen so tiefen, vernehmlichen Seufzer aus, dass das ältere Pärchen am Nebentisch verwundert aufschaute. Er winkte den Kellner heran, bestellte sein drittes Glas Whiskey und entlockte damit der alten Dame neben ihm ein herabsetzendes Schnauben. Schon sein erstes Glas hatte sie abschätzig beäugt, doch Draco nahm sie kaum wahr. Nichts war für ihn im Moment weniger von Bedeutung, als sein Ruf und er fragte sich, ob Harry so nett sein würde, ihn nach Haus zu tragen, wenn ihn der Alkohol vollends besiegt hatte. Er hatte das Zeug schon zu ihren Schulzeiten nicht vertragen und der beißende Geruch des Lebenswassers brannte in seiner Kehle, ehe er den nächsten Schluck aus dem Glas nehmen konnte, das der verschwitzte Kellner vor ihm abgestellt hatte. Der Sommer war fast vorüber und dennoch war es heute ungewöhnlich heiß.

Draco zog seine Krawatte auf und ließ das Jackett achtlos von den Schultern auf die Stuhllehne gleiten. Irgendwo schlug eine Uhr eins. Harry hatte bereits vor zwanzig Minuten da sein wollen und allmählich wurde Draco ungeduldig. Er spähte durch die Fenster des Zaubererrestaurants auf die belebte Straße und sah Muggle vorbeihasten, die glaubten an einer massiven Steinmauer vorüberzueilen. Harry war nirgends zu sehen. Draco lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und starrte an die Decke. Blinzelnd betrachtete er den ergrauten Stuck. Hätte ihm jemand vor sieben Jahren prophezeit, dass er einmal in einem Restaurant am Covent Garden voll Ungeduld seine Mittagspause damit vertun würde, auf den Mann zu warten, der einmal sein erklärter und erbitter Feind gewesen war – er wäre in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen. Er schloss die Augen und erinnerte sich an den Abend, als er das erste Mal den Grimmauldsplatz Nr. 12 betreten hatte. Hermine hatte Harry mit Mühe und Not davon abhalten können, Draco auf der Stelle zu zerfleischen. Doch das gellende „Stupor" aus der Kehle des Jungen, der überlebt hatte, konnte sie damals nicht verhindern und Draco erinnerte sich nur zu gut an den Augenblick, als der rote Lichtblitz ihn traf und alles um ihn schwarz wurde. Harry hatte Draco nie vertraut und tat es bis zu diesem Tag nicht. Merlin wusste, sie würden nie Freunde werden. Was für sonderbare Wege war sein Leben gegangen, das er nun hier saß und auf das Narbengesicht wartete, auf Dumbledors ehemaligen Schoßhund.

Ein Schatten sank durch seine Lieder. Er schlug die Augen auf und fuhr zusammen. „Ich hoffe für dich, es ist verdammt wichtig", knurrte Harry, der über ihm stand. Er strafte Draco mit einem zermürbenden Blick, dann ging er um den Tisch und ließ sich in den Stuhl fallen. „Und?" fragte der junge Auror, während er gelangweilt Ausschau nach dem Kellner hielt.

„Wie tief bin ich gesunken?" dachte Draco und strich sich mit beiden Händen die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich nehme an, es geht um Ria?" fragte Harry in einem wissenden Tonfall, der den unglücklichen Mann auf der anderen Seite des Tisches schwer schluckten ließ. Was hatte er auch erwartet? Er saß hier, mit seinem Chef, einem der scheinheiligsten und arglistigsten Magier, denen er je begegnet war, weil er ahnte, dass Harry mehr wusste, als er selbst.

„Was hast du diesmal angestellt Malfoy?" der Kellner stellte ein Glas Butterbier vor Harry ab. „Wenn Ria wieder…" doch Harry kam nicht dazu, seien Satz zu beenden. Draco lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl vor und knallte sein Glas heftig auf den Tisch, die verdüsterten Züge voll Zorn.

„Tu nicht so!" fiel er dem anderen ins Wort. „Es ist wahr, oder? Es ist wahr und es bereitet dir eine perfide, grässliche Freude mich auf die Folter zu spannen. Sag mir, wie lange du es schon weißt und dann verrat mir, warum du mir diese Klinge nicht schon längst in den Leib gerammt hast. Ich dachte, ich könnte mich auf deine Abscheu mir gegenüber verlassen. Warum jetzt noch warten? Sag mir, dass es wahr ist, sag mir, wie lange schon." Dracos Stimme zitterte vor Zorn, er bebte am ganzen Körper. Harry nippte an seinem Butterbier. Sein durchdringender Blick fraß sich in Dracos Augen und der junge Malfoy spürte deutlich, wie etwas mächtig an seinen Gedanken und Empfindungen zerrte.

„Lass es Potter, ich war schon immer der bessere Legilimentiker von uns beiden." Harry wandte seine Augen von Draco ab und erwiderte mit gereizter, bitterer Stimme: „Dann hättest du gut daran getan nicht eine der fähigsten Okklumentikerinnen ihrer Zeit zu heiraten und wir beide hätten uns diese entwürdigende Scharade sparen können." Er richtete sich in seinem Stuhl auf. „Überhaupt Draco, warum ausgerechnet ich? Beim Barte Merlins, was willst du eigentlich von mir?"

„Eine Antwort!" zischte Draco und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Um sie her erstarben plötzlich alle Gespräche. Harry ließ den Kopf sinken und rieb sich müde die Augen. Er wirkte beinahe ebenso abgekämpft wie sein Gegenüber.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst", sagte er. Dracos Augen weiteten sich. Die Wut trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen und es fiel ihm unsagbar schwer sich zusammenzunehmen und Harry nicht am Kragen zu packen. Am liebsten hätte er ihn gegriffen und hochgerissen, als er seine Worte zwischen sie auf den Tisch spuckte: „Hör auf Harry!" Er beugte sich noch weiter vor und ignorierte die erbosten und irritierten Blicke um sie her.

„Zabini", sagte er schließlich mit dünner Stimme. „Er war vor zwei Tagen, in meinem Büro." Seine Hand fuhr über den schweißnassen Nacken. Harrys Mine blieb unverändert und seine Worte schienen Draco trocken und kalt, wie nächtlicher Wüstenstaub: „Warum erzählst du mir das? Warum redest Du nicht mit Ria?" Er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Butterbier und starrte Draco unverwandt an, dem die Verzweiflung ins Gesicht gebrannt schien.

„Ich kann nicht", flüsterte Draco. „Ich hab es versucht, aber ich konnte nicht. Ich dachte, sie würde es endlich aussprechen, aber sie schweigt. Seit zwei Tagen steht es zwischen uns. Er muss ihr erzählt haben, dass er bei mir war." Er konnte Harry nicht ansehen und fixierte die Tischplatte. „Sag mir, was ich tun soll Harry? Hat meine Frau wirklich eine Affäre mit dem reichsten Mann der Stadt?"

„Was willst du von mir hören?" fragte der Auror. Ein schwer atmender Draco konnte nur noch den Kopf schütteln. „Es ist wahr. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es schon geht, sie hat es mir erst vor wenigen Wochen gesagt und gedroht mir bei lebendigem Leib die Haut abzuziehen und Finger- und Zehennägel herauszureißen, wenn ich auch nur ein Sterbenswort an irgendjemanden verlieren würde – dich eingeschlossen. Du darfst mir glauben, dir täglich bei der Arbeit zu begegnen und schweigen zu müssen, ist nichts, wofür ich Ria dankbar bin. Selbst dann, wenn ich dir gern etwas von dem Schmerz zurückgegeben hätte, den du ihr all die Jahre zugefügt hast. Ich bilde mir nicht wirklich ein, dass dein Kummer lange wären würde, auch nicht nach dem Schauspiel hier." Er schnalzte verächtlich mit der Zunge. „Sie wäre besser dran ohne dich, soviel ist sicher. Aber ich hatte gehofft, sie wäre klüger."

Draco schob seinen Stuhl zurück und erhob sich. Fahrig griff die recht nach seinem zerknitterten Jackett, während er in der linken sein Glas hielt und den letzten Rest Whiskey hinunterkippte. Ohne jedes weitere Wort wollte er an Harry vorüber, hinaus aus dem Restaurant. Erst jetzt spürte er die Blicke der anderen Gäste und sah den Kellner, der am Tresen stand, nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen wippte und Draco mit einem geringschätzigen Blick beobachtete. Plötzlich wunderte er sich, warum ihn noch niemand hinausgeworfen hatte, als Harry ihn am Handgelenk packte und ihm schlagartig klar wurde, warum der Kellner so geduldig mit ihm gewesen war.

Er blickte widerwillig auf den Mann hinunter, der ihm seit ihrer ersten Begegnung das Leben schwer machte und wollte seinen Arm aus Harrys Griff lösen. Doch dieser hielt ihn fest. Sein Blick war rätselhaft, als er sagte: „Sie macht einen Fehler Draco."


	5. Chapter 5

5. Vaters Stolz – _Hogwarts, sieben Jahre zuvor_

Der raue Stoff des schwarzen Umhangs kratzte auf ihrer Haut. Die Hände ineinander verschlungen, mit weichen Knien und einem unguten Gefühl im Magen stand sie vor seinem Schreibtisch und blickte auf ihn hinab. Er saß in dem schweren, alten Lederstuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Nach vorn gebeugt, die Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte gestützt, rieb er sich mit beiden Händen die Stirn.

„Setz dich!" sagte Professor Snape. Sein Tonfall gab Ria wenig Grund zu der Hoffnung, er könnte nicht wütend auf sie sein. Mit zitternder Hand griff sie nach der hölzernen Rückenlehne und zog den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch heran. Sie setzte sich und zwang ihren Blick in seine Richtung. Seine schwarzen Augen sprangen sie an, doch sie sah nicht weg. So viele Jahre hatte sie darauf gewartet ihn kennenzulernen und nur wenige Wochen nach ihrer ersten Begegnung wünschte sie sich bereits, sie hätte nie erfahren, wer er wirklich war.

Er schwieg und sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie glaubte seine Anspannung förmlich riechen zu können. Die Zeit schlich dahin und Ria schien es, sie säßen sich schon eine Ewigkeit so schweigend gegenüber, als Professor Snape sich endlich räusperte und fragte: „Was hat er gesagt?"

Verwirrung machte sich in Ria breit. Sie wusste partout nicht, worauf der hochgewachsene, schwarzgekleidete Mann hinaus wollte. „Wie bitte?" war ihre irritierte Reaktion. „Wer hat was gesagt?" Sie hatte mit so vielen Schülern gesprochen an diesem Abend – oder besser, sie hatte vielen zugehört und eilfertig genickt, immer darauf bedacht nur dann etwas zu sagen, wenn das Gespräch in die falsche Richtung zu verlaufen schien. Zu sehr war sie darauf bedacht gewesen, nicht zu viel von sich preiszugeben.

„Na der Hut!" polterten Severus Worte über den Tisch. „Was hat der Hut gesagt, als du ihn aufgesetzt hast." Er starrte sie an, wie man ein naives, einfältiges Kind anstarrt, als hätte er die natürlichste Frage der Welt gestellt und sie sei einfach schwer von Begriff. Und wirklich, sie wusste nicht, worauf er hinaus wollte. Oder, sie wollte es nicht wissen.

„Gryffindor", stotterte sie und sah, wie Wut durch seinen Körper rann und sich in seinen Worten und Gesten entlud. „Das habe ich wohl gehört!" schrie er sie an und schlug mit der rechten Faust auf den Tisch. „Was hat er zu _Dir_ gesagt", sein Blick wühlte sich in den ihren und sie spürte ihn deutlich in ihren Gedanken. Doch sie spürte auch, wie er sich unbefriedigt wieder zurückzog und vernahm deutlich das verärgerte seufzen. „Was hat der Hut gesagt, bevor er dich in dein Haus eingeteilt hat? Und erzähle mir nicht, es wäre nichts gewesen!"

Doch in der Tat hatte der Hut Ria herzlich wenig zu sagen gehabt, bevor er sie so überzeugt und eilig nach Gryffindor geschickt hatte. Ein einzelnes Wort waren es gewesen. Wie viel Bedeutung mochte dieses Wort, diese wenigen Buchstaben für ihn haben, dass er sie so unbedingt von ihr erfragen musste? Reichte es nicht, dass sie wider seinen Erwartungen nicht eine Slytherin geworden war?

Sie schluckte und grub die Finger in den Saum ihres Umhangs. Ihr Blick sank auf den wohlaufgeräumten Schreibtisch. Die Tränen zurückzuhalten viel ihr unendlich schwer. So hatte sie es sich nicht vorgestellt. Ein Leben lang hatte sie auf einen Vater gehofft, einen Vater der sie rettete. Nun saß sie diesem Mann gegenüber, der sich absurderweise ihr Vater nannte, dessen Namen sie trug und dessen Blut durch ihre Adern rann. Wie viel mochte sie wirklich von ihm geerbt haben? War sie wie er, würde sie sein wie er? Sie hob die Augen und blickte ihn an. Sie hatte nichts mit ihm gemein. Der Mann auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtischs war ein völlig fremder und würde es wohlmöglich immer bleiben.

Ria schluckte Tränen und Enttäuschung hinunter und zwang sich mit dünner, zerbrechlicher Stimme auf seine Frage zu antworten. Ein einziges Wort nur, war alles, was sie vom sprechenden Hut vernommen hatte, bevor er sein schallendes Gryffindor hinaus in die große Halle gerufen hatte: „Livia". Das Wort quälte sich von ihren Lippen und erstarb in der Kälte der Luft zwischen ihnen, noch ehe es ihn wirklich erreichen konnte. Er hörte ihre Stimme, die Buchstaben und Ria war es, als sähe sie Gewissheit in seinen Augen. Doch dann verfinsterte sich seine Miene. Er sank innerlich zusammen und vergrub das Gesicht in die Hände. Langsam und ohne seine Tochter anzuschauen erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl und trat an den Kabinettschrank hinter dem Schreibtisch. Er hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt, als er sagte: „Du kannst jetzt gehen."

Seine Worte ließen sie verwirrt aufschauen. War das alles, was er zu sagen hatte? Sie hob an etwas zu erwidern, besann sich dann aber. Erschöpft stand Ria auf, zog den Umhang fest um ihren Leib und ging leise zur Tür. Ohne jedes weitere Wort schlüpfte sie hinaus und zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Furia hörte das Klicken des Schlosses. Langsam ging sie in Richtung der Treppe, die hinauf führte, doch ihre Schritte wurden schneller. Als sie in den nächsten Gang einbog, begann sie zu laufen. Sie rannte, stürzte die Treppe hinauf und dem Turm entgegen, in dem die Gryffindors untergebracht waren. Sie lief eine weitere Treppe hinauf, eilte an Professor McGonagalls Büro vorüber und stürmte weiter nach oben. Als sie das Pokalzimmer erreichte, hastete sie hinein und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Es war ihr gleich, ob Filch, oder Mrs Norris sie gehört hatten.

Sie drückte den Rücken an den kühlen Stein der Wand und rutschte zu Boden. Heiße Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab, als sie sich an die Brust fasste und das warme Metall des Medaillons um ihren Hals fest mit der Hand umklammerte. Es hatte ihrer Mutter gehört und war alles, was ihr von dem einzigen Menschen geblieben war, der sie je wirklich geliebt hatte. Viel zu früh hatte sie sie verlassen und mit ihrem störrischen, verbitterten Großvater allein gelassen. Ria erinnerte sich an den Tag, als ihre Mutter gestorben war und an das Versprechen, dass sie ihr damals hatte geben müssen. Sie sah die sterbende Frau auf ihrem Bett in dem abgedunkelten Zimmer liegen und der Geruch von Lavendel, Krankheit und Tot stieg in auf. Sie roch es so deutlich, dass sie unter ihren Tränen würgte. Trockene, rissige Haut hielt ihre Hände umklammert und die Stimme von einst hallte so deutlich durch das Zimmer, als stünde sie wieder neben dem Bett ihrer Mutter.

„Du darfst nicht aufgeben", hatte die Sterbende gewispert. „Füge dich nicht, sei nicht so schwach wie ich. Sei stark, wie dein Vater und lass nicht zu, dass dein Großvater dich bricht, wie er es mit mir getan hat." Rias Mutter hatte husten müssen und ein feiner Blutfilm hatte ihre Lippen rot gefärbt. „Ich war feige und mir fehlte Vertrauen. Mach nicht die gleichen Fehler. Dein Vater wird dich finden. Sei nicht ungerecht mit ihm, er ist so sehr du, wie du er und vielleicht wird er mich in dir erkennen. Gib ihm eine Chance Furia, bitte." Wieder ein schwindsüchtiges Husten und schaumig glitzernd war mehr Blut über die Lippen ihrer Mutter auf das weiße Laken hinab geronnen. Die sentimentalen Worte der todgeweihten Frau hatten das junge Mädchen nur verwirren können. Nichts hatte Ria damals verstanden und heute, da sie ihren Vater kannte, verstand sie es noch viel weniger.

Er war nicht wie sie und sie wollte nicht sein wie er. Warum war er nicht da gewesen, als ihre Mutter starb, warum hatte es weitere fünf Jahre und den Tot ihres Großvaters gebraucht, bis er sie wirklich gefunden hatte und nach Hogwarts holte, der Schule, von der ihre Mutter immer gesprochen hatte und die ihr Großvater ihr verweigert hatte. Die Erinnerung an den alten Nicolae Adonay ließ Ria erschauern. Sie umklammerte ihre Knie und rieb die blasse, raue Narbe auf ihrem Handrücken. Ihr leises Schluchzen erstarb im dicken Stoff der Wandbehänge. Die Einsamkeit fraß sie auf, ihr Leben war eine endlose Leere und diese Welt schien nichts für sie erübrigen zu können, um diese Leere mit dem Leben zu füllen, das sie sich so sehnlich wünschte. Hilflosigkeit umklammerte ihr Herz und ihr Wimmern lärmte so sehr in ihrem Innern, dass sie nicht hörte, wie die Tür, die zur Galerie hinausführte, leise aufgeschoben wurde.

Ria presste ihr Gesicht gegen ihre kalten blanken Knie, die unter ihrem Rock hervorschauten. Sie kauerte auf dem Boden des Pokalzimmers und wünschte sich in ein anderes Leben, als sie plötzlich eine Hand auf ihrer rechten Schulter spürte und aufschrak. Sie fuhr zusammen und als sie aufsah, durchstachen eiskalte stahlgraue Augen ihren Blick.

„Ist es nicht ein wenig spät, um sich noch mit den Ehemaligen unserer Schule zu befassen?" Draco packte ihren Arm und zog sie unsanft in die Höhe. Im flackernden, dumpfen Licht der wenigen Fackeln, die noch brannten sah er deutlich die Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht glänzen. Er ließ sie los und wurde erst jetzt gewahr, wer vor ihm stand. Er musterte sie einen Moment schweigend und Ria konnte nichts tun, als seinen schweigenden Blick zu erwidern.

„Es tut mir leid", stammelte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme. „Ich gehe sofort ins Bett." Mit diesen Worten wollte sie sich abwenden und durch die Tür entschwinden, durch die sie gekommen war, als Draco ihr Handgelenk packte und sie auf die Galerie hinauszog.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus Snape hörte, wie sich die Tür hinter seiner Tochter schloss. Er öffnete die kleinen verspiegelten Flügeltüren des Kabinettschranks und holte ein Glas und eine Flasche mit einer dampfenden Flüssigkeit hervor. Er goss sich ein Glas Whiskey ein, nahm einen großen Schluck und zog die linke Schublade des Schranks auf. Hervor kam eine silberne Schatulle, die keine erkennbare Öffnung oder ein Schloss hatte. Doch mit einem Tipp seines Zauberstabes glitt der obere Teil der Schatulle auf. Severus griff in das flache Kästchen hinein, schob Fotos und Papiere auf die Seite und hielt schließlich ein weißes, in der Mitte einmal gefaltetes Blatt Papier in der Hand. Bedächtig schob er die gefalteten Seiten etwas auseinander und las das letzte, handgeschriebene Wort, das auf der Seite stand: „Livia".


	6. Chapter 6

6. Corvus _zer_bricht das Schweigen – _London, drei Tage später_

Ria sah aus dem Fenster hinaus auf den verlassenen St. Annas Close und strich sich gedankenverloren die schwarzen Haare aus der blassen Stirn. Der Mond hing grell am dunklen Nachthimmel und warf durch Wolkenschleier düstere Schatten auf die Welt, sein diffuses Licht erhellte das Zimmer auf gespenstige Weise. Sie hatte kein Licht gemacht. Nun saß sie im Erker auf den grünen Leinenkissen und blickte auf die Straße hinaus. Die Lichtkegel der Straßenlaternen zeichneten ein sonderbares geometrisches Bild auf den Bürgersteig. In keinem der kleinen Häuser, die träumend dastanden, Behagen und Geborgenheit versprechend, brannte noch Licht.

Es war Stunden her, dass er angerufen hatte, um ihr zu sagen, dass es spät werden würde. Sie bräuchte nicht mit dem Essen warten und solle sie Kinder zeitig zu Bett bringen. Es schien ihr eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, seit sie Mira und Corvus versprochen hatte, dass ihr Vater noch nach ihnen sehen würde, wenn er heimkam. Ein Versprechen, welches sie guten Gewissens gegeben hatte. Nach den Kindern zu sehen wäre das erste, was er tun würde, wenn er nach Hause kam.

Sie hörte den müden, dumpfen Schlag einer fernen Turmuhr und zählte die Stunden. Es war bereits drei Uhr und Draco war immer noch nicht zu Hause. Er hatte ihr erzählt, er hätte mit Terry telefoniert und sie wollten nach der Arbeit noch etwas trinken gehen. Draco war Terry Boot im Ministerium wieder begegnet und aus für Ria unerklärlichen Gründen hatte er sich mit dem Ravenclaw angefreundet. Boot hatte nach dem Krieg seinen Abschluss in Hogwarts nachgeholt und leitete nun das Projekt, an dem er gemeinsam mit Draco und Anthony Goldstein arbeitete. Draco hatte damals gehofft, Harry würde ihm die Leitung des Projekts übertragen - umso verwunderter war Ria, dass ihr Mann sich mit seinem Kollegen so gut verstand.

Hörbar sog sie die Luft ein und blinzelte. Er war noch nie so spät nach Hause gekommen. Es war nicht seine Art sie ohne ein Wort warten zu lassen. Ein beklemmendes, kaltes Gefühl umklammerte Ria und sie fragte sich, was ihr mehr Sorge bereitete – dass sie nicht wusste, wo er war, oder dass sie nur ahnen konnte, worüber er mit Terry sprach. Fahrig strich sie über die Narbe auf ihrem Handrücken und musste sich eingestehen, dass letzteres eine überaus naive Frage war.

Die Müdigkeit ließ sie zittern. Sie fror und entschied sich hinzulegen. Draco hatte ein Handy, doch sie traute sich nicht ihn anzurufen. Sie hätte nicht einmal gewusst, was sie sagen sollte. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie wirklich wissen wollte, wo er war und was er tat.

Sie schlüpfte unter die Decke und zog den weißen Stoff bis ans Kinn. Es noch länger hinaus zu zögern war Irrsinn. Sie musste mit ihm reden. Ihre Abmachung galt längst nichts mehr. Seit Draco es wusste, waren ihre Worte von damals nur noch Schall und Rauch. Doch dieses Gefühl, das sie seit Tagen quälte konnte doch nicht nur das schlechte Gewissen sein. Sie rieb sich die Augen. Draco hatte einmal gesagt, es würde ihr nichts nützen zurückzublicken. Sie müsse nach vorn schauen – es half nichts, über verschüttete Milch zu jammern. Dennoch fiel es ihr unendlich schwer das gestern loszulassen. Sie hatte nie verzeihen und vergessen können, was in Hogwarts geschehen war. Es hatte ihr Leben geprägt und verändert. Ein Leben, das sie so nie hatte leben wollen und doch brachte sie es nicht über sich, dieses Leben abzustreifen und hinter sich zu lassen. Doch es konnte nicht ewig so weitergehen, sie mussten reden.

Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und starrte wieder aus dem Fenster. Die Wolken zogen allmählich zu und die Nacht vor dem Fenster wurde nur noch schwach vom Licht der Straßen Laternen erhellt. Sie erinnerte sich an eine ähnliche Nacht im Spätsommer vor vielen Jahren, viele Kilometer von London, als sie glaubte das Türschloss leise klacken zu hören. Bald darauf fiel seine Aktentasche polternd auf den kleinen Tisch. Sie schloss die Augen und wartete.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Er ließ das Licht gelöscht, der trübe Schein der Straßenlaternen fiel durch die kleinen Bleiglasfenster in die schmale Diele und malte fröhliche Muster auf den dunkeln Holzboden. Die Aktentasche warf er wie jeden verfluchten Abend seit nunmehr fast zwei Jahren auf den Tisch neben der Treppe. Er streifte das Jackett von den Schultern und ließ es achtlos auf die Tasche fallen. Die aufgezogene Krawatte hing schief um seinen Hals, der oberste Hemdknopf stand offen. Als Draco die Augen zusammenkniff und sich mit der Hand die blasse Stirn rieb, dämmerte es ihm, dass er schon wieder zu viel getrunken hatte. Wenn Feuerwhiskey und alter Erinnerungen bereits eine schlechte Mischung waren, ein Abend mit Terry Boot im ‚Haunted Kings Head' und verdammt böse Aussichten waren es ganz sicher. Ein Freund gehörte bekanntlich zu jener Sorte Mensch, vor denen man laut denken konnte und Draco hatte an diesem Abend verflucht laut gedacht – vielleicht ein wenig zu laut.

Wankend ging er auf die Treppe zu, doch er hielt inne, bevor sein Fuß die unterste Stufe berührte. Die schweißnassen Finger umklammerten den alten, gusseisernen Handlauf, das gedrehte Muster des kalten Metalls drückte sich in seine Handfläche. Er ging nicht weiter – schweigend und bebend stand er da und starrte mit leeren Augen auf den Treppenabsatz. Es war noch keine zwei Jahre her, dass er an eben dieser Stelle gestanden hatte. Ein Moment, in dem ebenso von der wohlbekannten Verzweiflung getrieben war, wie in diesen Tagen.

Als er nun wieder vor dem Treppenabsatz stand, sah er sie wieder da sitzen. Auf der untersten Stufe, müde von den langen, anstrengenden Tagen und nicht wirklich gewillt ihm noch zuzuhören. Es war der Abend gewesen, an dem er ihr das Haus das erste Mal gezeigt hatte. Er sah seine letzte Chance und angetrieben von Anspannung und hungrig auf einen Neubeginn mit ihr, mit seiner Familie, hatte er danach gegriffen. Der Krieg war vorüber, er hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt und sich einen Weg ins Ministerium eröffnet, er wollte es noch ein letztes Mal versuchen, doch Ria war alles andere als begeistert von seinen Plänen. Sie hatte ihr Leben zurück gewollt und dies hatte nichts anderes bedeutet, als ein Leben ohne ihn. Es hatte ihn unendlich viel Mühe und all seine Überzeugungskraft gekoste, von ihr noch etwas Zeit zu schinden. Zwei Jahre! Zwei Jahre rang er ihr damals an jenem Abend vor dieser Treppe ab, in denen er ihr beweisen wollte, dass sie mehr verband, als nur die Kinder, dass ihre Ehe keine Fessel des Krieges und der Umstände war. Es war das erste Mal seit langem und zugleich das letzte Mal seither, dass er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte. Sie waren ihm nie leichtfertig von den Lippen gekommen, doch die Tage, als sie ihm noch geglaubt hatte lagen lange zurück, begraben in ihrer Vergangenheit in Hogwarts.

Als sie auf der Treppe saß und seinen Worten angestrengt lauschte, konnten diese Worte ihr nur noch ein herablassendes Schnauben entlocken und einmal mehr hatte sie ihn mit Bitterkeit in der Stimme aufgefordert, sie mit seinen Heucheleien zu verschonen. In seiner Erinnerung sah er sie wutentbrannt von der Treppe aufspringen und er spürte das Brennen seiner Wangen wieder, als sie sagte, dies könne niemals ein Argument sein, selbst wenn es wahr wäre. Ein trügerisches wunder war es gewesen, als sie trotzallem einwilligte und ihm seine zweie Jahre versprach. Heute wusste er, dass sie nie daran geglaubt hatte, dass sie als Familie wirklich funktionieren könnten. Aber er hatte ebenso in ihre Bedingungen eingewilligt und versprochen sie gehen zu lassen, wenn sie es am Ende dieser zwei Jahre noch wollte.

Es waren noch sechs Tage, bis sich dieses Gespräch zum zweiten Mal gejährt hätte und es erfüllte ihn mit übelschmeckendem Zorn, dass sie auf Zabini nicht hatte warten können, dass sie ihr Versprechen, wenn man es denn so nennen wollte, gebrochen hatte. Nur ein Narr wie er konnte damals geglaubt haben eine echte Chance zu erhalten. Ändern, tat dies alles nichts.

Erschöpft zog er sich auf die erste Stufe und schlich die Treppe hinauf. Die Kinder schliefen seelenruhig und fest, als er ihre Zimmer betrat, um sie auf die Stirn zu küssen. Es schmerzte, sie so friedlich zu sehen. Ahnen konnte er nur, wie viel der Anspannung der letzten Tage und der leise köchelnden Wut zwischen ihren Eltern sie tatsächlich gespürt hatten. Die Veränderung, die ihnen bevorstand war immens und er wünschte noch immer, er könnte sie ihnen ersparen, doch er wusste nicht länger wie.

Die Tür zum Schlafzimmer war nur angelehnt und er schlich leise hinein. Das Zimmer wurde vom Schein der Laterne und dem fahlen Mondlicht in graue Unwirklichkeit getaucht. Die Schatten der Wolkenfetzen am Himmel tanzten über Boden und Möbel. Er machte kein Licht und setzte sich langsam und vorsichtig auf seine Seite des Bettes, die dem Fenster zugewandt war. Er streifte die Schuhe von den Füßen und begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, die Krawatte fiel achtlos zu Boden. Der Alkohol hämmerte hart in seinem Schädel und ließ ihn schwindeln, als er noch einmal aufstand, um die Hose von den Beinen zu ziehen und sie zu den anderen Sachen auf den Boden zu werfen. Dann stieg er ins Bett. Er spürte Ria so deutlich neben sich, dass es ihn fast physisch schmerzte. Ihr Atem war ruhig und gleichmäßig. Unzählige Nächte hatte er neben ihr gelegen, schlaflos, ihren Schlaf bewachend. Sie konnte ihm nichts vormachen, Draco wusste, dass sie nicht schlief.

Er wagte es nicht sie anzusehen, doch sein Körper brannte und das Verlangen sie an sich zu ziehen, sie zu berühren, war unerträglich. Der Duft ihrer Haare, die feine Süße ihrer Haut verschleierten seine Sinne. Absurd, sie nach all dem noch zu begehren, doch er fürchtete, es würde nie enden. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen warf er sich auf die Seite und starrte in die graue Schattenwelt vor dem Fenster. Schon einmal hatte er in einer ähnlichen Nacht neben ihr gelegen - eine Nacht, die sie lange zurück lag, dass die Erinnerung an sie nur noch dünne Schemen hätte sein sollen, doch er würde sie nie vergessen. Gequält schloss Draco die Augen. Der Himmel war wolkenvergangen gewesen, wie heute, doch damals war es später im Jahr und der erste Schnee hatte seinen Umhang durchnässt. Die Haare klebten feucht auf seiner Stirn, als er neben ihr auf dem Bett lag, von innerer Unruhe zerfressen und wütend. Auch in jener Nacht hatte er nicht gewagt zu ihr hinüber zu greifen, um sie in seine Arme zu schließen. Zu groß war die Furch vor ihrer Zurückweisung. Das Geschehen, dass diesem Moment vorausgegangen war, hatte sie beide zerrissen und niedergerungen. Bleiern war auch noch immer die Erinnerung daran - die Erinnerung an den Augenblick, als Severus es ihm gesagt hatte. Ohne jede Erwiderung war Draco davongerannt. Es hatte keine weiteren Worte gebraucht, seine Entscheidung war in der Sekunde gefallen, in der Severus es ausgesprochen hatte. Zu erfahren, dass sie ein Kind erwartete, sein Kind, hatte alles verändert – es hatte ihn verändert. Er war ihr nachgelaufen und hatte sie erst sehr viel später auf dem Astronomieturm gefunden. Er war zu ihr in die Kälte gekrochen und hatte ihren zitternden Leib gegen ihren Willen an sich gezogen. Ihre Lippen waren blau von der Kälte und die Kleider schon ganz steif. Ein seltsames Gefühl rann durch seine Adern, als er Ria und ihr ungeborenes Kind an sich presste. Nun musste er sich fragen, ob dieses Gefühl wirklich echt gewesen war, oder nur der letzte Rest jenes verfluchten Malfoy-Stolzes, der ihn bis heute nicht loslassen wollte.

Aufgewühlt von der Erinnerung schlug Draco die Augen auf und erstarrte. Die tiefschwarzen Augen seines Sohnes sanken in seinen müden Blick. Corvus stand vor dem Bett, stumm und mit einem schiefen Grinsen in dem verschlafenen Kindergesicht. War er so sehr in Gedanken versunken, dass er die schlurfenden Schritte des Jungen wirklich überhört hatte?

Er spürte, wie sich Ria neben ihm rekte und aufsetzte. Draco neigte den Kopf und schaute zu ihr hinauf. Sie fixierte Corvus Blick und sprach kein Wort. Er wusste, dass die beiden keines gesprochenen Lauts bedurften, um sich zu verständigen. Eine Angewohnheit, die sie sich im Krieg zu Eigen gemacht hatten und seither niemals abgelegt. Nichts Ungewöhnliches für den jungen Vater und doch irritierte es ihn, als das Grinsen seines Sohnes plötzlich noch breiter wurde und Corvus sich mit zwei Fingern an die Schläfe tippte und dann auf sein Herz zeigte. In den letzten Woche hatte es sich der Junge zur Gewohnheit gemacht immer häufiger ohne Worte mit seiner Mutter zu sprechen, wenn jemand anderes zugegen war. Seine Fähigkeiten mental zu kommunizieren hatten ihn schon immer zu etwas besonderen gemacht, doch manchmal ängstigten die schon so starken magischen Kräfte seines Sohnes Draco beinahe.

Draco drehte den Kopf und sah, wie Corvus Augen im Mondlicht vor Zorn zu glühen begannen. Er wandte den Blick wieder seiner Frau zu. In Rias Ausdruck lag unendliche Traurigkeit, als sie den Kopf sinken ließ. Sie schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf, ihre Lippen zitterten und die Augenlider vibrierten, als würde sie jeden Augenblick in Tränen ausbrechen. Draco hob den Arm und wollte nach ihrem Gesicht greifen, als Corvus Stimme scharf in seine Gedanken schnitt. „Warum glaubst du mir nicht?" schrie er und Draco drehte sich ruckartig zu ihm um.

Corvus Augen glühten noch immer. Er hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und presste die Arme fest an den bebenden Leib. Sein Gesicht war rot angelaufen und er atmete tief und heftig. Erschrocken über den Anblick seines Sohnes richtete Draco sich auf und packte den zitternden Körper an den Schultern. „Corvus", schrie er das Kind an, doch es reagierte nicht. „Corvus!" versuchte es Draco erneut. „Sieh mich an!" - wieder ohne Erfolg. Er spürte die Angst in sich wachsen und umklammerte die schmalen Schultern noch fester. Corvus schmiss den Kopf in den Nacken und verdreht die Augen. Als Draco das weiß in Corvus Augenhöhlen ansprang, schlug die Angst in Panik um und er begann den Jungen zu schütteln. Er schrie immer wieder den Namen seines Sohnes, da stand Ria plötzlich neben ihm. Sie kniete sich zu Corvus hinunter, löste beinahe behutsam Dracos Hände und drehte den Jungen zu sich, der sofort aufhörte zu zittern und den Kopf hob, um seine Mutter aus glasigen, tränennassen Augen anzusehen. Sanft legte Ria ihre rechte Hand auf Corvus Herz und lächelte dünn. „Ich würde es so gern", flüsterte sie leise. Dann stand sie auf, nahm Corvus an die Hand und führte den Jungen aus dem Zimmer. Draco sah ihnen nach und konnte den Blick nicht deuten, den Corvus ihm über die Schulter zuwarf, bevor er hinter dem Türrahmen verschwand.

Er saß schwer atmend und schweißgebadet auf dem Bett und blickte stumm auf seine Hände hinab. Die Welt um ihn zerfiel langsam aber allmählich zu einem grausamen, quälenden Chaos und er seine Ohnmacht, seine Unfähigkeit machte ihn wahnsinnig. Er wurde verrückt. Wie hatte er so sehr die Kontrolle verlieren können?

Leise Schritte verrieten, dass Ria zurück ins Zimmer kam. Sie setzte sich aufs Bett, so dass sie einander die Rücken zuwandten. „Es tut mir leid", presste Draco erstickt hervor. „Ich wollte ihm nicht wehtun." Ria seufzte und er glaubte spüren zu können, wie sie in sich zusammensank. „Schon gut", sagte sie gequält. „Er schläft jetzt."

Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte Draco, ob er es dabei belassen wollte, doch schließlich fragte er: „Was war mit ihm?" Für ihre Antwort brauchte sie kaum einen Wimpernschlag. „Nichts," sagte sie knapp und emotionslos. Sie dreht sich auf die Seite und wollte zurück unter die Decke schlüpfen. Draco ließ das Gesicht in die Hände sinken, die Ellenbogen auf die Knie gestützt. Er konnte das Lachen nicht unterdrücken, dass sich durch seine Emotionen hindurch bahnbrach und zu einem fast hysterischen Gelächter anschwoll.

„Nichts?", fragte er zynisch. „Das nennst du nichts?" Er konnte sie noch immer nicht ansehen. Sie saß hinter ihm und starrte ihn an. Jeder Muskel in seinem Körper war angespannt und zeichnete sich deutlich unter der blassen Haut ab. „Du hast getrunken", stellte sie nüchtern fest und ließ den Kopf auf das Kissen fallen. „Was ist los mit dir? Nicht, das du dich nicht schon immer etwas unbeholfen angestellt hättest, aber in letzter Zeit benimmst du dich wie ein Idiot." Ihre Worte fraßen an ihm und schürten seine Wut. Er hatte elend viel Zeit gehabt sich an ihre herablassende Art zu gewöhnen und doch verletzten ihre Worte ihn noch immer.

„Kann es sein, dass du mir etwas sagen willst?" fragte sie schließlich, als er jede Reaktion vermissen ließ. Ein Funke durchfuhr Dracos Körper und lähmte ihn. Eine stählerne Faust griff nach seinem Herzen und schickte eisige Wellen durch seine Adern. Wie Glas zerbarst der letzte Rest Willen, der ihn bis hierher geführt hatte und er spürte, wie alles in ihm aufgab. Er konnte nicht mehr aushalten, was nie aufzuhalten war. Sich der Wahrheit länger zu verweigern, hieß lediglich länger zu leiden – nicht nur für ihn. Er hatte gerade eben erst erlebt, was die Lüge mit seiner Familie machte.

Er wischte die schweißnassen Handflächen an seinen Oberschenkeln ab. Ihre Gegenwart schien ihm so deutlich, wie nie zuvor. Sie schwieg und dieses Schweigen erschien ihm so lächerlich, dass er ein erneutes Lachen nur mit Mühe niederrang. Sollte er es nun mutig finden, dass sie es als erste zur Sprache brachte, oder sollte es ihn nur noch mehr erzürnen, dass sie ihm überließ, die Wahrheit endlich auszusprechen? Er hatte erwartet, dass sein Zorn ihn überwältigen würde, dass er den Sarkasmus nicht länger hinunterschlucken würde können, doch stattdessen hielt blanke Angst ihn gefangen. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, als er mit trockener Kehle zu einer Antwort anhob.

„Nein", sagte er schließlich und es überraschte ihn, wie fest seine Stimme klang. „Ich denke, du bist es, die mir etwas zu sagen hat!"

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Author announcement: Um eventuell aufkommender Panik vorzubeugen - Nein! Das nächste Kapitel wird nicht wieder ein Rückblick sein, es geht (fast) genau an diesem Punkt weiter *fg*

Mary: Keine Angst, mich langweilt man so schnell nicht - merci für deine Treue ;-)

alle anderen: Und, wie hat es euch bis hierher gefallen? Reviews?

Wünsche Euch ein entspanntes, hoffentlich regenfreies Wochenende!


	7. Chapter 7

7. Die Wahrheit – _London, vier Tage später_

Draco hatte die vergangene Nacht kein Augen zugetan und die letzten Stunden auf der Couch verbracht. Dunkle Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen, in seinem Blick zeichnete sich die Erschöpfung, doch sonst fand Ria nichts als Leere darin, als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat. Die Müdigkeit ließ ihn zittern. Er ertrug ihren Blick nicht und stützte das Gesicht auf die Hände. „Wie spät ist es?" fragte er durch zusammengepresste Zähne. Ihr Blick suchte die dunkel tickende Uhr auf dem Kaminsims. „Halbsechs", antworte sie leise und zog ihren Morgenmantel enger.

Seufzend hob er den Kopf, ließ die Hände auf die Sitzfläche sinken und drückte sich nach oben. „Ich nehme an, du brauchst mich nicht, um es ihnen zu sagen?" Der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme traf sie heftiger, als er gewollt hatte. Sie zuckte zusammen und starrte ihn mit trüben Augen an. „Nein", stammelte Ria. „Ich denke, wir sollten es ihnen gemeinsam sagen." Schweigend stand er ihr gegenüber. Sein ganzer Körper sprach von der Erschöpfung, die ihn zu übermannen drohte. „Es sind nicht nur meine Kinder Draco. Du kannst mich damit nicht allein lassen."

Er lachte auf und ließ sich zurück auf die Couch fallen. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst?" erwiderte er und hob den Blick. Als er den ihren traf, sah sie die Tränen in seinen Augen. „Du wirst mich nicht zum Bösen in dieser Geschichte machen. Ich bin nicht derjenige, der ihre Welt zerschlägt – Du kannst mich nicht zwingen meinen Kindern wehzutun."

Wütend ging sie auf ihn zu. „Hör auf damit!" Ihr ganzer Körper zittere. „Ich hab nicht gewollt, dass es so endet. Ich habe nicht einmal gewollt, dass es beginnt. Wie kannst du behaupten, dass ich das Leben meiner Kinder zerstöre? Nennst du das denn tatsächlich ein Leben? Haben Corvus und Mira es nicht verdient in einem Haus aufzuwachsen, in dem nicht Hass ihr Dasein überschattet? Ich weiß, dass Du sie liebst, aber das reicht nicht, um wettzumachen, was zwischen uns steht Draco. Ich bin es so leid. Viel zu lang hab ich versucht dieses Trugbild für die beiden aufrecht zu erhalten. Es zerstört uns Draco – uns beide und die Kinder. Ich will ein Heim für sie, in dem sie sich wirklich geborgen fühlen können, in dem sie nicht täglich die Abneigungen und den Widerwillen ihrer Eltern spüren müssen."

Sie wandte sich ab und starrte in das ersterbende Glimmen des Kamins, den Draco in der Nacht entzündet hatte. Starr saß er da, sein Blick bohrte sich in ihren Rücken. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass sie ihm nach ihrem nächtlichen Geständnis noch mehr verletzten könnte, doch ihre Worte trieben das Messer noch weiter in die Wunde. Seine Glieder wogen unendlich schwer, er wusste nicht, woher er die Kraft nahm, um noch etwas zu erwidern. Die physische Erschöpfung und die Wehrlosigkeit, der er sich nur allzu bewusst war, forderten ihn auf nachzugeben, den Kampf aufzugeben. „Und in Zabinis Haus wird es ihnen besser gehen, ja? Wird er besser für sie sorgen, als ich es kann?" Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. Ihre Lippen bebten, als sie zu einer Antwort anhob. „Du", sagte sie und zog das Wort unnötig lang. „Du kennst nichts, als dein eigenes Wohl, oder? Es geht nicht darum, wie gut, oder schlecht du für sie sorgst. Es geht nicht um deine Beziehung zu ihnen. Es geht nur um uns Draco, nur um uns. Es geht nicht einmal um Blaise. Auch wenn es ihn nicht gäbe, ich wollte keinen Augenblick länger als nötig mit dem Mann mehr unter einem Dach leben, den ich so sehr hasse."

Bei ihren Worten schnalzte er verächtlich mit der Zunge und lehnte sich vor. „Ja Draco", sprach sie weiter. „Wie oft willst du es noch aus meinem Mund hören, bis du mir glaubst?" Ria hatte sich in Rage geredet und gestikulierte heftig mit den Händen. Sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn und in ihren Augen glänzten Zornestränen. „Draco, ich hasse dich. Ich hab es versucht. Ich habe es wirklich versucht, für Corvus, für Mira, aber ich kann nicht vergessen, was geschehen ist. Vielleicht hast du recht und ich bin egoistisch – doch das ändert nichts. Es gibt nichts, was du tun, oder sagen könntest. Gib deinen verfluchten Stolz endlich auf und lass uns diese Posse, diese Farce wenigstens mit etwas Anstand und Würde beenden."

Draco blickte stumpf an ihr vorbei in die Glut. Die Welt stand für einen winzigen Moment still und hielt den Atem an. Er wusste seit Jahren, dass er zerstört hatte, was sie einmal für ihn empfunden haben mochte und doch, in diesem Augenblick überrollte ihn die Wahrheit wie eine Flut eisigen Wassers und drang ungnädig in sein Bewusstsein. „Was willst du von mir?" fragte er schließlich, ohne seinen Blick von der grauen, erkaltenden Asche abzuwenden.

Gefasst verschränkte Ria die Arme vor der Brust und sah mit festem Blick auf ihn hinunter. „Ich will, dass du ausziehst", er konnte nicht behaupten, dass diese Worte ihn noch überraschten. „Je früher, desto besser!" Setzte sie bestimmt hinzu und trat auf die offene Wohnzimmertür zu.

„Und weiter?" fragte Draco, der noch immer in den nunmehr kalten Kamin blickte. Ria erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung. Sie blieb im Türrahmen stehen, doch sie wandte sich nicht um, als sie erwiderte: „Nichts." Sie schluckte schwer. „Zieh aus, dann werden wir weiter sehen."

„Scheidung?" fragte er mit dunkler, müder Stimme. Ein amüsiertes Schnauben drang zu ihm hinüber. „Natürlich", sagte sie und war verschwunden. Müde ließ er den Kopf auf die Lehne der Couch fallen und schloss die Augen. Mühevoll drängte er die Erinnerungen zurück. Die Erinnerung an Augenblicke, die so anders gewesen waren, als alles, was er in den letzten Tagen durchlebt hatte. Und vor allem die Erinnerung an jenen Moment, der alles zunichte gemacht hatte. Den Augenblick, als er das Band zerriss, das sie einmal verbunden hatte. Er hatte es versucht zu erklären, doch sie wollte es nicht hören. Sechs Jahre war er darum bemüht gewesen sie vergessen zu lassen, was geschehen war, doch er machte noch immer Fehler, immer und immer wieder. Und er war blind. Zu blind, um zu sehen, wie fern ihm seine Frau wirklich war und zu blind, um zu sehen, dass es einen anderen gab, der viel zu lange schon den Platz ausfüllte, den er in ihrem Leben hatte einnehmen wollen.

Vor neun Monaten, auf dem Weihnachtsball des Ministeriums, war sie Blaise Zabini das erste Mal wieder seit ihren Schultagen begegnet. So hatte sie es ihm in der Nacht erzählt, als er schweigend auf der Bettkante sitzend ihrem Geständnis lauschte und mit jedem ihrer Worte ein wenig mehr starb. Es schmerzte auch jetzt, als er daran dachte, dass sie mit ihm dort gewesen war - sie hatte ihn, Draco, auf diesen Ball begleitet.

All seine Bemühungen der letzten Jahre seinen Fehler gut zu machen, verloren ihren Sinn. Er hatte die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben wollen und geglaubt, er könne es ihr beweisen und ihre Zweifel irgendwann fortwischen. Doch am Ende seines Weges sah es so aus, als habe er sich geirrt, und noch schlimmer, als hätte er versagt.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ria zog den Gürtel ihres Morgenmantels noch etwas fester, als sie durch die Diele auf die Treppe zuging. Langsam stieg sie nach oben, den Blick auf ihre Füße gesenkt. Es war schon fast sechs Uhr. Sie würde bald die Kinder wecken müssen. Die Aussicht darauf, ihnen die bevorstehende Veränderung zu offenbaren, ängstigte sie. Gleich, ob Draco dabei sein würde, oder nicht, gleich, was der Vater ihrer Kinder sagte – sie wollte Corvus und Mira nicht wehtun und sie wusste, es würde sie verletzen und vor allem würde es sie ängstigen. Der Krieg, die Wirren der Zeit nach der großen Schlacht von Hogwarts, hatten Ria und Corvus untrennbar eng verbunden, dennoch hing er an seinem Vater und Mira betete den Boden an, auf dem Draco schritt. Die beiden würden kaum verstehen, warum sie nicht länger mit ihrem Vater unter einem Dach leben durften und Corvus würde ohne Zweifel ihr die Schuld geben.

Auf leisen Sohlen schlich sie an den Kinderzimmern vorüber zum Schlafzimmer. Sie ging ins Bad und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab. Nahezu grotesk rahmte der Spiegel über dem Waschbecken ihr Gesicht mit dem vergoldeten Barockrahmen. Sie war übermüdet und blass. Ihr schwarzes Haar hatte sie zu einem strengen Zopf gebunden und der schwarze Satin des Morgenmantels ließ ihre Haut aschfahl erscheinen. Sie starrte in den Spiegel und stützte die Hände auf den Rand des Waschbeckens. Sie wusste, das Draco ihrer Bitte bald nachkommen würde. Sie hatte in seinem Gesicht gelesen, dass er aufgegeben hatte und doch bescherte ihr der solang herbeigesehnte Moment nicht die erhoffte Erleichterung. Die Angst vor dem, was kommen würde, vor der Veränderung, schien jede Freude um die endlich gewonnene Freiheit zu überschatten. Vielleicht würde sie sich besser fühlen, wenn alles überstanden war, wenn die Veränderung Gestalt annahm und alles Warten und Zittern ein Ende haben würde. Sie würde hinter sich lassen, was die letzten Jahre bleiern ihre Gefühle erstickt, ihr Leben zu Boden gezwungen hatte. Die Lüge würde ein Ende haben. Sie sah in den Spiegel und zwang sich, sich selbst in die Augen zu sehen. „Nicht wahr Furia Severa Malfoy?", flüsterte sie ihrem Spiegelbild zu. „Du bekommst, was du immer wolltest, du wirst frei von ihm sein, frei um ein neues Leben anzufangen." Sie krallte sich so fest in das Porzellan des Beckens, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten und konnte das Zittern, das ihren Körper packte, dennoch nicht unterdrücken. Sie blickte im Spiegel im Raum umher und plötzlich flammte in dem silbernen Glas der Schatten einer Erinnerung auf. Dann brach sie in Tränen aus.

************************************************************************************************

AN: erst einmal lieben Dank an alle, die so fleißig mitlesen ;-) Zum Dank hier gleich das nächste Kapitel. Mal wieder etwas kürzer, aber ihr solltet etwas Luft holen für das nächste - das wird wieder etwas länger!

Vergesst nicht: Reviews les ich immer gern ;-) Und ich würde gern wissen, wie es Euch bisher gefällt!


	8. Chapter 8

8. Im Verborgenen – _Hogwarts, sechs Jahre zuvor_

Draco schlich im Halbdunkel des Fackelscheins durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Es war weit nach Mitternacht und in der Schule regte sich keine Seele mehr, alles schlief. Er war in den Kerkern beinahe über Mrs Norris gestolpert und es war ihm nur um Haaresbreite gelungen ihr unbemerkt zu entkommen. Nun spähte er um eine Ecke und sah Filch, der soeben im Pokalzimmer verschwand. Leise schlich Draco an die Tür heran, lugte vorsichtig in das schlecht beleuchtete Zimmer. Am anderen Ende des Raumes fiel die Tür, die auf die Galerie hinausführte, dumpf knarrend ins Schloss. Dracos Herz machte einen erschrockenen Satz, doch dann hörte er Filchs missmutiges Schnauben. „Vermaledeites Schülerpack", brummte der Hausmeister. Draco hörte, wie sich der argwöhnische, grauhaarige Mann der Tür zum Korridor näherte und verschwand im Schatten einer nahen Rüstung. „Nichts als Unsinn im Kopf, diese Gören", knurrte Filch, als er hinkend an Draco vorüberging, ohne den nervösen Slytherin zu bemerken.

Als der hohlwangige, mürrische Mann endlich im angrenzenden Korridor verschwunden war, lief Draco hinüber zum Pokalzimmer, durchquerte den Raum mit ausladenden Schritten, stolperte durch die Tür auf der anderen Seite und hielt auf der Galerie angekommen kurz inne. Er schloss so leise wie möglich die Tür und sah sich um. Es brannten nur zwei Fackeln hier oben und im Schatten der hohen Mauern sah er kaum die Hand vor Augen. Er suchte in der Finsternis nach dem Handlauf des Geländers und ertastete sich seinen Weg auf die andere Seite der Galerie.

Mit der rechten Hand suchte er das nackte Mauerwerk ab und als er gefunden hatte, wonach er begehrte, grinste er in die Schwärze, die ihn umgab. Eine spitzbübische Vorfreude war in seinen Zügen zu lesen, als er mit dem Zauberstab auf einen losen Stein im Gemäuer tippte und die Wand vor ihm sich langsam auftat. Eine niedrige, schmale Öffnung gab ihm den Weg in einen versteckten Korridor frei. Er drehte sich noch einmal um, überblickte die Galerie und den darunter liegenden Raum, so gut es in der Dunkelheit der Nacht möglich war. Dann verschwand er in der Wand, die sich sogleich hinter ihm wieder schloss und kein Anzeichen mehr verriet, dass Draco hier gewesen war.

„Lumos", flüsterte er und die Spitze seines Zauberstabes begann zu leuchten. Er lief den niedrigen Gang entlang und nach wenigen Schritten schon sah er am Ende einen schwachen Lichtschein. Das schalkhafte Grinsen in seinem Gesicht wurde noch breiter und sein Schritt beschleunigte sich. Am Ende des Ganges angelangt verharrte er und spähte einmal mehr in dieser Nacht um eine Ecke. Sein Blick fiel in einen trüb erleuchteten Raum, dessen Decke gerade hoch genug war, um dem hochgewachsenen Draco Platz zu bieten. An der Längsseite, dem Korridor gegenüber, standen ein schmales Bett und ein alter, eiserner Nachttisch. Die Wände waren vollkommen kahl, nur ein betagter, schäbiger, fast blinder, rahmenloser Spiegel hing am Kopf des Raumes. Nichts hier wirkte sonderlich einladend, bis auf eines und eben diesem galt Dracos Blick.

Bedächtig drückte er seinen Körper um die Ecke in das Zimmer und schlich zu dem Spiegel hinüber. Sie hörte nicht, wie er sich näherte und sah sein Gesicht erst im Spiegel auftauchen, als er seine Arme um ihre Hüften schlang und sie an sich zog. Seine Augen lachten sie aus dem trüben Glas heraus an, als er den Kopf neigte, sie auf die Wange küsste und ihr sanft ins Ohr flüsterte: „Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht zu lang warten lassen?" Seine Stimme klang heiser und sein warmer Atem kitzelte ihre Haut. Sie wandte sich zu ihm um und blickte in seine stahlgrauen Augen. Ohne ihm zu antworten hob sie den Kopf und küsste ihn hungrig. Draco lehnte sich zu ihr hinab und erwiderte den Kuss mit aller Heftigkeit. Er presste sie an sich, küsste ihre süßschmeckenden Lippen, ihre glühenden Wangen, ihren Hals.

Seinen Kopf an ihr Haar geschmiegt wisperte er: „Ich hab dich vermisst, meine Ria." Er zog sie noch fester an sich, seine Hände liebkosten ihren Rücken und wanderten hinab zu ihren Hüften. „So sehr vermisst." Vier Tage hatte er auf dieses Treffen warten müssen. Seit Monaten trafen sie sich heimlich in diesem Raum, den er irgendwann auf einem seiner nächtlichen Streifzüge durch das Schloss entdeckt hatte. Er hasste es, sich zu verstecken, doch sie fürchtete den Zorn ihres Vaters und den Hohn ihrer Freunde. Draco hätte sie nur zu gern davon überzeugt, dass weder ihr Vater, noch ihre Freunde sie für ihre Entscheidung verachten, oder verurteilen würden. Der Zorn ihrer Welt würde einzig und allein ihm gelten, das wusste er gewiss und doch hielt auch ihn etwas davon ab, ihre Beziehung aus dem Verborgenen ans Tageslicht zu holen. Es war nicht das Urteil der anderen, das ihn fesselte, es war sein eigen Fleisch und Blut, das ihn davon abhielt. Die Wut seines Vaters würde grenzenlos sein. In dem Augenblick, in dem sie ihm erzählt hatte, dass sie nicht rein blutig war, hatte er gewusst, dass der Tag kommen würde, an dem er sich entscheiden musste – für sie, oder die Ehre seiner Familie. Die Aussicht auf diesen Tag war nur wenig verlockend und Draco schob den Gedanken daran beiseite, als er ihre Hände spürte, die sich an den Knöpfen seines grünen Hemdes zu schaffen machten.

Er nahm ihre bebenden Finger in die seinen, legte seine Stirn an ihre und sagte: „So ungeduldig heute?" Tief blickte er ihr in die grünen Augen, die dunkel vor Verlangen leuchteten. Sie lächelte. „Nicht nur du hast mich vermisst, Draco", hauchte sie an seiner Wange, „du hast mir auch gefehlt." Dann küsste sie ihn wieder und er legte ihre recht Hand in seinen Nacken, während er ihre linke wieder frei gab. Seine Finger strichen sanft über ihre Seiten. Sie trug weder Umhang, noch Pullunder und der dünne Stoff ihrer Bluse ließ ihn die weiche Haut erahnen, die sich darunter verbarg.

Einen Hemdknopf nach dem anderen öffnete Ria, während sie Draco dich an sich zog und nicht davon abließ ihn zu küssen. Als ihre hitzigen Finger die blanke Haut seiner Brust berührten, hob er den Kopf und zog sie mit einem verlangenden Glühen im Blick hinüber zum Bett. Ohne ein Wort des Widerstandes ließ sich Ria in die rauen Kissen drücken. Er stand über sie gebeugt, löste den Verschluss seines Umhangs und zog sich das Hemd von den Schultern. Mit gierigen Fingern zeichnete sie die Linien seiner Muskeln auf seiner kräftigen Brust nach. Langsam wanderten ihre Hände tiefer und griffen nach seinem Gürtel. Er spürte sie heiß gegen seine Haut, doch dann griff er nach ihren Händen und schob sie weg. Sanft drängte er ihre Arme nach oben und beugte sich tiefer zu ihr hinab, um sie erneut zu küssen. Ihre Zunge spielte mit seiner, als er eine Hand unter ihren Rock schob und ihr Bein hinauf strich. Ihre samtweiche, glatte Haut fühlte sich unsagbar gut an und er senkte seinen Körper vorsichtig hinab, schmiegte seine Hüfte an die ihre und rieb seine Erregung durch den festen Stoff seiner Hosen an ihrer Hüfte. Er spürte, wie sich jede Faser in ihrem erhitzten Leib anspannte. Sie bog ihren Rücken durch und atmete schwer vor Begehren. Seine Hand zog behutsam den Stoff ihres Höschens beiseite und er begann sanft ihren Po zu massieren.

Das Höschen störte ihn noch immer und ungeduldig zerrte er an der dünnen Baumwolle. Ria, seine gierigen Hände spürend, drehte ihre Hüfte. Ihr Po hob sich leicht, sodass Draco ihren Slip ungehindert die langen, glatten Beine hinab über die schwarzen Uniformstrümpfe abstreifen konnte. Der winzige Stoff landete gemeinsam mit seinem Hemd und dem Umhang auf ihren Schuhen, die vor dem Bett lagen. Langsam strich seine Hand wieder ihre Haut hinauf und er spürte sie vor Erwartung beben. Bedächtig schob er den Rocksaumen nach oben. Seine Lippen lösten sich von den ihren. Er wollte ihr Gesicht sehen, als er seine Hand quälend langsam höher wandern ließ. Mit leichtem Druck teilte er ihre Beine und seine Finger glitten sanft über die blanke, weiche, feuchte Haut.

Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, ihr ganzer Körper erschauerte und ihren leicht geöffneten Lippen entfloh ein wohlig, warmes Stöhnen, als er mit zwei Fingern tief in sie eindrang. Das Stöhnen wurde lauter, während Draco sie sanft und doch heftig stieß. Sein Daumen rieb hart über ihren Kitzler, ein feiner Rinnsal hitziger Nässe lief seine Finger hinab. Ihr Duft berauschte ihn und er genoss, wie sich vor Verlangen unter ihm wandte. Seine Erregung war so stark, dass es ihn fast schmerzte und er atmete heiß an ihrer Wange, als er sich dichter an sie drängte. Ria strebte seinen Bewegungen entgegen und Draco drohten die Sinne zu schwinden.

Unvermittelt ließ er von ihr ab, kniete sich auf die Bettkante und begann ihre Bluse zu öffnen. Seine kräftigen Hände massierten ihre Brust durch die feine Spitze ihres BHs, bevor er den Stoff beiseiteschob, sich hinab beugte, während er mit beiden Händen eine ihrer festen Brüste umschlossen hielt und gierig mit der Zunge ihrer Brustwarze zu umspielen begann. Ein erschrockener Laut entfuhr ihr und sie öffnete überrascht die Augen, als er sanft zubiss. Er neigte den Kopf und lächelte sie an, ehe er sich wieder aufrichtete. Mit einer Hand streichelte er weiter über ihre samtweiche Haut, glitt von ihren Brüsten den hitzige Leib hinab zu ihrem Bauchnabel und fuhr sanft die Linie des Rockbundes entlang, während er mit der anderen ungeduldig an der Schnalle seines Gürtels zerrte. Als das unerbittliche Leder endlich nachgab, ließ er kurz von ihr ab, öffnete er seine Hose und war aus dem Stoff gestiegen, noch ehe sie wirklich gewahr wurde, was er tat.

Seine Shorts folgten kurzerhand der Hose und er sank brennend vor Lust neben sie auf das Bett. Er presste seine nackte Haut an die ihre und führte ihre Hand an sein pralles, erregtes Glied. Verlangend umschloss sie seine Erregung und genoss die zügellose Leidenschaft, mit der er ihren Körper erforschte, ihr Bluse und BH vom Körper zerrte und ungeschickt am Reißverschluss ihres Rockes nestelte. Als sie schließlich vollkommen nackt neben ihm lag, drängte er sie tiefer in die Kissen und schob sich über sie.

Sein feuriger Blick tauchte in die grünen Seen ihrer Augen, da gewahrte er ihre Angst. Er legte den linken Ellenbogen flach neben ihren Kopf und stützte sich darauf. Lächelnd strich er mit der rechten über ihre Stirn. „Wir müssen nicht so weit gehen Ria – nicht heute", seine Stimme war dunkel, es fiel ihm schwer seine Erregung und sein Verlangen zu verbergen. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick, ihre Züge unergründlich griff sie wieder in seinen Nacken und zog ihn dichter heran. Ihre Hände umschlossen sein glühendes Gesicht, sie strich sanft über seine Augenbrauen, küsste erst seine Stirn, dann ganz sacht seinen Mund. Ihre Lippen strichen sanft seine Wange hinauf, da hielt sie inne und flüsterte dicht an seinem Ohr: „Ich habe es Dir versprochen." Sie spürte, wie er sich versteifte und zurückziehen wollte, doch sie hielt ihn fest. „Und ich will es", hauchte sie sanft, „bitte! Ich will es wirklich!".

Ria drehte den Kopf etwas und sah ihm in die Augen. Ihr Lächeln war schwach und sie konnte ihre Nervosität kaum vor ihm verbergen. Sachte schmiegte er sich dichter an sie, küsste sanft und doch hungrig ihre geschwollenen Lippen und umschloss mit kräftigen Armen ihre Schultern. Sie spürte seine nackte, warme Haut und gab ohne Zaudern nach, als er ihre Beine weiter auseinander drängte. Qualvoll langsam sank er tiefer.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~

Ria erwachte Stunden später, geweckt von Dracos Berührung. Seine Finger strichen sanft über ihren Handrücken. Ein Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht, als sie ihn anblinzelte. „Ich träume es noch immer nicht, oder?" fragte sie mit belegter Stimme. Draco neigte sich zu ihr hinab und küsste ihre kühlen Wangen. Sanft schmiegte sich seine Haut an ihre. „Natürlich nicht", flüsterte er an ihrem Ohr, „warum sollte es ein Traum sein, Ria?" Seine Arme umschlossen ihre Schultern und er drängte sich so dich an sie, dass er ihren Herzschlag auf seiner Haut spürte. „Ich liebe dich", wisperte seine warme, durchdringende Stimme in ihr Haar, sein Atem prickelte auf ihrer Haut. „Du musst aufhören Angst zu haben. Sagtest du nicht, du vertraust mir? Wie oft musst du es noch hören, warum glaubst du mir nicht?" seine Finger spielten mit einer dunklen Haarsträhne. „Es ist mir gleich, woher du kommst und es ist mir gleich, wer dein Vater ist. Ich fürchte mich nicht vor der Welt dort draußen, Ria. Diese Welt sieht nur, was sie sehen will. Wichtig ist nur, wie du mich siehst."

Ria drehte sich in seiner Umarmung. Langsam schlug er die Augen auf und sein Blick sank tief in den Ihren. Er legte die Hand an ihre Wange, während ein Lächeln über seine Züge huschte. „Du bist so wunderschön Ria", er sah, wie seine Worte die alte Unsicherheit in ihren Augen aufflammen ließen. Behutsam küsste er ihre roten Lippen. „Sag mir, was du siehst", flüsterte Draco, seine Stimme war so leise, dass sie Mühe hatte ihn zu verstehen. In dem kleinen, verborgenen Raum war es totenstill. Es gab kein Fenster, oder ähnliches und sie hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. „Sag mir, was du siehst, wenn du mich anschaust, wenn du mit mir zusammen bist", bat er und schloss erneut die Augen.

„Das ist eine sehr seltsame Frage", erwiderte sie und beobachtete sein schalkhaftes Grinsen, das sich in seinem Gesicht ausbreitete und es im Dämmerlicht der einzigen noch brennenden Fackel im Zimmer fast strahlen ließ. „Du weißt sehr genau, was ich meine Ria - also antworte einfach."

Natürlich wusste sie das. Doch genau das war das Problem. Was sie sah und was sie hoffte zu sehen lag denkbar weit voneinander entfernt – es waren zwei vollkommen unterschiedliche Dinge. Sie konnte ihre Vergangenheit nicht vergessen, sie konnte nicht leugnen wer, oder was sie war und sie konnte nicht verdrängen, wer er war. Wieder rieb sie die Narbe auf ihrer Hand, als seine Finger sich plötzlich um ihr Handgelenk schlossen.

„Wie ist das passiert?" fragte er und musterte die blasse Stelle auf ihrem Handrücken genau. Die Narbe war kaum einen Zentimeter breit, doch sie lief über die gesamte Hand. „Das weißt du", sagte sie trocken, „ich habe als Kind…"

„Hör auf damit", fuhr er ihr ins Wort. „Solche Narben bleiben nicht zurück, wenn man als Kleinkind gegen das Kamingitter stößt." Sein Blick versuchte sie zu durchdringen und sie spürte ihn in ihrem Geist. Ihre Augenlieder flatterten, als sie das Gesicht abwandte und ihre Hand aus seinem Griff befreien wollte. Doch er packte nur fester zu und zog sie an sich. „Wer hat das getan Ria? Wer?"

Sie saß nur schweigend da, während ein Schauer durch ihren Körper rann. Unaufhaltsam und ungnädig kehrte die Erinnerung zurück, an eine Nacht vor unendlich viel Jahren, in Tismana, im Haus ihres Großvaters. Nicolae Adonay gehörte zu einer der ältesten und einst mächtigsten Zaubererfamilien. Doch die Zeit der Adonay war lange schon vorüber gewesen, als Furia das Licht der Welt erblickte. Doch so er auch kein großer Mann, kein geachteter Zauberer mehr war, er war ein Teufel mit ungebrochenem Stolz, der seiner Enkelin erstens seine Liebe und Zuneigung und zweitens seinen Namen verweigert hatte.

Jahrelang hatte sie nicht gewusst, was falsch an ihr war, bis zu jenem Abend. Ihre Mutter war vor einigen Wochen gestorben und das junge Mädchen hatte in der Bibliothek am Boden gesessen und gelesen, als der herrschsüchtige Adonay ihr plötzlich das Buch aus der Hand geschlagen, sie am Arm in die Höhe gezerrt und in die Küche geschleift hatte. Ein glühendes Herdeisen war es, das ihre Haut schmerzhaft versenkte, als er es eine endloslange Ewigkeit auf ihren Handrücken presste und sie verfluchte. Nicolae hatte ihr verboten die Bibliothek je wieder zu betreten. Sie sei des Wissens nicht würdig, sie sei es, als Halbblut nicht wert, dass man eine anständige Ausbildung auf sie verschwende.

Eine Ewigkeit hatte er dieses Geheimnis mit sich getragen und es seiner Enkelin nicht offenbart. Erst an diesem Abend hatte er ihr in aller Deutlichkeit klar gemacht, warum sie es nicht wert war eine Adonay zu sein. Sie war ein Halbblut und sie wusste, sie konnte es nur väterlicherseits sein. Sie war in der Gewissheit aufgewachsen, dass es nur reines Zaubererblut zu achten galt. Was sie war, war Abschaum und als solcher hatte sie nur den Hass ihres Großvaters verdient, nie aber seinen Respekt, oder gar seine Liebe. Warum sollte sie heute, so viele Jahre später, mit dem Krieg zum Greifen nah, glauben, dass jemand wie Draco Malfoy sie wirklich lieben könnte?

Warum ausgerechnet er? Er war der Erbe einer der einflussreichten Zaubererfamilien, er war reinen Zaubererblutes und sie wusste was er von muggelstämmigen, oder muggelgeborenen hielt. Sie hatte gesehen, gehört, wie er mit Hermine sprach, sie hatte die Feindschaft zwischen Harry und ihm erlebt. Dracos Welt war eine vollkommen andere, als die ihre und alles, was ihr Leben ausmachte, ihre Freunde, die Gryffindors, hatte er sich zum Feind erklärt. Ihre eigenen Gefühle für ihn waren verwirrend und widersprüchlich. Ria fragte sich, was geschehen wäre, wenn er sie nicht am ersten Tag des Schuljahres im Pokalzimmer gefunden hätte.

Was wäre gewesen, wenn er sie an jenem Abend nicht mit in dieses Zimmer genommen hätte? Wenn sie ihn nicht hätte kennenlernen können, ohne wirklich zu wissen, wer er war? Sie erinnerte sich, wie verwirrt sie war, als er sie vor Monaten zum ersten Mal hierher gebracht hatte, um mit ihr zu reden. Nur zu reden, das war alles. Nie zuvor in ihrem Leben hatte ihr jemand wirklich zugehört, nicht einmal ihre Mutter. Doch Draco tat es und es schien ihn nicht zu scheren, als eine Ewigkeit davongeschlichen war und es bereits dämmerte, als er sie zurück zur großen Halle geführt hatte.

Als Harry ihr später erzählte, wer Draco Malfoy tatsächlich war, als sie sah, wie und wer er sein konnte - war es bereits zu spät. Und dennoch, es ließ sie die Angst nicht los. Er war ein Malfoy und würde nie etwas anderes sein. Sein Vater war ein Todesser und sie beschlich immer wieder diese leise Ahnung, dass ihr der Slytherin etwas verheimlichte.

Müde legte sie ihre Stirn gegen die warme, nackte Haut seiner Brust und lauschte seinem Herzschlag. „Hör auf zu fragen Draco, bitte!" Er wusste so furchtbar viel von ihr und sie glaubte noch immer, sie wisse nichts über ihn. Sie verstand nicht einmal, warum er sie liebte und sie fürchtete mit jedem Tag mehr, der Malfoy in ihm könne zur Besinnung kommen. Der Stachel der Erinnerung an Nicolae Adonay saß schmerzend tief in ihrem Fleisch. Sie würde nie vergessen, wer sie war. Ein verwünschtes, verdammtes Halbblut und sie ängstigte sich vor dem Moment, an dem Draco sich daran erinnerte, denn es würde der Moment sein, an dem er sich ihr wahrhaftig offenbarte.

„Ich liebe dich", wisperte seine schläfrige Stimme an ihrem Haar. Sie wollte die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, dass es auch der Moment sein würde, in dem er sich zu ihr bekannte, denn das sie ihn allen Makeln und Umständen zum Trotz liebte, war das einzige, dessen sie sich sicher war.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

AN: Ich weiß, ich weiß - erst brauch ich ewig zum hochladen und dann ist das Kapitel auch noch so langatmig. Aber so ist das, wenn man (1.) etwas für die Uni tun muss und (2.) noch ein bisserl was mit seinen Charakteren vor hat. Ich hoffe, es hat Euch dennoch gefallen ;-)

Reviews?


	9. Chapter 9

9. Erinnerungslücken – _London, eine Woche später_

Übelgelaunt warf er seine Zahnbürste zu dem Rasierwasser in die schwarze, ledernde Tasche und starrte in den Spiegel. Dies alles war so grotesk, lächerlich, fast schon komisch. Seit zwei Stunden versuchte er zu packen und alles, was bisher seinen Weg in die Kulturtasche auf dem Rand des Waschbeckens gefunden hatte, waren seine abgenutzte Zahnbürste und ein altes, halbleeres Rasierwasser. Der offene Reißverschluss starrte ihn mahnend an und als wäre es nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen, dass ihn mit jedem Gegenstand, den er anfasste, mit jedem Kleidungsstück, dass er in die Hand nahm, Erinnerung überrannten, er wusste nicht einmal, was er packen sollte.

Er war an dem Abend nach Rias Geständnis nicht von der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen. Nachdem sie mit den Kindern das Haus verlassen hatte, hatte er das nötigste gepackt und war zu Terry geflohen. Die letzten zwei Nächte hätte er bei seinem Freund geschlafen und die vergessene Zahnbürste unlängst durch eine neue ersetzt. Nun war er hier, um den Rest seiner Sachen zu holen – was immer das sein mochte.

Terry hatte ihm zugesichert, dass er genug Platz im Keller für Dracos Habe finden würde. Doch jetzt stand der geschlagene Slytherin im Bad seines Hauses und haderte mich sich, ob es richtig war einen der beiden Becher von der marmornen Ablage unter dem Spiegel zu nehmen. Er entschied, dass es ein neuer Becher tun würde und ging hinüber ins Schlafzimmer. Zwei Türen des dunklen, massiven Kleiderschranks standen offen, davor stand eine noch immer leere Reisetasche, auf dem Bett lag geöffnet ein halbgepackter Koffer.

Draco ließ sich auf das Fußende des Bettes sinken und blickte in die gähnende Unendlichkeit des Schranks. Fahrig rieb er sich den Nacken und seufzte. Die Hemden hingen akkurat und fein säuberlich gebügelt neben einander auf der Stange, seine Hosen ebenso ordentlich daneben. In der rechten Ecke hing der Smoking, sorgsam in dem grauen, durchscheinenden Kleidersack gepackt. Derselbe Smoking, den er zuletzt zum Weihnachtsball des Ministeriums getragen hatte. Nachtschwarz schimmerte der Stoff durch den dünnen Polyester. Die Erinnerung war so bitter, dass es ihm die Galle in den Rachen trieb und er spürte, wie der Zorn in ihm zu schwelen begann.

Ria hatte ihn gestern Nacht eine Eule geschickt und darauf bestanden, dass er heute Vormittag käme, um seine Sachen zu holen. Die Erleichterung, die er verspürte hatte, als er das Haus betrat und feststellte, dass niemand hier war, beschämte ihn fast. Er wollte seinen Kindern nicht begegnen und er wusste nicht, wie er Ria länger in die Augen sehen sollte, ohne die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Es gab nicht mehr viele Dinge auf dieser Welt, die er fürchtete, doch die Kontrolle zu verlieren, war eine davon.

Die vergangene Nacht war verdammt kurz gewesen und zerschlagen stützte er die Ellenbogen auf die Beine und sah auf seine Füße. Die dunkelblauen Turnschuhe waren noch immer durchnässt und der Saum der hellen Jeans schimmerte noch immer dunkel. Es hatte die letzten zwei Tage geregnet und er war von der Tubestation hergelaufen. Der Gedanke, dass es vermutlich das letzte Mal gewesen war, dass er den Weg durch den Park genommen hatte, bot seiner Laune nicht unbedingt Auftrieb. Er legte den Kopf in die Hände und schloss die Augen. Es fiel ihm unendlich schwer sich vorzustellen, wie sein Leben in Zukunft aussehen würde. Selten würden die Abende werden, an denen er seine Kinder selbst zu Bett bringen würde. Er würde nie wieder neben Ria einschlafen und die Aussicht auf das Alleinsein, das ihn jenseits dieses Tages erwartete, ließ ihn schaudern.

Leise Schritte drangen von der Treppe an sein Ohr und er hob erschrocken den Kopf. Draco erkannte sie an ihrem Gang und alles, woran er denken konnte, war die Tatsache, dass sie nicht hier sein sollte. Gebannt starrte er auf die Tür. Ria blieb im Türrahmen stehen, mit unruhigem Blick musterte sie ihn einen kurzen Moment, dann hob sie an etwas zu sagen – doch sie blieb stumm. Verlegen sah sie auf ihre Hände hinab, um Dracos zornloderndem Blick auszuweichen.

„Solltest du nicht noch im Labor sein?" fragte er knapp, ohne seine Augen von ihr abzuwenden. Er beobachtete, wie sie tief durchatmete, bevor sie wieder den Kopf hob und sich gegen den Türrahmen lehnte. „Keine Sorge, Smethwyk war so gnädig mir heute frei zu geben." Die Ironie in ihren Worten verlor sich im nervösen Zittern ihrer Stimme. Es amüsierte ihn fast, wie schwer es ihr fiel, seinen Blick zu erwidern. Boshaft war sein Gedanke, sein Wunsch, dass ihr Gewissen ewig eine offene Wunde bleiben würde, an der sie krankte und litt, aber nicht starb.

„Hat er das?", erwiderte Draco, indem er sich von der Bettkante erhob und auf den geöffneten Schrank zutrat. Er griff einen Schwung Hemden und warf sie unachtsam in den Koffer. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass du gekommen bist, um mir zu helfen. Im Übrigen werde ich noch eine Weile brauchen, aber ich schaffe das schon allein." Das aufgesetzte Grinsen verzog sein Gesicht zu einer altbekannten Maske, die sie zittern ließ. Am ganzen Leib bebend ging sie entschlossen auf ihn zu. „Wenn du so weiter machst, wirst du sicher noch eine Ewigkeit brauchen", erwiderte sie scharf und ihre Stimme vermochte den Zorn nicht zu verbergen, der in ihr loderte. Mit einer wütenden, harten Bewegung hob sie ihren Zauberstab und Dracos Kleider verschwanden ordentlich gefaltet in Koffer und Reisetasche. Sein Blick bohrte sich in den ihren, als sich die Türen des Schrankes schlossen.

Sie drehte sich um und wollte aus dem Zimmer stürmen, als er ihr seine Worte wie bittere Galle hinterher spie: „Findest Du nicht, dass du es dir verdammt einfach machst Ria?" Sie wandte sich mit einem schweren, gereizten Seufzen wieder zu ihm um. Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei ihr und packte ihre Handgelenke. Erschrocken sah sie zu ihm auf. „Du kannst sechs Jahre Leben nicht wegwerfen und vergessen, als hätte es sie nie gegeben."

„So, kann ich das nicht", zischte sie und löste sich aus seinem Griff. „Vielleicht täte ich aber nichts lieber als das Draco. Einfach alles vergessen, alles hinter mir lassen und neu beginnen." Ihm entging der amüsierte Unterton in ihrer Stimme nicht. Sie schien es zu genießen ihn noch mehr als nötig zu quälen. „Du weißt verdammt genau, wie gern ich die Zeit zurückdrehen würde – einfach alles ungeschehen machen. Was gäbe ich nicht darum, wäre ich dir nie begegnet? Es hätte nicht nur mir die erdrückende Last der letzten Jahre erspart, es hätte auch dich vor der Schmach bewahrt, deinen Namen beschmutzen zu müssen."

Ungläubig starrte er sie aus seinen glasklaren Augen mit seelenwundem Blick an. „Hör auf damit!" herrschte er sie an, unfähig sich zu rühren oder etwas anderes zu erwidern. Ablehnend schüttelte sie kaum merklich den Kopf. „Hör doch auf Draco", sagte Ria, ihre Stimme kaum mehr als ein verurteilendes Flüstern. „Sag es schon, sprich es aus. Das verdammte Halbblut tut es schon wieder, ich bin es wieder, die an allem Schuld hat. Ich bin es einmal mehr, die dein Leben ruiniert." Ihr Gesicht war seinem so nah, dass er deutlich ihren heißen Atem auf seiner Haut spürte. „Nun komm schon, Malfoy! Sprich es aus, ich bin sicher, dann geht es dir gleich besser!"

Vor wenigen Minuten noch hatte er geglaubt, dass es nichts mehr gab, was sie sagen oder tun konnte, um Öl ins Feuer seines Zorns zu gießen. Doch jetzt griff er abermals nach ihrem Handgelenk. Seine Finger schlossen sich grausam fest um ihre Knochen und drückten sich erbarmungslos in das blasse Fleisch. Grob zog er sie an sich und hob die andere Hand, als sie ihn von sich schieben wollte. Angsterfüllt war ihr Blick und doch war ihre Wut stärker. „Nun tu es schon Draco!" forderte sie ihn hitzig auf. „Warum zögerst du, es wäre schließlich nicht das erste Mal. Seit wann bist du so zaghaft?"

Fassungslos ließ er wieder von ihr ab. Ihre Worte gruben sich in seinen Geist, sie konnte unmöglich meinen, glauben, was sie da sagte. „Hör auf Ria", war einmal mehr alles, was er ihr entgegenzusetzen hatte, doch nun war es weniger eine Aufforderung, als mehr ein verzagtes Bitten. „Du weißt…"

„Was?" fuhr sie ihm ins Wort. „Was weiß ich Draco?" Sie trat von ihm zurück und stieß hart gegen die Kommode in ihrem Rücken. „Nein", setzte sie angewidert hinzu, „ich werde mir dieses Märchen nicht mehr anhören Draco. Ich war dort und ich weiß, was ich gesehen und gespürt habe. Willst du mir noch immer weismachen, meine Erinnerung würde mich trügen? Was ist mit deinen Erinnerungen Draco? Du hast wirklich alles vergessen, oder?" Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich sichtlich, als sie ihn nach Atem ringend ansah. Ihre Hände stützten sich auf den Rand der Kommode. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen und die Luft zwischen ihnen gefror zu Eis, als sie sich nur ansahen, ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Wie aus dem Nichts brach plötzlich eine Stimme das frostige Schweigen, doch sie gehörte weder Ria, noch Draco und scholl von der Treppe her zu ihnen hinauf. Jählings stürmte er an ihr vorüber aus dem Zimmer und lief nach unten. Ria eilte ihm nach und er hörte ihre Worte, die ihn aufhalten und beruhigen sollten, wie durch dichten, dicken, zähen Nebel, als er den Treppenabsatz erreichte. Er hatte seine Stimme sofort erkannt, natürlich – und doch packte dorniger Schmerz grimmig nach ihm, als er sich ihm gegenüber fand. Blaise stand seelenruhig in der Diele, die Hände in den Taschen des dunklen Nadelstreifenanzugs. Das süffisante Grinsen im Gesicht seines Gegenübers trieb Draco Zornestränen in die Augen.

Langsam wandte er sich um und sein Blick fand Ria blass und zitternd vor Scham und Angst auf der untersten Stufe der Treppe stehend. „Was tut er hier?" fragte er sie und kam sich im selben Moment unendlich lächerlich vor. Vor zwei Tagen noch hatte er sich geschworen die ganze Sache mit Anstand hinter sich zu bringen und nun fühlte er sich wie ein sechzehnjähriger Teenager, den die Eifersucht übermannte und in die Knie zwang. Er glaubte fast, vor sechs Jahren noch hätte er diese Situation souveräner und ohne die kleinste Gemütsregung hinter sich gebracht, doch der Slytherin von einst schien so unendlich weit in der Vergangenheit begraben, dass er sich fragen musste, ob er wirklich je existiert hatte.

Rias Augen baten ihn um Verzeihung, doch sie brachte kein Wort heraus. Er sah sie schwer schlucken, als Blaise Stimme sich zwischen sie warf. „Na na Draco, glaubst du nicht, dass es Zeit wird, das Spiel des gekränkten Ehemanns aufzugeben?" Das herablassende Lächeln im Gesicht seines ehemaligen Schulfreundes färbte dessen Worte mit einem arroganten und vergnügten Unterton. „Erspar uns allen diese Szene! Nimm deine Sachen und geh. Dir wird nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als dich mit der Realität abzufinden." Blaise trat so nah an Draco heran, dass dieser ihn deutlich in seinem Rücken spürte. „Niemand hätte je behauptet, das Leben sei fair", flüsterte er am Ohr des blonden Slytherins, doch als Blaise seine Augen wieder zu Ria hob, sagte er mit durchdringender Stimme: „Liebe kann man nicht geißeln, sie kommt – und sie geht – wie es ihr gefällt. Doch vor allem, wird Ehre nie Gefühl ersetzen können."

Blaise trat wieder von Draco zurück. Vor Zorn bebend drehte sich der junge Malfoy zu seinem Rivalen um. „Was bei Merlins Bart willst du damit sagen Zabini?" Er war so aufgebracht, dass er das Zittern in seiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken konnte. Dunkle Augen funkelten ihn aus dem markanten Gesicht Zabinis an. In dem teuren, edlen Anzug wirkte er fast übermächtig groß und Draco spürte den ungebrochen starken Willen eines Slytherins, der ihm entgegenschlug. Schweigen war die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt, als wolle ihm der andere sagen, dass schon viel zu viel ausgesprochen wurde.

Die Stille um sie knisterte und drohte jeden Augenblick zu entflammen, da ging die Haustür auf und Corvus trat in die Diele, gefolgt von einem ungekämmten, müde dreinschauenden Harry, der Mira auf dem Arm hielt, die an seiner Schulter eingeschlafen war. Um Draco begann sich alles zu drehen und er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm etwas den Boden unter den Füßen nahm und ihn jeden Augenblick niederwerfen würde. Ihm wurde schlecht, als sein Sohn auf ihn zustürmte und sich an seine Oberschenkel krallte. Lächelnd sah Corvus zu seinem Vater hinauf, dem die Worte im Mund erstarben und den fahlen Geschmack seiner Unzulänglichkeit zurückließen. Er hätte nie herkommen sollen.

„Hallo", sagte Harry trocken und Draco kostete es all seine Kraft, um nicht in ein nervöses Gelächter auszubrechen. Er sah zu seiner Frau und beobachtete, wie sie Harry entsetzt und fragend ansah. „Er wollte unbedingt nach Hause", erklärte der Gryffindor. „Mir ist rausgerutscht, dass Draco hier sein würde und ich konnte ihn schließlich nicht anketten. Du kennst deinen Sohn Ria." Harry trat weiter in die Diele und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er drückte einem erstarrten Draco Mira in den Arm, die nur kurz einen schmollenden Ton von sich gab, jedoch nicht erwachte. „So", sagte er, „den einen lässt du ausziehen und der andere zieht gleich ein?" Draco war maßlos irritiert über den beißenden, fast giftigen Tonfall in Harrys Stimme. „Wie überaus praktisch", er reichte Blaise die Hand und verwundert schlug dieser ein. „Ich nehme an, sie sind der verachtenswerte Unglücksbote, der uns dieses Chaos beschert."

Geradezu bizarr war die Szene und Draco sah belustigt, wie sich Blaise Augen weiteten, während Ria zwischen die beiden drängte und ihren Worte Harry ungestüm ansprangen: „Seid ihr jetzt alle verrückt geworden?" Sie nahm Draco Mira ab und griff nach Corvus Hand, der sich stumm in Dracos Jeans krallte und nicht loslassen wollte. Behutsam löste er die Finger des kleinen Jungen von dem rauen Stoff seiner Hose. „Geh mit deiner Mum Kleiner", er strich über den dunklen Schopf und musterte das traurige Kindergesicht mit sanftem Blick. „Geh nach oben. Ich verspreche, ich geh nicht, ohne dir und deiner Schwester auf Wiedersehen gesagt zu haben." In Corvus hellen Augen glitzerten dicke Tränen, als er dem Drängen seiner Mutter nachgab und mit ihr hinauf ging, nicht, ohne seinem Vater noch einen letzten bittenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

Draco schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Dann sah er von Blaise zu Harry und fragte sich, was passiert war, dass er sich in seinem eigenen Haus so sehr wie ein ungewollter Fremder fühlen musste. Die Anspannung im Raum war schier unerträglich. „Was, Harry Potter, habe ich dir je getan, dass ich mir deine Missachtung verdient hätte?" zischte Blaise mit schlangengleichen Lauten. „Das ist sehr einfach", erwiderte der junge Auror, „ich habe noch nie viel auf ehemalige Totesser gegeben, die sich aus ihrem Prozess zu finden wussten, wie die Natter aus der Falle. Und noch viel weniger weiß ich dunkle, heuchlerische Zauberer zu schätzen, die ein Vermögen damit gemacht haben mit ihrer Magie Muggle um ihr hart verdientes Geld zu bringen. Doch wo wir gerade dabei sind, es ist nicht meine Art, mir stumm und schweigend anzusehen, wie eben solch ein verderbter Zauberer meine Freundin für sich einnimmt und sie - Merlin allein weiß wie – dazu treibt den größten Fehler ihres Lebens zu begehen."

Zögernd hob Blaise den Arm und zeigte mit fester, undurchdringlicher Mine auf Draco. „Sieh ihn dir an", sagte er finster, „sieh ihn dir an und dann sag das noch einmal Potter." Aus dem Nichts schnellte die Hand des dunkelhaarigen Slytherins vor und packte Dracos linken Arm. Eher er sich versah, hatte er ihm den Ärmel des dunkelblauen Shirts bis zum Ellenbogen hinaufgeschoben. Ihm schien inzwischen alles gleich, er versuchte nicht einmal, sich dem Griff seines ehemaligen Freundes zu entziehen. „Sieh es dir an Potter", die Stimme Zabinis schwoll beinah zu einem Schreien an, als er Harry das blasse Mal auf Dracos Unterarm entgegen hielt. Heftig stieß er den Arm des anderen Slytherin weg und schob seinen eigen Ärmel hinauf, um die blanke, makellose Haut zu präsentieren. „Sieh und dann nenn mich noch einmal einen Totesser. Ich war es nicht, der sich Voltemort angeschlossen hatte und in angstvoller Panik die Seiten wechselte, als es besser für mich war. Ich war es nicht, der Rias Leben zerstörte, nur um die eigene Ehre zu retten." Er zog den Ärmel wieder hinunter und richtete sich zur vollen Größe auf. „Wenn Ria je einen Fehler begangen hat, so war sein Name Draco Malfoy - der Mann, der nicht nur das Leben seiner Frau, sondern auch das vieler anderer vernichtete. Ich hatte geglaubt, Potter; du vor allen anderen würdest die Entscheidung Furias verstehen und akzeptieren."

Harry strich sich fahrig über die in faltengelegte Stirn und erwiderte nichts, doch ein anderer, konnte – wollte nicht schweigen. „Sag mir – Blais Zabini – das es nichts Persönliches ist", Dracos Worte quälten sich schmerzhaft langsam und gallebitter seine Kehle hinauf. „Sag mir, dass es nicht um etwas Altes zwischen uns geht, denn ich schwöre dir, wenn du ihr weh tust, werde ich es sein, der dir wehtut." Wieder war Schweigen, doch dann fing Blaise an zu lachen, erst leise, kaum hörbar, doch das Lachen dehnte sich aus und füllte den kleinen Raum.

„Und wir waren einmal Freunde", schnaubte er verächtlich. „Wie tief bist du gesunken Draco. Ein Überläufer und Verräter – ein Mörder. Oder sind dir die Erinnerungen an diese Schandtaten auch abhanden gekommen? Mag sein, du wurdest mit einem goldenen Löffel im Mund geboren, doch du stirbst in der Gosse." Langsam trat er auf Draco zu und neigte sein Gesicht gefährlich nah an das des blonden, wütenden Mannes. „Ria gehört mir, sie kehrt nie wieder zurück zu dir. Doch wenn dir das nicht reicht, ich kann auch anders, Malfoy!" Dann war Blaise verschwunden und dort, wo seine imposante, beeindruckende Gestalt eben noch gestanden hatte, gähnte nun stumme, öde Leere.

Harry stand da, noch immer die Hand an der Stirn und bar jeden Wortes. Er musterte die niedergeschlagene Person Dracos und fasste ihn schließlich am Arm. „Sag mir, dass das ein böser Traum ist Harry", doch der Gryffindor erwiderte nichts auf die Bitte des Slytherins. Mit einem bedauernden Seufzen wandte sich Harry endlich zur Tür. „Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los", sagte er, während er im Rahmen der geöffneten Tür stand, „dass du es versäumt hast, bei Zeiten das auszusprechen, was besser nicht unter Schweigen vergraben geblieben wäre." Kopfschüttelnd starrte Draco auf den Holzboden. „Ich habe es versucht Harry", bleiern hob er den Blick. „Sie glaubt mir nicht. Und gib zu, du würdest mir auch nicht glauben."

Doch der andere sagte nichts mehr. Harry nickte nur knapp, dann schloss sich die Tür. Langsam ging Draco hinauf. Er fand Mira zusammen mit Corvus im Schlafzimmer. Sie lagen auf dem großen Bett, der Ältere hielt die Hand seiner kleinen Schwester. Sie schliefen tief und fest, das alles war zu anstrengend für sie und ihre kindlichen Gemüter.

Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf die Bettkante, um die beiden nicht zu wecken. Erschöpft blickte er zum Bad hinüber und sah Ria, die am Türrahmen lehnte. Die bitteren, harten Worte, gefolgt von quälendem Schweigen, er wollte nur noch, dass es endlich aufhörte. „Wenn ich es dir hätte zeigen können Ria", hob er zaghaft an, „hätte es etwas geändert?" Kraftlos sah sie an ihm vorbei auf die schlafenden Kinder, ihr Blick war vollkommen leer, frei von Zorn und Angst und aller Hoffnung. „Geh endlich, Draco!", war alles, was sie sagte, dann verschwand sie im Bad und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ihre zitternden Knie trugen sie nicht länger und Ria ließ sich auf den Rand der Wanne niedersinken. Ungläubig starrte sie auf das weißlackierte Holz der geschlossenen Tür. Sie war des Weinens so überdrüssig, so müde, doch in diesem Moment, allein im Bad, wünschte sie sich nichts mehr, als weinen zu können. Es war noch nicht einmal Mittag und sie fühlte sich so elend und verlassen, wie selten zuvor in ihrem Leben. Alles war so falsch, so unecht. Ein vertrautes Gefühl, dass ihr schon einmal in ihrem Leben begegnet war – unvermittelt und plötzlich. Damals war dieses Gefühl das Messer gewesen, das die Wunden alter Ängste unbarmherzig aufriss und es hatte neue Wunden geschlagen, die nicht heilen wollten. Neue Furcht und neue Angst war wie Gift in ihr Blut gesickert. Sie blickte auf ihre Hände hinab, die gefaltet in ihrem Schoß lagen. In der geöffneten Handfläche lag ein Anhänger aus durchdringend dunkelgrüner Jade und mit seinem Anblick kehrte die Erinnerung zurück.

***************************************************************************************************************************

AN: Und, wie fandet ihr es? Reviews? *lieb guck*


	10. Chapter 10

10. Ein bitteres Ende – _Hogwarts, sechs Jahre zuvor_

Die mondlose Nacht war stockfinster. Ihr war, als erhellten weniger Fackeln als sonst die nächtlich dunklen Gänge Hogwarts, als sie an der großen Halle vorüber auf die Treppe zu schlich, die in den ersten Stock führte. Die Stunde lag weit nach Mitternacht, das ganze Schloss schlief und vermutlich schlummerten sogar der garstige, alte Filch und die staubgraue, dürre Mrs Norris unlängst.

Ria zog ihren Umhang fester, als sie die Treppe emporstieg. Der Sommer stahl sich Tag für Tag ein wenig mehr davon und die Nächte waren bereits so kühl, dass sie den dicken Schulpullover über der weißen Bluse trug. Dennoch fror sie. Die glimmende Spitze ihres Zauberstabes wies ihr den Weg auf der finsteren Treppe. Es war so dunkel, dass sie die Hand kaum vor Augen sah. Vielleicht war es aber auch ihr Gefühl, dass sie vor Kälte zittern und ihr die Nacht ungewöhnlich finster erscheinen ließ.

Draco hatte ihr am Abend eine Eule gesandt und sie unbedingt heute Nacht sehen wollen, wenngleich Eulenpost nicht seine Art war. Für gewöhnlich fand sie seine Nachrichten in einem ihrer Schulbücher, wenn sie vom Frühstückstisch aufstand und in der ersten Stunde ihr Buch aufschlug. Manchmal lag eine kurze Notiz von ihm gar unter ihrem Kopfkissen im Mädchenschlafsaal – Merlin allein wusste, wie er das anstellte, ohne bemerkt zu werden.

Doch die Eule war nicht das einzig ungewöhnliche, das in den letzten Wochen geschehen – oder nicht geschehen war. Draco schien sich zu verändern. Er fand immer seltener Zeit für sie und er hütete ein Geheimnis, auch wenn er es nicht überdrüssig wurde, vor Ria das Gegenteil zu behaupten. Sie hasste es, diesem unbekannten Schreckgespenst der Veränderung machtlos gegenüberzustehen. Es aufzuhalten war unmöglich, sie begriff ja nicht einmal, was vor sich ging und doch wuchs ihre Angst mit jedem Abend, an dem sie sich trafen. Er nahm sie in die Arme, wie all die unzähligen Male zuvor, doch sie spürte, wie sich mehr und mehr ein Schatten über seine Seele legte und die Nähe und Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen allmählich blasser wurde. Sie ahnte nicht einmal, wie grausam sich ihre Befürchtungen in ein paar Wochen bestätigen sollten - dass ihn das Schicksal beinahe zum Mörder machen würde.

So oft hatte er ihr versichert, dass sie keine Angst haben müsse, dass ihre Furcht unberechtigt war. An jedem Abend aufs Neue hatte er ihr gesagt, dass er sie liebte. Seine Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf, als sie die letzten Stufen mit großen, schnellen Schritten nahm und den dritten Stock erreichte. Er wartete im Pokalzimmer auf sie. Vorsichtig schlich sie über die Gänge, immer darauf bedacht jeden Moment über Mrs Norris zu stolpern, oder Filch zu begegnen.

Als sie ihr Ziel erreichte, sah sie sich noch einmal in dem verlassenen Gang um. Mit einem kaum hörbaren „Nox" erlosch ihr Zauberstab und sie stieß die schwere Holztür zum Pokalzimmer so leise wie möglich auf. Das Zimmer war ebenso schwach erleuchtet, wie der Rest des Schlosses, doch sie sah ihn sofort. Er kehrte ihr den Rücken zu und betrachtete schweigend eine der vielen Medaillen in den Vitrinen. Erst sehr viel später sollte ihr klar werden, dass es die Ehrenmedaille Tom Riddles war, die er an diesem Abend so gebannt musterte.

Behutsam schob sie die Tür wieder zu und lehnte sich gegen das schwarze Holz. Eisern zwang sie sich, alle Ängste und Bedenken fortzuschieben. Sie war nicht hier, um ihrer Furcht neue Nahrung zu geben, sie war hier, um ihn zu sehen und den Augenblick mit ihm, so kurz er sein mochte zu genießen. Ein süßes Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre sanften Züge. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sagte in einem gespielt ärgerlichen, strengen und ernsten Tonfall: „Ich hoffe für dich, es ist verdammt wichtig, Malfoy. Es gibt nicht viele gute Gründe, die mir einfallen und es wert wären, um auf meinen wohlverdienten Schlaf zu verzichten. Deiner sollte der Beste sein, oder du wirst das seltene Vergnügen haben mich sehr sehr wütend zu sehen." Sie stieß sich mit der Schulter von der Tür ab und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Die Lichtkegel der Fackeln tanzten auf dem Boden und zeichneten groteske Fratzen auf das schimmernde Glas der staubigen Vitrinen. Sie hatte bereits das halbe Zimmer durchschritten, als sich Draco bleiern langsam zu ihr umdrehte. Ihre Schritte stockten jäh, als sie in sein Gesicht sah und seine klaren Augen sie leer musterten. Sein Blick verriet nicht die kleinste Regung, unbekannte, fremde, neue Kälte schlug Ria entgegen.

„Würdest du dem Ende dieser Farce so viel Bedeutung beimessen wollen, dass es ruhigen Gewissens als wichtig gelten kann?" seine Worte waren ungewohnt hart und schnürten Ria die Kehle zu. Sein Blick war so ernst und undurchdringlich, dass sie nicht zu sagen vermochte, ob er auf ihr Spielchen einging, oder ob er wahrhaftig meinte, was er soeben ausgesprochen hatte. Verwirrung legte sich auf Rias Züge und erschrocken sah sie, wie sich Dracos Gesicht zu der starren, eisernen Maske eines kalten, emotionslosen Lächelns verzog.

„Farce?", fragte sie tonlos und reglos beobachtete sie Draco, wie er mit ruhigen, gemessenen Schritten um sie herum trat. Neben ihr stehend beugte er sich zu ihrer Schulter hinab und wisperte nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Ohr: „Ja, diese Farce, die du wohl eine Beziehung nennen möchtest. Ich würde vielleicht eher dazu neigen, es ein amüsantes Spiel zu nennen. Doch das ist wohl eine Frage des Standpunktes." Ein dunkles, herablassendes Lachen drang aus den Tiefen seiner Kehle hinauf, während er noch zwei Schritte um sie herum trat und in ihrem Rücken schließlich stehen blieb.

Noch immer unfähig sich zu bewegen, spürte sie hilflos, wie sich seine Hände um ihre Schultern schlossen und unbarmherzig sickerte die Wärme seiner Haut durch den schwarzen, rauen Stoff ihres Umhangs. „Nichtsdestotrotz", fuhr er mit fester Stimme fort, „so amüsant es auch gewesen sein mag, es endet hier und jetzt. Lass es uns als kurzes und doch nettes Vergnügen in Erinnerung behalten, doch es ist an der Zeit, der Realität ins Auge zu schauen – und für mich, Furia, war es nie mehr als ein Spiel, dass mir ein paar Momente der Kurzweile und der Lust beschert hat."

Bestürzung packte Ria, fassungslos wand sie sich aus seinem Griff und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Wenn das ein Scherz sein soll Draco, dann ist es ein verdammt schlechter und ich versichere dir, es wäre unlängst an der Zeit damit aufzuhören. Ansonsten könnte es in der Tat sein, dass ich deinen Worten glauben schenke." Sein Blick blieb unverändert und leer, als er auf sie hinabsah und der letzte Rest Hoffnung in ihrem Herzen und in ihrer Seele starb, der ihr die Worte auf die Zunge gelegt hatte. Nach allem, was zwischen ihnen gewesen war, durfte nicht sein, was gerade geschah – ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass sie es immer gefürchtet hatte.

„Es war auch kein Scherz, Furia", er trat zwei Schritte zurück und musterte mit seinen kalten, stahlblauen Augen ihre zitternde, angsterfüllte Gestalt. Er überragte sie beinahe um eine ganze Haupteslänge und in ihrem schwarzen Umhang, mit den glatten, schwarzen Haaren wirkte sie wie das genaue Gegenteil zu ihm. In ihren grünen Augen funkelten die Tränen und sie stachen noch deutlicher als sonst aus dem blassen Gesicht hervor. Wie durch einen trüben, alles umhüllenden Nebelschleier nahm sie war, dass er ihren Namen ganz aussprach. Die Distanz zwischen ihnen, die mit jedem seiner Worte wuchs, wurde ihr schmerzhaft bewusst und sie fühlte die eisige, beißende Kälte, die plötzlich zwischen ihnen Stand. Nacht um Nacht hatte er gesagt, dass er sie liebte, dass sie ihm Unrecht tat mit all ihren Sorgen und Ängsten und nun stand er vor ihr und trat all das Vertrauen, dass sie in den letzten Wochen und Monaten in ihn gesetzt hatte mit Füßen. Sie blickte in Dracos Gesicht und sah nicht nur ihn – sie sah das amüsierte Grinsen ihres Großvaters, als er sie einmal mehr mit seinen Worten in die Knie gezwungen hatte.

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt", hart wie Stahl fuhren Dracos Worte in ihre Gedanken, „dass jemand wie ich, ein Malfoy, ein reinblütiger Zauberer aus einer der besten und angesehensten Familien des Landes ein dreckiges Halbblut wie dich tatsächlich lieben könnte? Wie konntest du auch nur für einen winzigen Augenblick annehmen, ich würde mit so etwas wie dir den Namen meiner Familie beschmutzen?" Etwas in Ria zerbrach und es kostete sie unendliche Mühe und all ihre Kraft, um nicht in die Knie zu gehen und ihren Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen.

„Hör auf!" flüsterte sie, „Hör auf!" Ihre Stimme war so dünn, dass die Luft zwischen ihnen ihre Worte kaum zu tragen vermochte. „Hör auf Draco! Das ist doch nicht wahr. Wie könnte es wahr sein, nach allem, was zwischen uns war, nach allem, was du gesagt und getan hast." Mit wankenden Schritten ging sie auf ihn zu, die geballten Fäuste zitternd vor der Brust. „Du sagtest, du liebst mich, du sagtest, es wäre dir gleich, wer ich sei und wo ich herkäme. Waren das den alles Lügen Draco?" Sie stemmte ihre Handflächen gegen seine Brust. Grob packte er ihre Handgelenke und wollte sie von sich schieben, doch Ria gab nicht nach. „Dreckiges Halbblut", zischte er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen. „Dreckiges, unverbesserliches Halbblut. Sieh ein, dass du dumm, blind und naiv warst. Du bist den Dreck unter meinen Nägeln nicht wert, warum also, sollte ich dich lieben? Ich wollte meinen Spaß und ich hatte ihn. Nun tu uns beiden einen Gefallen und trag wenigstens das Ende mit Fassung. Mir kann es gleich sein, doch für dich machst du es nur schwerer."

Seine Worte stachen in ihr Herz, gleich einer siedend heißen Klinge, die er soeben aus der Esse gezogen hatte. Mit dunklen Augen und tränennassem Gesicht blickte sie zu ihm auf und spürte, wie sich kalte, bittere Wut durch ihre Verzweiflung Bahn brach. „Du", presste sie hervor, „du hast also wirklich immer nur mit mir gespielt und mich benutzt." Sie riss heftig ihre Hände aus seinem Griff und ignorierte den brennenden Schmerz auf ihrer Haut.

Er lächelte nicht länger und doch fand sie nicht die Emotion in seinem Gesicht, die sie gewünscht, oder erwartet hatte. Seine Züge waren nichts als Leere, als er sagte: „Wer hätte gedacht, dass du es am Ende doch noch verstehst. Das ist mehr als man erwarten konnte, von der Tochter eines Vaters, der nichts weiter ist, als eine ängstliche, falsche Natter, gezeugt von einem Muggle und der Tochter einer Mutter, die so schwach war, dass sie an der Schmach zugrunde ging, die sie über ihre Familie gebracht hatte. Du hast verdammt viel von ihnen Furia, ein dreckiges, unstetes Halbblut wie dein Vater und naiv wie deine Mutter."

Von ohnmächtigem Zorn getrieben stürzte Ria auf Draco zu und schlug ihm die bebenden Fäuste in die Brust. Rasend vor Wut schlug sie immer wieder zu, bis er sie von sich drängte und beinahe schrie. „Hör endlich auf Furia." Zitternd ließ sie von ihm ab und blickte in sein Gesicht. „Nenn mich nie wieder Halbblut Draco Malfoy. Eine Ratte wie du, zu schwach um mit fairen Mitteln zu kämpfen, hat kein Recht, über mich zu urteilen." Sie wich einen Schritt zurück und sah, wie sich seine Brust heftig hob und senkte. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend las sie so etwas wie Zorn oder Wut in seinem Gesicht und sie stach nach: „Ist es nicht so?" fragte sie und begann heiser zu lachen. „Du bist nichts weiter als ein schwaches Püppchen, die Marionette deines Vaters. Eine leere Hülle ohne echten Willen."

Sie hatte die Worte kaum ausgesprochen, als sie das feurige Glühen auf ihrer Wange spürte und ihn entsetzt ansah. Heftig atmend stand er vor ihr, die Hand, mit der er sie geschlagen hatte noch immer erhoben und das Gesicht zornesrot. Kein Laut wollte sich über ihre Lippen quälen, als sie ihn nur anstarrte und spürte, wie ihre Knie zitterten und drohten nachzugeben. Fahrig griff sie sich mit der linken ins Gesicht und fuhr über den glühenden Schmerz. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Tür und ehe sie begriff, was sie tat, stürzte sie an ihm vorüber, hinaus auf den dunklen, verlassenen Korridor.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zurück in den Schlafsaal im Gryffindorturm schien ihr unmöglich. Doch wohin? Am liebsten wäre sie so lang, so weit gerannt, bis ihre Beine den Dienst versagten und sie zusammengebrochen wäre. Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken lief sie nach oben. Immer weiter hinauf, Treppe um Treppe, ohne darauf zu achten, ob einer der Vertrauensschüler die nächtlichen, stummen Gänge durchstreifte, oder Filch auf der anderen Seite der nächsten Ecke wartete. Sie war niemandem begegnet und auch nicht über Mrs Norris gefallen, als sie schließlich den siebten Stock erreichte. Still und leblos lag die alte Wendeltreppe vor ihr, die auf die Plattform des Astronomieturms hinaufführte. Ria bebte, ihre Brust hebte und senkte sich schwer, als sie nach Luft ringend ihren Fuß auf die unterste Stufe setzte und noch weiter nach oben stieg.

Staub wirbelte unter ihren Füßen auf, den unzählige Schüler in so vielen Jahren nicht hatten forttragen können. Langsam erklomm sie die Treppe und stieß knarrend die Tür zur Plattform auf – vor ihr lag nichts, als tiefschwarze, finstere Nacht. Die Wolken drängten sich so dicht am Himmel, dass ihre Ränder kaum auszumachen waren. Sie bargen den Mond und kein Stern blitzte durch das trübe, dicke grau der Dunstwand. Mit bleischweren Schritten ging Ria zur Balustrade hinüber und blickte hinab auf das Portal der Schule. Kein Schatten ließ sich in der Tiefe ausmachen, nichts als Schwärze umgab den höchsten Turm Hogwarts, gleich der finsteren Dunkelheit, die sich in Ria ausbreitete. Erschöpft und entkräftet ließ sie sich an der Mauer der Balustrade hinunter sinken und blickte in den Nachthimmel hinauf.

Sie zog die Beine an und umklammerte ihre Knie, als die Tränen wiederkamen und sie sie nicht länger zurückdrängte. Es hätte ein Traum sein sollen, doch sie erwachte nicht. Was sie gesehen, gehört und gespürt hatte, war weder eine Illusion, noch Trugbild, kein Alp gewesen. Es war geschehen und noch ahnte sie nicht, was in wenigen Wochen an dem Ort, an dem sie nun saß, noch geschehen würde. Die Flut der Ereignisse würde kalt und hart über sie hereinbrechen und die Zukunft noch schlimmer und schwieriger gestalten, als sie es sich je vorgestellt oder befürchtet hatte.

Doch in diesem Augenblick allein auf dem Astronomieturm, umgeben von kühler, undurchdringlicher Finsternis wünschte sie sich nur eines – sie wollte es verstehen. Sie hatte ihm nicht trauen wollen und tat es doch. Nun zahlte sie den Preis und verlor einmal mehr. Er hatte vollkommen recht, sie war unsagbar naiv und einfältig gewesen, als sie sich auf ein Spiel eingelassen hatte, das sie als solches nicht einmal erkannt hatte. Sie konnte nicht ahnen, dass einmal, in nicht allzu fernen Tagen, der Moment kommen würde, an dem sie sich wünschte, es wäre wirklich ein für allemal vorbei gewesen. Der Moment, an dem sie mit sich zu ringen begann, gefangen zwischen einer blassen, kaum wirklichen Hoffnung und der Gewissheit, dass sie ihn immer hassen würde, für seine Worte und der Tatsache, dass er nichts je würde tun können, um ihr Vertrauen zurückzuerlangen.

Die Erschöpfung überwältigte sie irgendwann in dieser Nacht und sie schlief auf den kalten Steinen des Turmes ein. Steif waren ihre Glieder, als sie erwachte und eine erleichterte Hermine vor sich sitzen sah. Schweigend, ohne Fragen zu stellen hatte die Vertrauensschülerin Ria zurück in den Gryffindorturm gebracht und erst einige Tage später hatte sie den Mut gefunden, es jemandem zu erzählen. Sie sah mit Besorgnis den Ärger in Harrys Gesicht wachsen, als sie das erste Mal seit Wochen einer Menschenseele von sich und Draco Malfoy erzählte. Niemand hatte es gewusst, ihr Vater am aller wenigsten, doch bald würde die Zeit kommen, in der sie es ihm erzählen musste.

****************************************************************************************************************************

AN: Mal wieder ein etwas kürzeres Kapitel - hoffe, ihr seid nicht zu enttäuscht ;-)

Liebe Grüße!


	11. Chapter 11

11. Quälende Fragen – _London, vier Wochen später_

Ein eisiger Wind fegte durch die verwaisten Straßen Londons. Das Wetter war so unbeständig, wie eh und je und doch war es bereits ungewöhnlich kalt für die Jahreszeit. Der noch immer andauernde Regen und die Kälte trieben die Menschen in ihre Häuser. Ria beobachtete durch die hohen Scheiben der Restaurantfenster das abendliche Unwetter. Ein junges Paar eilte über die Straße und kam auf das Restaurant zugelaufen. Ria sah, wie der junge Mann das Mädchen fest an sich zog und versuchte sie mit einem viel zu kleinen Schirm vor dem niederprasselndem Regen zu schützen. Immerhin hatte er an einen Schirm gedacht, bemerkte sie in Gedanken und musste schmunzeln. Eine Welt voll Magie war so anders, ihre Welt war anders – doch war sie auch immer besser?

Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Finger, die auf der Tischplatte ruhten. Sie sah hinüber und blickte ihn über das Flackern der Kerze hinweg an. Seine Haare waren makellos und trocken, ebenso der teure, blaue Anzug. Natürlich, sie hatten kein Cab nehmen müssen, um hier her zu kommen, sie waren nicht durch die regennassen Straßen Londons gelaufen – das hätte nicht zu ihm gepasst. Er lächelte sie an und drückte ihre Hand etwas fester.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Blaise und beugte sich etwas weiter zu ihr hinüber. Seine dunklen Augen glänzten im Schein der Flamme und ihr blieben die Worte im Halse stecken. Ihre Glieder wogen schwer wie Blei. Als der Kellner kam, um das Essen zu bringen, fürchtete sie, sie würde keinen Bissen hinunter bekommen. Sie nickte nur und griff nach der Gabel. Das Tischtuch war so weiß, dass es sie fast blendete und die einzelne Rose in der kleinen Kristallvase roch so stark, dass der süße Duft sie würgen ließ. Die sanft monotone Musik des Klaviers wuchs in ihrem Kopf zu einem schmerzenden Rasseln und Klirren an. Sie starrte auf ihre bretonischen Jakobsmuscheln und klammerte sich mit der linken Hand an der Tischkante fest, die Rechte umfasste so eisern die Gabel, dass das Blut aus ihren Fingern wich.

„Magst du keine Muscheln?" kam es von der anderen Seite des Tisches. Dieses Mal war ihre Antwort nur ein sachtes Kopfschütteln. Für einen Moment fragte sie sich tatsächlich, ob sie Muscheln überhaupt mochte, doch es war vollkommen einerlei. Das weiß glänzende Fleisch des toten Weichtiers auf ihrem Teller war nicht der Grund für ihr Unbehagen. Sie konnte nicht einmal behaupten, dass ihr übel war und doch drehte sich alles um sie her. Ria schloss die Augen, sog tief die warme, würzige Luft ein, die das Restaurant erfüllte und suchte in ihrem Innern nach dem Grund der Beklommenheit, die mit kalter, schweißnasser Hand nach ihr griff.

Die Gabel fiel zurück auf den Tisch, als sie plötzlich gegen den Schmerz anstrebend die Hand öffnete. Klirrend stieß das versilberte Besteckstück gegen den sandfarbenen Porzellanteller. Irritiert sah Blaise von seinem Teller auf. Zwischen seinen Augen zeichnete sich eine steile Zornesfalte. Sie sah deutlich, wie er sich mühte die verärgerten Blicke von den Nachbartischen zu ignorieren. Für den Moment eines Wimpernschlags, der ihr wie eine Ewigkeit erschien, strafte er sie mit seinen Blick, doch seine Stimme war ruhig und ohne jede vernehmbare Gemütsregung, als er sprach: „Nimm dich zusammen!" Er richtete sich in seinem Stuhl zur vollen Größe auf, tupfte mit der schweren Stoffserviette die Mundwinkel ab und fuhr mit gesenkter, dunkler Stimme fort: „Du sagtest, es wäre kein Problem für dich. Dann benimm dich auch so!" Sein Blick stach durch die trüben Smaragde ihrer Augen und schien ihren schmerzenden Schädel zu durchbohren.

„Die Wahrheit", sagte Blaise und nippte an seinem Weißwein, „ist nicht immer, wie wir sie uns wünschen, oder vorstellen. Sie ist selten nur, was sie sein sollte." Ein spöttisches Grinsen huschte über seine vollen, roten Lippen. „Es tut mir leid, Ria, dass ich sie dir nicht ersparen konnte. Ich verstehe, dass es dich verstört. Solang, so endlos viele Tage und Jahre geblendet worden zu sein, muss schmerzhaft sein – ganz gleich, was du empfunden haben magst. Die Enttäuschung ist zweifellos eine der schmerzlichsten Wunden. Sie heilt nur langsam. Es braucht viel Zeit und Geduld, damit keine Narben zurückbleiben."

Bei seinen letzten Worten hatte er erneut ihre Hand gegriffen und strich flüchtig mit den Lippen über ihren Handrücken. Ein tiefes, dunkles, grollendes Seufzen drang aus ihrem Innern empor, fast einer Klage gleich und warf sich zwischen sie und seine Worte. Grob entzog sie ihre Hand seinem Griff. „Dann willst du also noch immer behaupten", begann sie und war selbst überrascht, über die feste Bestimmtheit ihrer Stimme, „dass alles wahr ist, was du sagtest?" Sie unterdrückte angestrengt ein Blinzeln. Ihre Augen brannten, doch sie zwang sich nicht wegzusehen. „Jedes Wort, jede Silbe, jeder Buchstabe war nichts, als die reine Wahrheit?"

Es war kein Zorn, der sie zittern ließ. Es war keine Wut und keine Enttäuschung, die den letzten Rest Farbe aus ihren bleichen Wangen trieben. Sie hatte Angst und sah deutlich in seinem Blick, dass er es wusste. „Ria", und eine müde, gelangweilte Tönung schwang in seinen Worten mit, „ich habe dir all das nur aus einem Grund erzählt." Er schaute ihr wieder tief in die Augen, als er sich Zeit ließ, um fortzufahren. „Ich wollte dir – Liebes – die Augen öffnen. Nur das und nichts mehr." Unwillig wandte sie den Blick ab und starrte auf ihr noch immer unberührtes Essen, das allmählich an Glanz verlor.

„Hey", Blaise Stimme klang ungewohnt sanft in ihren Ohren, „ich verstehe, dass es dir nicht gleich ist. Das macht die Enttäuschung, der Unmut über die eigene -"

„Nein Blaise!" Der Tisch bebte, als sie abrupt den Kopf hob und die flachen Hände geräuschvoll auf die Tischplatte schlug. Das Tischtuch dämpfte nur wenig den groben Schlag, ihre Handteller schmerzten und sie ignorierten das aufgebrachte Flackern in den dunklen Steinen seiner Augen. „Enttäuschungen sind nur die Ergebnisse zu hoher, falscher Erwartungen. Ich habe nie etwas erwartet, ich kann nicht behaupten, ich sei enttäuscht."

„Dann sag mir, was dir solche Angst macht!" Er wollte nach ihrer Wange greifen, doch sie schob mit einem energischen Ruck ihren Stuhl zurück. Schweigen legte sich für einen Augenblick zwischen die beiden und es war ihr, als hielte jeder in dem kleinen feinen Restaurant in South Kensington den Atem an und lauschte gebannt dem Schauspiel, dass sich ihnen da bieten sollte. Als sie entsagend die Schultern fallen ließ und sich umsah, blickte keiner der um sie sitzenden Gäste zu ihnen hinüber. All die Pärchen und kleinen Gruppen an den benachbarten Tischen waren in ihre augenscheinlich anregenden Gespräche vertieft, oder überaus gründlich damit beschäftigt, ihr viel zu teures Essen zu genießen. Rias Augen hefteten sich wieder auf das makellose Antlitz ihres Begleiters und einen Herzschlag lang zuckte der Gedanke durch ihren Geist, dass sie sich nun auch schon viel zu wichtig nahm.

Langsam und peinigend ruhig legte Blaise seine Serviette neben den halb leeren Teller auf den Tisch und stand auf. Er ging um den Tisch zu ihr hinüber, reichte ihr die Hand und sagte: „Komm, lass uns gehen." Zu erschöpft, um noch aufzubegehren, ergriff die junge Frau die angebotene Hand und ließ sich von ihm zur Garderobe ziehen. Wie es der Anstand verlangte, half er ihr in den dünnen schwarzen Mantel, doch als er das feine Gewebe über ihre Schultern zog, beugte er sich zu ihr hinab und flüsterte dich an ihrem nackten Hals: „Über diesen Abend reden wir noch, Furia!" Dann wich er zurück und erklärte mit normaler, kräftiger Stimme: „Ich bin gleich zurück. Warte hier!"

Nachdem er gezahlt hatte und zurück in die Garderobe kam, war sie verschwunden.

*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*

Schließlich hatte es aufgehört zu regnen. Es ging noch immer ein eisiger Wind und in den Straßen roch es nach nassem Asphalt. Sie fror in dem dünnen Wollstoff des leichten Mantels, den sie über dem noch dünneren Abendkleid trug. Ihr schwarzes, hochgestecktes Haar klebte feucht an ihrem erhitzten Kopf. Sie hatte bereits mehrere Straßenzüge hinter sich gelassen, als sie in der Ferne die Glocke der Holy Trinity Kirche läuten hörte. Es war bereits nach Mitternacht, zu spät für die letzte Tube. Sie lief bis zur Thurloe Street und hielt ein Taxi an.

Hastig ging sie um den schwarzen Wagen und öffnete eine der hinteren Türen. Das Metall des Rahmens lag kalt in ihrer Hand. Sie wollte einsteigen und hielt plötzlich inne. Die sechs Meilen nach Camden würden mit dem Taxi gut und gerne dreißig Minuten dauern und die Kirchenglocken kündeten bereits, dass es halb eins war. Der Fahrer warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu und ihr fiel siedend heiß ein, dass sie außer ihrem Zauberstab und ein paar Gallonen, die in der rechten Manteltasche klimperten, nichts bei sich trug – vor allem kein Muggelgeld.

Verlegen entschuldigte sie sich bei dem müden Mann hinter dem Steuer und schloss die Tür wieder. Sie rieb mit beiden Händen ihre Oberarme um die Kälte zu vertreiben und blickte sich um. Nur ein paar Schritte entfernt lag eine Einfahrt in eine schmale Seitenstraße. Sie ging auf die Straße zu, ohne darauf zu achten, ob sie jemand beobachtete. Sie erreichte die schmale Gasse, lief ein paar Schritte hinein und war mit einem kaum vernehmbaren Laut, der leise zischend durch die Luft schnitt, verschwunden.

Als sie kaum einen Herzschlag später in den Lichtkegel einer Laterne trat, las sie auf dem Straßenschild „Manstone Road". Ria blickte sich um. Haus an Haus reihte sich aneinander, die schmalen Vorgärten meist nicht begrünt, sondern gepflastert, oder geteert. Nur noch in wenigen Fenstern brannte Licht. Neben der Tür des Hauses, dem sie am nächsten stand, prangte eine kupferne achtzehn. Sie wandte sich nach links und ging mit schweren Schritten die Straße hinauf. Harry hatte ihr die Adresse genannt, sie hoffte, sie erinnerte sich recht, doch als sie vor dem Haus mit der Nummer 40 stehen blieb, kamen ihr Zweifel. Sie war hier gewiss nicht richtig. Das rote Backsteinhaus lag vollkommen im Dunkeln. Nichts regte sich. Neben der nur wenig vertrauenserweckenden Eingangstür lag ein umgeworfenes Kinderfahrrad und etwas, das im matten Schein der Straßenlaternen aussah wie das Papier einer Portion Fisch und Chips. Der Teer in der Einfahrt bröckelte.

Sie blieb stehen, unfähig eine Entscheidung zu treffen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Die Kälte schlüpfte durch ihre Riemchensandalen, schlich die nackten Beine hinauf, unter Kleid und Mantel. Ärger hämmerte hinter ihrer in Falten gelegten Stirn. Vor wenigen Stunden noch, war sie überzeugt gewesen von der Wahl des dunkelgrünen Seidenkleids, nun schien es ihr denkbar unpassend. Der feine Stoff fühlte sich ungewohnt weich auf ihrer Haut an, doch er konnte nicht die Kälte von ihrem Körper fern halten. Sie hatte das Kleid erst vor einigen Tagen gekauft, für eben diesen Abend. Sie hatte schön und begehrenswert sein wollen, doch nun schalt sie sich einmal mehr in ihrem noch so jungen Leben naiv.

Immer war sie blass und unscheinbar gewesen, mit müden, glanzlosen grünen Augen und kraftlosem, filzigen schwarzen Haaren. Nun drückten die ungewohnt hohen Schuhe auf ihre Fußballen, sie fror erbärmlich und stand vor einem Haus, von dem sie sich nicht einmal sicher war, ob es jenes war, nachdem sie suchte. Erschöpft trat sie etwas auf die Seite und lehnte sich mit der Hüfte gegen die niedrige Mauer, die die Einfahrt eingrenzte. In der Ferne hörte sie das Motorengeräusch eines Fahrzeugs und irgendwo fiel eine Tür unachtsam und laut ins Schloss. Der Wind rauschte in ihren Ohren, als er unsanft über ihren Hals strich und in den Kragen des Mantels fuhr. Mit zusammengezogenen Schultern stand sie an die Mauer gelehnt da, die kalte Luft trieb ihr Tränen in die müden Augen, während sie auf das dunkle Haus starrte.

Es wäre ein Leichtes gewesen, sich abzuwenden und nach Highgate, nach Hause zurückzukehren. Er hätte nie erfahren, dass sie hier gewesen war und nichts hätte sich geändert. Doch sie konnte nicht. Ria stand vor dem Haus in der Manstone Road Nummer 40 und kämpfte mit sich und ihren Gefühlen und Gedanken. Sie war hergekommen, weil Fragen in ihrer Seele brannten und sie Antworten wollte. Doch nun musste sie sich selbst fragen, ob es noch etwas änderte. Es gab Fragen, die stellte man nie, weil man ihre Antwort bereits kannte und es gab jene, die man für sich behielt, weil man die Antwort fürchtete. Sie wusste nicht recht, zu welcher Kategorie ihre Fragen gehörten, doch sie ahnte, dass sich ihre Zukunft mit oder ohne Antworten kaum ändern würde.

Und doch konnte sie nicht gehen und die Manstone Road hinter sich lassen. So stand sie eine ganze Weile, vor Kälte zitternd, mit feuchten Haaren und zaudernd. In einem der Vorgärten unweit der Nummer 40 balgten sich zwei Katzen, als im Erkerfenster im ersten Stock unvermittelt das Licht anging. Die nackten Fenster boten Einblick in ein fast leeres, möbelloses Zimmer, mit nüchternen, angegrauten Wänden und einer einsamen Glühbirne in einer rostigen Fassung, die von der Decke baumelte. Etwas regte sich in dem Zimmer, doch außer einem flüchtigen Schatten an der Wand konnte Ria nichts ausmachen.

Vorsichtig stieß sie sich von der Mauer ab und ging dichter an das Haus heran. Sie schob den Kopf in den Nacken und starrte hinauf, während ihr Blick nervös nach einem Anzeichen dafür suchte, wer dort oben noch wach sein mochte. Der Schatten schlich näher ans Fenster. Ria rieb mit zwei Fingern über die zusammengekniffenen, tränenden Augen und als sie sie wieder öffnete, sah sie durch die Fensterscheibe eine schwarzgekleidete Gestalt, die ihr den Rücken zukehrte. Sie schluckte und war sich plötzlich sicher. Hastig eilte sie auf die marode Haustür zu, zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Manteltasche, tippte auf das Schloss und war im Hausflur verschwunden. Die kalte, finstere Nacht blieb auf der menschenleeren Straße zurück, als die Tür mit einem leisen Klicken wieder schloss.

*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*

Er steckte noch immer in den unbequemen, engen Schuhen und war noch nicht dazu gekommen das Jackett auszuziehen, als es unerwartet an der Tür klopfte. Bei dem dumpfen, pochenden Laut fuhr er zusammen, um sich gleich wieder zu fangen und sich zu fragen, wer um diese Zeit noch etwas von ihm wollte. Mit einem entnervten Seufzen stellte er das Glas Goldlackwasser, das er sich soeben eingegossen hatte, auf den Kaminsims und ging zur Tür. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe die absonderliche Muggleerfindung des Türspions zu benutzen, drückte die Klinke hinunter und öffnete. In der Erwartung die alte Miss Martins aus dem untersten Stock vorzufinden, die sich über das nächtliche Rumoren und Poltern im Kamin beschweren wollte, hob er bereits zu einer Entschuldigung an, als er jäh inne hielt.

Ein spontaner Freundschaftsbesuch Harry Potters hätte Draco weit weniger überrascht und so blickte er sie einfach nur wortlos an. Seine klaren blauen Augen musterten sie von den feuchten, hochgesteckten Haaren, über den schwarzen Mantel, bis hinab zu den offenen braunen Sandalen. Mit beiden Handflächen rieb er sich durchs Gesicht, kniff die Augen zusammen und presste dabei die Lider so hart aufeinander, dass der Schmerz Sterne vor seinen Pupillen tanzen ließ. Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, war sie noch immer da und er sicher, dass sie tatsächlich vor ihm stand.

„Hast du dich verlaufen?" waren die ersten Worte, die ihm über die Lippen kamen und sofort biss er sich auf die Zunge. Allmählich wurde es wahrlich Zeit den eingebildet arroganten, leicht verletzlichen, dünnhäutigen und nachtragenden Slytherin aus seinen Tagen in Hogwarts hinter sich zu lassen und sich zu benehmen wie ein vermeintlich erwachsener Mann. Ria sah ihn irritiert an, doch sie fing sich schneller als erwartet. „Nicht direkt", war ihr Antwort, als sie mit der Geste einer Hand an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung zeigte, um ihm deutlich zu machen, dass sie hereinkommen wollte.

Nur zögerlich öffnete er die Tür ganz und trat mit Widerwillen auf die Seite, um sie eintreten zu lassen. Mit festen Schritten ging sie an ihm vorüber in den Flur und warf einen skeptischen Blick um sich, während er die Tür wieder schloss. Ria spürte seine Augen in ihrem Rücken. Als sie sich umdrehte, stand er mit verschränkten Armen und abwartender Miene im Flur, gleich einem unüberwindbaren, entschlossenem Wächter, der sie nicht wieder würde gehen lassen, ehe sie ihm zufriedenstellend erklärt hatte, warum ausgerechnet sie es wagte mitten in der Nacht an seine Tür zu klopfen. Kritisch beäugte sie Draco, der in dem schwarzen Anzug mit dem schwarzen Rollkragenpullover in dem Gewirr aus wenigen Kartons, einer leeren, achtlos in die Ecke geworfenen Reisetasche und der geschmacklosen bunten Zeichnung eines jungen Mädchens an der mausgrauen Wand fast skurril komisch wirkte.

Dracos Augen folgten ihrem Blick und blieben an der Zeichnung hängen. „Gefällt es dir nicht?" fragte er, indem er mit einer Hand an den schmucklosen Rahmen fasste, als würde er das Bild zurechtrücken. „Von deinem Vormieter?" stellte sie ihre Frage dagegen, doch ihre Worte kamen mehr einer Feststellung gleich. Er brummte zustimmend. „Ich denke", seine Stimme klang seltsam jungenhaft, „ich werde es hängen lassen."

Dann ließ er je von der schon leicht vergilbten Geschmacksverirrung ab und ging an Ria vorüber in ein angrenzendes Zimmer. Hastig setzte sie ihm nach und stellte fest, dass sie sich in dem Erkerzimmer befanden, das auf die Straße hinaus zeigte. „Möchtest du auch ein Glas?" fragte Draco und hielt das Glas Goldlackwasser in die Höhe, das er soeben vom Kamin genommen hatte. „Gern", erwiderte sie sehr zu seiner Überraschung und schaute sich genauer im Zimmer um.

Ein altes, verstaubtes Kabinett stand an der Wand gleich neben dem Kamin, in dem sie einige Bücher ausmachte und aus dem Draco nun die Flasche Goldlackwasser und ein Glas nahm. Gleich daneben befand sich ein wacklig dreinschauender dreibeiniger Tisch, an dem zwei betagte Stühle standen. Kein Bild hing an der Wand, die Stuckleisten waren brüchig und die Decke zierten dunkle Rußflecken. „Du kannst dir mehr leisten als das", entschlüpfte es ihr, ehe sie über ihre Worte nachdenken konnte. „Vielleicht brauche ich nicht mehr als _das_!" erwiderte er, während er ihr das Glas Goldlackwasser hinhielt.

Mit betretenem Blick nahm sie ihm die klare Flüssigkeit ab. Für einen Moment ertranken ihre Augen in dem schweren Glas und starrten gebannt durch den schimmernden Boden, als er endlich weiter sprach. „Und", begann Draco und nippte an seinem Goldlackwasser, „was führt dich hier her?" Seine Worte fielen scheinbar belanglos zwischen sie auf den Boden. Er schob die freie Hand in die Hosentasche und wartete. Ihre Finger fuhren über den feuchten Rand des Glases, während sie zu überlegen schien. „Du hast verdammt schnell eine Wohnung gefunden", umging sie seine Frage. Einmal mehr blickte er sie misstrauisch an.

„Harry war so gütig mir zu helfen", er stellte das Glas wieder auf den Kaminsims. „Aus welchen Gründen auch immer." Sich abwendend streifte er das Jackett von den Schultern, setzte sich auf einen der klapprigen Stühle und begann die Knoten seiner Schnürsenkel zu lösen. „Bitte Ria", er zog den ersten Schuh aus und ließ ihn hörbar auf den abgetretenen Holzboden fallen, „es ist spät und ich bin verdammt müde. Mein Tag war lang und anstrengend, also sag mir, was du willst und dann gönn mir meine Ruhe und vor allem meinen Schlaf." Der zweite Schuh fiel ebenfalls. Er stützte die Hände auf die Knie und blickte zu ihr hinauf.

Wieder erhielt er nur Schweigen zur Antwort, während sie mühevoll seinen Blick erwiderte. Mit Unbehagen beobachtete er, wie ihre Hände leicht zitterten und ihre Lippen sich zu einem schmalen, ernsten Strich verzogen. Sie schien nicht wirklich bester Laune zu sein, doch ihm fehlte die Kraft für eine neuerliche Auseinandersetzung. Plötzlich stellte sie das Glas scheppernd neben das seine auf den Kamin, trat an den noch freien Stuhl und knöpfte ihren Mantel auf.

„Zeit, Draco Malfoy", ihre Stimme bebte, als sie den schwarzen dünnen Stoff auszog und über die Stuhllehne warf, „ist wohl etwas, an dem es dir im Augenblick grundsätzlich mangelt. Oder wie möchtest du erklären, dass dich deine Kinder in den letzten Wochen so überaus selten gesehen haben und mich dein Anwalt fortwährend vertröstet, er würde mir die Papiere zukommen lassen, sobald du dich bequemst sie zu unterschreiben." Wütend erhob Draco sich und trat auf sie zu. „Diese verdammten Papiere habe ich vor kaum drei Tagen erhalten." Er spuckte ihr die Worte wie Gift ins Gesicht. „Mach Dich nicht lächerlich mit deiner übertrieben Eile Ria. Du bekommst deine Scheidung, keine Sorge. Doch wenn du gekommen bist, um zu streiten, dann geh. Ich bin der bösen Worte überdrüssig und ich weiß nicht, was du noch von mir willst. Als du wolltest, dass ich geh, bin ich gegangen, du willst du Scheidung und du sollst sie haben. Warum also tauchst du hier mitten in der Nacht auf? Nur, um von mir eine Unterschrift einzufordern, die nach sechs Jahren auch noch einen Tag wird warten können?"

Er wandte sich von ihrem zorn- und wutverzehrten Gesicht ab, ging zum Kamin und leerte sein Glas in einem Zug, eh er sich wieder umdrehte. „Woher bei Merlins Bart weißt du überhaupt, wo ich wohne?"

„Von Harry", erwiderte sie unumwunden. Dracos aufgebrachte Mine fiel in sich zusammen. Mit einer fahrigen Geste deutete er auf seine Füße und sagte: „Harry?" Das Wort klang ungewollt komisch und herablassend. „Ausgerechnet Harry Potter hat dir erzählt, dass ich hier wohne." Sie nickte stumm und er quittierte es mit einem verstehenden Brummen.

„Ich nehme an, du hast ihn gefragt." Seine Hand fuhr durch das blonde Haar. „Ich meine, ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass es unserem Retter wahrhaftig daran gelegen ist, dass du hier aufkreuzt, also hast du ihn gefragt." Wieder nickte sie. Sein Blick sprach von Unverständnis und Zweifeln, als er sie durchdringend anstarrte und musterte. Der grüne Seidenstoff hob sich ausnehmend von der ergrauten Wand ab und es schoss ihm unvermittelt durch den Kopf, dass er sie noch nie in diesem Kleid gesehen hatte. Müde, erschöpft und dennoch aufgewühlt lehnte er einen Ellenbogen auf den Kaminsims.

„Und warum, hast du ihn gefragt?" er konnte den gereizten Ton in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen. Die Stirn gegen die Handfläche gepresst spähte er mit gesenktem Kopf zu ihr hinüber. Vor einer Woche hatte er die kleine Zweizimmerwohnung in Camden bezogen. Das Haus war alt und renovierungsbedürftig, die Wohnung nichts Besonderes - doch sie war ihm hundertfach besser erschienen gegenüber der Option weiterhin bei Terry auf der Couch zu hausen. Ruhe und ein wenig Ordnung hatte er sich versprochen, doch der taumelnde Strudel absurder Verwirrung und heillosen Chaos wollte nicht abreißen. Er konnte nicht behaupten, dass er sich an den Gedanken gewöhnt hatte, nicht länger mit seiner Familie zusammenzuleben, doch unentwegt mit dem Gesicht voran in den Scherben gestoßen zu werden, der sein gescheitertes Leben, half ihm nicht wirklich. Der Wortkrieg zwischen ihm und Ria zehrte seine Kräfte auf und er fand noch immer keinen Weg, um seine Eifersucht niederzuringen.

Er musterte ihre Erscheinung in der grünen Seide, die nackten Füße in den feinen Sandalen, die ordentlich hochgesteckten Haare, die dunkelgeschminkten Augen – sie hatte sich fraglos nicht so für ihren Besuch in der Manstone Road hergerichtet. „Woher kommst du eigentlich?" setzte er hinzu, ehe sie seine andere Frage beantworten konnte.

„Ist das wichtig?" Ihre Worte waren bissig, sie war offensichtlich nicht gewillt ihm Rede und Antwort zu stehen. Sie war hier um zu fragen.

„Wo sind die Kinder?" umging Draco seinerseits ihre Frage.

„Bei Harry und Ginny", antwortete Ria und ihre Hände beschrieben eine ausladende, erzürnte Geste. „Was soll das Draco, du weißt, ich würde sie nie allein lassen oder in die Obhut von jemandem geben, dem ich nicht traue."

„Und du würdest sie sicher auch nicht in der Obhut einer Person lassen, der ich nicht traue, nicht wahr?" Es war klar, worauf er hinaus wollte, doch sie ignorierte es und strich mit den Handflächen über ihre bloßen Arme. „Das Kleid ist neu", stellte er trocken fest. Irritiert sah Ria erst ihn an und dann an sich herab.

„Gefällt es dir nicht?" entschlüpfte es ihr erneut, ohne dass sie es wirklich hatte aussprechen wollen. Sie drehte die grünen Augen gen Decke und schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn. Draco sagte nichts. Die Antwort war viel zu beschämend, denn sie gefiel ihm in dem knielangen Kleid mit den dünnen Trägern. Erhitzt verzog Ria das Gesicht und drehte ihm verlegen den Rücken zu. Sie schien kaum zu ertragen, wie er sie an sah, doch noch schlimmer war für Draco der Anblick, dem sie ihm bot.

Die zierlichen Träger liefen in einem schmalen Kreuz über ihrem Rücken zusammen und ließen entschieden zu viel der feinen blassen Haut unbedeckt. Er verkniff das Gesicht, starrte auf den Boden vor dem Kamin und musterte den feinen Glanz des Flohpuders. Es half nichts. Nur selten in seinem Leben hatte er sich gewünscht, kein Mann zu sein – nun tat er es mit aller Inbrunst.

„Tu mir einen Gefallen, nur einen einzigen noch Ria und geh!" Er sprach zum Fußboden, verzweifelt darum bemüht die aufsteigende Hitze in seinem Innern niederzuringen. An seinen Socken klebte schillernd das leuchtende Puder, die müde glimmende Glut im Kamin knisterte leise in die Stille zwischen ihnen. Schweigen erfüllte den Raum und schien sich unaufhaltsam weiter auszubreiten und zu verdichten.

Draco schloss die Augen und konnte die sanften Laute ihres Atems nicht ignorieren. Alles, woran er denken konnte, war die Tatsache, dass er verloren war. Über die dichte Stille hinweg fragte er sich, ob er je darüber hinwegkommen würde, gescheitert zu sein. Seit mehr als sechs Jahren war nichts mehr in seinem Leben so, wie es einmal hatte sein sollen. Er hatte sich für sie und seine Kinder geändert, ein neuen Weg gewählt und ein anderes Leben begonnen. Doch auch dieses Leben hatte er nicht zu halten gewusst und nun zerfiel es vor seinen Augen mehr und mehr zu Nichtigkeit und Irrsinn. Doch vor allem fragte er sich, ob er je über sie, Ria, hinwegkommen würde.

„Ich bin nicht", sie schluckte schwer und ihre Stimme zitterte, „ich bin nicht gekommen, um zu streiten Draco." Ihr Blick fiel auf den Boden zwischen ihnen und er musste sich fragen, warum sie mehr und mehr mit sich ringen musste, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Es geht nicht um die Scheidungspapiere. Ich wollte etwas anderes, ich wollte dich fragen was -" Sie brach im Satz ab. Ihre Finger hakten sich ineinander und sie starrte auf ihre Hände hinab. Ein Schaudern durchfuhr ihren Körper ehe sie weitersprach: „Es geht um deine Familie."

Das Unverständnis in ihm breite sich aus und durchflutete jede Faser seines Körpers. Es wollte sich ihm nicht erschließen, worauf sie hinauswollte. „Welchen Teil meiner Familie?" fragte er skeptisch und wusste doch, dass sie kaum sich und die Kinder gemeint hatte. Die Glut im Kamin knackte und knisterte hörbar, als einer der Scheite in sich zusammenfiel.

„Deine Eltern", erwiderte sie und hob endlich die Augen. Sie musste sich sichtlich zwingen ihn anzusehen, doch sie wandte den Blick nicht wieder ab, als sie weitersprach. „Deinen Vater und deine Mutter, ich verstehe nicht, wieso -"

„Was?" fuhr Draco ihr ins Wort. „Was verstehst du nicht an einem rachsüchtigen, hassenswerten Vater, der den Rest seines Lebens in Askaban verbringen wird, weil er Tod und Verderben über diese Welt gebracht hat und einer Mutter, die vor ihrer Vergangenheit geflohen ist. Ich habe sie seit Jahren nicht gesehen Ria, ich weiß nicht einmal, wo sie sich im Augenblick aufhält und ich will es auch nicht wissen. Die Tage, in denen diese Menschen unser Leben beeinflusst haben, sind lange vorüber. Warum kommst du ausgerechnet heute Nacht, nach all den Jahren, in dieser Situation zu mir und willst dieses längst abgeschlossene Kapitel wieder hervorkramen?"

Er kochte innerlich, nicht nur vor Wut und Zorn. Unbehagen und Angst, Unverständnis und Verzweiflung klangen in seinen Worten mit – er wollte nicht mit ihr über jenen Teil seiner Geschichte sprechen, den er glaubte lang schon hinter sich gelassen zu haben.

„Du hast gegen deinen Vater ausgesagt." Er quittierte ihre Aussage mit einem schweren Seufzen und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sein Blick bat sie flehentlich zu schweigen, als er heftig den Kopf schüttelte.

„Du hast ihn ins Gefängnis gebracht Draco, obwohl du", sie suchte verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten. „Damals in Hogwarts", fügte sie stammelnd hinzu, „warum hast du nicht auch -"

„Das reicht!" wieder schnitt er ihr die Worte ab. Sein Körper war angespannt wie die Sehne eines Bogens, die den Pfeil kaum noch hielt. Seine Hände waren schweißnass und er blinzelte, als er die einzelne Träne im Augenwinkel spürte. Doch er wandte den Blick nicht von Ria ab. Er wusste nicht, ob er nun wütend, oder enttäuscht war. Er wusste nur, dass er es leid war, sich derart elend und machtlos zu fühlen. Gleich was sie tat, sagte oder forderte, es gelang ihr in letzter Zeit immer wieder, ihn an die Wand zu stellen, ihn in die Ecke zu drängen und zu Boden zu zwingen.

Sie stand vor ihm. Stumm, mit blassen Zügen und sie suchte danach mit ihren durchdringenden grünen Augen bis auf seine Seele zu blicken, wie sie es schon so oft versucht hatte. Er spürte die Mauer, die seinen Geist umschloss, bröckeln. Für einen Moment drohte die Schwäche, die Anstrengung der letzten Tage ihn zu überwältigen, doch dann fing er sich wieder. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und rieb mit dem Daumen über seine Nasenwurzel. Er konnte nur noch mehr verlieren, wenn er die Barrikade nun aufgab. Bereits jetzt war er ein gefundenes, ein leichtes Fressen für sie, er durfte ihr nicht noch mehr Angriffsfläche bieten.

Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, blickte er direkt in Rias dunkelgrüne Seen, doch sein Geist blieb vor ihr verschlossen. Sie trat auf ihn zu und war ihm plötzlich so nah, dass er glaubte die Wärme ihres Körpers durch den wollenen Stoff seines Pullovers zu spüren. Ihr Blick strich fragend, beinahe ängstlich und doch schuldbewusst über seine eisernen Züge. Er dachte nicht daran, nun aufzugeben, als sie den Blick senkte, seine rechte Hand nahm und die klammen Finger durch ihre gleiten ließ. Sie berührte das kühle Metall an seinem Ringfinger und blickte einmal mehr auf. Seine Augen ertranken in den ihren und seine Stimme war dünn und kraftlos, als er flüsterte: „Lass es Ria! Du willst das nicht tun."


	12. Chapter 12

12. Das Geständnis – _Hogwarts, sechs Jahre zuvor_

Die schwere Luft umhüllte sie, wie zäher, rauchiger Nebel. Es roch nach Ruß, Staub und Pergament. Das flackernde Licht der Fackeln tanzte vor Rias Augen und ließ sie schwindeln. Auf ihrer Stirn perlten feine Schweißtropfen, sie musste würgen und presste den Handrücken an die Lippen. Müde und erschlagen saß sie vor dem großen dunklen Schreibtisch und blickte auf ihre Knie, während sie verzweifelt versuchte die Übelkeit niederzukämpfen.

„Ist dir nicht gut?" fragte Professor Snape beiläufig, als er Siegelwachs an einer kleinen Flamme vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch erwärmte. Der ölig süße Duft, der niederbrennenden Talgkerze kroch ihre Nasenflügel empor und schürte die Übelkeit. Sie blickte durch graue Rußschwaden, die von dem grünen Stummel Siegelwachs in seiner Hand aufstiegen, zu ihrem Vater hinauf und hob zögerlich den Kopf. Er blickte mit klaren, wachen Augen zurück und wartete auf eine Antwort, während er den schweren Siegelring in das weiche, glänzende Wachs auf dem Pergament drückte.

Sie ließ ihren Arm sinken und brachte doch kein Wort über die blassen, blutleeren Lippen. Die grünen Augen lagen tief in ihren Höhlen, dunkle Ränder färbten Rias Unterlider und ein schwaches Zittern durchfuhr wieder und wieder ihren dünnen Leib, der in einen dicken Pullover und ihren Umhang gehüllt sich doch anfühlte wie Eis. Zu behaupten, es sei ihr nicht gut, wäre maßlos untertrieben gewesen. Seit zwei Tagen quälte sie die scheußliche Gewissheit, materte die unbequeme Wahrheit ihre Seele, hielt sie wach in den Nächten und färbte ihre Tage pechschwarz. Sich der Wirklichkeit zu stellen und die Wahrheit zweifellos zu erfassen war ein wenig wie sterben gewesen. Hier zu sitzen, vor ihrem nichtsahnenden Vater und es ihm sagen zu müssen, war gewiss ihr Tod.

Im Kamin brannte ein kräftiges, glühendes, blutrotes Feuer. Die Hitze kroch über den harten Steinboden, tanzte flackernd um Rias Beine, kroch durch die Kleider und versenkte ihre Haut. Doch die Eiseskälte in ihrem Innern konnte es nicht verdrängen. Die Angst vor Professor Snapes Reaktion umklammerte mit eiserner Faust ihr Herz. Sie rutschte auf dem unbequemen, harten Stuhl unruhig und nervös hin und her, während die schwarzen Augen ihres Vaters sie eindringlich maßen. Er zog den Ring aus dem Wachs, legte das Pergament auf die Seite und stellte nüchtern und kühl fest: „Erspare mir die Mühe, in deinem verworrenen Kindergeist nach der Antwort zu suchen und sage mir, warum du hergekommen bist. Du beehrst mich schließlich höchst selten mit einem Besuch, um nicht zu sagen, so gut wie nie. Ich nehme also an, du hast einen sehr guten Grund hier zu sein. Und der wäre?"

Er legte die gefalteten Hände vor sich auf den Schreibtisch. Ria zwang das übelschmeckende Gefühl nieder, das ihr die Tränen in die Augen zu treiben drohte. Noch immer war kein Laut ihrer Kehle entronnen und doch fühlte sie sich, als hätte sie eine unsäglich lange, unerbittlich harte Schlacht geschlagen. Indessen lag der tatsächliche Kampf noch vor ihr und er würde mit dem Ende dieses Gespräches noch lange nicht ausgefochten sein.

„Ich", begann sie mit belegter, tränenschwerer Stimme, „ich wollte mit dir reden, weil -" Ihre Worte erstarben in einem erstickten Laut. Eine einzelne Träne rann über ihre blassen Züge. Mit einer fahrigen Geste fischte sie den salzigen Tropfen fort. Wieder zitterte sie. Sie glaubte zu einem elenden nichts auf dem Stuhl zusammenzusinken, als ihr Vater sie unbeirrt drängte fortzufahren.

„Weil was Furia?" Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Das Leder knarrte unter seiner Bewegung, mit einem verdrossenen, erschöpften Seufzen legte er die Handflächen auf die schwarzen glatten Armlehnen und wartete. Mit dunklen Augen beobachtete er seine Tochter und harrte ihrer Antwort. Im Kamin prasselte das Feuer und drang knisternd durch die kühle, peinigende Stille. Rias Lippen bebten, als die Tränen sich ihren Weg bahnbrachen. Ein tiefes, heftiges Schluchzen schüttelte sie und sie blickte flehend in die erbarmungslos kalten Augen des Mannes auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches, verwundert und verzweifelt zugleich, dass er noch immer nicht danach trachtete in ihrem Geist zu lesen.

„Rede endlich Furia. Du verschwendest meine Zeit." Seine Finger gruben sich in das matte, abgeriebene Leder. „Und meine Zeit ist kostbar. Strapaziere nicht länger meine Geduld und meine Nerven. Was immer es ist, es wird nicht an Gewicht verlieren, je länger du es hinauszögerst!"

Heiße Tränen netzten ihr Gesicht, perlten auf ihrer Oberlippe und fielen in dicken Tropfen auf ihre ineinander geballten Hände hinab. Er ahnte ja nicht, wie recht er hatte, doch halfen ihr seine harten, kalten, distanzierten Worte nicht, sie drängten sie nur mehr zurück. Niedergeschmettert und hoffnungslos verbarg sie sich hinter der inneren Barriere, die sie gegen den Mann errichtet hatte, der ihr Vater hätte sein sollen und doch ewig ein Fremder bleiben würde. Wenn sie geahnt hätte, dass ihm nur noch sehr wenig Zeit in dieser Welt blieb, vielleicht hätte sie sich mehr darum bemüht ihn wirklich kennenzulernen.

Doch in diesem Augenblick war die Mauer zwischen ihnen schier unüberwindlich. Ria sah, wie Leben in seine bisher reglosen Züge kam und Zorn sich auf sein Gesicht legte. „Sprich endlich Furia, ich habe nicht den ganzen Abend Zeit hier zu sitzen und darauf zu warten, dass du wieder zu dir selbst findest. Sag endlich, was dich so quält. Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass es mich nicht aufregen wird, doch ich versichere dir, dass mich dein Schweigen überaus verdrießlich stimmt." Er neigte sich in dem Stuhl nach vorn und blickte sie durchdringend an. „Zwing mich nicht dazu Furia. Ich werde Dinge sehen, die du mich nicht sehen lassen wolltest - Dinge, die _ich_ womöglich nie sehen wollte."

Sie nickte stumm und schluckte die gallbittere Angst hinunter. Für einen kurzen Augenblick schaute sie ihn an und zurück war die alte Wut und die Verzweiflung darüber, dass er so viele Jahre nicht da gewesen war, um sie vor dem Greul ihrer Kindheit zu bewahren, wie es ein echter Vater hätte tun sollen. „Ich erwarte ein Kind", presste sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor und die bleischwere Last des Geheimnisses fiel plötzlich von ihr ab.

Severus Snape Augen verengten sich zu schmalen, wutgefüllten Schlitzen. Seine Hände drückten sich so sehr in die Lehnen des Stuhls, dass das alte Holz unter dem Druck knarzte und ächzte. Der hohe Kragen seines nachtschwarzen Hemdes lag zum zerreißen eng um seinen Hals und seine Stimme war ein einziges unheilkündendes Beben. „Wer?" war alles, was er fragte.

Das Wort rollte über sie hinweg und zwang sie erneut nieder. Sie hatte es ausgesprochen, sie konnte nicht mehr zurück. Alles in ihr schrie danach aufzuspringen und davonzulaufen, sich ihm zu entziehen, wie sie es im vergangenen Jahr getan hatte. Doch sie konnte nicht gehen, sie brauchte seine Hilfe.

„Ist das wichtig?" fragte sie trotzig wider. Sie hatte es sich geschworen. Kein Wort, keine Silbe würde sie über den Vater ihres Kindes verlieren. Das Elend, zu dem ihr Leben angewachsen war, wog schwer genug, auch ohne den Hass und die Verbitterung, den allein die Gedanken an ihn mit sich brachten. Sein Kapitel in dieser Geschichte war beendet, Ria dachte nicht daran ihn zurückkehren zu lassen. Schon in dem Moment, in dem sie Gewissheit hatte, seit sie wusste, dass sie ein Kind unterm Herzen trug, war sie sich ebenso gewiss, dass dies Kind das ihre war – nur das ihre.

Sie erwiderte unumwunden den schwarzen, ekelhaften Blick, der vor Wut und Empörung nur so troff. „Seinen Namen!" zischte schlangengleich ihr Vater, das Antlitz schauderhaft vom Zorn entstellt. Die blasse Haut ließ die dunklen, trüben Augen hervorspringen. Seine Worte fraßen sich in Rias Geist, sickerten in ihr Blut und rannen wie Gift durch ihre Adern. Eisige Kälte drang durch ihre Pupillen und stach gleich tausend winziger Nadeln in ihr Hirn, als er sich seinen Weg in ihre Gedanken und Erinnerung frei grub. Verzweifelt presste sie die Augenlider aufeinander, der Schmerz in ihrem Schädel hämmerte unerbittlich schmerzhaft gegen ihre Schläfen, als sich die Kälte in ihrem Kopf ausbreitete. Sie würde den Namen nicht nennen, sie wollte nicht – sie konnte es nicht.

Die Handflächen drückten hart gegen den Knochen, als wollten sie ihren Schädel davor bewahren nicht auseinander zu bersten. Das Blut wich aus ihren Wangen, die blasse aschfahle Haut wurde kreideweiß und Eis schien ihr Gesicht zu überzeihen. Die Übelkeit wuchs an mit der unmenschlichen Pein und der Qual, die ihren Leib erfassten. Rias Körper verdrehte sich auf dem Stuhl zu einem unförmigen, bebenden, gramvoll zitternden Knäul, doch plötzlich erstarb jede Bewegung und der Schmerz versiegte, als wäre er nie da gewesen.

Vorsichtig hob sie den Kopf und schlug furchtsam die Augen auf, ängstlich darauf bedacht seinem Blick ein weiteres Mal auszuweichen, doch als sie Severus Snape erblickte, wusste sie, dass es zu spät war. Er war für den winzigen Augenblick eines Lidschlags in ihren Geist eingedrungen und seine bebende, wankende Gestalt ließ ahnen, dass er etwas gesehen hatte, dass ihm nur wenig gefiel. Ria schlug die Verzweiflung ins Gesicht und schallt sie eine Närrin. Töricht war es gewesen anzunehmen, sie könnte vor ihrem übermächtigen Vater ein solches Geheimnis verbergen, dumm war sie, als sie glaubte, er würde ihr die verwünschte Frage gar nicht erst stellen.

Sein Körper war bis in die letzte Faser angespannt, das Gesicht noch immer eine zornige Maske, auf der nun noch der Schatten des Hasses lag. Verbitterung begleitete seine Worte, als er mit harter Stimme wisperte: „Warum er?" Ria konnte nur ahnen, welche ihrer Erinnerungen er erblickte hatte, doch sie war sich sicher, er hatte Draco gesehen. Zu verzweifelt groß war ihr Wunsch gewesen den elenden verhassten Namen für alle Ewigkeit aus ihrem Gedächtnis zu streichen, dass sie ihn unweigerlich dachte, als Professor Snape in ihrem Kopf eindrang. Sie wusste nicht, was sie ihrem Vater erwidern sollte, sie wusste nicht, was sich für ihn mit dem Namen änderte.

„Ein Malfoy", seine Worte rannen finster ölig von seinen schmalen verkniffenen Lippen. „Ein Malfoy! Wie konntest du so dumm sein Furia?" und mit jedem Wort schwoll die Stimme an, wurde lauter und hart vor Zorn. „Ein reinblütiger Zauberer, ein Slytherin, der Sohn eines Todessers!" Professor Snape fuhr aus seinem Stuhl empor, die zu Fäusten geballten Hände schlugen auf die Tischplatte. Die Erschütterung ließ die Talgkerze tanzen und warf das noch geöffnete Tintenfäßchen. Schwarz und glänzend ergoss sich die Tinte auf den Tisch, färbte das Holz und das Pergament, das darauf lag.

Ria hatte erwartet, dass er vor Zorn und Wut toben würde. Und doch blickte sie nun fassungslos und angstgequält zu ihm hinauf, einmal mehr unfähig auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, sich zu verteidigen. Sie konnte nicht mehr ungeschehen machen, was passiert war – so sehr sie es auch wünschte. Unwillkürlich, verloren in ihren Gedanken, der Geist betäubt von der Furcht fasste sie an ihren Hals und die Handfläche schloss sich schmerzend fest um die warme Jade. Erst in diesem Augenblick wurde sie gewahr, dass sie das Amulett noch immer trug. Unermesslich groß war der Schmerz, die Wut gewesen und hatten den Hass genährt – und doch, sie trug es noch immer, sie hatte den dunkelgrünen Anhänger nicht abnehmen können.

Groll und Abscheu umschlossen sie, ließen sie schaudern, als sie unvermittelt mit einer heftigen Bewegung das Amulett von ihrem dünnen Hals riss. Das glänzende Silberkettchen gab ohne Zaudern nach, zwei Glieder bogen sich, sprangen auseinander. Eine feine rote Linie blieb in ihrem Nacken zurück. Langsam stand sie auf, der Stuhl rutschte hörbar auf dem Steinboden. „Es ist vollkommen gleich", sprach sie mit eherner Stimme und eine unheilvolle Ruhe breitete sich in ihr aus. „Was kümmert es dich, ob nun Slytherin oder nicht, welchen Unterschied macht es noch, dass sein Vater ein Todesser ist, jetzt, da die Welt womöglich an der Schwelle zu ihrem Untergang steht. Bist du nicht selbst einer gewesen? Brennt nicht auch auf deinem Arm das Mal, wenn er die Seinen zu sich ruft? Wer bist du, über ihn zu urteilen? Ihn zu verurteilen?"

Ria lehnte sich vor. Ihre Oberschenkel stießen hart gegen das Holz des Schreibtischs, als sie sich ihrem Vater näherte. „Und wenn schon? Es ändert nichts, Vater. Es ist nicht wichtig, wer er ist, denn er mag dieses Kind gezeugt haben, doch er wird niemals sein Vater sein. Ganz gleich, was geschieht, wie auch immer der Krieg enden wird, Draco wird nie erfahren, dass er ein Kind hat. Nicht, solange ich lebe."

Ihr Körper war dem ihres Vaters so nah, wie nie zuvor. Sie hörte das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen, sie ballte die Hände so fest zu Fäusten, dass sich die Fingernägel in die Handflächen gruben und dunkelrote, sichelförmige Spuren hinterließen. Ein sonderbarer, fremder Ausdruck legte sich auf die Züge des unbeliebten Lehrers, als er den Kopf schüttelte, sein Gesicht dem seiner Tochter so nah, dass sie sich fast berührten. Die feuchte Wärme seines Atems strich über ihre Wange, als er sich zu ihrem rechten Ohr hinab beugte und flüsterte: „Das wirst du nicht tun!"

Verwirrt wich Ria zurück. „Was werde ich nicht tun?" fragte sie und musterte das von Harm und Groll gezeichnete Gesicht. Verbitterung lag unüberhörbar in seiner Stimme, als er ihr Antwortete. „Du wirst es ihm sagen", Severus Snape trat vom Schreibtisch zurück und ging hinüber zu dem Kabinettschrank. Ihr Blick ruhte stählern auf seinem Rücken, die angespannten Muskeln strafften den schwarzen Stoff über der Haut. „Du wirst ihm sagen, dass er der Vater deines Kindes ist", sagte er, noch immer dem Schrank zugewandt, aus dessen Schublade er nun eine silberne Schatulle zog. „Du wirst ihm alles sagen und du wirst ihn heiraten."

Ria spürte, wie die Ruhe wieder von ihr abfiel und ihr Blut gefror. Er konnte unmöglich meinen, was er da sagte. Sie würde eher sterben, als Draco Malfoy noch einmal einen Platz in ihrem Leben einzuräumen – schon gar nicht diesen Platz. Ungläubig durchbohrte ihr Blick seinen Rücken, als sie ihm schweigend und verstört lauschte. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du den gleichen Fehler machst, wie deine Mutter. Draco hat ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren, dein Kind hat ein Recht auf seinen Vater. Du wirst es nicht wagen beiden dieses Recht zu nehmen, wenn ich es verhindern kann Ria und ich sage, du wirst Draco Malfoy heiraten."

Er wandte sich zu ihr um, ein einzelnes, gefaltetes Blatt Papier in der Hand. „Das sagst du", spuckte sie ihm entgegen. „Ausgerechnet du, du willst mir erzählen, dass mein Kind ein Recht auf seinen Vater hat? Du, der nie da war, als ich ihn brauchte und der doch behauptet mein Vater zu sein? Hatte ich kein Recht auf dich, hatte ich nicht verdient von dir beschützt zu werden, als ich Schutz brauchte?" Sie hatte keine Tränen mehr und ihre Augen brannten, als sie mühsam blinzelte. „Nein, Professor Snape! Du wirst mir nicht sagen, was gut für mein Kind und mich ist. Behaupte nicht, du hättest nie von mir gewusst. Du hast dich aus der Verantwortung gezogen wie ein räudiger feiger Hund. Du hast meine Mutter im Stich gelassen, du hast uns im Stich gelassen, allein mit meinem Großvater. Glaubst du, ich habe gern in seinem Haus gelebt, glaubst du es war leicht Nicolae Adonays Enkelin zu sein?" Zitternd hielt sie ihm die Hand vors Gesicht, die blasse Narbe deutlich sichtbar auf ihrem Handrücken. „Ich war nie gern der Makel, der seinen Familiennamen beschmutzte. Ich habe mir unzählige Male gewünscht zu sein wie er, reinblütig. Damit er mich hätte lieben können. Aber es ist dein muggeldurchtränktes Blut, das durch meine Adern rinnt. Du bist der Grund, warum er mich Zeit meines Lebens, das ich bei ihm verbrachte, verachtet und gehasst hat." Ihre Brust hob und senkte heftig sich, als sie schwer atmend die Hand zurückzog.

„Ich bin bei einem reinblütigen Zauberer aufgewachsen, weil in deinem Leben kein Platz für mich war. Es war die Hölle. Ich werde nicht noch einmal durch diese Hölle gehen. Du kannst mich nicht zwingen Draco von seinem Kind zu erzählen und erst recht wirst du mich nicht dazu bringen ihn zu heiraten." Jedes Wort war ein Stein mehr in der Mauer, die sie zwischen sich und ihrem Vater zu errichten begonnen hatte, seit dem Moment, als sie ihm das erste Mal begegnet war. Sie streckte sich, presste die Füße hart auf den Steinboden, bereit für Flut der Worte, die er ihr als Rechtfertigung entgegen werfen würde. Aber er schwieg.

Sein Gesicht, seine Augen waren kalt und dunkel. Nichts an ihm verriet, was er dachte oder fühlte, als er ihr mit ruhiger Hand das Blatt Papier entgegenstreckte, das er aus der silbernen Schatulle genommen hatte. Verständnislos nahm sie es, ohne ein weiteres fragendes Wort, ohne Zögern griffen ihre Finger nach dem weißen Zettel und musterten ihn nachdenklich. „Lies!" sagte Severus Snap und ließ sich wieder in seinen lederbezogenen Stuhl sinken.

Behutsam faltete Ria das Papier auf. Ihre Augen flogen über die Seite, beschrieben mit wenigen Sätzen, in einer Handschrift, die ihr schmerzend vertraut erschien.

_Ich wollte, ich könnte dich um Verzeihung bitten, doch ich weiß nicht wie. Die Hoffnung ruht noch in mir, dass irgendwann der Tag kommen wird, an dem du es verstehst. Ich ertrage es nicht länger hinter den Schatten der Erinnerungen an eine andere zurückzustehen. Ich gestehe, dass ich nach ihrem Tod hoffte, alles würde sich ändern, sich zum Guten wenden. Doch es wurde nur schlimmer. Suche nicht nach mir Severus und warte nicht auf mich. Ich werde nicht zurückkehren._

_Livia_

Ria las die Worte und mit jedem Satz schnürten sie ihr mehr und mehr die Kehle. Sie sah von dem Brief ihrer Mutter auf, bange Fragen auf den Lippen, doch sie fand die Worte nicht, um sie auszusprechen. Jäh ließ sie sich wieder auf den Stuhl fallen.

„Sie ging ohne ein Wort. Dieser Zettel war alles, was sie zurückließ. Der Tag, als man mir die Nachricht vom Tod deines Großvaters brachte, war der Tag, an dem ich von deiner Existenz erfuhr." Ria blickte ihn ungläubig an. Die Welt um sie drehte sich, fiel zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus, umgeworfen von dem Windstoß, der der Brief ihrer Mutter gewesen war und fügte sich zu einem vollkommen neuen Bild zusammen. Er hatte nicht ihre Mutter, nicht sie selbst verlassen. Er hatte es einfach nicht gewusst.

„Ich war ein Todesser und sie konnte sich nicht damit abfinden. Sie mag reinen Blutes gewesen sein und doch, ich habe nie verstanden, warum der sprechende Hut sie vor so unendlich vielen Jahren nach Slytherin schickte." Die Worte schienen nur schwer über seine Lippen zu kommen. „Und, das musst du mir verzeihen, ich denke, ich habe deine Mutter nie wirklich geliebt. Es war eine andere, die Livia diesen Platz streitig machte, doch ich habe nie gewollt, dass sie leidet. Ich habe nie gewollt, dass du leidest. Ich kannte deinen Großvater, ich weiß, er war ein Teufel. Ein Dämon, der mich abgrundtief gehasst und verachtet hat und deine Mutter verfluchte und verdammte für ihre Liebe zu mir. Ich hätte sie überall vermutet, doch ich habe nie angenommen, dass sie zu Nicolae zurückgekehrt war. Wenn ich es gewusst hätte, ich hätte das alles nie zugelassen."

Die Erkenntnis half ihr nicht, sie materte Ria nur noch mehr. „Ich glaube", sprach ihr Vater unvermittelt weiter, „der sprechende Hut suchte danach an dir die Schuld wieder gut zu machen, die er an Livia begangen hatte. Darum schickte er dich nach Gryffindor. Doch ich kann nicht, ich weiß nicht, wie ich die Jahre wieder wettmachen soll, die ich nicht bei dir, bei euch war Furia. Soviel ist geschehen, um so vieles hat uns deine Mutter mit ihrer Entscheidung betrogen und ich bin kein Mann, der leicht vergisst. Es war Livia, die dir dein Leben aufzwang, nicht ich. Gib nicht mir die Schuld an dem Leid, dass du in Kindertagen ertragen musstest. Es waren deine Mutter und dein Großvater, die die Fäden deines Schicksals gezogen haben – ich war damals machtlos und ich bin es heute."

Sie hörte seine Worte, sie verstand ihren Sinn und doch sträubte sich ihr Herz, das ihre Mutter noch immer so quälend schmerzlich vermisste, zu glauben, was er sagte. Wie er spürte sie, dass die Kluft, die die Jahre zwischen ihnen aufgetan hatte, unüberwindlich war. Sie verstand seinen Schmerz, seine Verbitterung, doch eines verstand sie nicht.

„Warum heiraten?" fragte sie erschöpft und ausgelaugt. „Warum soll ich Draco heiraten? Ist es nicht genug, wenn er es erfährt?" Sie schluckte schwer die bittere Erinnerung hinunter, an jene Nacht im Pokalzimmer. „Er wird es so wenig wollen, wie ich. Ich werde wieder nur ein Fleck auf der glänzenden Oberfläche einer Familie sein, die mich nie wollen, nie akzeptieren wird. Du weißt, dass ich recht habe. Warum also soll ich ihn heiraten?"

Der schwarzhaarige Mann lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl nach vorn, stützte die Handflächen am Rand der Tischplatte und sagte ernst: „Du ahnst nicht, was uns bevorsteht Furia. Keiner weiß, wie dieser Krieg enden wird, keiner weiß, wie elend die Zukunft aussehen könnte, die uns alle erwartet. Vielleicht wartet der Tag auf dich, an dem du Dracos Schutz brauchst, vielleicht kommt irgendwann in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft der Moment, in dem du und dein Kind, die Sicherheit seines Namens braucht."

Wieder war es Zorn, der in ihr aufflammte und lodernd jedes bisschen Verständnis, das sie ihm eben noch entgegengebracht hatte, niederbrannte. Aufgebracht stand sie hastig auf und hätte beinahe den Stuhl umgeworfen, der krachend wieder auf seine Vorderfüße zurückfiel, als sie mit wenigen Schritten zur Tür eilte. Severus Snape beobachtete sie wie gelähmt. „Bitte Furia, hör auf mich", stammelte er und klang wahrhaft verzweifelt. Doch Ria schüttelte nur vehement und ablehnend den Kopf. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein?" sagte sie laut und griff nach der Klinke. „Das kann verdammt nochmal nicht dein Ernst sein!" Ihr Schrei gellte in seinen Ohren, als sie die Tür aufriss und davonrannte, noch ehe er etwas erwidern konnte.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als Draco die Treppen hinauf rannte. Er stolperte auf der obersten Stufe und taumelte in den spärlich erleuchteten Gang. Eine Ewigkeit schien verstrichen zu sein, seit Severus Snape plötzlich und unerwartet vor ihm gestanden hatte - eine Ewigkeit, seit er sie nun suchte. Doch sie war nicht in den Gryffindorräumen gewesen, zumindest, wenn er der kleinen Romilda Vane Glauben schenken konnte. Er hatte sie weder im Pokalzimmer, noch in der kleinen Kammer gefunden, die man von der angrenzenden Galerie aus erreichte. Sie war nicht in der Bibliothek, nicht im Krankenflügel, in keinem der Klassenzimmer gewesen. Aber das Schloss war unvorstellbar groß, es gab Winkel, die er noch nie beschritten hatte und solche, die er nie entdecken würde. Womöglich war seine Suche innerhalb der Mauern vergeblich und sie war unlängst auf ihrem Weg zu einem ihm gänzlich unbekannten Ort - vielleicht versteckte sie sich im verbotenen Wald, oder war nach Hogsmeade geflohen, um mit dem nächsten Zug zu verschwinden.

Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich und er schob die Furcht beiseite, sie könnte tatsächlich nicht mehr in Hogwarts sein, als er die nächste Treppe erreichte und die schmalen steinernen Stufen empor hastete. Schweiß rann in seine Augen und trübte seinen Blick, die Lungen brannten und jeder Schritt hämmerte in seine müden Beine. Er wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Lider und sah für einen Augenblick wieder seinen Lehrer vor sich stehen, in dem schwarzen Umhang, das blasse, kränkliche Gesicht umrahmt von schwarzen Haaren.

Serverus Snape hatte ihn vor der großen Halle am Arm gepackt und in einen angrenzenden Gang gezogen. Der nachtschwarze, ungnädige Blick des Zaubertranklehrers hatte sich in seine Augen gebohrt, während er verständnislos zu dem offensichtlich aufgewühlten Mann aufgesehen hatte. In all den Jahren, die er nun schon in Hogwarts war, hatte er Professor Snape nie wirklich die Fassung verlieren sehen. In diesem Moment konnte er nicht weit davon gewesen sein.

Die Lippen der schwarzen, düsteren Gestalt bebten. Er ließ nicht ab von Dracos Arm und der Griff wurde noch fester, noch unerbittlicher, als er sagte: „Sie erwartet dein Kind!" Die Worte schlugen auf den jungen Malfoy herab wie Peitschenhiebe. Sie sanken wie glühendes Eisen schmerzhaft in seinen Geist und als er ihren Sinn begriff, schien alles um ihn zu enden. Das konnte nicht sein, es durfte nicht sein – nicht jetzt. Nicht jetzt!

Einen Moment, der ewig zu wären schien, starrten sie sich nur an. Dann hatte Draco sich heftig losgerissen aus den stählernen Händen und sich abgewandt von den Augen, die ihn voll Abscheu und Bitterkeit durchdrangen. Dass er zu ihr musste, war alles, woran er dachte. Professor Snapes Blick missachtend, ohne jedes weitere Wort, war er davon gestürzt. Es blieb keine Frage zurück, es scherte ihn nicht, was Rias Vater dachte. Es gab nur einen Weg. Er musste sie finden und er musste es ihr erklären.

Atemlos erreichte Draco die oberste Stufe und drückte die alte, glanzlose Holztür knarrend auf. Er blickte auf die Plattform hinaus, die der Schnee in eine fast ebenmäßige, blendend weiße Decke gehüllt hatte. Dunkelheit lag über dem Turm, er hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren und Angst erfasste ihn, als er sie am anderen Ende der Plattform an der Brüstung kauern sah. Der schwarze Mantel war unter dem dünnen Film aus Eiskristallen kaum auszumachen. Das Gesicht hatte sie zwischen den Knien verborgen, ihr nasses Haar klebte an ihrem Kopf. Eine zähe, glänzende, formlose schwarze Masse.

Draco stolperte in die finstere Kälte hinaus. Der eisige Wind trieb den Schnee in sein Gesicht. Er hielt sich die Hand vor Augen und ging langsam auf sie zu. „Ria?" fragte er vorsichtig und kniete sich neben sie in den Schnee. Merlin allein mochte wissen wie lang sie schon hier draußen saß. Sacht legte er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und strich mit der anderen den Schnee von ihrer Stirn. „Sieh mich an Ria", flüsterte er sorgenvoll und zwang sie, den Kopf zu heben. Ihre Lippen waren blau vor Kälte, doch sie schaute ihn mit klaren, wachen Augen an.

Erleichterung nahm ihm die erste Sorge. „Komm", sagte er und wollte sie vom Boden hochziehen, doch ihre klammen Finger griffen harsch nach seinem Handgelenk und schoben ihn von sich. „Las mich in Ruhe!" Ihre Stimme war überraschend fest und deutlich. Stumm blickte er auf sie hinunter und schalt sich selbst einen Narren. Er hatte gewollt, dass sie ihn hasste, was hatte er erwartet? Ihre zornglühenden Augen verbrannten ihn, als er sich wieder auf die Knie setzte. Die frostige Nässe sickerte durch den Stoff seiner Hosen, doch er spürte die Kälte nicht, als er ihren zitternden Körper in seine Arme zog. Ihre Fäuste pressten sich hart gegen seine Brust, während sie versuchte sich aus seiner Umarmung zu lösen.

Später würde er ihr alles erklären. Er würde ihr die Wahrheit sagen und hoffen, dass sie ihm glaubte. Er drängte die Furcht zurück, er wollte nicht daran denken, was er tun sollte, wenn sie ihm nicht glaubte. Nicht jetzt, nicht, solange er nicht wusste, ob es ihr gut ging – ihr und seinem Kind. Doch es änderte nichts. Bitter floss die Angst durch seine Adern, als er sich in die Höhe stemmte und sie mit sich zog. Widerwillig folgte sie ihm, als er sie zurück ins Schloss führte und zu Madam Pomfrey brachte.


	13. Chapter 13

13. Der Fehler – _London, vier Wochen später_

Die ersterbende Glut im Kamin knisterte leise. Die einzelne Glühbirne an der Decke tauchte das Zimmer in seltsam trübes Licht, das von den ergrauten Wänden verschluckt wurde. Ria ließ seine Hand los, doch nur, um die ihre auf seine Brust zu legen, ehe sie sich noch näher neigte. Sie sah, wie er schwer schluckte. „Bitte Ria, geh einfach", flüsterte Draco so nah an ihrem Gesicht, dass er den feinen goldenen Kranz in ihren Augen, der ihre Pupillen umschloss, deutlich sah. Sie war ihm viel zu nah, gefährlich nah und er verstand nicht, was sie da tat.

Er schloss die Augen, als die Wärme ihrer Handfläche durch die Wolle seines Pullovers sickerte. Behutsam umfasste er ihre weichen Finger mit seiner Hand, schlug die Augen auf und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Geh jetzt!" sagte er mit leiser, rauer Stimme, gefärbt von der Verwirrung. „Ich werde die Papiere morgen unterschreiben." Einen kurzen Moment nur hielt sein Blick noch den ihren fest, dann trat er unvermittelt an ihr vorüber und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Im Flur stieß er einen Stapel leerer Kartons um, als er ins Bad eilte, der Tür mit der Ferse einen heftigen Tritt versetzte und ans Waschbecken stürzte. Er stützte die Hände auf das kalte, weiße Porzellan und aus dem Spiegel starrten ihn stahlgrau die eigenen Augen an. Hitze färbte seine Wangen, der Pullover schien an seiner entzündeten, schweißnassen Haut zu kleben. Mit einer heftigen Bewegung zog er die schwarze Wolle über den Kopf und ließ sie unachtsam auf die Fliesen fallen. Schwer atmend wandte er den Kopf in Richtung der geschlossenen Tür, während er versuchte in die Stille zu lauschen, die Wohnungstür ins Schloss fallen zu hören, oder ihre Schritte im Flur. Doch er hörte nichts.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Die Nacht war noch immer kalt, ein eisiger Wind riss an der nackten Haut ihrer Bäume, zerrte am Saum des offenen Mantels, den sie nur übergeworfen hatte, bevor sie appariert war. Die Kronen der hohen Bäume rauschten und ließen das erste Laub zu Boden sinken, als sie aus dem Schatten des Blattwerks trat. Die aufgewühlte Oberfläche des kleinen Weihers schimmerte im fahlen Mondlicht. Keine Menschenseele rührte sich um diese Zeit im Park, weder Muggle, noch Zauberer. Ria wäre es gleich gewesen, es kümmerte sie nicht, ob sie wohl jemand beobachtet hatte, als sie mit einem leisen, zischenden Laut plötzlich hier aufgetaucht war. Sie raffte den Mantel um ihre Taille und lief über den regennassen Rasen in Richtung Highgate West Hill. Die Straßenlaternen an ihren schweren Stahlseilen wiegten sich knarrend im Wind, während sie die große Straße ins Halbdunkel tauchten. Mit schmerzenden, klammen Füßen überquerte sie den Asphalt, eilte den St. Anne's Close hinauf, das wirre Rauschen der haushohen Bäume toste in ihren Ohren und zerschmetterte ihre Gedanken, ehe sie einen einzigen von ihnen hätte fassen können.

Geräuschlos schwang die Tür auf und die Dunkelheit im Innern des Hauses verschluckte sie. Müde lehnte sie sich mit dem Rücken gegen das dunkle Holz und drückte die Tür leise ins Schloss. Eine kleine Ewigkeit lang starrte sie in die Finsternis der Diele. Bizarr winzige Quadrate dünnen Laternenlichts, das durch die kleinen Fenster fiel, tanzten auf dem Boden, durchwoben von den schwebenden Schatten der Äste. Wärme kroch zaghaft Rias Beine hinauf, sickerte durch den dünnen Stoff ihrer Kleider. Mit der Schulter stieß sie sich von der Tür ab, zog in derselben Bewegung den Mantel aus und warf ihn unachtsam auf den Tisch neben der Treppe. Ihre Gedanken waren noch immer eine widersinnige Masse absonderlicher Möglichkeiten, die sich zu keinem Bild fügen wollten. Erschöpft umklammerten die noch immer kalten Finger den Handlauf, als sie hinaufgehen wollte.

Kaum drei Stufen hatte sie hinter sich gelassen, als plötzlich grell und beißend das Deckenlicht in ihre Augen stach. Unwillkürlich kniff sie die Lider zusammen und drehte sich auf der Stelle. Als sie vorsichtig die Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie ihn am Fuß der Treppe. Sie konnte seinen Blick nicht deuten, doch Blaise musterte sie mit etwas, das zwischen Missbilligen, Zorn und grenzenloser Gleichgültigkeit liegen mochte. Ihre geröteten Augen lagen tief in ihren Höhlen, als sie seinen Blick mühevoll erwiderte. Fahrig strich sie über das zerknitterte Kleid, löste die Spange in ihrem ohnehin schon wirren Haar, das nun wie schwerer, nasser Stoff auf ihre Schultern fiel, ein zerzaustes schwarzes Geflecht.

„Wo bist du gewesen?" seine harsche Stimme drang ungnädig laut in ihren Schädel. Widerwillig trat sie auf ihn zu. Es war spät und sie war erschöpft. Für eine Nacht hatte sie genug gestritten und doch konnte sie das Missbehagen nicht unterdrücken, dass sein Anblick ihr in diesem Augenblick bereitete. Sie wollte nicht antworten und sie tat es nicht.

„Was machst du in meinem Haus?" fragte sie stattdessen, den pochenden Rücken durchgestreckt. Erschöpfung und Müdigkeit lagen bleiern auf ihren Gliedern, es fiel ihr schwer aufrechtzustehen. Doch er stand nur da, seinen schwarzen, undurchdringlichen Blick auf sie gerichtet und wartete ab, die Hände tief in den Taschen der Hose vergraben. Noch immer trug er den blauen Anzug, nichts an ihm verriet, dass er erschöpft oder müde war, er wirkte nicht einmal aufgebracht. Im Gegenteil, alles an ihm sprach von Ruhe und Gelassenheit, nur der Schatten um seine Augen ließ ahnen, was Ria für die Wahrheit hielt. Der Sturm, der in ihm aufgezogen sein mochte, als sie ohne ein Wort allein das Restaurant verlassen hatte, musste unvorstellbar sein.

Sie war zu müde und durcheinander, um seine Reaktion noch zu fürchten. Nur schlafen wollte sie, sich in ihrem Bett verkriechen, um verborgen unter der weichen Daunendecke den Abend, die Nacht, die letzten Tage und Wochen in einem traumlosen Schlaf zu vergessen. Die Kinder waren nicht im Haus und sie hatte gehofft in der Einsamkeit der verlassenen Zimmer die Ruhe zu finden, nach der sie sich so sehnte, den Abstand zu allem, was geschehen war und was sie an die letzten Jahre erinnerte, um einmal, nur eine einzige Nacht, nicht darüber nachdenken zu müssen, was sie getan hatte.

„Ich denke, das es völlig gleich ist, was ich hier tue", Blaise Worte schnitten grimmig scharf in ihre Gedanken. Auch er hatte nicht hier sein sollen, doch sie wusste, dass jede Diskussion vergebens war. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und musterte sie erneut von den nassen Füßen bis zu den zerzausten Haaren. „Warst du bei ihm?" fragte er und wandte sich ab, um ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen. Ria schluckte die gallsüchtige Antwort hinunter, die ihr übelschmeckend auf der Zunge lag und folgte ihm durch die hellerleuchtete Diele.

„Du weißt, so dumm wäre ich nicht", die Lüge kam erstaunlich leicht über ihre blutleeren Lippen. Auch im Wohnzimmer brannte Licht, doch es war kühl, der Kamin kalt und grau. Blaise öffnete den Knopf seines Jacketts und deutete ihr mit einer Geste der anderen Hand sich auch zu setzten, als er sich in einem der Sessel niederließ. Trotzig blieb sie stehen, die blassen Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, um das Zittern zu unterdrücken. Sie wollte nicht mit ihm reden – sie konnte es nicht. Die Müdigkeit kroch ungnädig weiter durch ihre Glieder und die erste Wärme, die sie eingefangen hatte, als sie das Haus betrat, schlich langsam wieder davon. Ihre Füße waren kalt und das Haar noch immer feucht. Ria wusste nicht, wie sie eine neuerliche Diskussion in dieser Nacht überstehen sollte, ohne einzubrechen, doch sie wusste vor allem, dass Blaise sie nicht gehen lassen würde, bis er wusste, was er wissen wollte, bis er hatte, weswegen er gekommen war.

„Offen gestanden weiß ich das nicht Ria", seine Worte wehten kalt zu ihr hinüber, keine Gemütsregung las sie in seinem Antlitz, als sie ihn schweigend ansah. „Warum bist du davongelaufen?" Er verschränkte die Hände, legte zwei Finger an die Lippen und beobachtete sie abwartend. Widerwillig musste sie erkennen, dass ihre Situation ausweglos war. Sie musste mit ihm reden. Schwere, müde Schritte trugen sie zu dem noch leeren Sessel, sie setzte sich. Die unvermittelte Entlastung ihrer Glieder schickte einen pochenden Schmerz durch die Gelenke. Der Leuchter an der Decke durchtränkte den Raum mit Helligkeit, so grell und unerbittlich, als sei es an ihm, die Wahrheit hervorzuholen.

Eine Wahrheit, die Ria selbst nicht kannte. Kein Wort trat über ihre Lippen, kein Laut quälte sich aus ihrer Kehle. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie vor Stunden aus dem Restaurant geflohen war. Vielleicht war es nicht einmal eine Flucht gewesen. Hartnäckig quälte sie das Gefühl, auf der Suche zu sein – seit Jahren womöglich schon, ohne es wirklich zu wissen.

Wieder war es seine Stimme, die die Stille durchbrach. „Dir hat nicht gefallen, was ich gesagt habe." Es war eindeutig eine Feststellung, keine Frage. Irritiert und verlegen sah Ria ihn an, als sie den Gedanken aufgriff und sich fragte, ob es wirklich das allein war, dass sie vorhin aus dem Restaurant in die kalte Nachtluft Londons getrieben hatte. Ohne ihre Reaktion abzuwarten sprach er weiter: „Warum sollte ich dich anlügen? Ich hätte keinen Grund dazu. Ich hätte schweigen können und doch fand ich, du solltest es erfahren." Er neigte sich vor und ließ die Hände zwischen seine Knie fallen, als er die Ellenbogen auf die Oberschenkel stützte.

„Sag mir Ria, hast du wirklich nicht von alle dem gewusst? War alles, was ich dir erzählt habe, wirklich neu?" Ihr Blick sank zu Boden und sie rieb sich mit den Handrücken über die geröteten Augen, wie es ein Kind getan hätte, das sich vor Müdigkeit kaum noch auf den Beinen hielt. Und so fühlte sie sich, wie ein Kind, das man ins Gebet genommen hatte, damit es die eigenen dummen Fehler endlich einsah. Sie suchte in ihrer Erinnerung, in ihrem Geist und doch fand sie nicht, worauf er anspielte.

„Er ist ein Verräter, ein Hochstapler Ria", Blaise Stimme war ruhig und doch bestimmt. „Er war ein Todesser und er wird immer einer sein. Als das Ende des Krieges kam nutzte er seine Chance – er nutzte dich, um sich zu retten und er opferte seinen Vater, um seine vermeintliche Loyalität zu beweisen. Wenn es sein muss, dann geht er über Leichen Ria und er hätte unversehens dich und die Kinder ans Messer geliefert, wenn es ihm genutzt hätte."

Jäh stand Ria aus ihrem Sessel auf. Ein tiefes, missbilligendes Seufzen drang aus ihrem Innern. „Nenn ihn einen Mitläufer", sagte sie gehetzt, während sie nervös vor dem Kamin auf und ab schritt. „Vielleicht ist er sogar ein Heuchler, doch keiner, der seine Familie in den Abgrund laufen ließe, um die eigene Haut zu retten. Es mag sein-", sie schluckte schwer an ihren Worten. „Womöglich hätte er mich geopfert, aber nie seine Kinder. Draco liebt Corvus und Mira, er würde nie zulassen, dass ihnen jemand auch nur ein Haar krümmte."

Blaise ließ sich in seinem Sessel wieder zurücksinken, der Schatten um seine Augen nun dunkler als zuvor. „Sprichst du von dem gleichen Mann, dem gleichen liebenden Vater, der seine Kinder in den letzten Wochen kaum besucht hat?" Unwille sprach aus Rias Haltung, als sie stehenblieb und mit trübem Blick in die Asche des Kamins starrte. „Als vor sechs Jahren die Todesser in Hogwarts eindrangen, mit seiner Hilfe, hast du da wirklich glauben können, dass er es nur tat, um seine Eltern zu schützen? Jene Mutter, die er nach dem Krieg im Stich gelassen hat und jenen Vater, den er verriet und nach Askaban brachte?" Seine Stimme war ungewöhnlich ruhig und bar jeder Emotion.

Langsam wandte sie sich um und ihr leerer Blick traf seinen. Sie wollte etwas sagen, den Mann rechtfertigen, der sechs Jahre lang ein unveränderlicher Bestandteil ihres Lebens gewesen war. Jener Mann, auf den sie sich notgedrungen verlassen hatte, nachdem ihr Vater tot und ihre Welt einmal mehr aus den Fugen geraten war. Hatte der eigene Überlebenswille, die Sorge und Angst um ihren Sohn sie blind werden lassen für die Wahrheit? Die letzten Jahre waren geprägt gewesen von der Widersprüchlichkeit, die ihr Leben beherrschte, seit dem Tag, an dem sie den Malfoyerben geheiratet hatte. Geprägt von ihrem tiefen Hass gegen Draco und dem unsäglichen, quälenden Gedanken ohne den Vater ihrer Kinder verloren zu sein.

Blaise stand auf und trat an sie heran. Seine warmen Finger legten sich unter ihr Kinn, hoben ihren Kopf und drängten sie, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Du kennst die Narbe auf seinem Arm, du weißt, er war einer von ihnen." Sie hörte seine Worte und fühlte sich elendig klein, naiv. „Damals noch, als ich ihm noch nützen konnte, war ich sein Freund Ria. Ich wusste Dinge und heute wünschte ich, ich hätte noch sehr viel mehr gewusst. Vielleicht hätte ich es verhindern können. Draco bediente sich immer der Menschen, gerade so, wie er es brauchte. Er hat uns beide benutzt, er hat seine Eltern benutzt. Wen er nicht mehr brauchte, warf er weg und wer ihm gefährlich werden konnte, räumte er aus dem Weg. Wie seinen Vater. Erinnere dich, wie Lucius Malfoy seinen Sohn beschuldigt hat immer ein treuer Todesser und Anhänger Voldemorts gewesen zu sein, doch Dracos Argumente, seine Beweise waren besser."

Ria trat von ihm zurück, seine Nähe schien ihr in diesem Augenblick fast lästig. Sie wollte nichts mehr hören und sie wollte das Bild nicht sehen, das seine Worte aus ihren Gedanken formte. „Er ist kein schlechter Mensch", sagte sie, die Worte so dünn und leise, dass sie zwischen ihnen erstarben. Blaise ließ die Hand sinken und das erste Mal seit sie das Haus betreten hatte, glaubte sie so etwas wie Zorn in seiner Stimme zu hören: „Das hast du schon so oft gesagt!" Heftig legte er eine Hand auf ihre Hüfte und zog sie an sich.

„Warum nimmst du ihn noch immer in Schutz Ria?" Blaise blickte auf sie hinab, sein Gesicht nur Millimeter von ihrem. Seine Wange berührte ihre Schläfe, als er leise an ihrem Ohr weiter sprach: „Du sagtest, du liebst mich und doch willst du die Wahrheit nicht hören über den Mann, der dich so lange gequält hat. Du musst akzeptieren, dass jedes Wort wahr ist – glaube mir. Er hat Menschen verraten, nicht nur seinen Vater, und es war ihm gleich, ob sie lebten, im Schatten der Dementoren vor sich hin dämmerten oder starben. Warum glaubst du, hat er dich all die Jahre nicht gehen lassen? Er hat dich gebraucht, um sich einen Platz zu schaffen in dieser Welt, die seinen alten Meister in die Knie gezwungen hat."

Ihr Körper zitterte in seiner Umarmung, als er sie noch enger an sich zog. „Du weißt, er ist heut nicht besser, als damals. Ich habe es dir gesagt Ria, ich kann es beweisen. Er war damals ein Todesser und wenn er einen Weg finden würde, der Voldemort zurückholte, er würde ihn gehen. Zwing mich nicht. Ich habe es dir versprochen, doch wenn es die einzige Möglichkeit ist, dir die Realität vor Augen zu führen, dann werde ich sie nutzen." Seine Stimme war weder sanft, noch liebevoll, nicht harsch oder voll Zorn. Er sprach die Worte aus, das war alles.

Müde lehnte sich Ria gegen seine Schulter, grub das Gesicht in den Stoff des Jacketts. Der Zweifel wollte nicht schwinden und doch wog das Gesagte unendlich schwer. Als sie Blaise das erste Mal nach dem Krieg begegnet war, hatte es sie fasziniert, wie er sie umgarnte, sich um sie bemühte. Sie hatte geglaubt, dass er ihr schließlich doch die Kraft eingeben würde, die sie brauchte, um sich von Draco zu lösen – und sie hatte es getan. Vielleicht war es die Gewohnheit, die sie nun lähmte und ihr das Gefühl gab, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Es fühlte sich falsch an, doch fiel es ihr vermutlich nur schwer das erlebte hinter sich zu lassen.

Blaise hob den Kopf und blickte ihr wieder in die Augen. „Du hast heute einen großen Fehler gemacht Ria", er hauchte die Worte auf die blasse kalte Haut ihres Gesichts. „Ich weiß", antwortete sie, die Stimme so leise und bleischwer, dass er die Worte nur ahnte. Die Totenstille um sie her wurde Ria plötzlich überdeutlich bewusst. „Tu das nie wieder", dann küsste er sie.


	14. Chapter 14

14. Die verlorenen Erinnerungen – _London, 30 Tage später_

Der Regen hatte endlich aufgehört und sogar vor den verzauberten Ministeriumsfenstern strahlte das warme Licht der Herbstsonne. Der Welt um ihm herum schien es ausnehmend gut zu gehen, während Draco vor seinem Schreibtisch saß und teilnahmslos die Papiere anstarrte, die vor ihm auf der hellen Holzplatte lagen. Der Stoß engbedruckter weißer Blätter starrte schweigend zurück.

„Noch Kaffee?" trällerte die Büroassistentin, eine viel zu freundliche Hexe mittleren Alters mit einer fürchterlich grellen Stimme. Draco zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen und sah zu der brünetten Frau mit der grotesk pinken Brille auf, die eine schwebende Kaffeekanne vor sich her treibend in seiner Tür stand. Sie grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen, ihre unerträglich übertriebene Fröhlichkeit jagte ihm Schauer über den Rücken.

„Nein Danke, Grace", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor, verzweifelt bemüht die emsige Hexe nicht anzuschreien und lautstark aus seinem Büro zu werfen. „Ich möchte auch jetzt keinen Kaffee, wie schon vor zwanzig Minuten. Ich möchte auch keine Donuts oder andere Erfrischungen, Knabbereien, oder was ihr Repertoire sonst noch so hergibt." Er atmete tief und hörbar ein, schluckte die Wut hinunter und suchte nach freundlicheren Worten. „Machen sie bitte einfach die Tür zu Grace und sorgen sie dafür, dass ich heute nicht mehr gestört werde, ich habe noch zu tun."

Die heitere Maske der sorgsamen Büroassistentin war mit jedem Wort ein wenig mehr in sich zusammengefallen. Sie nickte stumm und schloss die Tür. Draco stützte donnernd die Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte, schob dabei einige der Blätter auseinander und ließ das Gesicht in die Hände fallen. Er hatte in der vergangenen Nacht kein Auge zugetan, nachdem er schließlich sein Bad verlassen hatte und verstohlen durch seine eigene Wohnung geschlichen war, um diese leer vorzufinden. Einen kurzen Augenblick hatte er sich gefragt, ob der Stress und die Anstrengungen der letzten Wochen ihm nur einen Streich gespielt hatten, ob er sich ihren überraschenden nächtlichen Besuch nur eingebildet hatte. Doch Ria war dort gewesen, zweifellos, auch wenn er noch immer nicht verstand, warum.

Nun saß er vor den Scheidungspapieren, er hatte es ihr versprochen. Gewiss konnte er für sich nicht beanspruchen ein Mann zu sein, der sein Wort nicht brach – in Rias Erinnerungen hatte er sie mehr als einmal belogen. Doch als er heute Morgen das dunkle Büro betreten hatte, hatte er sich geschworen Wort zu halten. Der silberne Füller mit dem grünlich schimmernden Slytherin-Wappen lag neben dem Papierstapel. Er hatte aufgehört die Minuten zu zählen, die verstrichen, ohne dass er seinen Namen unter die Dokumente gesetzt hatte.

Sinnend blickte er in die Dunkelheit seiner Handflächen, die seine Augenlider bedeckten. Rot glühte in feinen Linien schwach das Licht, das durch seine Finger brach. Kühl spürte er das Metall des Rings an seiner rechten Hand. Er trug ihn noch immer und wusste nicht, warum es ihm so grenzenlos schwer fiel dieses Symbol einer Liebe, die es wohl nie gegeben hatte abzustreifen. Es war nicht die Art eines Malfoys derart sentimental, leidvoll, fast schon melancholisch zu sein. So viele Jahre hatte er versucht das Stigma seines Namens, den Habitus, den man ihm in die Wiege gelegt hatte, abzulegen. Heute wünschte er sich, es gäbe einen Weg, zurück zu jener alten Kälte, die ihn hart gemacht hatte, ihn zu verderben drohte – doch sie hatte ihn auch vor Schmerz bewahrt.

Ein leises, kaum hörbares, metallisches Knarren holte ihn zurück aus seinem Leid, in dem er zu ertrinken drohte. Es war die schwarzlackierte Türklinke, die sacht hinunter gedrückt wurde, mit einem kaum vernehmbaren Schleifen wurde die Tür aufgeschoben und jemand trat ein, ohne ein Wort, ohne zu klopfen. Die Tür schloss sich wieder, der Teppich schluckte fast gänzlich die Schritte des Eindringlings, doch Draco horchte und wusste, wer immer es war, er stand direkt vor seinem Schreibtisch. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte er, in seinem Büro herrsche heute mehr Betrieb als auf der Oxford Street, doch dann schollt er sich sogleich für diesen naiven, dummen Gedanken. Nichts war anders, als an alle den anderen Tagen, die er in diesen vier Wänden zugebracht hatte – nur er, er schien nicht länger derselbe. Hatte er sich nicht gar vor wenigen Augenblick gewünscht, ein anderer zu sein?

Er raffte sich innerlich zusammen, sammelte seine Gedanken, suchte nach Worten. Zögernd ließ er die Arme sinken, darauf gefasst Grace noch einmal in aller Deutlichkeit darauf hinzuweisen, dass er allein sein wollte, da erblickte er Harry vor seinem Schreibtisch stehend. Der dunkelhaarige junge Auror mit der kantigen Brille hatte die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben, sein offenes Jackett wirkte irgendwie schief. Er ließ sich auf die Fersen zurücksinken, neues Leder knarrte unter dem Druck der Bewegung. Unwillkürlich fragte Draco sich, ob die alten Gefühle auch alte Feindschaft heraufbeschworen. Er hatte nie aufgehört Harry Potter zu grollen und er würde nie verstehen, aus welcher Kraft heraus der junge Mann auf der anderen Seite des Tisches so erfolgreich war. Der Krieg hatte mehr Helden hervorgebracht, als bloß jenen einen mit der markanten Narbe und dem sonderbaren Ruf. Draco zählte sich selbst nicht zu der Riege dieser Helden, doch war es vielleicht gerade das, was ihn das Bild des perfekten Harry Potter so vergällte.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre so hohen Besuchs?" fragte Draco bissig, ein dunkler Schatten lag auf seinen Zügen. Sechs Jahre an Rias Seite, der Krieg und all die Veränderungen, die er mit sich gebracht hatte, konnte die alte, bittere Feindschaft nicht töten, die die beiden Männer verband. Seit ihrem ersten Tag in Hogwarts, als Harry Draco die Hand verweigert hatte, waren sie Feinde – echte Feinde und sie vertrugen beide keine falsche Freundschaft in ihrem Leben. Draco fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar und schloss für den Augenblick eines Herzschlags die Augen. Er würde nie einen Weg finden mit dem ehemaligen Gryffindor vernünftig umzugehen und in seinem Innern klaubte er jedes bisschen Respekt zusammen, dass er dem anderen entgegenzubringen vermochte.

Harry zeigte sich einmal mehr unbeeindruckt von Dracos Unbeherrschtheit und scharfen Worten. „Ich wollte", begann er und zog sich den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch heran, um sich zu setzten, „eigentlich nur fragen, wie es dir geht." Ehrlicher Verwirrung mischte sich in das verdunkelte Antlitz Dracos. Beinahe verstört, ungläubig blickte er über den Stapelt Papiere hinweg zu Harry und war sich doch bewusst, dass der andere Rias wegen hier war. Alles andere erschien ihm vollkommen abwegig.

„Hat sie mit dir geredet?" fragte Draco gerade heraus und presste sich in die Rückenlehne seines Stuhls, verzweifelt bemüht sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr ihm dieses Gespräch zu wider war, noch ehe es begonnen hatte.

„Du meinst Ria", stellte Harry fest und betonte jedes Wort mit einem übertriebenen Kopfnicken. Er saß auf der Kante der Sitzflächen, die Ellenbogen auf die Armlehnen gestützt, die Finger vor dem Körper ineinander gefaltet. Draco kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie sehr sein Gegenüber versuchte ruhig und gelassen zu bleiben, doch in den grünen Augen des anderes standen unzählige Fragen und warteten nervös, ungeduldig darauf gestellt und beantwortet zu werden. Draco schwieg und wartete.

„Nicht direkt", fuhr Harry nach einer kleinen stummen Ewigkeit fort, zupfte am Ärmelsaumen seines Jacketts, verkniff die Lippen zu einer dünnen, feinen Linie und starrte nach Worten suchend auf seine Hände hinab. „Sie war heute früh bei uns, um Corvus und Mira abzuholen. Ich war überrascht", der Auror blickte auf und musterte Draco, „wie fröhlich sie war. Sie wirkte fast -"

„Bist du gekommen, um mir zu sagen, wie unsagbar glücklich meine Frau ohne mich ist und mir zu gratulieren, da ich offensichtlich das erste Mal in meinem Leben etwas richtig gemacht habe?" Dracos gallesprühende Stimme sprang Harry wütend entgegen, doch die Züge des Slytherin waren zu Eis erstarrt. Dracos Hände lagen flach auf der der Tischplatte, jede Faser seines Körpers war angespannt.

Harry starrte reglos zurück. Sekundenlang herrschte Stille, das Schweigen dehnte sich und füllte den winzigen Raum, als ein kaum hörbares Seufzen zwischen sie brach. Harry fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Nacken und schielte zu Draco hinüber, Bedenken und Unsicherheit im Blick. „Lass mich ausreden Draco", sagte er und drückte das Kreuz durch, als wolle er sich selbst Halt geben. „Ich bin weder hier, um dir das Händchen zu tätscheln, noch um dir deine Niederlage aufs Brot zu schmieren. Als ich Ria heute früh kurz sah, wirkte sie aufgewühlt, fast schon aufgekratzt. Sie schien nur wenig geschlafen zu haben und lachte ungewöhnlich fiel." Harry hielt inne und schaute nachdenklich aus dem verzauberten, schmalen Fenster in Dracos Rücken. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie glücklich ist, oder dass es ihr besser geht. Irgendetwas an ihr war falsch, sie wollte fröhlich wirken, doch sie konnte gar nicht schnell genug wieder gehen."

Ein schiefes Grinsen hing in Dracos Gesicht, als er verächtlich schnaubte. „Was beim Barte Merlins und aller Magie dieser Welt willst du hier Harry? Was willst du von _mir_?"

„Blaise!" antwortete der andere bestimmt. „Es geht um Blaise. Er ist schlecht für Ria und -"

„Wird es je einen Mann geben, der in deinen Augen gut für sie ist Harry?" Draco Stimme schnitt zornig in Harrys Worte. Die Luft war schwer von Vorwürfen, schlechten Erinnerungen und angestaubter Zwietracht. Alles in Draco sträubte sich dagegen mit Harry Potter über seine angehende Exfrau und seinen ehemaligen Freund zu sprechen. Übelkeit lähmte ihn, sobald sie sich in deine Gedanken schlichen. Seit Wochen kämpfte er darum nicht mehr darüber nachdenken zu müssen. Gestern Nacht war es Ria gewesen, die zu ihm kam, nur um mit dem letzten Rest Ruhe, der ihm geblieben war, zu entschwinden und giftig bittere Hoffnung zurückzulassen, die keine war – keine sein konnte. Nun saß er Harry gegenüber und spürte dessen Finger tief in seinen Wunden wühlen.

Der Auror blinzelte hinter seiner Brille und ignorierte Dracos Worte, seine Wut. „Ihr wart Freunde", sagte er, „Freunde tun einander so etwas nicht an." Die Feststellung rasselte höhnisch und schrill in Dracos Ohren. Ein heiseres, ungesundes Lachen quälte sich seine Kehle empor und färbte seine Stimme ölig schwarz.

„Er hasst mich Harry", die Worte tropften zäh von Dracos Lippen. „Er hasst mich und er hat allen Grund dazu." Schweigen kroch einmal mehr zwischen sie, als Harry Dracos eisgrauen Blick fixierte und wartete – wartete das der andere endlich aussprach, weswegen er gekommen war, was er hören wollte.

„Ich habe seine Mutter getötet", brachte Draco endlich heraus, seine schweißnassen Hände zitterten, als er nach dem silbernen Füllfederhalter griff und mit den Fingern das Slytherin-Wappen nachzeichnete. Er wirkte wie ein verlegenes, nervöses Kind, das verzweifelt darum bemüht war seine Fehler zu verbergen und doch gefragt werden wollte. Aber Harry schwieg und als Draco unwillig doch mit Gewissheit die Tatsache erkannte, dass der andere ihm zwar zuhören würde, jedoch nicht weiter zu fragen suchte, sprach er weiter: „Man hat sie nach dem Krieg angeklagt, als Todesserin. Sie war keine, sie trug nicht einmal das dunkle Mal, doch sie hatte mehr Narben auf der Seele, mehr Menschen auf dem Gewissen, als mancher in Voldemorts Gefolge. Und ich wusste es, ich wusste es von Blaise." Draco hielt für einen Augenblick den Atem an, die Erinnerungen zogen rasend schnell und blutrot an ihm vorüber. Mit den Fingerkuppen strich er die tiefen Falten glatt, die sich über seine Stirn zogen.

„Ich habe gegen sie ausgesagt, wie auch gegen meinen eigenen Vater", wieder unterbrach er sich, als er die bleiernen Worte hervor würgte und schwer an ihnen schluckte. „Man hat sie nach Askaban geschickt - beide. Mein Vater verrottet dort noch immer, wenn er nicht längst in seinem Selbstmitleid und in seinem Schmerz über die Niederlage seines Herrn ersoffen ist. Aber Blaise Mutter", Draco wischte sich mit den Fingern über die Augen. „Sie hat sich umgebracht, weil sie das quälende Leid nicht ertrug, mit dem die Dementoren sie straften. Sie hatte keinen Zauberstab, sie hatte kein Zugang zu Magie in irgendeiner Weise, also hat sie sich mit ihrem Bettlaken erhängt – wie ein Muggle."

Angewidert spie Draco die letzten Worte aus und strich sich über den Mund, als hätte er soeben mühevoll etwas Übelschmeckendes hinuntergewürgt. „Das ist Grund genug", sagte Harry plötzlich und riss Draco zurück in die Wirklichkeit der tristen Bürowände. Verständnislos blickte er den Auror an.

„Grund genug um sich zu rächen."

„Aber warum jetzt, nach all den Jahren?"

„Gelegenheit", warf Harry ein. „Vielleicht fehlte ihm bisher einfach die Gelegenheit."

Draco starrte abwesend auf die Papiere auf dem Tisch, eine steile Falte durchschnitt seine Augenbrauen, zog sich von der Nasenwurzel über die Stirn. Er wusste, Blaise war kein guter Mensch, doch er sah nicht, warum sein Schulfreund von einst solange hätte warten sollen, um sich an dem vermeintlichen Mörder seiner Mutter zu rächen. Doch vor allem kannte er Blaise und er wusste, der ehemalige Slytherinschüler würde sich nicht damit zufrieden geben Draco in ein wenig Eifersucht und Liebeskummer zu stürzen. Hätte Blaise sich rächen wollen, hätte er es ihm mit barer Münze zurückgezahlt. Zweifelnd schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, das ergibt keinen Sinn."

Harry hielt Dracos Blick fest. Zweifel lagen in den Augen des jungen Auror, doch er sprach sie nicht aus. Mit einem schweren Seufzen senkte er den Kopf, musterte die Papiere, die vor Draco auf dem Tisch lagen. Er schnalzte kaum hörbar mit der Zunge, schien für einen Augenblick zu überlegen, ob er wirklich aussprechen sollte, was ihm auf der Zunge lag.

„Was ist damals wirklich passiert?" Harrys Frage traf Draco hart, ohne Vorwarnung. Eine eiskalte Woge unbändiger, lang vergessener Angst überrollte ihn. Unbewusste gruben sich seine Finger in die Armlehnen des Stuhls. „Damals?" fragte Draco wider, wenngleich er wusste, worauf Harry hinauswollte.

„Ja", versetzte der andere heftig und griff nach dem obersten Blatt der Papiere. Seine Augen hetzten über das Blatt, als er es las. „Damals, vor jener Nacht, in der du Ria so unmissverständlich darüber aufgeklärt hast, dass ein Malfoy niemals ein Halbblut lieben könnte." Harry schaute wieder auf. „Ich kenne nur Rias Version und ich muss dir nicht sagen, dass du dabei nicht besonders gut wegkommst." Das Blatt fiel zurück auf den schmalen, wartenden Stapel. Draco drehte noch immer den Füller in den Fingern und sah Harry skeptisch an, als dieser sich räusperte und gedankenverloren feststellte: „Sie hat mir gar nicht gesagt, dass sie bereits die Scheidung eingereicht hat."

„Ich denke, den Menschen, dem Ria alles erzählt, hat es nie gegeben und wird es nie geben", sagte Draco und zog quälend langsam die Kappe vom Füller. „Was willst du von mir hören Harry, was Ria dir nicht schon hundertfach erzählt hat? Sie hat es mir nie glauben wollen, in all den Jahren nicht. Nicht, als ich ihr den Ring an den Finger steckte, nicht als der Krieg endlich beendet war, noch immer nicht als Mira geboren wurde. Ich habe versucht ein guter Vater zu sein und soweit sie es zuließ auch ein guter Ehemann, doch augenscheinlich bin ich beides nicht." Er zog den Stapel Papiere zu sich heran und begann ihn durchzublättern. „Es wird nichts ändern, ganz gleich ob ich es dir nun auch erzähle oder nicht, es bringt mir Ria nicht zurück." Bei keinem Wort blickte er auf, schob fahrig die Papiere auseinander, die Augen suchten angespannt in dem geschriebenen.

„Vielleicht ändert es meine Meinung", warf Harry mit trotzigem Unterton ein. Dracos Augen spähten argwöhnisch von den Papieren auf, musterten ungläubig sein dunkelhaariges Gegenüber. „Sag nicht, Ria hätte es dir nicht erzählt!" seine Stimme war schneidend scharf, seine Geduld am Ende.

„Von deinem Vater?" forschte Harry mit nun erboster Stimme. „Doch, davon hat sie mir allerdings erzählt." Draco drehte den Füller zwischen den Fingern, blickte wieder auf die Papiere und schrieb. „Na dann", wisperte er beiläufig zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Er legte einen Teil der Papiere beiseite, nahm andere zur Hand und setzte die Feder erneut auf das Papier. Für einen Augenblick war nur das Kratzen der Feder auf dem rauen Papier zu hören.

„Du erinnerst dich an deinen Vater, an das was passiert ist." Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage. Die Worte ließen Draco wieder aufblicken. „Natürlich erinnere ich mich, wie hätte ich es Ria sonst erzählen sollen?" der Tonfall war noch schärfer als zuvor. Vor wenigen Augenblicken, als Harry nach Blaise gefragt hatte, glaubte Draco nicht, dass sich das Gespräch noch weiter würde zuspitzen können. Sie hatten zweifellos einen Punkt erreicht, den Draco nicht bereit war zu überschreiten.

„Dann zeige sie ihr", meinte Harry forsch und warf die Worte leichtfertig auf den Tisch. Da war er, der Punkt, über den Draco nicht hinaus wollte. Ria hatte es ihm sicher erzählt, er musste es Harry Potter nicht auch noch erläutern – er war es leid sich für etwas zu rechtfertigen, an dem er nichts ändern konnte.

„Das kann ich nicht", seine Stimme war schwer und bleiern, die Worte traten nur widerwillig über seine Lippen.

„Was soll das heißen, du kannst es nicht?" Harry lehnte sich vor, stützte die Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte und neigte sein Gesicht zu Dracos hinüber.

Müde legte dieser den Füller fort, seufzte einmal mehr und straffte sich. Es war so simpel, so einfach und doch so schwer zu erklären. „Ich erinnere mich. Die Bilder sind dort, in meinem Kopf, doch der feine Faden, die Verbindung zu der Erinnerung, der sie der magischen Welt offenbaren könnte, ist fort. Wenn Ria in meine Gedanken blickt, dann sieht sie nichts als Schwärze an jener Stelle - sie kann den Faden der Erinnerung nicht fassen, ihn einfach nicht aufspüren. Und ich kann -", er presste für einen Atemzug die zitternden Lider aufeinander und neigte den Kopf. „Ich kann die Erinnerung nicht hervor holen, um sie ihr zu zeigen. Die Silberfäden, die meine Erfahrungen tragen, die Erinnerungen, welche ihr beweisen würden, dass ich sie nicht belogen habe –" wieder stockte er, nach Worten ringend, unschlüssig, ob er es Harry wirklich anvertrauen wollte. „Ich habe sie nicht mehr. Die Erinnerungen sind fort."


	15. Chapter 15

15. Entscheidungen – _Hogwarts, sechs Jahre zuvor_

Todesstille durchzog die Gänge, gleich dem zähen dicken unheilkündenden Nebel, der aus den Kronen der Bäume des verbotenen Waldes emporstieg und die Ländereien Hogwarts unter einer dichten klammen Decke begrub, die jeden Laut schluckte, jedes Antlitz, jedes Geschehen verbarg. Es hatte aufgehört zu schneien und ein schwacher Mond warf sein fahles Licht durch die beschlagenen Fenster. Auf dem Fensterbrett türmte sich der Neuschnee und irgendwo schlug eine der alten, mürrischen Standuhren im Schloss zur vollen Stunde. Draco zählte müde die Schläge, als die Türangeln schnarrend seinem Druck nach gaben. War die Nacht wirklich schon so unaufhaltsam weit fortgeschritten?

Vor ihm breitete sich das undurchdringliche triste Grau des Krankensaals aus, mit einem absurd sanften, metallischen Klacken rastete das Türschloss in seinem Rücken wieder ein. Der dumpfe laut erstarb fast ungehört in der Leere zwischen den verwaisten Krankenbetten. Noch immer umgab ihn diese unheilige, teuflische Stille, die ihn umfasst hatte, sobald er Severus Snapes Büro verließ. Nur das raue Pochen seiner Schritte auf dem kalten, ausgetretenen Steinboden hatten ihn zum Krankenflügel begleitet. Langsam, vorsichtig war er durch die große Flügeltür geschlichen, die ihn den langen, dunklen Saal führte. So sacht war er in den Raum eingedrungen, dass seine Schritte kaum vernehmbar gewesen waren. Und wie ein Eindringling fühlte er sich – unwillkommen, unerwünscht und doch erwartet.

Auf einem der Betten kaum zehn Schritt von ihm lag ein schwarzer Schulumhang, achtlos hingeworfen. Der schwere Stoff glänzte noch immer feucht, ein Paar Schuhe lag vergessen auf dem Boden. Auf dem Nachtisch zum nächsten Bett brannte eine einsame Lampe, in ihrem Lichtkegel sah er eine Gestalt, reglos in dem Bett liegen. Sie wandte ihm den Rücken zu, das schwache Licht der Lampe tanzte munter über den erstarrten Körper, der sich unter einer dicken, grauen Daunendecke barg. Nur ein Schopf dunkler Haare lugte hervor und ruhte bewegungslos auf dem Kissen.

Das spärliche Mondlicht, das durch die bleiverglasten Fenster fiel, warf unzählige winzige Rauten auf den grauen Steinboden. Dracos eisgrauer Blick tastete sich vor durch den verlassenen Raum, hin zu Rias scheinbar lebloser Gestalt. Sie mochte ihn nicht gehört haben, als er den Saal betrat, doch er wusste, ahnte, dass sie wach lag und noch immer wartete – wartete auf ihn, Dracos Rückkehr und auf die Worte, die er ihr zu sagen hatte. Jetzt war er hier, doch er wagte sich keinen Schritt weiter in den Saal. Jeder Muskel, jede Faser in seinem müden Leib war angespannt, sein übernächtigter Geist schien hellwach und doch fühlte er sich kraftlos, machtlos, ohne Willen. Unendliche Leere erfüllte ihn und tauchte ihn in beängstigende Schwärze. Die Last der ganzen Welt schien plötzlich auf seinen Schultern zu ruhen und hinderte ihn daran zu ihr zu gehen.

Draco betrachtete ihren friedlich daliegenden Körper. Es war warm, ihr Haar war trocken. Kaum merklich schüttelte er den Kopf und schalt sich für seine grotesk naiven Gedanken. Natürlich war ihr Haar trocken – Madam Pomfrey hatte ihm das junge durchnässte Mädchen aus den Armen gerissen in dem Moment, als er mit Ria durch die Tür zum Krankenflügel gestolpert war. Ria hatte nicht einmal gezittert vor Kälte, wenngleich sich ihre Haut wie Eis an seine legte und in ihrem dunklen Haaren hell Kristalle im Fackelschein glitzerten. Soviel Zeit war seither vergangen, Stunden waren durch seine Finger geronnen wie feiner Wüstensand, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte.

Hilflos hatte er neben dem Bett gestanden, nachdem er Madam Pomfrey geholfen hatte Ria von ihrem Mantel zu befreien und sah versteinert zu, wie die betagte Heilerin dem Mädchen die Schuhe von den klammen Füßen zog, als sich eine kalte Hand fest auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte. Die Berührung war unerwartet gewesen, der Druck schmerzhaft, doch als er sich umwandte, hatte ihn der Anblick Severus Snapes nicht überraschen können. Die schwarzen Augen des Zaubertränkelehrers hatten an Draco vorüber auf die Gestalt seiner Tochter geblickt. Einen endlos lagen Moment musterte Severus seine Tochter mit etwas, dass Besorgnis gewesen sein mochte, dann hatte er sich Draco zugewandt. „Komm mit", war alles gewesen, was das schwarze, unheimliche Wesen über die blassen, dünnen Lippen gebracht hatte, ehe es sich abwandte und fortging. Doch die Worte waren harsch und bestimmend gewesen. Draco hatte sich ein letztes Mal umgeblickt, dann war er Snape gefolgt.

Ganze zwei Stunden waren seither vergangen. Draco kniff die Augen zusammen und fuhr sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über die bleiernen Lider. Er konnte nicht zu ihr gehen. Zu sehr fürchtete er ihren Blick, der ihn durchdringen würde wie flüssiges Metall und in seinem Geist doch nichts fände, als Leere und Schwärze - Vergessen. Ihre hungrigen Augen würden sich in seine Erinnerung fressen, unerbittlich forschend nach der Wahrheit, die sie nicht finden würden. Eine Wahrheit, die nichts war, als die leeren Worte, nichts als die hohlen Silben, die sich aus seiner Kehle in die Welt quälten. Sie waren wie jeder Laut, der über seine Lippen trat – bedeutungslos!

Ria würde nichts sehen, als gähnende faule Leere, die nicht für, sondern wider Draco sprach. Sie würde ihm nicht glauben und es gab nichts, um ihr seine Worte und Beteuerungen zu beweisen. Er hatte nichts, um die Zweifel fort zu wischen, die er bereits einmal in dieser Nacht erblickt hatte, in den Augen ihres Vaters. Kalt griff die Erinnerung an die Momente im Kerker nach ihm, ließ ihn schaudern. So nah war das Gespräch mit Severus Snape und schien doch so fern, so unwirklich. So lange Zeit war es seine Familie, sein eigener Vater gewesen, der ihm Sorge bereitet hatte, dass er darüber den grimmigen, verbitterten Professor vollkommen vergessen hatte. Nie hatte ihn die Frage wirklich gequält, was Severus Snape von einer Liason zwischen seiner einzigen Tochter und dem Sohn eines Todessers halten mochte. So oft hatte er Ria versichert, dass ihr Vater sie nicht verurteilen würde. Er hatte es geglaubt, nie gefürchtet, dass Snapes Zorn verheerend sein konnte – doch er hatte die Möglichkeit nicht bedacht, dass ihm Rias Vater kein Glauben schenken würde.

Bis zu dieser Nacht war Severus Snape keine Bedrohung für Draco gewesen, die ihm Ria zu nehmen vermochte, doch als er den düsteren Mann am Kamin lehnen sah, begruben ihn die Zweifel und der naive Leichtsinn, der ihn so lang geleitet hatte, verhöhnte Draco spöttisch. Er war nicht nur feige, er war dumm. Ihm würde nichts bleiben, als die Erinnerung und die Hoffnung auf das Ende des Krieges. Ein Ende, das Ria frei machen würde und ihn zu einem Gefangenen.

„Erklären sie es mir, Mr Malfoy", Snapes Stimme war nur ein zynisches Wispern gewesen, dass mühsam zwischen seinen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervorquoll, doch die Worte waren so deutlich, sie stachen wie messerscharfe Dolche in Dracos Gedanken. „Ich würde es zu gern mit ihren Worten hören. Diese Farce, dieses bittere Theaterstück – eine Schmierenkomödie mit tragischem Ausgang. Sagen sie mir, Mr Malfoy, sagen sie mir, wie sieht er aus, der letzte Akt? Was wird nun geschehen?"

Das Feuer des Kamins brach nicht die Kälte, die seine Glieder umgab, ihn lähmte. Rußige, feuchte Steinmauern umgaben ihn, fesselten ihn, marterten ihn. Er glaubte die lang vergangene Angst der geschundenen Seelen zu spüren, die einst ihr jämmerliches Ende zwischen diesen Steinen gefunden hatten.

„Ich weiß es nicht Sir", war alles, was er über die blutleeren, zitternden Lippen brachte. Vor ein paar Stunden noch, als Snape ihn vor der Großen Halle am Arm gepackt hatte, um ihm die Wahrheit zu offenbaren, war er sich sicher gewesen. Absolut sicher. Doch nun sahen die schwarzen Augen seines Gegenübers giftig auf ihn herab. Nichts würde er entscheiden, nichts konnte Draco tun, wenn Severus nicht zustimmte. Die Erkenntnis, dass der andere ihm Ria und sein Kind für immer nehmen konnte, traf ihn ungnädig, gleich einer Woge eisigen Wassers. Sein Vater, die Angst und der Zorn der vergangenen Wochen wogen plötzlich nichts mehr, verflogen, als seien sie nie da gewesen und an ihre Stelle rückte dunkel, alles überschattend, mächtig die Gestalt Severus Snapes. Draco fühlte sich wie ein Kind, hilflos und verlassen, wenngleich ihn die Gewissheit quälte, dass er stark sein musste, für Ria und ihr Kind.

Snapes linke Hand ruhte auf dem Kaminsims, er war um Gelassenheit und Ruhe bemüht, doch seine ganze Haltung, sein ganzer Körper sprachen von Widerwillen und Abneigung. In seinem lodernden Blick barg sich Verachtung. „Ist das alles, was sie dazu zu sagen haben?" Der Professor stieß sich vom Kamin ab und ging um den Schreibtisch. Seine Worte trafen Draco höhnisch sanft, gelassen. Es schien, als hätte sein Lehrer nie angenommen, dass es anders sein könnte, dass Draco wüsste, wie er mit dem Chaos, dem Unheil umzugehen habe, welches er verursacht hatte. „Sie stehen da, ruhig, gelassen – ein Abend wie jeder andere. Wäre da nicht das halb erfrorene Mädchen, das zufällig meine Tochter ist und das ebenso _zufällig_ ein Kind von ihnen erwartet. Ich wage nicht zu fragen, warum ihre obskure Wahl ausgerechnet auf mein einziges Kind fiel Mr Malfoy, doch ich verlange zu erfahren, was sie gedenken nun zu tun."

Snape setzte sich in seinen schwarzen ledernen Stuhl. Beide Ellenbogen ruhten auf den Armlehnen, als er die Fingerkuppen aneinander legte und über seine knochigen, trockenen Hände hinweg Draco unverwandt anstarrte. „Ich warte – Draco!"

Vor seinen Augen flackerte das Bild Rias, halb erfroren im Schnee auf dem Astronomieturm. Der Augenblick, in dem er seinen Fehler schlussendlich bereut hatte. Der Moment, in dem er wusste, dass er seinem Vater, seiner Angst nie hätte nachgeben dürfen. Draco straffte sich. Tief und hörbar sog er die muffige, warme, staubige Luft des Raumes in seine Lungen, blähte sie. Dies war nicht die Zeit für lange Diskussionen – er musste entscheiden und handeln.

„Ich verstehe ihren Unmut und Widerwillen nur zu gut Sir und ich sehe, dass Ria und ich ihnen diese Verbindung unlängst hätten entdecken müssen, aber -"

„Ria?" fuhr Snape Draco ins Wort und schnitt die verzweifelt hochgestochene rede des jungen Mannes ab. Sekundenlang legte sich Stille über den Raum und die beiden Männer, durchbrochen nur vom leisen Knistern des sterbenden Holzscheites im Kamin.

„Hm", brachte Snape schließlich mit einem nasalen Laut hervor. „Ich bin etwas – sagen wir, irritiert. Wenn ich meine Tochter nicht vollkommen missverstanden habe Mr Malfoy, dann haben sie vor nicht all zu langer Zeit diese _Verbindung_, wie sie es nennen, abgebrochen. Und das, auf wahrlich nicht sehr schöne Weise. Furias Erinnerungen -"

„Ja!" Draco spuckte das Wort lauthals über den Schreibtisch. „Ja", wiederholte er, schwer nach Luft ringend. „Ich habe diese Beziehung beendet und ich gestehe, dieses Ende war nicht, was Ria verdient hatte." Langsam trat er auf den Schreibtisch zu, lehnte den Oberkörper vor und stützte die Hände auf die blank polierte Tischplatte. „Nichts lag mir je ferner als ihr so weh zu tun, doch ich hatte keine Wahl."

„Man hat immer eine Wahl Mr Malfoy!" Snapes Kopf schnellte vor, als sich der bleiche, verbitterte Mann ruckartig in seinem Stuhl nach vorn lehnte, seine Hände schlugen lautstark auf den Tisch zwischen ihnen. „Es war einzig und allein ihre Entscheidung meine Tochter zurück zuweisen." Die lodernde Schwärze seiner zornigen Augen fraß sich in Dracos Blick. „Und glauben sie mir, ich würde sie nur all zu gern beglückwünschen zu diesem Entschluss, doch stehen die Dinge nun einmal so, dass Furia ihr Kind erwartet. Das Kind eines Todessers! Es wird Schutz brauchen, ebenso seine Mutter."

„Ich bin kein Todesser!" presste Draco zischend hervor.

„Das Mal auf ihrem Arm spricht gegen sie", Snape schob sein Gesicht noch näher an Dracos, ein heiseres kaum vernehmbares Lachen begleitete seine Worte. „Haben sie wirklich geglaubt, ich wüsste es noch nicht? Seit Wochen versuchen sie etwas vor mir zu verheimlichen. Ein Auftrag, zweifellos eine Order Voldemorts."

Draco atmete noch immer schwer. Wut und Verzweiflung fochten einen unmenschlichen Kampf in seinem Innern. Er wollte zupacken, dem anderen die giftigen Augen auskratzen, die unerbittlich ihren Weg in seinen Geist suchten. Doch er brauchte diesen Mann und seine Hilfe. Er bemühte den letzten Rest Selbstbeherrschung, den er in seinem aufgewühlten Innern noch fand und rang den Zorn nieder. Er musste Snape beweisen, dass die Dinge nicht waren, wie sie schienen – dass sie nicht waren, was Draco der Welt weisgemacht hatte.

„Wenn sie wirklich keine Wahl hatten – dann beweisen sie es. Lassen sie mich sehen, was geschehen ist." Hitze breitete sich in Dracos Kopf aus, füllte seinen Schädel und brannte heiß gegen seine Stirn. Er wollte den Blick abwenden, doch er konnte nicht. Snape brach unerbittlich, gnadenlos in die Gedanken des Slytherin-Schülers, er durchsuchte die unzähligen Erinnerungen an die Treffen mit Ria, sah Dracos Familie und schattenhafte Schemen – Erinnerungen, die Draco verzweifelt versuchte vor Snape zu verbergen. Doch es waren nicht jene Gedanken, die den Professor interessierten. Er forschte weiter in Dracos Geist, sah eins ums andere Mal Ria, doch plötzlich endeten alle Bilder. Leere, Stille füllte einen Platz, der einmal eine Erinnerung beherbergt haben musste.

Mit einer heftigen Bewegung warf sich Snape zurück in die Lehne seines Stuhls, den Mund zu einer grotesken Fratze verzogen, als wollte er etwas sagen, doch die Worte erstarben in seinem Innern ehe sie geboren wurden. Draco keuchte, die Ellbogen schlugen hart auf den Schreibtisch, als er nach vorne sank, dann ging er in die Knie. Schweiß perlte auf seiner Stirn, seine Brust hob und senkte sich heftig, als er benommen nach Luft rang. Es war vorüber, doch durch den Schleier der Erleichterung schlich lautlos die Erkenntnis, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Langsam reckte Draco sich, griff nach der Kante der Tischplatte und zog sich empor. Mühevoll, schwankend kam er wieder auf die Beine und blickte auf den noch immer starr dasitzenden Lehrer. Die schweißnassen Hände fuhren durch das zerzauste blonde Haar. Draco schloss die Augen und blickte in seinem Geist zurück in der Zeit, hin zu jener Stelle, an der Snape nichts hatte sehen können. Doch Draco sah es, spürte es, erlebte es – ein Moment, den er nie wieder würde vergessen können. Eine Erinnerung, die ihn ewig jagen, verfolgen würde. Warum aber war sie Snape verborgen geblieben?

Müde hob er die Lider, sein tränennasser Blick schaute über die Tischkante hinweg, an Rias Vater vorüber ins Nichts. Severus Snape schien sich allmählich wieder zu fangen. Mit einer fahrigen Geste wischte er sich über die Stirn.

„Nichts", sagte er unvermittelt und holte Draco zurück in die Wirklichkeit des tristen dunklen Raumes. „Nur Leere", er räusperte sich und erhob sich schwerfällig aus seinem Stuhl. „Soll das ein schlechter Scherz sein Mr Malfoy?" die Frage biss zynisch nach Draco, der verständnislos auf Snape blickte. „Glauben sie, sie könnten mich täuschen, indem sie die Fäden ihrer Erinnerungen aus ihrem Geist entfernen, um sie vor mir zu verbergen?" Der betagte Mann war plötzlich, unvermittelt wieder Herr all seiner Sinne. Ungeahnte Kraft schien seine Glieder zu durchströmen, als er mit wenigen Schritten um den Schreibtisch eilte und Draco am Kragen seines Hemdes packte. Die noch immer feuchten Finger des Schülers griffen überrascht nach der knochigen Hand an seinem Hals.

„So ist es nicht", stammelte Draco.

„Wie ist es denn dann?" Snapes Stimme gellte grell durch den kleinen Raum. Mit einer kräftigen Bewegung drängte er den jungen Mann zurück an die Wand. Der kalte Stein drückte sich hart gegen Dracos Rücken.

„Jemand anderes muss sie mir genommen haben," er suchte verzweifelt die richtigen Worte, um es zu erklären und fand sie nicht. „Bitte Professor, ich verstehe es selbst nicht. Ich habe die Erinnerung noch. Ich sehe die Ereignisse klar und deutlich vor mir, wo sie nichts gesehen haben. Doch ich habe die Erinnerung nicht selbst aus meinem Geist entfernt, das müssen sie mir glauben."

Snape drückte den Handballen hart und schmerzhaft gegen Dracos Brust, ehe er plötzlich los ließ. „Warum nur überraschen mich ihre Worte nicht im geringsten Mr Malfoy?" er wandte sich ab und ging hinüber zu seinem Kabinettsschrank, um eine Flasche Whisky hervor zu holen. „Sie erwarten hoffentlich nicht, dass ich ihnen ihre Lügenmärchen abkaufe."

Draco rieb die schmerzhaft pochende Stelle auf seinem Brustbein. Seine Augen stachen durch Snapes Rücken, Hass und Unwillen brannten in ihm. Was sollte er sagen, sollte er tun? Tränen standen in seinen kalten Augen, als die Angst sich ihren Weg an die Oberfläche suchte. Wenn Severus Snape ihm nicht glaubte, dann würde er Ria niemals wieder sehen.

„Bitte, Professor!" Seine Stimme zitterte. „Lassen sie es mich erklären. Ich erzähle ihnen alles, wirklich alles, was sie wissen müssen. Geben sie mir diese Chance. Nicht für mich, aber für ihre Tochter – und ihr Enkelkind." Zaghaft trat er auf Snape zu, der ihm noch immer den Rücken zukehrte. „Hören sie mir zu, bitte!"

Ein leises gläsernes Klirren drang an Dracos Ohr, begleitet von einem schweren Seufzen des Professors. Langsam wandte Snape sich um, ein gut gefülltes Glas dampfenden Whisky in der Hand. „Dann erzählen sie es mir Mr Malfoy. Erzählen sie mir, was geschehen ist und wir werden sehen, ob ich ihren Worten Glauben Schenken kann, oder nicht!" sagte er und setzte das Glas an die Lippen.

Die Tür in Dracos Rücken wurde kraftvoll aufgestoßen, jemand stürmte an ihn vorüber und riss ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit des Krankensaals. Madam Pomfrey warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick über die Schulter zu. „Was tun sie hier Mr Malfoy? Sie sollten zu Bett gehen, für einen Abend haben sie mehr als genug Schaden angerichtet!" Die Worte der Heilerin trafen ihn unvermittelt und hart. Draco hatte ihr gesagt, dass Ria schwanger war, in dem Moment, als er den Krankensaal mit ihr betreten hatte. Die betagte und sonst so gütige Heilerin hatte nicht weiter gefragt, war nicht in ihn gedrungen mit Worten, sondern hatte sich um das ausgekühlte, halb erfrorene Mädchen gekümmert. Merlin allein wusste, was Ria Madam Pomfrey in der Zwischenzeit erzählt hatte, doch es hatte offensichtlich nicht dazu beigetragen sein Ansehen bei der heilkundigen Hexe zu heben.

Er ignorierte die Worte der Schulheilerin und folgte ihr mit den Augen. In einer Hand hielt sie einen schweren Kelch mit einer brodelnden Flüssigkeit. Der üble, widerwärtige Geruch des Gebräus verteilte sich in dem schmalen Gang zwischen den Betten und ließ Draco würgen, als er beobachtete, wie Madam Pomfrey Ria aufhalf, ihre Schultern umfasste und dem erschöpfen und zerschlagenen Mädchen den Kelch an den bebenden Mund führte. Ria hielt die müden, feuchten Augen geschlossen, sie verzog keine Miene, als die Flüssigkeit ihre Kehle hinunterrann.

Draco straffte sich, strich fahrig über den verknitterten Umhang und folgte Madam Pomfrey an Rias Bett. Wieder fiel ein strenger, abwertender Blick auf den jungen Slytherin. „Bitte Madam Pomfrey", brachte er heiser hervor und versuchte das Unbehagen hinunter zu schlucken, das die Augen der Heilerin ihm bereiteten, „ich muss mit Ria reden." Die grauhaarige Hexe stellte den halbleeren Kelch auf den Nachttisch und hob zu einer Erwiderung an, doch Draco kam ihr zuvor. „Allein!" sagte er bestimmt und sah auf Ria hinab, die ihn mit dunklen, grünen Augen musterte, als sei er der wandelnde schrecken selbst.

Madam Pomfrey blickte mürrisch von Draco zu Ria. „Ich glaube wirklich nicht Mr -"

„Ist schon in Ordnung Madam Pomfrey," Rias Stimme klang erschreckend schwach und dünn. Sie blickte auf ihre gefalteten Hände herab, die still auf der Bettdecke lagen. Madam Pomfrey schnaubte missbilligend, als sie sich von der Bettkante erhob, auf der sie gesessen hatte. „Na schön," murmelte sie erbost. Die Heilerin trat einen Schritt auf Draco zu, neigte sich leicht über seine Schulter und wisperte an seinem Ohr: „Regen sie sie nicht auf Mr Malfoy. Ihr und dem Kind scheint es gut zu gehen, doch Gewissheit wird erst das Ende der Nacht bringen. Sorgen sie dafür, dass sie den Rest des Wärmetrankes trinkt," sie deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf den Nachttisch und blickte noch einmal auf Ria. „Bleiben sie nicht zu lang!" waren ihre letzten Worte an Draco, dann war sie verschwunden.

Draco trat einen Schritt näher an die Bettkante. Er hob den Arm und wollte Ria die Hand auf die Schulter legen, doch das junge Mädchen mit den zerzausten Haaren und den dunklen Schatten unter den Augen blickte erschrocken auf und rutschte unwillkürlich von ihm weg. Dracos Augen fassten ihren Blick. Für einen endlos langen Moment sprachen beide kein Wort – eine Ewigkeit, die Draco mehr und mehr den Mut nahm und ihm unaufhaltsam Zweifel eingab an den Entscheidungen, die er mit Severus Snape getroffen hatte. Entscheidungen, die sein und Rias Leben grundlegend verändern würden, Entscheidungen, an denen sie nicht hatte teilhaben dürfen. Doch Draco sah keinen Weg zurück mehr. Snape hatte ihm geglaubt – oder es zumindest versucht. Ria zu überzeugen würde eine ungleich schwerere Aufgabe sein.

„Und?" fragte sie aus rauer Kehle, das Wort verklang fast schon auf ihren Lippen, so dünn war ihre Stimme. „Was habt ihr euch ausgedacht?" Ihre grünen Augen glühten im Schein der Lampe. Ihr schwacher Geist suchte Zugang zu seinem, doch sie war zu erschöpft, um sich gegen die Barrieren in seinem Sinn aufzulehnen. Zorn flackerte in ihrem Blick, dann schlug sie die Augen nieder, drehte sich auf die Seite, zog die Decke bis ans Kinn und forderte: „Nun red schon!"

Kalt rann die Angst seinen verschwitzten Leib hinab. Ohne die Erinnerungen würde sie ihm niemals glauben. Der wenige Mut und die wankelmütige Hoffnung, die ihn hier hinauf getrieben hatten, stahlen sich lautlos von dannen und ließen ihn leer und bar jeder Zuversicht zurück. Bitter schmeckte die Furcht und die Verzweiflung, mächtig, ungnädig drang die Erkenntnis auf ihn ein, dass er nicht gewinnen konnte – er hatte längst schon verloren. Doch so aussichtslos der Kampf erschien, der ihn erwartete, er wollte nicht aufgeben, ohne es versucht zu haben.

Er zog seinen Umhang enger und setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante. Er wagte es nicht sie zu berühren, als er anfing zu erzählen.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

AN: Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa! Ich weiß, ihr musstet schrecklich lang auf dieses Kapitel warten und nun ist es auch noch so unerquicklich. Aber, ich gelobe Besserung! Dies ist der letzte Rückblick, von nun an bewegen wir uns rasant aufs Ende zu ;-) Alles in allem erwarten euch ab hier noch vier Kapitel. Ich hoffe, ihr bleit mir treu - lasst mich wissen, wie ihr das Kapitel fandet.

Liebe Grüße,

Kieksie


	16. Chapter 16

16. Verloren? – _London, acht Wochen später_

Ein trockener, heißer Luftzug fuhr durch die dicht gedrängten Reihen von Menschen. Waberne Trauben aus Touristen und Londonern ergossen sich in die Gänge. Zielstrebig eilten die Einwohner der großen Stadt ihrem Feierabend entgegen, hin zu ihrer Tube-Linie, während einige Touristen verzweifelt Karten und Anschlagtafeln studierten, in den überfüllten, hitzigen Gängen stehen blieben und die Menschenmassen immer wieder ins Stocken brachten. Ria stolperte auf die Rolltreppe, die hohen Schuhe klapperten blechern auf dem rauen, schmutzigen Metall. Grünen, zornige Augen suchten gehetzt in dem Gewühl von dunklen Anzügen, Aktentaschen und bunten Rucksäcken. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen, die Augen funkelnd einen Punkt fixierend schnellte ihre rechte Hand vor. Mit zitternden Fingern packte sie kräftig zu. Erschrocken hielt Corvus in seinem Lauf inne und blickte zu seiner Mutter auf.

Mira gurgelte und gluckste auf Rias Arm, als sie heftig hin und her wippte. Das kleine Mädchen fand die Odyssee durch die Gänge und Hallen von King's Cross augenscheinlich sehr aufregend, während ihrer Mutter fein der Schweiß auf der Stirn perlte. Rias Wangen waren gerötet, sie atmete schwer und die staubige trockene Luft, die ihr aus den Tunneln entgegenschlug, roch nach Öl und heißem Metall. Ein fader, schaler Geschmack lag auf ihrer Zunge. Sie schaute tadelnd auf ihren Sohn hinab, der sich wütend aus ihrem Griff zu winden versuchte. Die schlafwandlerische Sicherheit, mit der er seinen Weg durch den riesigen Bahnhof hin zum richtigen Bahnsteig fand, irritierte und beängstigte die junge dunkelhaarige Hexe.

Bereits in Tufnell Park war er in der Tube verschwunden, ohne darauf zu achten, ob sie ihm folgte, oder nicht. Panisch war sie mit Mira an der Hand in den Wagen gesprungen und hatte erleichtert aufgeatmet, als sie ihn auf einem der dunkelblau gepolsterten Sitze entdeckt hatte. Schmollend saß er da, die schmalen Arme vor der bebenden Brust verschränkt und starrte aus dem trüben, schmierigen Fenster auf das triste Grau der Tunnelwände, das im Eiltempo vorüber zog. Kein Wort hatte er mit Ria oder seiner Schwester gewechselt, bis sie King's Cross erreichten. Unvermittelt war er aufgesprungen, als der Wagen in die Station einfuhr, hatte sich durch den Wald an Beinen gewühlt und war davon gerannt. Ria hatte Mira genommen und versucht ihm mit heftigen Ellenbogenstößen, viel Gedrängel und hundertfachen Entschuldigungen auf den Fersen zu bleiben. Erst auf der Rolltreppe zur Piccadilly Linie hatte sie ihn erwischt.

Abrupt entzog Corvus seinen Arm mit einem kraftvollen Ruck dem Griff seiner Mutter. Grimmig schob er den Ärmel seiner Jacke hinauf, betrachtete den hellroten Fleck auf seinem Unterarm und rieb die brennende Haut. Doch er machte keine Anstalten mehr davon zu rennen. Stattdessen sah er wieder zu Ria auf, der glasklare, helle Blick schien voll Verachtung und Unmut.

„Ich will da nicht hin", sagte er zum hundertsten Mal an diesem Tag und stampfte trotzig mit einem Fuß auf. Der Laut, den sein kleiner Schuh auf den Metallstufen der Rolltreppe verursachte, verhallte im Gewühl der Menschen fast ungehört.

„Das hast du heute schon so oft gesagt", gab Ria zynisch wieder und schob Corvus an der Schulter weiter, als sie das Ende der Rolltreppe erreicht hatten. „Dafür, dass du partout nicht mit wolltest, hast du es ungewöhnlich eilig, um hin zu kommen." Die drei trieben mit der Welle aus Leibern weiter durch die Gänge, bis auf den überfüllten Bahnsteig. Ria biss die Zähne fest aufeinander, ein unwilliges Stöhnen stahl sich aus ihrer kratzenden, rauen Kehle und sie schallt sich stumm eine Narrin, weil sie Corvus Drängen nachgegeben hatte. Der trotzige Junge hatte darauf bestanden mit der Tube zu fahren. Wütend hatte er die Schale mit Flohpuder vom Kaminsims gerissen und war auf dem grün schimmernden Pulver herumgetrampelt. Er war so außer sich gewesen, dass sie nicht gewagt hatte mit den Kindern in das edle Anwesen in South Kensington zu apparieren, aus Furcht Corvus könnte sich vielleicht losreißen, oder sie so sehr ablenken, dass sie am Ende mit vertauschten Armen und Beinen am Ziel ankämen. Sie hatte nichts gegen die Tube, nichts gegen Muggle, doch sie konnte sich lebhaft angenehmeres vorstellen, als zur Rushhour mit zwei kleinen Kindern durch die belebten Bahnhöfe Londons zu irren.

Mira hingegen genoss die Reise. Sie beobachtete vom Arm ihrer Mutter mit wachen Augen die Menschen um sich her und lächelte selig vor sich hin. Dann und wann stieß sie ein gurgelndes Lachen aus. Eine junge Japanerin neben ihnen schnitt dem kleinen Mädchen Grimassen und entlockte Mira einmal mehr ein fröhliches Glugsen. Ihre Mutter blickte auf und schüttelte die Gedanken an den vergangenen Morgen ab. Rias freie Hand lag noch immer auf Corvus Schulter, der mit dem Gesicht zum Gleis stand und gebannt auf die gelbe Schrift auf der Bahnsteigkante blickte.

Ria war schwindlig, ein flaues Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit, ihre Beine waren schwer und sie packte Mira fester um die Hüfte, unsicher, ob sie sie noch lange würde so tragen können. Ein heißer Luftzug kündigte die Bahn an, noch ehe sie zu sehen war. Rauschend fuhr der grelle Wagen ein. Als die Türen öffneten, sprang Corvus voraus und sicherte ihnen zwei Plätze. Dankbar ließ Ria sich auf den abgewetzten Stoff fallen und setzte Mira auf ihre Knie. Erschöpft lehnte sie den Hinterkopf gegen die Scheibe und schloss für einen Augenblick die geröteten Augen. Es war nicht die schlechte Luft, das Gedränge und die Eile allein, die sie schwindeln ließen.

Langsam schlug sie die Augen wieder auf und musterte nachdenklich die blassen Gesichter ihrer Kinder. Mira strahlte gutmütig in sich hinein, während Corvus schweigend und mit versteinerter Mine da saß und teilnahmslos vor sich hin starrte. Einmal mehr an diesem Tag griff der Zweifel hart und grausam nach ihr. Es war falsch, noch nicht an der Zeit für Corvus und Mira Blaise zu begegnen, doch der souveräne, einnehmende Slytherin hatte darauf beharrt ihre Kinder kennenzulernen. Bis zu diesem Morgen hatte sie mit sich gehadert, es nicht gewagt ihren Kindern zu offenbaren, dass es jemanden gab, den sie treffen sollten.

Mira war zu jung, um die Tragweite der Worte ihrer in letzter Zeit wankelmütigen Mutter zu begreifen. Doch ganz anders Corvus. Seit dem Tag, an dem er Blaise in der Diele ihres Hauses begegnet war, ohne auch nur eine Silbe mit dem unbekannten Mann zu wechseln, hatte er Ria immer wieder nach dem Fremden gefragt. Unmissverständlich gab er dabei mit Worten und Gesten zu verstehen, dass er den _ekelhaften, doofen_ Mann, der so _gemein _und _unfreundlich _zu seinem Vater gewesen war nicht mochte.

Ria betrachtete die weichen, kindlichen Linien in Corvus Profil. Er hatte Worte wie abscheulich und düster für Blaise benutzt, während er mit der winzigen Faust auf den Frühstückstisch schlug und seine Schwester damit erschreckte. Mit unüberwindlicher Vehemenz hatte er behauptet Blaise sei Schuld, ohne, dass er seine Worte, seinen Standpunkt hätte erklären können. Als er an diesem Morgen das Flohpuder vom Kamin gestoßen hatte, setzte Ria sich zu ihm auf die Erde. Nachdem er wütend und zornig durch die grüne, flirrende Masse gestapft war und den Raum in einen smaragtenen Nebel getaucht hatte, warf er sich bäuchlings auf den Boden und vergrub das Gesicht in den Armen. Ria hatte ihn auf ihren Schoß gezogen und gefragt, warum er so einen Widerwillen gegen Blaise hegte, obwohl er den Mann nicht einmal wirklich kannte.

„Er ist böse", war die knappe Antwort des mürrischen Jungen gewesen, der sich in die Umarmung seiner Mutter schmiegte. Eisern umschlossen seine Worte Rias Herz. Blaise war kein schlechter Mann. Er war zur rechten Zeit am rechten Ort gewesen, soviel gestand sie sich ein. Als sie ihm begegnet war, hatte er ihr geschmeichelt, sie umworben – und es hatte ihr gefallen. Er hatte keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, was er von ihr wollte. Er hatte es sich nicht nur genommen, sie hatte bereitwillig gegeben und für einen winzigen Moment, für einen Wimpernschlag in den Äonen der Erdgeschichte hatte sie geglaubt gefunden zu haben, wonach sie suchte. Doch sie ahnte nicht einmal, was sie wirklich gefunden hatte.

Nun, auf ihrem Weg zu Blaise, in einer überfüllten U-Bahn, weit unter den Straßen der Stadt, kamen die Zweifel, schleichend, lautlos – so unscheinbar, sie huschten beinahe ungesehen vorüber. Ria blinzelte eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel, fuhr mit dem Handrücken über ihre feuchten Lippen und zwang sich zu einem schalen Lächeln, als Corvus zu ihr aufschaute, um trotzig zu murren und den Blick sogleich wieder abzuwenden. Sein dunkles Haar klebte schweißnass an seiner Stirn. Die strengen, ernsten Züge, die seine Augen umspielten erinnerten sie jäh an ihren Vater.

Gebrochen, leidvoll blickte sie für einen Moment zurück auf einen der letzten Tage, an denen sie ihren Vater lebend gesehen hatte – der Tag, an dem Severus Snape Albus Dumbledore töten sollte. Er hatte sie fortgebracht, fort aus der Schule, fort von Hogwarts und sie wieder aus ihrem Leben gerissen, das sie sich so schwer erkämpft, erstritten hatte. Dunkel, schattenhaft waren die Erinnerungen an den winzigen schottischen Ort, irgendwie weit im Norden. Für einen kurzen Augenblick glaubte sie wieder die salzige Seeluft zu riechen, auf der Zunge der herbe Geschmack des Meeres und in den Ohren die elende, trübe Stimme ihres Vaters.

„Manchmal", hatte die dunkle, trostlose Gestalt am schmalen Fenster des kleinen Cottage gesagt, „manchmal ist es besser das zu nehmen, was uns das Leben bietet und unser Dasein in dieser Welt nicht damit zu vergeuden sinn- und ziellos umher zu irren - immer auf der Suche nach etwas, das es womöglich nie für uns geben wird." Severus Snape hatte seinen Umhang von der Lehne des alten, ergrauten, staubigen Ohrensessels genommen, den derben Stoff um seine Schultern geworfen und war auf Ria zugegangen, die teilnahmslose am kalten Kamin saß und auf die aschgrauen Steine blickte. Eine Hand legte sich ungeschickt auf ihre Schulter, Wärme war durch den dünnen Stoff ihrer Bluse gesickert - vielleicht die innigste Berührung, die ihr ihr Vater in der kurzen Zeit, die sie ihn kannte, zuteil werden ließ.

„Verschwende deine Sorgen und Gedanken nicht an Morgen Furia. Wichtig ist nur, was du heute tust. Geh deinen Weg, doch missachte nicht jene, die ihn mit dir gehen und wenn das Morgen kommt, dann erinnere dich, was Gestern war, ehe du entscheidest." Seine Hand hatte sich zögernd wieder von ihrer Schulter gelöst, nicht, ohne noch einmal sanft den Druck zu verstärken, als könne er so die Bedeutung seiner Worte noch vergrößern. Sie hatte keinen Ton hervorgebracht. Damals, in dem kleinen Haus nahe dem Ozean, hatte sie ihm noch immer so sehr gezürnt, dass es ihr fast physischen Schmerz bereitete nur in einem Raum mit ihm zu sein.

Heute waren es die Erinnerungen, die Gedanken an ihre naive, einfältige Sturheit, die Ria schmerzten. Ihr Vater hatte sie retten wollen – und er hatte es getan. Dennoch sträubte sie sich noch immer gegen jene Worte, die er ihr mit auf den Weg gab, damals in steter Ungewissheit, ob er sie je wieder sehen würde. Seit sie atmete, seit sie dachte, seit sie sprach, hatte diese Welt sie eingeschnürt, sie klein gemacht, sie verstummen lassen. Sechs Jahre suchte sie nun schon danach, die Fesseln zu sprengen, die schwer auf Herz und Seele lagen, die Gefühle stumpf, den Geist wund rieben.

Die Bahn hielt erneut und Ria sah, wie Corvus sich langsam von seinem Sitz schob. Wie in Zeitlupe lehnte der schmächtige Körper sich vor, bog die Beine durch und fiel, die Füße voran, wenige Zentimeter bis auf den verdreckten, grauen Boden. Überrascht spähte sie durch das Gewirr aus Köpfen zum Fenster. Sie hatten tatsächlich South Kensington erreicht.

Corvus griff nach ihrer Hand. Überrascht und verstört zugleich schloss Ria die klammen, feuchten Finger um die seinen. Wieder gezogen und gezerrt von den wogenden Menschenmassen liefen sie in Richtung des Ausgangs. Rias Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, pochte, hämmerte hart und grausam gegen ihre bebenden Rippen. Die Last der Entscheidung wog noch immer schwer, doch als sie aus den muffig düsteren Gängen hinaus in das ins Dämmerlicht des abends getauchte London trat, packte sie die Überzeugung an den Fersen, ehe sie ihr wieder entfloh. Hart presste sie die Zuversicht an sich und füllt ihren Geist mit der Hoffnung auf ein anderes, neues Morgen. Wenn sie nur geahnt hätte.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Der Himmel vor den verzauberten Ministeriumsfenster begann sich allmählich dunkel zu trüben. Am Horizont glühte der letzte Rest des versiegenden Tageslichts und mischte sich mit dem Feuer der pulsierenden Stadt. Graue, dünne Wolken zogen wie Nebelschwaden am Firmament dahin. Es war schon spät, für den Alltag in einem Büro sogar verdammt spät und die Flure und Gänge der Abteilungen leerten sich zusehends. Draco reckte die Arme weit über den Kopf, lehnte sich in seinem harten Bürostuhl zurück und streckte sich. Die Arbeit auf dem Schreibtisch vor ihm lag geduldig, blendend weiß und schien immer und immer wieder in einem fein säuselnden, neckenden Ton zu sagen: „Ich kann warten."

Und wirklich, Draco hatte nicht viel zu tun, doch nichts zog ihn in die Manstone Road. Alles, was dort auf ihn wartete, war eine angebrochene Flasche Feuerwhiskey und das halb aufgegessene Shop Suey von gestern Abend. Der bisschen Papierkram vor seiner Nase vermochte ihn jedoch schon seit zwei Stunden nicht wirklich abzulenken, wie ihn seit Wochen nichts mehr ablenkte, einnahm, außer der ewigen, trudelnden, schwindelerregenden Spirale seiner Gedanken und der nimmer verstummenden Frage in seinem Kopf: „Was wäre gewesen wenn?"

Wenn er am Ende nicht kampflos aufgegeben hätte, wäre seine Welt dann noch in Ordnung? Draco atmete seufzend ein und schob mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs die Papiere zusammen, ehe er mit einem halblauten accio seinen Umhang herbeiholte. Er legte eine Hand in den Nacken und neigte den Kopf einmal nach links und rechts. Der ziehende Schmerz in Rücken und Hals schien ihn mit Nachdruck für die naive, einfältige Hoffnung der letzten Jahre schelten zu wollen, die ihn eingehüllt hatte in den feinen Dunst seiner Gefühle – blind für die Wahrheit, die Realität. Nichts wäre je in Ordnung gewesen und womöglich hatte Ria das richtige getan, als sie schließlich eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, für sie beide. Eine Entscheidung am Ende eines Weges, den sie zwar zusammen, doch nie wirklich gemeinsam gegangen waren.

Draco trat auf den Flur. Die Klinke noch in der Hand, um die Tür zu schließen blickte er den Flur hinauf und hielt überrascht inne. Aus der Stille seines Büros war er plötzlich und unerwartet in geschäftiges Treiben geraten. Er sah sich um, ein Zauberer lief gehetzt, mit versteinerter Miene an ihm vorüber. Es waren nur eine handvoll Zauberer zu sehen, doch sie liefen eiligst umher. Als er sich umwandte, erkannte er am anderen Ende des Flurs, der zu den Aufzügen führte, eine größere Traube dunkler Umhänge, die sich angespannt unterhielten. Irgendetwas schien geschehen zu sein und war unbemerkt an Draco vorüber gegangen.

Eine junge Zauberin mit dunkelgrünem Umhang wollte an ihm vorbei rauschen, doch er hielt sie mit einem lautstarken, kräftigen „Verzeihung" auf. Überraschte Augen blickten ihn an. „Was ist geschehen?", fragte Draco ohne Umschweife und ging einen Schritt auf die Hexe zu, doch diese schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau", sagte sie und eilte weiter. Im Lauf wandte sie noch einmal kurz den Kopf zu ihm um und fügte hinzu: „Irgendetwas in Askaban."

Draco blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Er hatte die knappen Worte deutlich verstanden, doch er konnte sich kaum einen Reim darauf machen. Irgendjemand musste doch wissen was genau geschehen war. Er griff fester in den Stoff seines Umhangs und drehte auf dem Absatz, um bei den Zauberern am anderen Ende des Flurs genauere Informationen zu erfragen. Dann erstarrte er.

Harry stand dort, keine drei Schritt von ihm entfernt. Ein gehetzter, beinahe banger Gesichtsausdruck färbte die Züge des Auror. Die grünen Augen unter dem zerzausten dunklen Haaren blickten Draco beinahe flehend an. Langsam öffneten Potter die dünnen Lippen, wollte anheben etwas zu sagen , als eine dunkle, finstere, grausame Ahnung Draco überfiel. Der entsetzlich unwirkliche Gedanke lachte laut, höhnisch in seinem Schädel und fügte sich in das Bild, gleich dem letzten, lang gesuchten Puzzlestück. Plötzlich quälte ihn nur noch eine Frage: „Wo ist meine Familie?"

*******************************************************************************************************************************

AN: Ich weiß, immer noch alles sehr verwirrend. Doch ich verspreche hoch und heilig, im nächsten Kapitel wird sich endlich einiges, um nicht zu sagen das Wesendliche klären.

Liebe Grüße,

Kieksie


	17. Chapter 17

17. Die verlorenen Söhne – _London, acht Wochen später_

Draco ließ seinen Umhang fallen und eilte an Harry vorüber, noch ehe dieser seinen Bericht beenden konnte. Überrascht stockte Harry mitten im Satz, fuhr herum und setzte dem blonden Mann nach, der ungestüm in Richtung der Aufzüge hastete.

„Wie konnte das passieren?" der Zorn in Dracos Worten verbrannte die Luft zwischen ihnen. Seine Schritte donnerten auf dem glatten Boden des Ganges und hallten durchdringend von den Wänden wieder.

„Er hatte Hilfe!" antwortete Harry und schob sich mit einer tänzelnden Bewegung an einem Zauberer vorbei, der ihnen entgegen kam. Er stolperte beinahe über die Füße des Fremden und hatte Mühe mit Draco Schritt zu halten. „Merlin hilf! Was hast du vor Malfoy?" Er packte Draco bei der Schulter und hielt ihn fest.

„Hilfe?" zischte Draco, während er inne hielt und sich zu Harry umdrehte. „Es ist das bestbewachte Gefängnis der magischen Welt Potter. Es liegt unortbar in eisiger See irgendwo weit fort von jeder menschlichen Zivilisation, es wird von Dementoren bewacht. Seit dem Ausbruch deines Onkels, seit wir die Dementoren wieder kontrollieren, ist es schier unmöglich von der Insel zu fliehen." Er raufte sich heftig das Haar. „Es ist unmöglich -" Draco stockte kurz. „Unmöglich, es sei denn man hat zufällig jemanden, der einem ein bisschen hilft?" Ungläubig starrte er in Harrys verlegenes Gesicht und gestikulierte wild mit den Händen.

„Was willst du Malfoy?" In den Worten, die ungehalten von Harrys Zunge sprangen lag mehr Ironie, als er gewollt hatte. „Soll ich dir den genauen Tathergang schildern?" Er strich sich eine unbändige dunkle Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und blinzelt hinter seinen runden Brillengläsern. „Merlin allein weiß, wie er es gemacht hat. Doch ungeachtet dessen glaube ich, dass das im Augenblick wirklich egal ist. Er ist auf freiem Fuß und wir wissen nicht, wo er ist."

Wutschnaubend wollte Draco sich von Harry abwenden, doch plötzlich schien er in der Bewegung erstarrt, wie eingefroren. „Wie", fragte er zusammenhanglos ohne sich zu rühren, „ihr wisst nicht, wo er ist?" Harry rieb sich hilflos den Nacken, als er Dracos fragenden, angsterfüllten Blick stumm erwiderte. „Wie lang ist es her?" wollte der Blonde wissen.

Harry öffnete die Lippen und ein leises, verschämtes Zischen entfuhr seiner Kehle. „Das ist noch so eine Sache", antwortete er, „wir wissen nicht, wann es tatsächlich passiert ist, nur, dass es die Dementoren vor einigen Minuten entdeckt haben." Harrys Worte säten zu der Angst, die in Dracos Zügen lag, kaltes Entsetzen. Ein eisiger Schauer rann dem Malfoy Erben den Rücken hinab. Ohne jedes weitere Wort stürmte er gehetzt auf einen der Fahrstühle zu. Scheppernd riss er die goldene Tür auf, Harry heftete sich an seine Fersen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Corvus drückte sich eng an Rias Beine, Mira klammerte sich an den Hals ihr Mutter, als sie das dunkle, schwere Eisentor durchschritten und auf das große backsteinrote Haus zugingen. Unzählige Fenster starrten sie düster an. Auf der Treppe hielt Ria inne, als die Tür unvermittelt und knarrend aufschwang und eine hässliche kleine Hauselfe mit einem grauen Stofffetzen um die hageren Schultern zum Vorschein kam. Das kleine, verlebte Wesen legte die Finger ineinander und knickste höflich.

„Willkommen Mrs Malfoy", eine kratzende Stimme hallte ihnen entgegen und drang schmerzhaft in ihre Köpfe. Corvus zuckte zusammen und Mira drückte erschrocken die Handflächen auf ihre winzigen Ohren. „Der Master erwartet sie bereits", wieder knickste die Hauselfe und neigte den Oberkörper dabei so weit nach vorn, dass die knollige, runzelnbesetzte Nase sich auf die grauen Fliese der Eingangshalle drückte. „Bitte folgen sie mir ma'am. Master Blaise wartete im großen Salon auf sie."

Nackte Füße platschten auf dem kalten Boden der Eingangshalle. Rias eigene Schritte pochten nur dumpf, die stoffbehangenen Wände schluckten jeden harten Laut und hüllten sie in eine unwirkliche Stille. Sie war schon hier gewesen, sie kannte den Weg zum großen Salon und wäre in der Tür um ein Haar über die verdutzte Hauselfe gefallen, auf die sie nicht geachtet hatte. Das zierliche Wesen war vor den geschlossenen Flügeln der düsteren Eichentür stehen geblieben. Erschrocken drückte es sich gegen das geschnitzte Holz, als Rias Knie seinem Gesicht gefährlich nahe kam.

„Oh", entfuhr es Ria, „tut mir leid." Sie war nervös. Ihre Handflächen waren feucht, ihr Herz hämmerte in ihrer Brust. Wieder umklammerte Corvus ihr Bein, presst sein Gesicht gegen ihren Schenkel, als könne er sich so vor der Welt, in die er soeben betreten hatte, verstecken. Auch Mira hatte jede Freude an der neuen Umgebung verloren. Ihre Arme lagen um Rias Hals wie eiserne Ketten. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

„Bitte Mrs Malfoy, treten sie ein", presste die Hauselfe hervor, stieß die Tür auf und trat beiseite. Langsam ging Ria hinein. Mira murmelte unverständlich vor sich hin, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie nicht wusste, was sie von einer Situation halten sollte. Corvus Hand tastete nach der seiner Mutter, als er sich vorsichtig an ihr vorbei schob und den großen, imposanten Raum mit seinen hellen Augen musterten. Blaise stand an einer der großen, verschlossenen Glastüren, die in den Garten führten. Er lächelte, wie er es immer tat. Kein herzliches, warmes Lachen – eine Maske die er trug, nicht nur für Ria, sondern für die Welt. Das erste Mal seit Wochen fiel es ihr auf, sah sie die Eiseskälte in den Zügen, die Härte in seinem Blick.

Blaise trat auf sie. In ihrem Rücken zog die Hauselfe leise schlurfend die Türflügel wieder zu, sein dunkler Blick senkte sich in den ihren. Ria blinzelte und plötzlich wusste sie, was falsch war. Zischend presste sie schale Luft aus ihren Lungen, es war, als läge Blei auf ihrer Brust. Blaise hob eine Hand, um ihr Gesicht zu berühren, noch immer sprach er kein Wort. Er schien in ihrem Antlitz zu lesen und sein Blick verfinsterte sich, als sie von ihm zurücktrat.

Ein schweres, schepperndes Lachen durchdrang ihren Geist, stach in ihren Rücken. Ein Lachen, das nicht Blaise, nicht ihr oder den Kindern gehörte. Erschrocken fuhr sie herum.

„Dir fehlt wirklich jegliches Talent Zabini. Das nennst du einen Imperius?" ein gebeugter, verhärmter Mann mit langem, schlohweißem Haar erhob sich aus einem lederbezogenen Ohrensessel, der rechts der Tür am Kamin stand. Er wirkte alt, gebrechlich, doch seine Bewegungen waren fließend, voller Kraft. Mit festen Schritten kam er auf Ria und ihre Kinder zu. Ein abwertendes Grinsen umspielte seinen dünnen, blutleeren Lippen, als sein eisgrauer Blick Rias Augen fing. „Nur ein winziger Zweifel und er genügt, um deinen ohnehin schwachen Imperiusfluch abzuschütteln Blaise." Der Mann schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf und schnallste höhnisch mit der Zunge. „Oder", hob er erneut an und streckte eine Hand nach Rias blasser Wange aus, „hat mein Sohn tatsächlich eine so starke Hexe geheiratet?"

Ein Beben erfasste Rias Körper. Sie hatte ihn erkannt in dem Augenblick, in dem sie ihn sah, doch sie hatte es nicht glauben wollen. Eine einzelne Träne lief heiß über ihre zitternde Wange, als Lucius kalten Fingerspitzen ihr Gesicht berührten. „Aber", sagte er, „wer wird denn da weinen. So viele Jahre und nun endlich lernen wir uns kennen." Das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht wurde breiter, als seine zischende Stimme sich in ihre Gedanken drängte. Sie konnte den Blick nicht abwenden, so sehr sie es wollte. Lucius Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Sohn lähmte sie, ließ sie würgen. Sie ließ Corvus Hand los, tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab – dann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Irgendwo, in weiter Ferne, war ein leises, sachtes Trommeln zu hören. Ein rhythmischer Gleichklang von vier dumpfen Schlägen nach einander, die sich stetig wiederholten. Das Geräusch wurde lauter, als schwebte es auf sie zu, deutlicher, als dringe es durch eine immer dünner werdende Nebelwand zu ihr hinüber. Langsam schlug sie die Augen auf. Dunkelheit, nichts mehr.

Ria streckte sich, spürte ihren Körper, der nichts zu sein schien, als eine Masse pochenden Schmerzes. Sie lag auf dem Rücken, hart spürte sie kalten Stein, der sich gegen ihren Hinterkopf und ihr Rückgrat presste. Blinzelnd starrte sie in die Finsternis, die langsam, ganz allmählich zu grauen Schemen verschwamm. Es blieb dunkel, doch nicht weit von ihr, nur ein paar Schritte entfernt, machte sie ein Glühen aus. Ein sanftes Flackern, wie von einer Fackel. Aus der gleichen Richtung schien auch das dumpfe Trommeln zu kommen, das noch immer anhielt.

Mühevoll drehte sie sich auf die Seite und richtete sich unter einem stummen Schmerzensschrei zum Sitzen auf. Erst jetzt wurde sie gewahr, dass sie auf dem Boden lag. Ein Husten rang sich ihre Kehle hinauf, als sie sich die schmerzenden Glieder rieb und sich dann auf die Beine stemmte. Sie tastete nach ihren Taschen und fand sie leer, kein Zauberstab. Wankend trat sie auf die Lichtquelle zu und tatsächlich, nach wenigen Schritten erkannte sie eine Fackel, roch verbranntes Öl. Im Schein der Flamme saß Lucius an einem alten Holztisch. Seine Hände lagen auf der Tischplatte, umschlossen ein steinernes, runenverziertes Becken. Die Finger der linken Hand schlugen immer und immer wieder gegen das graue Gefäß.

Er lächelte. Das Lächeln eines Mannes, der gesiegt hatte und nun dabei war, diesen Sieg zu feiern. Sein weißes Haar fiel in langen dünnen Strähnen auf seine ausgemergelten Schultern. Es war nichts geblieben von der imposanten, gepflegten Gestalt Lucius Malfoys, außer jener dominanten, herrischen Aura, die den reinblütigen, stolzen Zauberer seit jeher umgeben hatte. Die Jahre in Askaban hatten seinen Körper altern lassen, doch seinen Geist hatte die Gefangenschaft nicht zu brechen vermocht.

„Setz dich", sagte er, die Stimme fast freundlich, wenn nicht jener ironische Unterton in den Worten mitgeklungen wäre, der Ria verspottete. Er ließ von dem Steinbecken, dass Ria eindeutig als Denkarium erkannte, ab und deutete auf den Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Tisches. Widerwillig ließ sich Ria auf das abgewetzte Holz nieder. „Wo sind meine Kinder?" sagte sie, die Stimme Gift und Galle.

„Aber aber, eines nach dem anderen meine Liebe. Ich bin mir sicher, dein Neuerwählter", er räusperte sich und blickte sie über den Tisch hinweg scharf und neugierig an, „Blaise wird sich sicher angemessen um sie kümmern." Angst packte Ria und schickte eisige Wellen kalter Furcht durch ihre Adern. „Angemessen?" fragte sie, das Wort nicht mehr als ein erstickter Laut auf ihrer von Angst gelähmten Zunge.

Lucius lachte gurgelnd. Ria rieb sich die Augen und versuchte sich zu erinnern. Mühsam blickte sie durch den grauen Schleier, der sich auf ihren Geist und ihre Erinnerungen gelegt hatte. Sie sah deutlich die letzten Momente im großen Salon, erinnerte sich an Lucius scheppernde Lachen und an Blaise Blick, als der schwache Imperius, unter den er sie versucht hatte zu setzen, seine Wirkung vollends aufgegeben hatte. Zäh sickerten die Bilder der letzten Wochen dahin, fügten sich zusammen. Ria schloss die Augen, hörte noch immer Lucius Lachen und erinnerte sich an jedes Wort, jeden Augenblick. Blaise Fluch war so schwach gewesen, die Zweifel in ihr so groß, dass der Imperius nichts weiter gewesen war als ein Schatten, der ihre Sinne vernebelte, sie doch nicht lenken konnte. Gleichwohl hatte es genügt, um sich der alten Angst in ihr zu bedienen und sie zu blenden.

„Deine Kinder, Furia, sollten dich nicht länger sorgen", Lucius lehnte sich vor und starrte sie durchdringend an. „Du wirst sie nicht wieder sehen." Seine Worte trugen die bittere Wahrheit, die ihr Verstand längst erkannt hatte, ihr Herz jedoch nicht zulassen wollte, ungnädig zu ihr hinüber. Sie blinzelte, als die Tränen ihren weg fanden. Ihre Wangen glänzten feucht im Licht der Fackel, als sie mit erstickter Stimme fragte: „Was willst du von mir? Warum tust du das?"

„Oh", erwiderte Lucius, „was tue ich denn?" Lächerlich war der gespielt unschuldige Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des gealterten Malfoy. „Blaise, ich meine, Mr Zabini war so überaus freundlich mir zu meiner Freiheit zu verhelfen und dich, mein gutes Kind, hierher zu bringen. So lange schon brenne ich darauf dich kennen zu lernen und nun endlich -"

„Warum?" schnitt Ria ihm das Wort am. „Und wie?" Unverständnis und Verzweiflung mischten sich unter die Tränen, die nicht aufhörten zu rinnen. „Wie bist du entkommen?" wiederholte sie die Frage flüsternd.

„Das war leicht", brach es aus Lucius hervor, wie aus einem überschwänglichen Schuljungen, dem ein ganz hervorragender Streich gelungen war. „Du musst wissen, Dementoren laben sich an den Gefühlen ihrer Opfer, sie saugen ihnen jedes Gefühl aus, rauben ihnen alle Erinnerungen und bringen sie schließlich um den verstand. Aber", und bei diesen Worten grinste er erneut, nun jedoch schelmisch, als hätte er eine grandiose Entdeckung gemacht, die er ihr nun offenbarte, „auch Dementoren sind _Feinschmecker_." Das letzte Wort betonte er auf sonderbare Art und Weise. Rias verständnisloser Blick schien ihn dabei überaus zu erfreuen.

„Sie lieben Angst." Lucius lachte erneut, doch nun war es ein irres, beängstigendes Lachen. „Ja, sie liebes es ihre Opfer in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen. Aber ich", zischte er, „ich hatte schon lang keine Angst mehr vor ihnen. Oh nein, ich hatte nie wirklich Angst vor diesen grauen Unwesen, die kaum lebendig sind. Oh nein, nicht ich, nicht ich." Sein rechter Zeigefinger durchstach heftig die trockene Luft. „Ganz anders war es mit der armen Mrs Zabini", Trauer legte sich auf seine Züge, doch Ria erkannte es, als eine der unzähligen Masken, die er trug, wie er es gerade wollte.

„Sie hatte Angst, furchtbare Angst. So furchtbar, dass die Dementoren gar nicht von der armen Frau lassen konnten. Und dann", Lucius rechte Hand sauste nieder und schlug donnernd auf den Tisch, ließ das Denkarium tanzen, „dann eines morgens kamen die Dementoren, um sich wieder an der Furcht zu erfreuen, die sie in Mrs Zabini weckten, doch dort war nichts mehr. Tot, einfach tot. Die gute, reinblütige Hexe hatte sich umgebracht." Ein tiefes Seufzen rasselte in seiner Brust, als er kopfschüttelnd auf die Tischplatte schaute.

Ria fiel es schwer den wirren Worten ihres Schwiegervaters zu folgen. Immer wieder flohen ihre angsterfüllten Gedanken zu ihren Kindern. Plötzlich blickte Lucius wieder auf, er grinste. „Blaise kam", seine Stimme schepperte, als hätte er sie in eine Büchse eingesperrt. „Der arme, trauernde Blaise. Er kam und ich sah ihn und als er mich sah, da kam er zu mir", seine Worte wurden immer konfuser. „Er hat mir alles erzählt. Alles! Von seiner Mutter und das Draco sie nach Askaban gebracht hatte, genau wie mich – seinen eigenen Vater!" Der letzte Satz rollte donnernd über den Tisch.

„Da machte ich dem kleinen verlassenen Zabini einen Vorschlag. Ich bot ihm Rache. Rache am Mörder seiner Mutter, wenn er mir nur helfen würde. Helfen aus Askaban zu fliehen und mir das verfluchte Halbblut brächte, das meinen Sohn gestohlen hatte, und meine Enkelkinder." Lucius Stimme wurde mit jeder Silbe leiser, ein hämisches, niederträchtiges Flüstern. „Also brachte er mir etwas, jemanden. Er brachte ein anderes Opfer nach Askaban, im Austausch für mich." Ein irrsinnig lautes Lachen brach aus ihm hervor und fuhr Ria durch Mark und Bein. „Das arme Häufchen Elend", gröhlte er heiser, „sie haben es für mich gehalten. So sehr haben sie sich an seiner Angst und Pein erfreut, sie haben gar nicht gemerkt, dass es ein anderer war – ein vollkommen Unschuldiger. So dumm, so dumm sind sie." Wie beiläufig wischte er sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel, als er nach Luft ringend aufhörte zu lachen.

„Und jetzt sind wir beide hier, Furia Malfoy", er spuckte den Namen aus, wie etwas Widerwertiges, Übelschmeckendes. „Jetzt sind wir hier und nun kommt ich, ich und meine Rache." Sein Augen glühten in der grauen Dunkelheit, die die Fackel nur spärlich erhellte. Die Züge schienen grotesk verformt, eine bizarre Maske aus Zorn und Wut, dürstend nach Blut. Ria saß noch immer da, steif, unfähig sich zu rühren, das Gesicht nass von den Tränen.

„Warum tötest du mich nicht einfach?" die Worte quälten sich über ihre Lippen. Sie dachte an Corvus und Mira, die Wangen brannten vor Zorn und Verzweiflung. Sie hatte sie hier her gebracht, sie war an allem Schuld. Und dann dachte sie an Draco. Wusste er bereits, dass sein Vater aus Askaban geflohen war? Suchte er nach ihnen? Doch Lucius Worte raubten der kurz aufglimmenden Hoffnung den Boden. Sie hatten es nicht gemerkt, hatte der weißhaarige, rachedurstige Zauberer behauptet. Er hatte einen Weg gefunden die Dementoren zu hintergehen und sie hatten es nicht gemerkt, vermutlich immer noch nicht gemerkt. Draco würde nicht kommen. Ein Zittern durchfuhr sie, ließ ihren schmerzenden Körper beben bei dem Gedanken an ihren Mann, den sie nie wieder sehen würde und der sie hassen würde. Hassen, weil sie seine Kinder direkt in die arme ihres Mörders geführt hatte. Draco würde sie hassen, solange sein Herz schlug, denn sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass Lucius auch die Kinder umbringen würde – vielleicht schon umgebracht hatte.

Ihr wurde Übel, sie würgte und musste all ihre Kraft zusammennehmen, um nicht auf dem Stuhl zusammenzusinken. Durch den Schleier aus Tränen schaute sie zu Lucius, der klappernd etwas aus seinem Umhang zog und es auf den Tisch stellte. Zwei glänzende, gläserne Phiolen. In ihrem Innern erkannte Ria im dämmerigen Feuerschein ein silbernes Wabern.

„Später", Lucius Worte lenkten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder von den kleinen Glasbehältern auf dem Tisch auf. „Ich werde dich noch früh genug vom Stammbaum meiner Familie tilgen und den Namen Malfoy von deinem verdreckten Blut reinigen, doch vorher möchte ich dir etwas zeigen." Er deutete auf das Denkarium. „Ich kann dich doch nicht sterben lassen, ohne dir vorher die ganze Wahrheit offenbart zu haben." Sein Grinsen widerte Ria an. „Dann wäre es doch nur noch halb so schön."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

„Ein Protego totalum?" stieß Draco wütend hervor. Harry umklammerte den Zauberstab in seiner Tasche so fest, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Sie standen am Thurloe Place. Harry blickte starr die Straße hinauf, während er Dracos Blick spürte, der seine Schläfe durchbohrte. „Ein lächerlicher Protego totalum und wir können nicht hinein?" seine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort lauter, bis er fast schrie. Die Muggle um sie herum blickten irritiert und eilten tuschelnd und kopfschüttelnd an den beiden sonderbaren, aufgebrachten Männern vorüber.

„Lass mich denken!" presste Harry zwischen aufeinander gebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Wir müssen hinein, nur irgendwie hinein."

Draco stieß einen abfälligen, zornigen Laut aus, drehte sich auf den Absätzen seiner Schuhe um neunzig Grad und folgte mit den Augen Harrys Blick. „Denk schneller!" zischte er.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mit einem leisen Ploppen entkorkte Lucius die erste der zwei Phiolen und gab den silbernen, gasähnlichen Inhalt in das Denkarium. In einem langen, glänzenden Faden sank die Erinnerung in das steinerne Gefäß hinab. „Was hat er dir erzählt?" fragte er, die Stimme voll Vorfreude. „Was hat er gesagt, als du wissen wolltest, warum er dich so schrecklich behandelt hat?" Er grinste noch immer. Ria brachte kein Wort heraus. Ihr war noch immer übel und die Ahnung, die klamm Seele und Herz beschlich, schürte nur noch mehr die Angst in ihr. Es waren Dracos Erinnerungen. Jene Erinnerungen, die aus seinem Geist verschwunden waren, von deren Verbleib er angeblich nichts wusste. Solang hatte sie geglaubt alles dafür zu geben, um sie zu sehen – doch in der Stunde ihres Todes fürchtete sie sich vor der Wahrheit.

Sie starrte in die grauen, tanzenden Schatten im Denkarium, da schnellte plötzlich Lucius Arm vor und packte sie am Nacken. Ria hatte nicht damit gerechnet, versuchte sich von ihm fortzudrücken und blickte ihn aus überraschten Augen an. Kein Grinsen mehr, nur Dunkelheit lag um seine Augen. Dann zog er sie vor, zwang sie mit festem Griff den Kopf über den Tisch zu beugen, bis ihr Gesicht den Inhalt des Denkariums berührte.

Dann fiel sie, fiel und fiel und fand sich plötzlich in einem großen, finsteren Salon wieder, der sie unwillkürlich an den großen Salon in Zabinis Haus erinnert. Doch dies war ein anderer Raum. Die Fenster waren verhangen mit schweren, dunkelgrünen Vorhängen, deren silberne Borten im Feuerschein des Kamins glänzten, der die einzige Lichtquelle in dem Zimmer zu sein schien. Sie sah eine finstere, hochgewachsene Gestalt in den Schatten am anderen Ende des Raumes, den Kopf umgeben von einem fließenden, hellen Schleier, der ihre blonden Haaren waren. Es war Lucius. In der rechten Hand hielt er seinen Zauberstab, wie zum Angriff bereit. Der Blick war zornerfüllt auf etwas ihm gegenüber gerichtet. Ria wandte den Kopf, um zu sehen, was Lucius so gebannt mit den Augen fixierte.

In der geöffneten Tür, die Klinke noch in der Hand, stand Draco. Er musterte seinen Vater mit düsterem Blick, doch schien er nicht überrascht. „Du kommst spät, Sohn!" sagte Lucius, riss den Zauberstab empor und brüllte: „Crucio!", noch ehe Draco reagieren konnte. Sein eigener Zauberstab, nach dem er gegriffen hatte, flog aus seiner Hand, während Dracos Körper wie von unsichtbaren Fäden gezogen in die Höhe schnellte und dann vor gerissen wurde. Sein Gesicht war schmerzerfüllt, als er heftig wieder auf den Boden aufschlug. Die Tür flog mit einem krachenden Donnern zu, Ria hörte das Schloss leise klicken, als sich die Tür verriegelte, Dracos Zauberstab sprang vom Boden auf, direkt in Lucius Hände. Schwer atmend blickte Dracos Vater auf seinen Sohn hinab und schob den langen Holzstab in die Tasche seines Umhangs.

Wieder brüllte er: „Crucio!", und duchschnitt mit einer Bewegung seines eigenen Zauberstabs die heiße stickige Luft, die den Raum erfüllte. Draco wurde erneut vom Boden hoch gerissen, sein Rücken bog sich unnatürlich stark durch, seine Schmerzenschreie durchfuhren Rias Herz wie glühender Stahl. Sie hastete zu ihm, wollte nach ihm greifen, doch sie konnte ihn nicht berühren. Verzweifelt schrie sie seinen Namen, doch sie wusste, er hörte sie nicht. Draco fiel zu Boden und Ria sank neben ihm in die Knie. Sie umklammerte mit den Armen ihre Schultern, wiegte sich hin und her und sagte sich immer wieder, dass es nicht wirklich geschah, dass es nur Bilder aus lang vergangenen Tagen waren.

Draco stöhnte. Er stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen und blickte zu seinem Vater auf. „Was willst du?" fragte er. Lucius trat einige Schritte auf seinen noch immer am Boden liegenden Sohn zu, den Zauberstab vor sich haltend, bereit Draco noch einmal wehzutun. „Sei nicht dumm Draco", Lucius Stimme bebte vor Zorn. „Tu nicht so, als wüsstest du nicht, warum ich dich herbat und vor allem Draco -", er hielt kurz inne, straffte sich, „vor allem, halt mich nicht zum Narren. Glaubst du wirklich, ich wüsste nicht, was mein eigener Sohn treibt, wenn er glaubt vor meinem Blick sicher zu sein? Glaubst du noch immer, ich wüsste nichts von dir und diesem dreckigen Halbblut?" Er schritt in einem Halbkreis um Draco und musterte seinen Sohn mit abwertendem und zugleich neugierigen Blick. Der verwirrte Blick seines Sohnes erzürnte ihn nur noch mehr.

„Crucio!" Wieder schrie Draco vor Schmerz, doch dieses Mal drückte ihn der Fluch hart hinunter, presste seinen Leib unnachgiebig in den dicken Teppich und ließ dann wieder ab. Er keuchte, das Gesicht zur Decke gerichtet lag er da, die Augenlider fest aufeinander gepresst. Blut lief in einem feinen Rinnsal von seiner Nase hinab. Ria saß stumm da und konnte nichts tun, als zuzusehen.

Lucius ließ sich drei Schritt von Draco auf ein Knie sinken und sprach mit leiser, doch herrischer Stimme zu ihm hinab: „Ich sehe dich Draco, immer – überall! Du brauchst es nicht leugnen, denn ich weiß es. Ich weiß es längst. Am Anfang dachte ich, du wolltest nur etwas Spaß. Doch dann musste ich mit ansehen, wie diese Farce länger und länger dauerte und du offensichtlich nicht gewillt bist diesem Spiel ein Ende zu setzen."

Draco hustete, wischte sich mit dem Handrücken das Blut von der Oberlippe und drückte den Oberkörper nach oben. „Sie ist Snapes Tochter", sagte er gurgelnd, ein feiner Film hellen Blutes trat auf seine zitternden Lippen. Wieder schüttelte ihn ein Husten, da wurde er erneut zurück gerissen. Sein Kopf fiel weit in den Nacken, als sich sein Körper aufrichtete. Er hing in der Luft, kaum eine handbreit über dem Boden. Doch er fiel nicht. Wie eine Marionette hing er erstarrt im Raum, die Arme von sich gestreckt. Mühevoll hob er den Kopf, das blutbeschmierte Gesicht schmerzverzerrt.

„Glaubst du, das ändert etwas?" schrie Lucius dunkle, donnernde Stimme. „Glaubst du wirklich, das sie das Blut dieses Verräters, dieser falschen Schlange, die uns einmal hintergangen hat, besser macht? Nein! Ihre Mutter mag eine reinblütige Hexe gewesen sein, aber Snape -", er hatte sich aufgerichtet. Seine wütende Gestalt starrte mit irrem Blick zu Draco empor, „Snape ist den Dreck unter meinen Stiefeln nicht wert. Er ist ein Halbblut, der Sohn einer Hexe und eines Muggles. Er ist nichts. Seine Tochter ist nichts!"

Lucius ließ den Zauberstab sinken. Keuchend stand er da, die Brust hob und senkte sich schwer. Unfähig sich zu wehren blickte Draco auf ihn hinab. „Was willst du?" fragte er noch einmal, die Stimme halb erstickt. Lucius zog an seinem Umhang, neigte den Kopf kurz zur Zeit, als müsse er sich sammeln.

„Du wirst es beenden", sagte er, nun wieder deutlich ruhiger. „Du wirst sie verlassen und du wirst ihr klar machen, was sie ist. Ein Stück Dreck, nicht einmal wert die gleiche Luft zu atmen, wie ein Malfoy. Sie soll es wissen, ein für alle mal wissen, dass sie ein Halbblut ist." Er hielt inne und schien nach dem richtigen Wort zu suchen. „Abschaum!" Seinen Zauberstab wieder erhoben trat Lucius auf Draco zu, der langsam zu Boden sank. Die Beine versagten ihm den Dienst und er fiel wie ein achtlos hingeworfenes Kleidungsstück auf den Teppich. Unfähig zu jedem weiteren Wort schüttelte Draco den Kopf.

„Du wirst", zischte sein Vater. „Du wirst sie zurück in die Gosse stoßen aus der sie kam. Das ist mehr, als sie verdient, nachdem sie dich mit ihren Reizen eingewickelt hatte. Du wirst es irgendwann einsehen Draco. Wenn der dunkle Lord über diese Welt herrscht wirst du verstehen, warum wir Muggle und Mugglestämmige nicht dulden dürfen." Dracos Körper erbebte unter einen Hustenanfall, doch noch immer schüttelte er den Kopf.

Mit einem schweren Seufzen beugte Lucius sich zu seinem Sohn hinab und seine Worte tropfen von seinen Lippen wie Blei: „Du wirst tun, was ich dir sage! Du wirst tun, was der dunkle Lord dir sagt!" Tränen quollen unter Dracos zusammengekniffen Lidern hervor. „Du hast keine Wahl Draco. Tu was ich dir sage, oder ich werde sie töten. Du weißt, dass ich es tun werde. Also entscheide dich." Bei den letzten Worten richtete Lucius sich auf und mit einem müden, erschöpften Blick auf seinen Sohn verließ er den Raum.

Draco wandt sich, drehte den geschundenen Leib auf die Seite und stieß einen markerschütternden Schmerzensschrei aus. Irgendwo in den Schatten des Zimmers erklang ein hämisches Lachen, wurde lauter und lauter. Ria kniete noch immer am Boden neben dem leidenden Draco und sah sich um. Lucius trat in den Lichtkegel des Feuers, doch es war der alte Lucius, gezeichnet von der Haft in Askaban. Er ging auf Ria zu, packte sie am Arm, zog sie in die Höhe und plötzlich wurden sie gemeinsam fort gerissen, hinaus aus der Erinnerung.

Ria sank heftig nach Luft ringend in ihrem Stuhl zurück, als sie sich in dem tristen düsteren Raum wiederfand, der irgendwo in Blaise Zabinis Haus sein mochte – oder auch am Ende der Welt. Sie wischte sich mit der Handfläche den Schweiß von der Stirn und sah zu, wie Lucius vergnügt die Erinnerung als einen silbernen Faden wieder aus dem Denkarium zog und zurück in die Phiole gleiten ließ. „Herzzerreißend, nicht wahr?" sagte er und grinste vor sich hin, während er die zweite Phiole öffnete und auch diese Erinnerung in das Gefäß auf dem Tisch gab. „Glaubst du, es ist ihm leicht gefallen?" Ria war noch so benommen, noch so irritiert von dem, was sie gesehen hatte, dass sie den Worten ihres Peinigers kaum folgen konnte.

„Denkst du, er hat am Ende eingesehen, dass ich recht hatte?" Sein Zauberstab wirbelte die Schatten im Denkarium umher. „Nun, er ist ein Malfoy. Wir wissen für gewöhnlich, was gut für uns ist und was nicht. Draco hat dich nur geheiratet, um seine Haut zu retten, nicht wahr? Aus diesem Grund brachte er auch mich ins Gefängnis - um sich freizukaufen." Ria blickte angewidert in das spöttische Grinsen. Alles in ihr schrie danach dem hasserfüllten Mann ins Gesicht zu springen und ihm die eisgrauen Augen auszukratzen, die sie so sehr an seinen Sohn und an ihren Sohn, an Corvus erinnerten. Sie wusste, er würde nicht gnädig mit ihr sein. Er würde sie töten und jede Minute, die verging, war nichts als ein Augenblick mehr quälend falscher Hoffnung. Sollte er sie gleich umbringen, es würde nichts ändern. Doch sie wollte sie sehen. So lange hatte sie darauf gewartet und nun wollte sie auch die zweite Erinnerung sehen – die Wahrheit erfahren.

„Weißt du, warum ich dich nicht schon damals getötet habe?" Lucius Frage kam unvermittelt. Natürlich wollte er keine Antwort von ihr – er wollte es ihr erzählen. Jedes noch so kleine Detail, um seinen Triumph auszukosten, seinen Sieg, den er am Ende doch über sie und seinen verräterischen Sohn errungen hatte. „Zu viel Aufsehen", sagte er knapp. „Außerdem gab der dunkle Lord so viel auf deinen Vater. Es hätte wirklich nicht gut ausgesehen, wenn Snapes kleines Mädchen verschwunden und irgendjemand dahinter gekommen wäre, dass ich etwas damit zu tun haben könnte. Zudem musste ich fürchten Draco ganz und gar zu verlieren." Er beugte sich weit über das Denkarium zu Ria hinüber. „Er war schon immer ein cleveres Junge, weißt du? Ich frage mich bis heute, ob er wirklich nicht wusste, dass ich ihn in Hogwarts immer und überall beobachten ließ. Vielleicht glaubte er ja tatsächlich, ich würde es gut heißen, wenn er sich mit Snapes Tochter einließ." Lucius lehnte sich wieder in seinem Stuhl zurück und rieb sich nachdenklich das kantige Kinn. „Doch für so naiv halte ich ihn nicht. Schon gar nicht, weil er so viel geschickter war – später. Ich habe es nicht gewusst, nicht einmal geahnt, dass er dich trotz allem geheiratet hat. Erst nach dem Krieg erfuhr ich es. Wirklich clever von ihm." Lucius schien in Gedanken versunken, als er weiter sprach. „Wirklich, ein gewagter, doch cleverer Schachzug. Er war weitsichtiger, als wir alle. Eine Muggelstämmige zu heiraten, eine Freundin des verfluchten Harry Potter, für den Fall, dass Voldemort doch unterliegen sollte."

Seine hellen Augen fokussierten sie wieder, das Grinsen schlich zurück auf sein Gesicht. „Geliebt hat er dich nie, nicht wahr? All die Jahre, die du nun seinen Namen trägst – meinen Namen," er zog die Worte unnötig lang, „waren lieblos, oder?" Mit einer einladenden Geste zeigte er auf das Denkarium. „Nach ihnen, Mrs Malfoy," sagte er betont höflich. Sie ließ sich kein zweites Mal bitten, neigte den Kopf hinab und fiel erneut.

Als sie die Augen aufschlug, sah sie ein junges Mädchen. Ihr sechs Jahre jüngeres Selbst stand im Pokalzimmer von Hogwarts. Sie rieb sich mit der Hand über die rotglühende Wange und starrte entsetzt auf einen wütenden, bebenden Draco. Ria schluckte. So oft in den letzten Jahren hatte sie diesen Moment in ihren Gedanken wieder und wieder erlebt, unfähig ihn zu vergessen. Heiß und unverwüstlich hatten sich Dracos giftigen Worte von einst in ihren Geist gebrannt, der Stachel der Erinnerungen an die Ohrfeige saß schmerzhaft tief und ließ sich nicht ziehen.

Ria beobachtete, wie ihre jüngeres Ich zur Tür stürmte und davon rannte. Sie blickte auf Draco, der die Arme hob, den Lippen geöffnet, als wollte er noch etwas sagen. Doch dann hielt er inne. Einen endlos langen Moment schien er mit sich zu ringen, schließlich ließ er die Arme wieder sinken und ging langsam auf die angelehnte Tür zu. Er trat auf den Flur und Ria folgte ihm, als der Raum um sie begann dunkler zu werden. Im Schatten der verblassenden Konturen sah sie im Augenwinkel einen Schemen, der Lucius sein musste. Er war ihr wieder in die Erinnerung gefolgt, doch sie kümmerte sich nicht weiter um ihn und setzte Draco nach.

Der junge Malfoy stand in dem dunklen, schlecht erleuchteten Korridor und starrte in die Richtung, in die Ria fortgelaufen war. Er stand stocksteif, ohne jede Regung, doch plötzlich wandte er sich um und rannte den Korridor in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon. Ria war so überrascht, dass sie fast über ihre eigenen Füße stolperte, als sie ihm nachlief.

Er rannte, als ging es um sein Leben. Sie stürzten mehrere Treppen hinab und bald ahnte Ria, dass sein weg in die Kerker hinab führte. Doch er steuerte nicht die Slytherin-Räume an, wie sie erwartet hatte. In einem verlassenen, finsteren Gang riss er unvermittelt eine Tür auf, Ria konnte nur um Haares Breite mit in den Raum huschen, ehe die Tür hinter Draco wieder schloss. Sie sah sich um. Es war ein altes, inzwischen ungenutztes Klassenzimmer, vollgestopft mit ausrangierten Möbeln und anderen Dingen, für die man im Augenblick wohl keine Verwendung hatte.

Ein lautes Donnern lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Draco. Ein ausgestopfter, staubiger Habicht flog quer durch den Raum und ließ heftig Federn, als Draco mit dem Fuß danach trat. Schwer atmend starrte er dem toten Tier nach. Ria stand hinter ihm, blickte auf seinen angespannten Rücken. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, sein Körper wurde von einem heftigen Beben erfasst und dann schrie er. Er schrie, bis der letzte Rest Luft aus seinen Lungen gepresst war und er zitternd auf die Knie sank.

Ria trat langsam auf ihn zu, wissend, dass sie ihm nicht helfen konnte, nichts sagen, ihn nicht berühren. Mit fragendem Blick stand sie über ihm und musterte seine zusammengesunkene Gestalt. Wieder sah sie Lucius Schatten im Augenwinkel. Er stand an der Tür und beobachtete Ria amüsiert.

Draco hatte die Hände noch immer zu Fäusten geballt. Er wiegte den Oberkörper hin und her, dann drang ein zweiter heftiger, schmerzerfüllter Schrei aus seiner Kehle und er schlug mit den Fäusten auf den kalten, nackten Boden. Staub wirbelte auf und Ria sah, wie Tränen auf seine zitternden Hände fielen. Er keuchte schwer, als der kurze Schrei versiegte. Heftig riss er den Oberkörper hoch, ließ sich auf seine Füße sinken und starrte an die Decke. Ria sah seine geröteten Augen, das Gesicht noch blasser als sonst. Seine Lippen zitterten, bebten, ebenso wie seine Hände, als er sich an den Hals fasste. Seine Finger griffen in den Kragen seines Hemdes, umklammerten etwas.

Ria sank vor ihm auf die Knie, starrte auf seine Finger und sah, wie Tränen unaufhörlich seine Wangen und Schläfen hinabrannen, während er weiter an die Decke blickte. Sein Augen war müde und leer. Sie wusste, was seine Hand umklammert hielt und fasste gedankenverloren an ihren eigen Hals. Doch ihre Finger fanden nichts der grüne Anhänger aus Jade lag weit fort von hier – verborgen in einem magisch verschlossenen Kästchen, seit Jahren.

Lucius trat auf sie zu, seine Schritte hallten dumpf auf dem steinernen Boden. Ria sah zu ihm auf, es überraschte sie nicht, dass er noch immer grinste. Wieder packte er ihren Arm und zog sie fort aus der Erinnerung. Schwärze umgab Ria, sie schloss die Augen und wagte sie nicht wieder zu öffnen, auch nicht, als sie den alten, harten Holzstuhl deutlich spürte. Sie waren zurück und Lucius kaltes, grausames Lachen sprang sie an. Erst, als etwas polternd auf den Tisch fiel und Lucius ein kratzendes „Da!" schnaubte, schlug Ria die Augen auf.

Auf dem Tisch neben dem Denkarium lag ein robinroter Anhänger an einer Kette. „Wo ist das Gegenstück?" fragte er mit einem süffisanten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ria blieben die Worte im Halse stecken. „Ich nehme an, du möchtest wissen, warum ich Dracos Teil des Amuletts habe?" Er legte den ausgestreckten Zeigefinger auf den Anhänger und schob ihn ein Stück weiter über den Tisch. „Nun, ich habe ihn Draco abgenommen, wie auch seine Erinnerungen. Zur Sicherheit, du verstehst. Ich konnte nicht riskieren, dass er zu dir zurück kriecht – nicht, nachdem ich diese Erinnerung gesehen hatte."

Ria blinzelte die Tränen fort, die wieder in ihr aufstiegen. Draco hatte die beiden Anhänger, die sich zu einem Amulett zusammenschließen ließen, für sie fertigen lassen, nur wenige Wochen, bevor er sie aus ihrem Leben jagte. Sie hatte ihn nie gefragt, was mit seinem Anhänger geschehen war, in der Annahme, er hätte ihn fortgeworfen, wie er sie fortgeworfen hatte. Vorsichtig tasteten ihre Finger über die blanke Holzplatte, die Kuppen berührten zaghaft den leuchtenden Rubin. Dann brach sich der Schmerz abermals bahn und sie schluchzte unter Tränen. Warum hatte sie ihm nicht geglaubt? Wütend, gequält von Zorn und Entsetzen schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Lucius erhob sich, leise lachend. „Komm", sagte er, „es wird Zeit!"


	18. Chapter 18

18. Der Trunk der Agrippina – _London, acht Wochen später_

Der schmale Gang wand sich in einer steinernen Wendeltreppe hinauf, die kaum besser beleuchtet war als der fensterlose Raum, den sie soeben verlassen hatten. Ria hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren, sie wusste nicht, ob es dunkle Nacht oder heller Tag war, ob sie nur ein paar Augenblicke, Stunden oder gar Tage ohne Bewusstsein gewesen war. Im schwachen Licht der Fackeln sah sie kaum die Stufen unter ihren Füßen, es war unnatürlich heiß und trocken und sie glaubte meilenweit unter der Erde gefangen zu sein – gefangen mit Lucius Malfoy, der mit festem, donnernden Schritt hinter ihr die Stufen erklomm und sie die Treppe hinaufjagte.

Ihre Glieder schmerzten noch immer und in den Augen brannte der rußige Rauch der Fackeln. Sie dachte an Corvus und fragte sich, ob er ihr die Schuld an allem geben würde. Dann sah sie Mira vor sich, ihr kleines Mädchen - das winzige, sonst so fröhliche Kindergesicht schmerzverzerrt und weinend nach seiner Mutter rufend. Ria umklammerte ihre Schultern und unterdrückte einmal mehr ein Schluchzen, als sie überlegte, was Lucius mit ihr vor haben mochte und ob die Kinder bereits tot waren. Sie sah die kalten, erstarrten Körper der beiden, die sie aus toten Augen ansahen – ihre Blicke bar allen Lebens, doch angefüllt mit Vorwürfen und auf ihren Zügen die bitte Frage: Warum?

Es war ihre Schuld – alles! Alles war ihre alleinige Schuld. Sie hatte sich blenden lassen, nicht nur von Blaise. So lang, so viele Jahre war sie blind gewesen, unwillig dem einzigen Menschen glauben zu schenken, dem sie nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter je echte Zuneigung geschenkt hatte. Der glutrote Rubin in ihren Fingern drückte deutlich gegen die Handfläche, schien zu pochen und ihre Haut zu versenken. Immer wieder, dann und wann hatte sie in den vergangenen sechs Jahren ihren Teil des Amuletts in den Händen gehalten und sich gefragt, warum er es ihr geschenkt hatte - ausgerechnet ihr, so kurz, bevor er sie aus seinem Leben streichen wollte. Schließlich war sie sicher gewesen, es sei ein Ausdruck von Dekadenz und Hochmut gewesen, der den Malfoys so eigen war.

Sie erinnerte sich an den Augenblick, als sie die durchdringend grüne Jade ihres Anhängers zuletzt betrachtet hatte. Wie lang war das nun her? Sechs Wochen, sieben womöglich, seit sie im Badezimmer ihres Hauses im St. Annas Close auf dem kalten Rand der Wanne gesessen hatte und daran zweifelte, ob sie das richtige tat. Sechs Jahre lang war sie Meisterin der Verdrängung gewesen, hatte sich eingeredet, ihr Vater und Draco hätten ihr dieses Leben aufgezwungen. Doch das war nur die halbe Wahrheit. Sie hätte davon laufen können, sie hätte gehen können, an jedem einzelnen verdammten Tag ihrer Ehe hätte sie zur Tür hinausgehen können. Dracos Worte waren sein einziges Mittel gewesen sie zu halten. Sie presste hart und schmerzend die Augenlider aufeinander und verkniff den Mund zu einer dünnen, zitternden Linie, als sei sie verzweifelt bemüht sich zusammen zu nehmen. Draco hatte es versucht. Und sie? War sie so sehr gekränkt gewesen, so verletzt von seiner Zurückweisung, so verunsichert, dass sie ihn unbewusst sechs Jahre lang leiden, im Ungewissen ließ?

Hass war die Decke gewesen, die sie über ihre Verzweiflung gebreitet hatte – nicht enden wollender Hass auf Draco, auf das was geschehen war, auf ihre eigene Dummheit, ihre Naivität, die sie dazu verleitet hatte dem jungen Malfoy zu glauben. Und sie hatte ihn wirklich gehasst, sechs Jahre lang inbrünstig gehasst – oder hatte sie vor ihren Gefühlen kapituliert und aus Angst vor neuem Schmerz, neuem Leid verbissen darum gerungen nichts mehr für Draco zu empfinden, das gefährlich für sie werden konnte?

Halb blind vor Schmerz und Tränen taumelte Ria die Treppe hinauf. Schließlich erreichten sie das nächste Stockwerk und Lucius drängte sie in einen schmalen, doch hell erleuchteten Flur. Durch den Nebelschleier ihrer Tränen sah Ria im Augenwinkel, dass die Treppe weiter hinauf führte. Dann liefen sie den Gang entlang. Ein hoher, dichter Teppich schluckte ihre Schritte, chinesische Seidentapete und dunkle Ölgemälde zierten die Wände. Ria sah sich um, während sie vorwärts stolperte. Sie kannte diesen Gang, sie hatte diese Bilder schon einmal gesehen.

Plötzlich packte Lucius sie grob an der Schulter, hielt sie fest und stieß zu ihrer Rechten eine Tür auf. Unsanft schob er sie in den Raum. Mit der Handfläche rieb sie über ihre Augen und sah sich um. Für einen kurzen Moment war sie unsicher, überlegte, ob die verschleierte, schemenhafte Erinnerung der letzten Wochen sie vielleicht doch trügten, aber als sie das Foto von Blaise Mutter auf dem Schreibtisch sah, war sie sicher schon einmal hier gewesen zu sein. Es war Zabinis Arbeitszimmer. An der linken Wand standen eine Anrichte und eine Kommode, an der rechten verdeckte ein großes Bücherregal die kunstvoll verzierte Tapete. In der Mitte des Raums stand ein Schreibtisch, übersät mit Papieren, Büchern und Schreibutensilien, dahinter lag ein Fenster. Nacht, tiefschwarze Nacht blickte ihr durch die Scheiben entgegen und irgendwo dahinter, unnatürlich weit fort, glühten die Lichter der Stadt. War es ein Trugbild ihrer gemarterten Sinne, oder Magie, die London vom Haus fern zu halten schien.

Lucius trat um sie herum und nahm einmal mehr mit einem Grinsen ihren irritierten Gesichtsausdruck zur Kenntnis. „Ein Schutzzauber", sagte er. „Nur ein Schutzzauber, der uns vor ungebetenen Gästen bewahrt. Nichts weiter. Wir möchten doch nicht, dass uns jemand stört, bevor wir diese Sache hinter uns gebracht haben, nicht wahr?" Ein kehliges, düsteres Lachen tropfte von seinen Lippen und nagte am letzten Rest Hoffnung, der noch in Ria pulsierte, noch nicht verdorrt war. Dann zog Lucius sie am Arm zu einem der Sessel hinüber, die vor dem Schreibtisch standen und drückte sie in den dunkelblauen Stoff.

Unwillkürlich presste sie die Faust mit dem Anhänger darin zusammen. Lucius beobachtete ihre Geste und sein Blick fiel auf das dünne Kettchen, das von ihrer Hand hinab hing. In seinen hellen kalten Augen flackerte eine wissende Flamme. Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr hinab. „Es war so schwer ihm zu glauben, nicht wahr? Es war unmöglich ihn noch zu lieben, nachdem er dich, das dreckige Halbblut, mit Füßen getreten hatte, den Todessern zu einem Weg nach Hogwarts verhalf, um ein Haar zu Dumbledores Mörder wurde und dann einfach verschwand." Er lächelte nicht. Seine neugierigen Augen musterten ihre Züge, aber sein Gesicht war eine ausdruckslose Maske. Wie ein Tier auf der Lauer wartete er ohne jede Regung ihre Reaktion ab. Ria wurde wieder schlecht und ihr Gewissen schlug mit zorniger Faust in ihren Magen.

Dann kehrte das höhnische, schadenfreudige Grinsen zurück und Lucius neigte den Oberkörper noch etwas weiter vor. Seine langen weißen Haare berührten Rias aschfahle Wange und sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Dabei war es alles nur für dich", das warme, heisere Zischen kroch faulig über ihre Haut. „Nur für dich und dieses widerwertige Balg, das du deinen Sohn nennst. Ich glaube, er hatte so schreckliche Angst um dich, Draco konnte einem wirklich beinahe Leid tun." Lucius ließ sich in den anderen Sessel sinken und sprach hämisch säuselnd weiter: „Ich hatte es ihm befohlen, der dunkle Lord hatte es ihm befohlen. Hätte er es nicht getan, es wäre dein Tot gewesen." Er lächelte sie an, als erzähle er ihr eine wundersam schöne Geschichte aus lang vergangenen Tagen.

„Alles", fuhr Lucius fort, „ich glaube wirklich alles hätte er für dich und den Jungen getan. Er hätte nicht zurück kriechen sollen zu dir. Er hätte doch wissen müssen, dass ich meine Versprechen immer halte." Wieder neigte er sich vor. „Und ich hatte doch versprochen dich zu töten." Mit Genugtuung sah er die Tränen, die Rias Gesicht benetzten und den Schauder, der ihren Körper schüttelte. Sie hatte geglaubt, ihr sei alles gleich. Seit dem Augenblick, als sie im Keller unter ihnen auf dem harten Steinboden erwacht war und annehmen musste, dass ihre Kinder längst tot waren, dachte sie, es sei ihr gleichgültig ob sie nun sterben würde, oder nicht – doch nun packte sie die Angst und umklammerte mit kalter, eiserner Hand ihr Herz und lähmte ihren Verstand. Wenn er es nur endlich hinter sich brächte, sie nicht länger warten ließe.

Mit einer ausgreifenden Armbewegung fegte er einen Teil des Schreibtischs leer. Bücher fielen laut polternd zu Boden, der Deckel eines Tintenfasses sprang auf und der Inhalt des kleinen Glases ergoss sich in einem Schwall auf den Teppich. Nur ein dunkler Fleck blieb auf den Fasern zurück und Lucius zog seinen Zauberstab aus den Tiefen seines Umhangs. Für einen Moment fragte sie sich, ob irgendwo in den Falten des dunklen Stoffes auch ihr Zauberstab verborgen lag, doch dann warf sie den Gedanken fort wie ein zusammengeknülltes Stück Papier. Es half nichts, er würde ihr keine Chance, keine Möglichkeit geben. Zulange hatte Lucius Malfoy auf seinen Tag der Rache gewartet.

Mit einer kraftvollen Geste, ohne den Blick von Ria abzuwenden, warf Lucius seinen Umhang zurück und schob die Ärmel seines Hemdes bis zu den Ellenbogen hinauf. Die Haut seiner Arme war grau, schien ohne Leben. Ria war noch immer schlecht, Schwindel verwirrte ihre Sinne und für einen kurzen Augenblick war sie sicherer, das dunkle Mal auf seinem Unterarm würde sich bewegen. Die Schlange, die sich aus dem toten Schädel auf der verdorrten Haut wand, zischte und schwebte auf sie zu – doch dann lag sie plötzlich wieder still und reglos auf Lucius Arm. Nur das Zischen hallte noch immer in ihren Ohren. Sie blickte zu der freien Stelle auf dem Schreibtisch und sah, wie grüner, dicker Rauch von der Platte aufstieg, eben genau an jener Stelle, über der Lucius seinen Zauberstab kreisen ließ. Ria sah zu ihm hinüber. Seine Lippen bewegten sich stumm, das Zischen rührte eindeutig von der winzigen grünen Wolke auf dem Tisch her.

Ein beißender Gestank erfüllte den Raum. Ria wurde schwarz vor Augen, ihr Kopf kippte in den Nacken, doch mit einem Ruck richtete sie sich wieder auf und ihre nassen Augen sahen einen gläsernen Krug, wo eben noch grüner Rauch schwelte. Zwei silberne Trinkpokale standen neben dem Krug, der bis zum Rand mit einer grünen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war.

„Gift", schoss es Ria durch den Kopf. Doch wofür, oder für wen war der zweite Pokal?

„Voila", sagte Lucius, hob den Krug an und goss in beide Silberpokale die exakt gleiche Menge des sonderbaren Gebräus. Zähflüssig rollte die grüne Flüssigkeit über die geschwungene Zunge des Krugs und fiel lautlos erst in den einen, dann in den anderen Pokal hinab. Mit geübter Hand zog Lucius den Krug nach oben, ließ denn letzten Tropfen auf der Zunge des Gefäßes in den Pokal fallen und stellte den Krug wieder ab, ohne einen Tropfen zu verschütten. Dann nahm er einen der Silberpokale und reichte ihn Ria. Ohne Zögern nahm sie ihn an und blickte in den Kelch hinab. Die Flüssigkeit dampfte leicht und ließ grüne Nebelschleier über den Rand des Trinkgefäßes wandern. Der Gestank war verschwunden.

Sie hörte, wie der andere Pokal vom Tisch genommen wurde und sah wieder zu Lucius. Dieser hielt den zweiten Silberpokal in der dürren Hand erhoben und schien ihr zuprosten zu wollen. „Nun", fragte er, „worauf wollen wir trinken?" Ria musterte ihn verständnislos. Gelassen erwiderte er ihren Blick und schien auf eine Antwort zu warten, doch schließlich ließ er den Pokal mit einem leisen Seufzen sinken.

„Ich nehme an", begann Lucius, „du möchtest wissen, welch edlen Tropfen ich uns da kredenzt habe." Er strich mit einem Finger der freien Hand über den glatten Rand seines Pokals. „Nun, ich hatte sehr viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken, wie ich, das heißt, auf welche Art und Weise ich mein Versprechen Draco gegenüber einlöse. Ein einfacher Todesfluch erschien mir zu banal, das wirst du verstehen. Doch Gift, Gift hat einen ganz besonderen Reiz. Bedenke nur, wie viel bedeutende und mächtige Menschen im Laufe der Geschichte bereits durch Gift gestorben sind. Ich nahm an, dies seine auch für dich die Art zu sterben, der du den Vorzug geben würdest – Frauen hatten schließlich schon immer eine – nennen wir es – spezielle Affinität zu Gift."

Rias Augen verdunkelten sich. Sie hatte gewusst, dass es Gift war, in dem Augenblick, in dem sie den Krug erblickt hatte. Es war etwas anderes, das sie nicht verstand. „Warum zwei Pokale?" fragte sie und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf Lucuis Hand, die das schwere Silber umschlossen hielt. Ein tückisches Grinsen kroch über seine Züge. Ein lautloses Lachen schien seinen Körper zu schütteln, als er den Mund aufriss und das Lachen kehlig und trocken hervorbrach.

„Schön, ich will es dir mit kurzen Worten erklären", und wie er sprach, hob er seinen Pokal an die Lippen und nippte daran. „Dies", sagte er und deute auf den Krug. Erst jetzt fiel Ria auf, dass der gläserne Behälter noch immer bis zum Rand gefüllt war. „Dies ist der Trunk der Agrippina. Ein herrliches Gift, von dem du vielleicht schon gehört haben wirst. Es hat den Vorteil sehr leicht in der Herstellung zu sein und darüber hinaus kann man es mit jedem beliebigen Geschmack versehen. Der einzige Nachteil", wieder führte er den Pokal an den Mund, doch dieses Mal nahm er einen kräftigen Schluck, „ist die Dosierung. Die erforderliche Menge, um zu töten, ist von Mensch zu Mensch sehr unterschiedlich. Grundsätzlich bedarf es sehr viel des Trunks, ein paar Tropfen genügen nicht. Manch einer schläft nach zwei Gläsern ein, ein anderer verträgt einen ganzen Krug."

Ria lauschte seinen Worten, als er ein drittes Mal von seinem Pokal trank. Noch immer verstand sie nicht, warum auch er das Gift nahm. „Ich hielt es nur für fair, dir eine Chance zu lassen." Lucius wackelte mit dem grinsenden Kopf und für einen Moment beschlich Ria die Hoffnung, des Gift könnte bei ihm seine Wirkung zeigen, da stellte er unvermittelt seinen Pokal auf den Tisch und räusperte sich. „Trink!" forderte er sie mit düsteren Schatten im Blick auf. Zögernd hob Ria das silberne Gefäß an die zitternden Lippen. Sie wusste, wenn sie nicht von sich aus trank, würde er einen Weg finden sie zu zwingen. Zaghaft nippte sie an dem Gift, das seltsam fruchtig schmeckte.

Lucius griff unter den Fuß ihres Pokals und zog ihn hoch, zwang sie so einen großen Schluck von dem grünen Trunk zu nehmen, ließ dann aber wieder von ihr ab. „Auge um Auge", sagte er und nahm wieder seinen Pokal zur Hand. „Ich bin kein Unmensch Furia", sagte er und nur mit Mühe konnte sie ein hämisches Lachen ersticken, dass unaufhaltsam in ihr aufstieg. „Ich wollte dir, wie gesagt, eine faire Chance lassen. Mein Leben ist verwirkt, so oder so. Selbst, wenn ich dieses Haus als lebender Mann aufrecht verlasse, wohin sollte ich gehen? Der dunkle Lord ist gefallen, es gibt nichts mehr, auf das ich hoffen könnte. Sogar mein Sohn, mein einziges Kind hat sich von mir abgewandt. Daher," er hob seinen Pokal und stieß den Kelch an jenen in Rias Händen, „lass uns gemeinsam trinken und sehen, wer von uns der Stärkere ist."

Wieder trank er einen kräftigen Zug und hielt dabei die Augen starr auf Ria gerichtet. Ohne den Blick von ihm zu wenden hob auch sie das kalte Silber wieder an den Mund und trank. Sie sah ihn noch immer lächeln, musterte ihn in seinem dunklen Umhang, die weißen Haare, die sein blasses, ausgezerrtes Gesicht umrahmten und maß ihre Chancen. Sie kannte den Trank nicht, wusste nicht, wie er wirklich wirkte. Sie konnte nur ahnen, ob sie Schmerzen leiden würde, sich unter fürchterlichen Krämpfen winden, ob sie halluzinieren würde oder einfach einschlafen.

Lucius war gut einen Kopf größer als sie und so ausgezerrt er war, er mochte noch immer ein gutes Stück mehr wiegen als sie. Sicher sah er in seiner Körpermasse seinen Vorteil. Sinnend schaute sie in den sich langsam leerenden Kelch, als ihr Schwiegervater ihr einmal mehr auffordernd zunickte. Es musste doch einen Weg geben ihn zu überlisten, ihn dazu zu bringen, mehr von dem Gift zu trinken, als sie, ohne dass er es merkte. Ihre Gedanken rasten, ihr müder Geist erwachte aus seiner Lethargie – vielleicht war es noch nicht zu spät, vielleicht konnte sie zumindest etwas Zeit gewinnen.

Lucius neigte den Kopf zur Seite, fasste wieder unter ihren Pokal und schob ihn an ihre Lippen. Widerstrebend trank sie, während ihre Gedanken sich überschlugen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wütend, bebend vor Zorn stand Draco auf dem Bürgersteig und blickte über den Asphalt der Straße auf das friedlich daliegende Haus. Das schwere Eisentor war geschlossen, auf dem Grundstück dahinter regte sich nichts. Teilnahmslos eilten Muggle auf der anderen Straßenseite an dem Tor vorüber, sahen es nicht einmal. Wo das Haus Blaise Zabinis lag, dass Harry nur mit äußerster Kraftanstrengung für Draco und sich hatte sichtbar machen können, stand für die Muggle ein großer, unscheinbarer Wohnkomplex.

Zitternd, mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen versuchte Draco auf die Straße zu treten und zu dem Tor hinüber zu gehen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Der Schutzzauber, der noch immer auf dem Gebäude lag, hielt ihn mit aller macht zurück, schob ihn schmerzhaft von sich. Schweiß perlte auf Dracos Stirn, als Harry ihn an der Schulter packte und zurück zog.

„Das hat so keinen Sinn", sagte er. „Wir brauchen Hilfe, allein kommen wir nicht hinein." Ein ablehnendes Schnauben entfuhr Draco und er wandte den Blick vom Haus ab, um Harry mit zornigem Blick zu mustern. Vor einigen Minuten erst hatte Harry das gleiche behauptet und gesagt, sie müssten auf Verstärkung aus dem Ministerium warten. Draco wusste nicht, warum er warten sollte. Jede Minute, jede Sekunde, die verging, brachte ihn näher an den Abgrund. Er glaubte das Blut seiner Kinder riechen zu können, der bittere Geschmack des Verderbens lag auf seiner Zunge. Die Zeit lief ihm davon, er konnte nicht länger warten. Er musste hinein, ganz gleich wie.

Es erschien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit, seit sie das Ministerium verlassen hatten und hier her gekommen waren. Eine Ewigkeit, seit sie versuchten, in das Haus einzudringen, dabei mochten es kaum mehr als paar Minuten gewesen sein. Minuten, die wie feiner Sand durch seine zitternden Hände rannen, die ihm gebunden waren. Draco fühlte sich machtlos, elend, verlassen. Die Nacht, die allmählich über die Stadt fiel, umhüllte ihn wie einen düsteren Umhang, der ihn zu ersticken drohte.

„Es hat keinen Sinn", sagte Harry wieder, der offensichtlich Dracos bebenden Zorn unterschätzt hatte. Hart griff Draco Harry am Kargen und schob ihn nach hinten, drückte ihn mit dem Rücken gegen die Backsteinmauer eines Hauses, in den Augen sprühte Unmut und Verzweiflung. „Es ist meine Familie Potter", zischte er und ignorierte die tuschelnden Muggle, die um sie stehen blieben. Ein junger, kräftig gebauter Mann trat auf die beiden Zauberer zu und sagte, an Draco gerichtet: „Entschuldigen sie bitte!" seine Stimme war dunkle, durchdringend. Als Draco nicht reagierte legte der Fremde ihm eine Hand auf die angespannte Schulter.

Ruckartig ließ Draco von Harry ab, der ein Stück die raue Mauer hinab rutschte und nach Luft rang. Draco wandte sich um, als Harrys Stimme plötzlich zwischen die beiden Männer fuhr, die sich wütend anfunkelten. „Felps", hustete Harry und richtete sich auf. „Warum hat das solang gedauert?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ria setzte den Pokal ab. Die Kälte des Metalls sickerte durch den Stoff ihrer Kleider, als das Silber ihr Knie berührte. Solang sie den Trinkpokal auch in Händen hielt, das feine Metall blieb kühl, nahm die Wärme ihrer schweißnassen Haut nicht an. Oder war es bereits die Wirkung des Giftes, die ihre Sinne trügte? Sie hob den Kopf und sah sich im Raum um. Feine Schweißperlen rannen von ihrer Stirn über ihre Brauen bis zu ihren Augen. Sie blinzelte das salzige Nass fort, doch ein feiner Schleier schien auf ihren Augen zu liegen. Sie zitterte, als sie zu Lucius hinüber sah, der nach dem Krug griff und ihr ein weiteres Mal eingoss. Es war bereits das zweite Mal, das er ihnen nachschenkte.

„Aber aber", sagte er, die Stimme ein zuckrig, klebriges Säuseln, das in Ria den Enkel aufsteigen ließ. Sie würgte. „Bekommt dir der Trank etwa nicht." Er prostete ihr erneut zu und wartete, bis sie ihren Kelch hob, ehe auch er einen weiteren Schluck des Giftes trank. Ein sonderbar heiteres Lächeln umspielte Lucius Augen, während er Ria beim Trinken beobachtete.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco blickte den Fremden, der offensichtlich Felps hieß, durchdringend an. Harry stieß sich von der Wand ab und trat einen Schritt vor. Erst jetzt bemerkte Draco die handvoll Männer, die hinter Felps auf dem Bürgersteig standen, je eine Hand in den Taschen ihrer Jacken oder Hosen vergraben, als hielten ihre Finger dort verborgen, doch kampfbereit ihre Waffen umklammert. Dracos Blick wanderte von einem zum anderen. Als er an den letzten kam erkannte er unter einem Schopf roter Haare das Gesicht Ronald Weasleys. Die Flamme alten Hasses loderte in ihm auf, doch er wandte den Blick ohne jedes Wort von dem Weasley Spross ab.

Mit unbändiger Wut schritt Draco über das Pflaster des Gehwegs auf die Straße zu, die ihm den Weg versperrte. Seine Hand versank in der Tasche seiner Hose, mit einer heftigen Bewegung riss er seinen Zauberstab hervor und schrie: „Irruptio!" Ein Hagel weißer Funken sprang von der Spitze seines Zauberstabes, ergoss sich über die Straße und warf sich scheppernd gegen das Metall des Tors auf der anderen Straßenseite. Draco sah nichts, als das Tor, das sich unter der Wucht seines Zaubers wand und neigte – doch nicht nachgab. Er atmete schwer, sein Herz hämmerte wie irr gegen seinen Brustkorb, als weitere Schreie hinter ihm erklangen. Ein halbes Dutzend Zauberstäbe richtete sich nun gegen das Tor, schickte eine gleißend helle, weiße Woge nach der anderen gegen das Metall, dass sich noch immer gegen die Gewalt der Eindringlinge werte.

Wie in Trance hörte Draco Rons Stimme, die ein letztes Irruptio gegen das sich sträubende Metall warf. Mit einem heiseren Ächzen gab das Metall der Scharniere nach. Die Bolzen sprangen klirrend davon und das Tor fiel, ungehalten. Es sang zu Boden wie ein tödlich getroffener Mensch, fiel in den Staub der Auffahrt und blieb stumm liegen. Dracos Augen weiteten sich, als er zum Haus hinüber blickte. Er trat einen Schritt auf die Straße hinaus. Sein Schuh berührte hart den Asphalt. Einen Augenblick hielt er inne, doch dann rannte er los.

Der Weg war frei. Um sie her schrien entsetzte, verängstigte Muggle, doch Draco hörte sie nicht. Er hörte nicht einmal, wie Harry etwas rief und die anderen Auroren Draco nachsetzten. Er erreichte die Haustür und hielt keinen Moment inne. Er warf ein zornentbranntes Expulso gegen die Tür, deren Holz auf der Stelle zerbarst. Die Flügel der Tür sprengten auseinander, als seien sie kaum stärker als die Wände einer dünnen Sperrholzkiste. Draco sprang über das geborstene Holz, lähmte die verschreckte Hauselfe, die Ria und die Kinder ins Haus gelassen hatte und blickte sich um. Die Halle war leer. Harry und die anderen Auroren traten knirschend über die Überreste der Tür und scharrten sich um Draco. Totenstille legte sich über die Männer, nichts war zu hören, als ihr eigenes keuchendes Atmen.

„Wir müssen uns trennen", sagte Harry und schickte Felps und einen anderen die Treppe hinauf. Ron verschwand gefolgt von einem zweiten Auror in einem der Gänge, während zwei andere die Treppe hinab eilten. Harry packte Draco am Ellenbogen, ehe dieser davon stürmte. „Wir gehen zusammen", presste Harry zischend hervor und durchschritt die Halle mit weiten Schritten. Nichts rührte sich um sie, das Haus schien verlassen. Die Hauselfen schienen sich verkrochen zu haben. Unzählige leere Zimmer zeigten sich ihnen, bis Harry und Draco die großen Flügeltüren zum Salon erreichten. Der rechte Flügel lag nur angelehnt.

Harry hob einen Finger an die Lippen und trat vorsichtig an die Tür heran. Draco folgte ihm. Mit einem stummen Zauber schob Harry lautlos die Tür einen Spalt weit auf. Nichts war zu sehen. Draco fiel beinahe über Harry, der vorsichtig in den großen, schwach erleuchteten Raum späte. Draco war angespannt und gereizt. Grob schob er Harry beiseite, stieß die Tür auf und eilte in den großen, düsteren Raum. Nur das Kaminfeuer erhellte den Raum, in dem Draco nichts erblickte, als Leere. Er wandte sich zur Tür um und erstarrte. Neben dem Kamin saß in einem Ohrensessel Blaise Zabini, eine reglose dasitzende Mira zu seinen Füßen, rotglühende Fesseln schnürrten ihre Gelänge. Draco sah, wie das kleine Mädchen zu schreien versuchte, doch es konnte den Mund nicht öffnen.

Harry stolperte in den Salon, fing Dracos entsetzten Blick und wandte sich zum Kamin um. Zabini lachte kehlig, als er sich erhob, den stummen, leblosen Corvus auf den Armen. „Ich nehme an, du suchst das hier", sagte er und ließ den leblosen Körper des Jungen fallen, der hart auf den Boden aufschlug. Draco zuckte, wollte vor springen, doch Harry hielt ihn mit einer Geste der Hand zurück. In Blaise Hand glänzte im Flammenschein des Kamins das polierte Holz seines Zauberstabes, der auf Corvus gerichtet war. Mira saß nur da, dicken Tränen liefen über ihre erhitzten Wangen.

„Ah ah ah", machte Blaise und starrte von Harry zu Draco. „Schön ruhig. Noch lebt er." Mit einer Bewegung des Handgelenks deute Blaise auf Corvus. Sein Zauberstab kreiste gefährlich und Draco unterdrückte Verzweifelt den Impuls vorzuspringen. Ein breites, überlegenes Grinsen prangte in Blaise Zabinis ansonsten starrem, ausdruckslosen Gesicht. Die schwarzen Augen glitzerten im Schein der Flammen, doch sprach tiefe, unergründliche Gleichgültigkeit aus ihnen – kein Hass, keine Leidenschaft. Blaise Zabini wusste, für ihn gab es kein zurück mehr. Eine fatale Tatsache, die den ehemaligen Slytherin nur noch unberechenbarer machte.

„Du kommst spät", sagte Blaise schließlich. „Sehr spät. Ich hatte dich früher erwartet. _Wir _hatten dich früher erwartet", und mit einer ausladenden Geste der Hand deutete er auf Corvus und Mira. „Nun, noch sind die beiden wohl auf, wie es allerdings um Ria steht, vermag ich dir nicht zu sagen."

Draco spürte sein hämmerndes Herz, das deutlich gegen seinen Hals schlug und die Luft aus seinen Lungen prügelte. Sein ganzer Körper war angespannt, er begann zu zittern, als Blaise weitersprach: „Dein Vater erschien mir sehr ungeduldig. Er konnte es kaum abwarten seine geliebte Schwiegertochter endlich kennenzulernen. Ich fürchte, du kommst etwas zu spät, um ihr noch lebe wohl zu sagen."

Rasend vor Zorn und Verzweiflung warf Draco sich nach vorn. Blaise hatte mit dem Ausbruch Dracos gerechnet und warf ihn mit einer rotgleißenden Bewegung seines Zauberstabes quer durch den Raum. Dracos Körper donnerte hart gegen eine der Glastüren, die gefährlich unter der Erschütterung wankte. Blaise wandte sich auf den Fersen und schickte einen Zauber gegen Harry, der Zeit genug gehabt hatte hinter einen Sessel zu springen und selbst lauthals ein Impedimenta in Blaise Richtung schickte. Dieser ließ sich zu Boden fallen, der Fluch verfehlte ihn nur um ein Haar, doch für einen kurzen Moment war Blaise unaufmerksam. Schwerfällig hievte Draco sich auf die Beine, riss seinen Zauberstab hoch und schrie: „Expelliarmus!"

Blaise Zauberstab flog aus seiner Hand und fiel klappernd zu Boden. Keuchend, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und entsetzten Blick starrte Blaise zu Draco hinüber. „Du warst schon immer ein lausiger Zauberer, Zabini", sagte Draco und hustete heftig, während er sich mit langsamen Schritten auf den noch immer am Boden liegenden Blaise zu bewegte. Im Augenwinkel sah Draco, wie Harry hinter dem Sessel aufstand und sich aufrichtete.

„Draco", sagte Harry, ein furchtsamer Unterton in der Stimme. Doch Draco trat weiter auf Blaise zu, bis er über dem nun zitternden Mann stand. Corvus lag nicht weit von Blaise neben Mira am Boden. Der kleine Körper noch immer bewusstlos. Draco blickte mit glühenden Augen zu seinen Kindern, den Zauberstab auf Blaise Kopf gerichtet. Dann fraß sich sein kalter, grauer Blick in die schwarzen Augen von Blaise.

In dem Augenblick, in dem der Schutzzauber gebrochen worden war, hatte der junge Zabini gewusst, dass ihn schlimmsten Falls der Tod, im besten Falle Askaban erwartete. Aussichtslos zu fliehen, aussichtslos noch einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden gewinnen zu können. Er wollte nicht das gleiche Schicksal wie seine Mutter erleiden. Ihr ausgezerrtes, verhermtes Gesicht tanzte vor seinen Augen. Immer hatte er geglaubt nichts mehr zu fürchten, als die toten Mauern Askabans. Doch als der rachedurstige Blick Draco Malfoys ihn verbrannte, fürchtete er nichts mehr als den Tot.

Harry trat auf die beiden Männer zu. „Bitte Draco", sagte er und hob beschwichtigend die Arme. „Tu es nicht Draco! Tu es nicht!"

Draco schien ihn nicht zu hören. Der Zauberstab in seinen Fingern zitterte. Schweiß tropfte von seinen Brauen, seinem Kinn. „Wo ist sie?" fragte er Blaise mit bleierner Stimme. „Wo ist Ria?" Er beugte sich vor und die Spitze seines Zauberstabes senkte sich tiefer, tanzte vor Blaise angsterfüllten Augen. „Wo ist sie?" fragte Draco noch einmal und seine Stimme wuchs zu einem zornigen Beben an. Doch Blaise schwieg, sein ganzer Körper zitterte und als er den Kopf schüttelte, riss Draco den Zauberstab herum.

Harry sprang auf ihn zu, wollte Draco packen, doch da hörte er bereits das donnernde Wort von Dracos Lippen drängen: „Stupor!"

Blaise Körper erstarrte. Das Zittern versiegte, nur der angsterfüllte Blick blieb zurück, als sicheres Zeichen, dass der Mann am Boden noch lebte. Draco spürte Harry neben sich, der erleichtert aufatmete. Erschöpft trat Draco über die erstarrte Gestalt Blaise Zabinis hinweg, sank auf die Knie und zog den leblosen Körper seines Sohnes auf seinen Schoß. Harry ging zu Mira, löste ihre Fesseln und sogleich sprang das kleine, tränenüberströmte Mädchen auf ihren Vater zu. Draco packte sie mit einem Arm und zog sie an sich, während der andere noch immer Corvus fest umklammert hielt.

„Was hat er?" flüsterte Mira, doch Draco brachte keinen Ton hervor. Starr schüttelte er den Kopf, kniff die Augen zusammen und Mira erschrak, als Tränen über die Wangen ihres Vaters liefen. Mit zitternden Fingerchen tastete sie nach seinem Gesicht, als plötzlich ein lauter Knall die Stille zerriss, die sich über den Raum und das Haus gelegt hatte, gefolgt von lauten, wütenden Schreien.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lucius setzte hustend seinen Pokal ab. Das Metall kratzte über die hölzerne Platte des Schreibtischs, als er den Kelch ein Stück von sich fort schob und sich mit der anderen Hand über die Stirn strich. Schweiß perlte fein auf seiner aschfahlen Haut. Er streckte sich, richtete den Oberkörper auf und sah Ria aus glänzenden Augen an. Noch immer lag ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Mit zitternden Fingern griff er nach dem Glaskrug, zog ihn an sich heran und hob ihn schwerfällig vom Tisch. Ria hielt ihren Pokal mit beiden Händen umklammert, als er ihr noch einmal einschenkte.

Sie blinzelte, doch der feine Nebelschleier vor ihren Augen wollte sich nicht mehr lichten. Das Gesicht des alten Malfoys starrte sie verzerrt zu einer widerlichen, abstoßenden Maske an. Der Raum drehte sich, das Regal an der Wand wankte und der Boden schien zu beben. Sie spürte die Tränen kaum noch die ihre Wangen hinab liefen, sich an ihrem Kinn sammelten und in dicken Tropfen auf ihre Hände hinab fielen, die mit bebenden Fingern das kalte Silber umklammerten. Schemenhaft sah sie, wie Lucius den Krug mit beiden Händen hielt und seinen Pokal ebenfalls noch einmal füllte. Seine Hände, seine Arme, sein ganzer Körper zitterte unter der Anstrengung der Bewegung. Ein feiner Rinnsal ergoss sich aus dem Krug in den Pokal, doch als Lucius den Krug absetzte, fielen ein paar Tropfen zischend und dampfend auf die Tischplatte.

„Also", sagte er und wurde erneut von einem heftigen Husten geschüttelt. „Ich glaube fast, dies könnte uns letzter Becher sein." Auch er blinzelte, als feiner Schweiß über seine Schläfen in seine blassen, hellen Augen lief. Ria würgte. Ihr Körper wollte das Gift wieder von sich geben, doch der Zauber hielt den süßen, toxischen Trank in ihrem allmählich sterbenden Leib. Sie unterdrückte mit Mühe den Hustenreiz.

Lucius griff nach seinem Pokal. Seine Hände zitterten ebenso wie ihre, doch er hielt den gefüllten Kelch mit einer Hand, während Ria den bleischweren Pokal nur qualvoll langsam heben konnte, um ein letztes Mal mit Lucius Malfoy anzustoßen. Die Hoffnung, er könne vor ihr die Augen schließen hatte sie unlängst verlassen und selbst wenn er nun auf seinem Stuhl schweigend in sich zusammengesunken wäre, so war sie sicher, dass bereits mehr Gift durch ihre Adern rann, als der letzte Rest Leben in ihr noch überwinden konnte. Sie würde sterben, so oder so und jeder Schluck Gift, den sie noch über ihre Lippen brachte, konnte ihr Leiden nur noch verkürzen.

Bebend erhob sie ihren Kelch. Das blanke Silber traf blechern aufeinander, als ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm plötzlich die Stille des Raums zerfetzte. Die Tür explodierte und die siedende Druckwelle schlug Ria den Kelch aus der Hand, riss sie aus ihrem Sessel empor und schleuderte sie über den Schreibtisch. Hart fiel sie auf den blauen Teppich, die Wange presste sich in die weichen Fasern und ihr Schädel schmerzte so sehr, dass die Qual sie für einen Moment lähmte. Als der Schwindel nachließ schlug sie die Augen auf und sah verschwommen die dünnen, zitternden Beine Lucius Malfoys, der sich auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtischs aus seinem Sessel erhoben hatte.

Schwerfällig drückte sie ihren Körper in die Höhe und richtete sich unter Schmerzen langsam auf. In ihrem Kopf dröhnte noch immer der Knall der Explosion, als sie sah, wie Lucius seinen Zauberstab gegen einen jungen Mann in der zerstörten Tür richtete. Seine Stimme war tief und rau, sie durchdrang den Raum wie das Gift ihre Adern, als er schrie: „Avada Kedavra!"

Der grüne Lichtblitz schnitt gleißend hell in Rias Augen. Der überraschte junge Mann sprang zur Seite und der Fluch schlug krachend in die rechte Wand neben der Tür. Ein ungenau gezielter Schockzauber schlug in das Fenster hinter dem Schreibtisch. Ria presste die Handflächen auf ihre Ohren und rollte den Oberkörper zusammen, als die Scheibe hinter ihr zerbarst und in einem Regen aus abertausenden feiner Scherben auf den Teppich niederfiel. Wie winzige Nadeln durchbohrten die Splitter ihre Kleidung und stachen in ihre Haut an Rücken und Beinen.

Sie zitterte, bebte am ganzen Leib und vermochte nicht ihre Glieder ruhig zu halten, als sie vorsichtig die Hände von den blutenden Ohren nahm. Sie wollte sich aufrichten, aber ihre schwachen Beine wollten sie kaum noch halten. Sie stolperte einen Schritt vor und stützte sich mit beiden Händen am Schreibtisch ab. Das Dröhnen der ersten Explosion schallte noch immer durch ihren Schädel, doch in ihren Ohren klingelte nun noch ein bizarrer Ton, der ihr schier den Verstand raubte. Das Zimmer tanzte vor ihren Augen, sie ahnte die Dinge mehr, als dass sie sie sah und Lucius Malfoys dunkles düsteres Lachen drang zu ihr durch wie aus weiter weiter Ferne. Ria schien es, als wäre eine Woge Wasser über ihrem Kopf zusammengeschlagen und schirme sie nun ab von der Welt, der Realität.

Ria sah nicht, wie Lucius beide Arme empor riss, noch immer erfüllte sein Lachen den Raum. Kalter Nachtwind, der durch das geborstene Fenster herein wehte, zerzauste sein Haar. „Kommt nur", schrie er mit bestialischer Stimme. „Kommt nur und holt mich. Versucht es doch!" Er trat einen Schritt auf die Tür zu, doch dann packte ein furchtbarer Hustenreiz seinen Körper. Er presste eine Hand auf seinen Mund, der Oberkörper fiel nach vorn und nur mit letzter Kraft hielt er sich auf den Beinen. Das gesplitterte Holz der Tür knarrte, als mehrere Gestalten im Türrahmen erschienen und eine dunkle Stimme schrie: „Wartet!"

Ria wusste, es war Harry. Seine Stimme klang gehetzt und doch war sie sicher ihn erkannt zu haben, auch wenn sie ihn in den wirren Farbschemen, die vor ihren Augen flackerten, nicht erkennen konnte. Ein Zauberstab fiel klappernd zu Boden, als Lucius sich vor dem Schreibtisch versuchte aufzurichten. Er presste beide Hände auf die wankenden Knie und drückte sich hoch. Gefährlich wankend trat er auf einen der Männer zu, die in den Raum gekommen waren.

„Und ich glaubte schon, du wolltest gar nicht mehr kommen", Lucius Stimme war dünn wie Seidenpapier, leise wie ein Flüstern. Ihm fehlte die Kraft um die Stimme noch einmal zu heben und seine Worte verloren sich in dem Dosen und Klingeln in Rias Ohren. Doch Draco hörte seinen Vater. Er hörte ihn und verstand jedes Wort.

Reglos stand Draco dar und starrte den unbewaffneten, halbtoten Mann mit den schlohweißen Haaren an. „Warum?" fragte Draco und ging auf Lucius zu, dem unvermittelt die Beine versagte. Der alte Mann sank vor und klammerte sich im Fall an die Arme seines überraschten Sohnes. Lucius riss den Mund auf. Blut benetzte seine Lippen, Blut klebte auch an der Hand, die sich in Dracos Ärmel krallte. Ein leises gurgelndes Röcheln entfuhr dem fallenden Leib, der Draco auf die Knie zwang. Er packte den Oberkörper seines Vaters und versuchte ihn hinauf zu ziehen, doch als er in das Gesicht des alten Mannes starrte, blickten nur noch tote, kalte Augen zurück.

Vorsichtig ließ Draco den Toten auf den Boden hinunter gleiten und richtete sich auf. Sein Antlitz war entstellt von einer Mischung aus Ekel und Entsetzen. Ungläubig starrte er auf seinen Vater hinab, als Harrys Worte ihn plötzlich zurück in die Wirklichkeit rissen.

„Ria" rief der Auror und wankte auf den Schreibtisch zu. Draco wandte den Blick zu dem zerschmetterten Fenster. Er hatte Ria gesehen, in dem Augenblick, in dem er das Zimmer betrat – erleichtert sie lebend vorzufinden. Erst jetzt sah er das Blut auf ihren Händen und ihren Ohren, ihren leeren Blick, der verzweifelt im Raum umherstarrte und nichts fokusierte. „Harry?" wisperte sie und ein sanftes, kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln flog über ihr Gesicht. Draco starrte sie wie gelähmt an, als ein feiner Rinnsal Blut von ihrem Mundwinkel hinablief.

Draco sprang über die Leiche seines Vaters, das Scherbenmeer knirschte unter seinen Schuhen, als er Rias fallenden Körper packte und mit ihr zu Boden sank. Harrys ging neben ihm in die Knie, griff nach Rias Handgelenk, strich ihr die schweißnassen Haare aus der Stirn und stammelte immer wieder ihren Namen.

Draco zog Ria an sich, schüttelte sie. Ihre Augen standen noch immer offen und starrten ziellos in die Leere einer anderen Welt. „Ria", rief er und zerrte ihren reglosen Körper zu sich hinauf. „Bei Merlin", brachte er stockend hervor, „sie atmet nicht." Er wiegte den Oberkörper stoisch vor und zurück, Ria noch immer in den Armen haltend. Draco hob den Kopf und aus seinen grauen Augen sprang Harry die kalte Angst an. „Sie atmet nicht Harry!"


	19. Chapter 19

19. Vorbei – _London, acht Wochen später_

Die Stadt erwachte. Langsam und allmählich streckte sie sich in der Kühle des Herbstes und hauchte Leben in die Geister, die sie bewohnten. Busse fuhren rauschend an dem verlassen wirkenden Gebäude vorüber, die Absätze der ersten Menschen klapperten auf dem Gehsteig und von der Themse her pfiff eine Möwe über das Dächermeer. Irgendwo weit unten auf der Straße lachte jemand und eine fröhliche Stimme mischte sich in den noch dünnen Lärm der Straße und tanzte hinauf zu der Reihe großer Fenster im dritten Stock, die stumm und blind auf die Stadt blickten.

Hinter den Scheiben, über der großen Milchglastür am Ende des Ganges prangte eine schlichte, silberne Uhr. Das weiße Ziffernblatt zierten keine Zahlen, nur derbe, schwarze Striche, die im trüben Dämmerlicht des Morgens vor seinen Augen verschwammen. Der große Zeiger schob sich quälend langsam zum nächsten Strich vor und das Klacken des Uhrwerks schwoll in dem tristen, verlassenen Gang zu einem unerträglich lauten, mahnenden Donnern an. Das unschuldige Weiß der Wände lachte höhnisch auf ihn herab, es roch nach Krankheit und Tod.

Draco wischte sich mit den zitternden Fingern über die schweren Augenlider und blinzelte noch einmal zu der Uhr hinauf. Es waren nur noch wenige Minuten bis sieben Uhr. Durch die hohen Scheiben auf der einen Seite des Ganges fiel gleißend das Morgenlicht. Allmählich rollte die helle Scheibe der Sonne auf ihrem Weg über die Dächer der Stadt, ihr grelles Licht fraß sich in Dracos müden, schattenverhangenen Blick. Er saß den Fenstern gleich gegenüber, auf der anderen Seite des Ganges. Langsam schloss er die schmerzenden Augen und ließ den Kopf sinken, die Hände zwischen den Knien gefaltet.

Die Erschöpfung drückte schwer auf seine Glieder, die Müdigkeit saß ihm wie ein Dämon im Nacken und drohte ihn immer wieder zu übermannen. Doch er wollte nicht schlafen – nicht jetzt, nicht hier. Zu schwer wog die Furcht vor den Träumen, die kommen würden. Unaufhaltsam würden sich die Bilder in seinen Geist stehlen und ihn quälen und martern und die Erschöpfung würde ihn in seinen Träumen gefangen halten. Ihm war, als hörte er den Alp auf seiner Schulter sitzend lachen und immer und immer wieder den gleichen Satz kichernd in seine rauschenden Ohren gackern: „Einem jeden das, was er verdient!"

Unwillkürlich wischte Draco sich mit der Hand über die Schulter, als könne er so den bösen Geist vertreiben, dem ihn sein Gewissen gesandt hatte. Die Zähne hart aufeinander gepresst schlug er die Augen auf und starrte auf seine Schuhe hinab. Straßenstaub hatte dem schwarzen Leder jeden Glanz genommen, auf den Schnürsenkeln hingen winzige Holzspäne und an der Spitze sah er deutlich zwei Glassplitter, die sich in die weiche Gummisohle gedrückt hatten. Das gebrochene Glas glänzte und funkelte im Schein der aufgehenden Sonne und um ein Haar wäre dies Lichtspiel schön anzusehen gewesen, wäre da nicht die Erinnerung.

Die Erinnerungen, die sich nur für wenige, lächerlich kurze Augenblicke zurück drängen ließ. Er hatte versucht an etwas anderes zu denken, hatte jede einzelne Wimper, die Miras schlafenden Augen bedeckte, gezählt, bis man ihm sagte, er solle nach Hause gehen. Doch er konnte nicht. Allein die Vorstellung an die verlassene, kalte Wohnung in der Manstone Road ließ ihn fröstelnd zittern. Er versuchte den Gedanken zu verdrängen wie die Erinnerung, doch er konnte es nicht leugnen – er hatte Angst. Schreckliche Angst vor dem, was am Morgen auf ihn wartete. Hatte er sein Leben für einen nimmer enden wollenden Kampf gehalten, so stand er nun in mitten eines verlassenen Schlachtfelds. Nichts als Zerstörung und Verwüstung war geblieben, nach einem Kampf, den er nie hatte gewinnen können.

Seit Stunden betrachtete er die angegrauten Fugen der Bodenfliesen, versuchte nicht an Morgen zu denken und wies die Bilder von sich, die immer wieder vor seinen Augen tanzten. Eingehüllt in der Stille und der Einsamkeit des Ganges wartete er. Wartete, dass etwas passierte, etwas geschah, das die Dinge änderte, doch der Gang blieb verlassen und Draco allein.

Mit verschwommenem Blick betrachtete er die fahle Haut seiner Hände und sah plötzlich wieder den alten, zitternden Mann, der an seinem Arm hinab zu Boden glitt – die Augen leer und kalt, tot. Lucius Malfoy war sein Vater gewesen. Er hatte ihn verraten und versucht ihn zu vergessen, doch beides war ihm nie wirklich gelungen. Den Todesser konnte er an das Ministerium ausliefern, doch den Vater hatte er nicht aus seinem Geist verdrängen können und nun war die letzte Erinnerung an Lucius der Anblick seiner verdorrten, sterbenden Hülle. Kein letztes Wort, nur die Gewissheit, dass sein Vater ein Ungeheuer, ein Mörder gewesen war, der auch vor der eigenen Familie nicht halt machte.

Draco blinzelte, verzweifelt bemüht nicht an Ria zu denken, an ihren leblosen Körper, der in seinen Armen kalt und steif zu werden schien. So oft in den letzten Wochen hatte er sich machtlos gefühlt, doch nie so ohnmächtig, so ausgeliefert, wie in der vergangenen Nacht - zerrissen von der Angst um seine Frau und seinen Sohn, gequält von dem Schrecken, der sein Vater war.

Er rieb die tränennassen Hände aneinander und blickte wieder zur Uhr hinauf. Der große Zeiger hatte den Mittags-Strich erreicht, sieben Uhr. Wie lange würde er noch warten müssen, bis der Schmerz endlich nachließ, oder die brennende Qual ihn schließlich umbrachte? Er zwang sich an Mira zu denken, sah Corvus reglosen Körper vor sich und rang ein Schluchzen nieder, dass sich gallbitter seine Kehle hinauf rollte.

Dann schob sich die triste Tür unterhalb der Uhr mit einem kaum vernehmbaren Scharren auf. Dracos Körper wurde steif und nur mühevoll widerstand er dem Impuls, wie eine Pfeilspitze in die Höhe zu schnellen. Harry trat auf den Gang und Draco fiel wieder in sich zusammen. Die Schuhe des Auror quitschten auf dem glatten Boden. Wortlos kam er zu Draco und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben ihn. Ernst, mit einer stummen Frage im Gesicht blickte er auf den blonden Mann, der den Blick abwandte, unfähig dem Mann in die Augen zu sehen, dessen Name das letzte Wort seiner Frau gewesen war.

Harry rutschte unbequem auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Minutenlang schwiegen sie sich an, bis Harry die Stille mit einem tiefen, kehligen Seufzen brach. „Corvus ist aufgewacht", sagte er, doch es war keine Frage, vielmehr eine Feststellung. Jemand musste es ihm unlängst erzählt haben. Draco nickte, würgte den bitteren Brocken hinunter, der in seinem Hals saß und sagte: „Er schläft jetzt." Fahrig spielte er am obersten Knopf seines geöffneten Hemdkragens. „Ein einfacher Schockzauber", ein freudloses Lachen begleitete seine Worte. „Er erinnert sich kaum noch an etwas. Mira hat es schlimmer erwischt. Sie haben ihr etwas gegen die Alpträume gegeben."

Harry nickte leicht mit dem Kopf und betrachtete Dracos zerschlagene Gestalt. Die Hose war voll Staub und Holzspäne, ganz wie die Schuhe. Die verschwitzten Haare klebten an seiner Stirn, die noch blasser schien als sonst. Die geröteten Augen verrieten, dass er geweint hatte, ebenso wie die feuchten Spuren auf seinen Wangen. Immer wieder durchfuhr ein Schauer seinen Körper, so sehr quälte ihn die Müdigkeit.

„Du solltest ins Bett gehen", sagte Harry stumpf. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, das dieser simple Satz neue Tränen in Dracos Augen treiben würde. Mit einem abweisenden Schnauben, das an ein missglücktes Lachen erinnerte fuhr Draco sich mit zwei Fingern über die geschlossenen Lider. Dann blickten seine nassen Augen zu dem Mann neben ihm auf.

„Und dann?" fragte er, die Stimme voll Sarkasmus, der die Verzweiflung nicht zu überdecken vermochte. „Was dann? Glaubst du, ich könnte nach Hause gehen, mich ins Bett legen und friedlich einschlafen, als sein nichts gewesen?" Ein Schatten huschte über Harrys Gesicht, er öffnete leicht die Lippen, als wolle er etwas erwidern, doch Draco stahl ihm die Worte, noch ehe Harry auch nur einen laut von sich geben konnte.

„Sag es nicht Potter!" Draco fuhr von seinem Stuhl auf. Die Erschöpfung ließ ihn für einen Moment wanken, doch dann baute er sich vor Harry auf, die Fenster in seinem Rücken. Blendend helles Sonnenlicht umgab seine aufgebrachte Gestalt und schien seinen Zorn zu entflammen. „Denk es von mir aus, aber sag es nicht", die Worte krochen zischend von Dracos bebenden Lippen, in den trüben Pupillen tanzte wutentbrannt ein kleines Glimmen. Harry schwieg. Wortlos blickte er zu Draco auf, wissend, dass der Zorn des anderen nicht wirklich ihm galt.

„Ich weiß, ich habe nichts anderes verdient", erbittert schlug Draco die Hände ineinander und fuhr sich mit den Handflächen über das Gesicht. Zornesröte färbte nun seine Wangen, als Harry sich ebenfalls erhob und einen Schritt auf ihn zu trat.

„Ich dachte, sie hätten es dir gesagt", seine ruhige Stimme drang in Draco und ließ ihn erneut zittern. Das Blut wich aus seinen Wangen und Lippen, er blinzelte unkontrolliert und fragte stockend: „Was gesagt?", doch da öffnete sich die Tür am Ende des Ganges erneut und eine melodisch sanfte Stimme fragte: „Mr Malfoy?"

Draco fuhr auf dem Absatz herum, die Splitter unter seinen Sohlen kratzten rau über die weißen Fliesen. Das maskenhaft freundliche Gesicht der Heilerin schenkte ihm ein wohltrainiertes Lächeln. „Kommen sie bitte", sagte sie und schob die Tür ein wenig weiter auf.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Er wagte es nicht, Fragen zu stellen. Schweigend eilte er hinter der Heilerin her. Sein Blick durchbohrte ihren Rücken, als er ihr angestrengt lauschte. Das grelle weiß ihres Kittels schmerzte in seinen Augen, doch es war ihm gleich. Ihm schien, als läge seine Welt unter Wasser und nur verzerrt drangen die Töne und Klänge zu ihm durch. Die Worte der Heilerin erschienen ihm so unwirklich, dass er für einen Augenblick glaubte, er sei tatsächlich auf dem harten Stuhl in dem verlassenen Gang eingeschlafen.

Sie kamen an mehreren Krankenzimmern vorüber und Draco fürchtete bereits, dass sie ihr Ziel nie erreichen würden, als die weißgekleidete Frau vor ihm sich plötzlich umdrehte. Sie blieb so unvermittelt stehen, dass er sie beinahe umgerannt hätte. Ein missfälliges Räuspern drang aus ihrer Brust. „Denken sie an das, was ich ihnen gesagt habe Mr Malfoy", das geübte Lächeln war aus dem betagten Gesicht gewichen und hatte einer ernsten Miene Platz gemacht. Wortlos nickte er und die Heilerin öffnete vorsichtig die Tür, vor der sie halt gemacht hatten. Für den Moment eines Wimpernschlags zögerte er, doch dann trat er in den abgedunkelten Raum hinein. „Sie haben dreißig Minuten", mit diesen Worten schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm und er schritt durch einen schmalen Flur in das kleine Krankenzimmer, in dem verloren zwei Betten standen. Das eine war leer, doch in dem anderen lag eine Gestalt und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Eine Welle der Erleichterung durchfloss ihn. Für einen Augenblick glaubte er, die Last eines ganzen Lebens fiele von ihm ab, doch dann kroch die Angst mit ihrer kalten, schwarzen Decke aus Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit wieder heran und hüllte ihn ein.

Vorsichtig ging er um das Bett herum. Ihr scheinbar schlafendes Gesicht lag friedlich auf dem Kissen, doch die Kratzer und Schnitte auf ihren Wangen und ihrer Stirn sprachen eine andere, weniger friedvolle Sprache. Lautlos zog Draco sich einen Stuhl heran, der unter dem verhangenen Fenster stand. Nur ein winziger Streifen Tageslicht drang an den schweren Vorhängen vorbei in den Raum. Eine Weile saß er nur da, betrachtete ihr geschundenes Antlitz und lauschte ihrem Atem.

Irgendwann beugte er sich vor, suchte unter der Decke nach ihrer Hand und flüsterte an ihrem Ohr: „Lüg mich nicht an!" Kaum hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen, fragte er sich, ob sie ihn überhaupt hören konnte, doch da schlug sie die Augen auf. Die winzige Bewegung wirkte kraftlos und schwerfällig, fast so, als würde es ihr schon Schmerzen bereiten nur die Lider zu heben. Der Rest ihres Körpers lag still, nur die Nasenflügel zitterten leicht, als sie ein und aus atmete. Er umfasste ihre Finger und war überrascht, wie eisig kalt sich ihre Haut gegen seine anfühlte. Ihre aufgesprungenen Lippen vibrierten, als sie versuchte zu sprechen.

„Wo warst du?" fragte sie, die Stimme ein so dünnes, leises Wispern, dass es ihm Mühe bereitete sie zu verstehen. Er drückte ihre Hand, doch als ihr Gesicht sich unter Schmerzen verzog, ließen seine Finger sie sogleich wieder los. Eine einzelne Träne lief über ihre Nase hinab und tropfte auf das Kissen. Sie rührte sich noch immer nicht. „Das Gift", stammelte sie stattdessen, „es tut überall weh." Er legte die Hand auf das Kissen oberhalb ihres Kopfes, wollte ihr übers Haar streichen, wagte es dann jedoch nicht.

„Das geht vorüber", flüsterte er. „Die Heilerin sagte, der Trank würde noch ein paar Tage nachwirken, doch das schlimmste hättest du überstanden." Ein Lächeln schlich durch seinen Blick. „Ich darf dich nur nicht aufregen, sonst wirfst sie mich raus." Rias Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben, doch er sah, wie sie die Regung erneut schmerzte. Zaghaft schüttelte er den Kopf. „Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich dich allein lasse. Du brauchst Ruhe." Draco wollte seinen Stuhl zurück schieben und aufstehen, als Ria abermals versuchte zu sprechen.

„Warte", sagte sie. Draco verharrte und blickte sie fragend an. Tränen glänzten in ihren Augenwinkeln und sie blinzelte sie fort, als sie weitersprach. „Er hat sie mir gezeigt", Ria unterdrückte ein Hustenreiz und kniff für einen Moment gequält die Augen zusammen. „Lucius", ihre Stimme geriet immer wieder ins Stocken und die Worte traten wie lose Brocken über ihre Lippen. „Lucius hat mir die Erinnerungen gezeigt – deine Erinnerungen."

Etwas packte Draco, schnürte seinen Hals. Ihm war, als versinke er in einem eiskalten Meer aus Vorwürfen und Verzweiflung. Seine Glieder erstarrten, der gelähmte Geist wusste nicht, was er erwidern sollte. Schwer schluckte er die Angst hinunter und senkte den Blick. „Hast du gewusst, dass er es war?" fragte sie. „Wusstest du, dass er dir deine Erinnerungen genommen hatte?"

Draco nickte schwach. „Nein", sagte er, „gewusst habe ich es nicht. Doch wer außer ihm hätte ein Interesse daran haben sollen?" Er schob den Stuhl zurück und erhob sich schwerfällig von seinem Stuhl. Die schweren Glieder drohten ihn wieder herab zu zerren, doch er ertrug ihr stummen Blick nicht. Er trat an das einzige Fenster und schob den Vorhang ein winziges Stück auf die Seite. Gramerfüllt blickte er auf den Asphalt der Straße hinab, doch er sah nicht das leuchtende Rot der Busse, die vorüber fuhren, das Schwarz der Taxis, das in der Sonne glänzte. Warm fiel das Licht der kräftigen Herbstsonne durch die Scheibe auf seine Haut, aber sie konnte die Kälte in ihm nicht brechen.

„Draco?" Rias Stimme zitterte vor Anstrengung. Noch immer wagte er es nicht, sich wieder zu ihr herum zu drehen. „Ich weiß", sagte er, „ich weiß, dass es nichts mehr ändert." Er legte den Kopf gegen den kühlen Stein der blanken, weißen Mauer. „Sechs Jahre sind eine lange Zeit – zu lang. Die Erinnerungen, die mein Vater dir gezeigt hat, können nicht wieder gut machen, was ich in all der Zeit falsch gemacht habe. Ich hätte dich nie zwingen dürfen und ich bilde mir nicht ein, dass ein wenig plötzliches Verständnis die Ruinen, die unseren Weg pflastern, wieder zu errichten vermag."

Draco fuhr zusammen, als Ria in seinem Rücken plötzlich heftig zu husten begann. Erschrocken wandte er sich um und sah, wie sie sich mit qualvoll gepeinigtem Blick mühte, um sich in ihrem Kissen aufzusetzen. Mit einem Satz war er bei ihr, legte einen Arm um ihre gekrümmten Schultern und zog sie hoch. Ihre kalten, steifen Finger der linken Hand griffen in seinen Unterarm. Das Husten ließ allmählich nach und ihr Kopf sank an seine Brust. Behutsam schob er sich auf die Bettkante und setzte sich neben sie. Er spürte deutlich ihre klamme Hand auf seinem Arm und die kühle Haut ihres Gesichts, die langsam durch sein Hemd sickerte. Er blickte auf sie hinab und sah, dass sie die Augen geschlossen hielt. Tränen glitzerten in ihren dunklen Wimpern und Schweiß perlte fein auf ihrem Gesicht, wenngleich ihr ganzer Körper sich noch immer anfühlte, als flöße Eis durch ihre Adern.

„Ich weiß, dass du da warst", sagte sie, ohne die Lider zu heben. Wieder quälte sich einen Husten ihren rauen Hals hinauf und sie schmiegte die Wange enger an seinen Körper, als er sie an sich zog. „Harry hat es mir gesagt. Er hat mir alles erzählt." Draco zitterte und presste seine trockenen, blassen Lippen auf ihr Haar. Stunden hatte er auf dem Gang zugebracht, darauf wartend, dass man ihm sagte, wie es um Ria stand. Am Ende der Nacht war er zu erschöpft gewesen, um noch wütend zu sein auf Harry, den man zu erst zu Ria gelassen hatte, oder die Heiler, die ihn solang im Ungewissen hatten warten lassen. Seine Angst und seine Furcht raubten soviel Platz, drängten jedes andere Gefühl beiseite und der nicht versiegen wollende Zorn auf sich selbst, auf seine Dummheit, seine Fehler, lag über allem, wie unheilkündende, düstere Wolken.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte er, doch die Worte traten nur schwer über seine Lippen und lagen bleischwer auf seiner Zunge. Er schluckte. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich so spät kam, dass ich so blind gewesen bin." Er würgte die schal schmeckende Wut hinunter. Selbst Harry hatte wahrgenommen, dass etwas an Blaise Zabini nicht stimmte, doch Draco war mit offenen Augen daran vorüber gerannt – versunken in Selbstmitleid und Zweifeln.

Ria regte sich und blickte zu ihm auf. Noch immer füllten Tränen die glasigen, geröteten Augen, doch in die Haut ihrer Wangen kehrte allmählich das leben zurück. Ein Schatten lag in ihrem Blick, als sie fast unmerklich den Kopf schüttelte, eine Hand noch immer auf seinem Ellenbogen ruhend. „Ich war blind Draco, ich war es, die Corvus und Mira in Gefahr gebracht hat. Ich hätte auf Harry hören sollen – ich hätte auf dich hören müssen." Ein Schluchzen schüttelte ihren Körper und ließ sie erneut husten. Der Druck ihrer Hand verstärkte sich.

„Es ist vorbei Ria, der Schrecken ist vorüber und die Erinnerung wird verblassen, wie der Schmerz vergehen wird. Vielleicht nicht heute, vielleicht nicht morgen, doch es wird nicht ewig dauern." Er spürte, wie ihr Körper sich in seiner Umarmung anspannte. Draco schauderte und wich zurück, aus Angst er könne ihr weh getan haben, doch ihre Hand griff fester nach seinem Arm. „Warum hab ich dir nicht geglaubt?" fragte sie. Die Tränen rannen ihren Wangen hinab, sammelten sich am Kinn und vielen als dicke Tropfen auf die weiße Bettdecke, wo sie dunkle Tropfen hinterließen. Er wischte mit dem Daumen der freien Hand behutsam über ihre Wangen. „Was hättest du sonst tun sollen?", fragte er wider. „Nach allem was geschehen war", er hielt kurz inne, schluckte schwer, „ich hätte mir auch nicht geglaubt." Ein dünnes Lachen schwang in seiner Stimme mit und ein flüchtiges Lächeln tanzte über sein Gesicht, um sogleich wieder zu ersterben.

Ria musterte ihn. Ihr unergründlicher Blick tastete über seine Züge und machte ihm das atmen schwer. „Lass uns nicht darüber reden", sagte er und stand auf. „Nicht jetzt." Er wollte seinen Arm zurückziehen, doch nur widerstrebend ließ sie von ihm ab. Ihre Finger glitten über seine Haut, hinterließen kalte Spuren und fassten schließlich nach seiner Hand. Deutlich las er in ihrem Gesicht, wie sehr jede Regung sie schmerzte. „Morgen?" fragte sie.

Draco hielt inne und sah verständnislos zu ihr hinab. „Was?" entwich es ihm, ehe er darüber nachdenken konnte. Ihre aufgesprungenen Lippen zitterten wieder. Schwer sog sie die Luft in ihre Lungen und es schien Draco, als kämpfte sie erneut mit den Tränen. „Lass uns morgen reden", sagte sie und die Worte verklangen dumpf zwischen ihnen, so schwach war ihre Stimme.

Ein Glühen stieg in Draco auf, floss durch Glieder und Sehnen und vertrieb ganz langsam nur, aber allmählich die Grabeskälte, die ihn die Nacht über gefangen gehalten hatte. Er drückte sie vorsichtig zurück ins Kissen. Einen Augenblick stand er still und schweigend, dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinab. Seine Lippen berührten sacht ihre noch immer kühle Stirn. „Ja", flüsterte er und zum ersten Mal seit Wochen nahm ein ehrliches, freudvolles Lächeln seinen Zügen die Härte. „Morgen!"

******************************************************************************************************************************

AN: Endlich! Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich mit diesem letzten Kapitel gequält habe (und ja, es ist und bleibt das letzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte!). Ich hoffe, es behagt euch mehr, als mir - lasst es mich wissen und vielleicht mögen mir meine lieben Schwarzleser ja am Ende doch einen Kommentar dalassen ;-) Bis zur nächsten Story vielleicht.

Liebe Grüße,

Kieksie


End file.
